Rok jak żaden inny
by Mirriel
Summary: Tłumaczenie fanfictu Aspen in the Sunlight. List z domu sprowadza Harry'ego na ścieżkę, którą nigdy sam by nie ruszył. Akcja dzieje się po Zakonie Feniksa.
1. List z Surrey

Tytuł: **Rok jak żaden inny**  
autor: **Aspen in the Sunlight**   
oryginał: _A Year Like None Other_   
tłumaczenie: **Mirriel**

korekta rozdziału: _Toroj_

Rozdział pierwszy:  
**List z Surrey**

Jeśli było coś, co Harry Potter lubił bardziej niż czekoladowe żaby czy cukrowe pióra, to było tym otrzymywanie listów od przyjaciół. Czasami było to zresztą jedyną rzeczą, która pomagała mu przetrwać te żałosne wakacje z Dursleyami. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiedział, jak zdołał wytrzymać w tym domu zanim poznał Rona i Hermionę, Deana i Seamusa, i Neville'a… Oczywiście, było też to okropne lato, kiedy Zgredek zaczarował wszystkie sowy, gdy jego ciotka Petunia i wuj Vernon byli wściekli, że spędził cały rok w Hogwarcie, Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Nie chcieli, aby tam się uczył, co właściwie dziwiło Harry'ego, kiedy tylko o tym myślał. Znikał z ich życia na cały rok szkolny. Można by pomyśleć, że powinni być zachwyceni wysłaniem go do szkoły z internatem, nawet jeśli uczono tam magii. I co z tego, że nienawidzili magii? Jego ostatecznie nienawidzili bardziej.   
— Zamierzasz to otworzyć? — zapytał Ron między kęsami.  
— Taak — odpowiedział Harry nie podnosząc głowy. Nic dziwnego, że widok tego listu przywołał wszystkie wspomnienia z czasów, kiedy tkwił u Dursleyów i wyczekiwał na listy od przyjaciół. Był teraz w szkole, w szóstej klasie, otoczony wesołymi Gryfonami, przełykającymi w pośpiechu swój obiad — chociaż jak ktokolwiek mógł być szczęśliwy przed podwójnymi eliksirami było ciekawym pytaniem — i wyglądało na to, że otrzymał list, dostarczony przez magiczną sowę, od tych właśnie Dursleyów, tych, którzy nienawidzili wszystkiego, co magiczne.  
_Nie, niemożliwe_, zdecydował Harry. To żart, prawda? List pewnie był od Freda i George'a, chociaż Harry nie miał pojęcia w jaki sposób bliźniacy zdobyli jego mugolski adres. Jasne, jasne, mogli odszukać jego dom, gdyby mieli kolejny zaczarowany samochód, oczywiście, ale skąd by wiedzieli jak zapisać adres w mugolskim stylu? Ale miał to przed sobą, napisane w lewym górnym rogu koperty: Privet Driver 4, Little Whinging, Surrey.  
Harry westchnął. Coraz mniej prawdopodobne wydawało mu się, aby był to dowcip. Ojciec Freda i George'a mógł pracować w Departamencie Niewłaściwego Użycia Przedmiotów Mugoli w Ministerstwie Magii, ale ponieważ kiedyś spytał Harry'ego, jakie dokładnie jest przeznaczenie gumowej kaczki, Harry nie sądził, aby pan Weasley wiedział zbyt dużo o mugolach. A ten list… Cóż, nawet jeśli zignoruje się adres, było widać, że jest mugolski. Koperta nie była wykonana z ładnego pergaminu, tylko ze zwykłego papieru — długa i biała, jak koperty, których wuj Vernon używał w korespondencji biznesowej. A poza tym, adres zwrotny? Czarodziejskie listy nie potrzebowały ich, a już zdecydowanie nie miewały na sobie znaczków!  
Westchnąwszy, Harry zaczął przyglądać się małemu profilowi królowej, aby po prostu coś robić. To było lepsze niż otworzenie listu, to pewne. Przez ponad pięć lat Dursleyowie ani razu nie napisali do niego do szkoły. Nie mogło być dobrym znakiem, że zaczęli teraz.  
— E, Harry? — odezwał się znowu Ron, tym razem z pełnymi ustami. — Chcesz żebym otworzył za ciebie?  
— Nie. — Harry pokręcił głową. — Myślę tylko… może będzie lepiej, jeśli trochę poczekam. Taak. Po eliksirach, wiesz. Lepiej jak pójdę na nie z jasnym umysłem. Ta oślizgła podróbka nauczyciela zabierze tysiąc punktów Gryffindorowi, jeśli pozwolę swojemu eliksirowi znowu wykipieć, jak tydzień temu.  
Hermiona spojrzała znad książki, na punkcie której miała obsesję od półtora dnia: „Odpieranie Przeciwzaklęć: Odwracanie odmieniania".  
— Jak mogłeś pomylić oczy salamandry z trawą morską, Harry? Powinieneś już nauczyć się, że dodawanie zwierzęcych elementów do eliksiru opartego na oleju makowym doprowadzi do reperkusji! Nie pamiętasz podstawowych zasad, jakich uczyliśmy się w trzeciej klasie, o zwierzętach, warzywach i minerałach, i jak niektóre składniki chcą pozostać w swojej klasie?  
— Ach, panna Granger. Znowu się popisujesz, jak to arogancki Gryfon, którym jesteś. — Chłodny głos sponad nich sprawił, że podnieśli głowy. Snape, oczywiście, z wykrzywionymi ustami, oczami płonącymi jak bliźniacze czarne pochodnie. Już sam jego widok sprawił, że Harry zadrżał. Nie, wróć. On _sprawił_, że zadrżał, ponieważ Harry pamiętał ten sam wzrok pod koniec zeszłego roku, kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów odmówił udzielenia pomocy Syriuszowi, nieważne, że Harry błagał.  
Jeśli już o tym mowa, to może odmówił, _ponieważ_ Harry błagał. W każdym razie Syriusz zginął. Nagle, zamiast martwić się tym, że Snape mógł usłyszeć słowa „oślizgła podróbka nauczyciela", Harry miał nadzieję, że tak właśnie było.  
— I pan Weasley, z ustami zapchanymi jedzeniem, jak zawsze, rozrzucając okruszyny, by skrzaty musiały po nim sprzątać. Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za niechlujstwo. — Snape przyjrzał się całej trójce, ale Harry nie podniósł wzroku. Nie było sensu, tylko straciłby punkty. Wściekłość tliła się w jego oczach, a to wystarczyłoby, żeby sprowokować Snape'a. Nie żeby Snape potrzebował wymówki, by zabrać Gryffindorowi punkty.   
Snape przesunął się obok nich i Harry odetchnął z ulgą.  
— Ale ma tupet! — wysyczała Hermiona, kiedy tylko Snape wyszedł wysokimi drzwiami na końcu holu. — Wie doskonale, że skrzaty nie muszą sprzątać tej podłogi! Ale to dobrze, nie? To znaczy mają wystarczająco dużo pracy. Ktokolwiek zaczarował tę podłogę, aby znikały szczątki mające na nią spaść, musiał pomyśleć…  
— Hermiona! — jęknął rozdrażniony Ron. — Masz miejsce w tej swojej głowie na cokolwiek poza nauką i skrzatami? Harry dostał list, którego boi się otworzyć, może nie zauważyłaś?   
Wtedy zauważyła, wyszarpnęła kopertę z jego palców i obróciła dwukrotnie przyglądając się jej.  
— Och. Sorry, Harry.  
Ron zmieszał się.  
— Co? Co się stało?  
— To od Dursleyów — jęknął Harry, chociaż jak jego mugolscy krewni dostali w swoje ręce magiczną sowę było jego zdaniem dobrym pytaniem.  
— Dursleyów — powtórzył powoli Ron. — Oni nigdy do ciebie nie piszą.  
— Więc to nie może być nic, co chciałbym przeczytać — stwierdził Harry.  
— Oj, nie mogą dużo ci zrobić — odparł Ron, wpychając kolejny kawałek ciasta marchwiowego między zęby. — Przecież nie mogą zabrać cię ze szkoły, no nie? Dumbledore nigdy by się na to nie zgodził. Po pierwsze jesteś tutaj bezpieczny, a po drugie jak masz walczyć z Sam Wiesz Kim, jeśli nie zostaniesz w pełni wykształconym czarodziejem?  
— Zapewne — mruknął Harry, zabierając Hermionie list. Powinien go otworzyć, prawda? Co mogli w końcu Dursleyowie zrobić? Całe lato byli zastraszeni, ponieważ Szalonooki Moody dał wujowi Vernonowi kilka ostrych wskazówek dotyczących odpowiedniego traktowania Harry'ego. Pod wieloma względami było to najlepsze lato ze wszystkich. Dursleyowie ignorowali go kompletnie, patrzyli poprzez niego i zachowywali się, jakby go w ogóle w domu nie było, ale to było lepsze od prac od świtu do zmierzchu i tyrad na temat jego rodziców.  
— Przeczytaj list po eliksirach — powiedziała nagle Hermiona. — To zapewne nic takiego, Harry, ale nie chcesz ryzykować, nie ze Snape'em. Naprawdę się uwziął na ciebie w tym roku, bardziej niż wcześniej.  
— Taak — przyznał Harry, myśląc o myślodsiewni, o najgorszym wspomnieniu Snape'a. Nawet tak wściekły, jak był z powodu Syriusza, nadal było mu przykro, że węszył we wspomnieniach nauczyciela. A może nie było mu tak przykro dlatego, że obraził Snape'a, a bardziej z powodu rzeczy, o których nigdy nie chciał wiedzieć. O swoim ojcu. O Syriuszu. — Czas na eliksiry, w takim razie — jęknął i wstał.   
— Co z listem? — ponaglił Ron. — Nie może być taki zły. Czemu nie przeczytasz go po drodze?  
— Później — odmówił Harry. — Dużo później.  
W rzeczywistości, jeśli mu się uda, może nigdy nie otworzy tego listu. Twarz Harry'ego rozjaśniła się przy tej myśli, mimo że był w drodze na eliksiry. Taak, to jest to, nigdy nie otworzy tego listu. Dursleyowie nie napisaliby mu niczego, co chciałby przeczytać, więc to jest to. Oczywiście, może potem mieć mnóstwo do tłumaczenia, kiedy nadejdzie lato, ale do tego były jeszcze miesiące.  
Harry schował list głęboko do torby, zdecydowany zapomnieć o nim.

Rozdział następny:  
**Rozgardiasz na eliksirach**


	2. Rozgardiasz na Eliksirach

korekta rozdziału: _Toroj_

Rozdział drugi:  
**Rozgardiasz na eliksirach**

Harry westchnął i odepchnął obiema rękami podręcznik do transmutacji. Mógł rzucać zaklęcia, więc po co się uczyć aż tyle cholernej teorii? I co dobrego w ogóle dała mu teoria?  
_Cóż_, podpowiedziały mu wspomnienia, _gdybyś rozumiał, że bliźniacze różdżki anulują się nawzajem, byłbyś bardziej przygotowany na zobaczenie swoich rodziców wypływających z różdżki Voldemorta…_  
Harry jęknął głośno i spuścił głowę w ramiona.  
— Przeczytałeś? Nie było w sumie tak źle, co?  
Podnosząc wzrok zobaczył jak Ron wchodzi właśnie przez otwór za portretem.  
— Och nie, to nie to. — Wykrzywił chmurnie usta, myśląc jak blisko był przeczytania listu. Otworzył nawet głupią kopertę, zanim stchórzył i schował całość z powrotem do torby. Czemu mógł stawić czoła Voldemortowi, ale bał się jednego, parszywego, nędznego, małego listu? Ron miał rację: Dursleyowie nie mogli go naprawdę zranić, już nie. Nie był mały i bezbronny, pozbawiony przyjaciół. Ale mimo wszystko list denerwował go bardziej niż cokolwiek, z czym się kiedykolwiek zmierzył.  
— To tylko dodatkowy tekst do McGonagall. — Harry powrócił do poprzednich myśli. — Naprawdę, nie uważasz, że musimy nauczyć się wykonywać transmutacje, a nie być w stanie wyjaśnić każdy element machnięcia różdżką… — Harry zerknął w bok i warknął uprzedzając. — Nie mów tego, Hermiona!  
Zamknęła usta, ale oczy powiedziały to za nią.  
— Co powiesz na partyjkę czarodziejskich szachów? — zasugerował Ron, siadając ciężko po drugiej stronie stołu, naprzeciwko Harry'ego. — To pomoże ci przestać myśleć o takich rzeczach.  
To było dla Hermiony za dużo.  
— On nie musi _przestać_ myśleć o takich rzeczach, Ron! — skarciła go ostro. — On musi _zacząć_ o nich myśleć. A może myślisz, że test z eliksirów się po prostu nie odbędzie? Pamiętasz, aby Snape kiedykolwiek zagroził testem, a potem go nie zrobił? Doprawdy!  
_Test z eliksirów…_ Prawda, Snape _zapowiedział_ go na piątek. Harry zapisał to w swoich notatkach… gdzieś. Przegrzebał swoją torbę, książki i inne rzeczy, aż wreszcie odnalazł notatki z eliksirów… taak, rzeczywiście piątek. Wydawało to się tak daleko, wtedy, we wtorek, kiedy to pisał. Wtorek, dzień, w którym otrzymał list.  
_Nie, nie myśl o liście,_ zbeształ siebie. _Zapomnisz, że kiedykolwiek przyszedł, prawda? W rzeczywistości, jeśli ktoś zapyta o niego, skłamiesz. Nieważne co mówiła Tiara Przydziału o uczciwości i dzielności Gryfonów… A jeśli powiedzą, że sowia poczta nigdy nie błądzi, powiesz…_   
— W porządku, Harry? — spytał Ron, opierając łokcie na kolanach i pochylając się bliżej.  
— Właśnie sobie przypomniałem, że zapomniałem zupełnie o teście z eliksirów — westchnął Harry, opierając się na krześle. — A teraz jest czwartek wieczór. Uch. Może mógłbym opuścić poranne lekcje i pouczyć się. Jak myślisz? Hagrid nie będzie miał mi za ze. No… Nie tak bardzo.  
— Nie będziesz opuszczał lekcji, aby mieć czas na naukę! — wybuchła Hermiona. — Musisz się lepiej zorganizować, Harry! Zacznij od tej swojej torby. Nigdy nie widziałam bardziej niechlujnej zbieraniny piór, notatników i dodatkowych kartek pergaminu. Naprawdę, jak ty cokolwiek tam znajdujesz?  
— Czy ktokolwiek ci mówił jak potrafisz być irytująca? — odparł Harry.  
Hermiona tylko się uśmiechnęła.   
— Dlatego mnie kochasz.  
— Taak, chyba tak — przyznał z nieśmiałym uśmiechem Harry. Potem zerknął na Rona. — Nie w ten sposób, kumplu. Wiesz. Przyjaciele.  
— Taak — zawtórował Ron, spoglądając na ich dwoje. — Cóż, w takim razie szachy odpadają. Pewnie musimy wkuwać eliksiry — jęknął otwierając książkę. — No dobra, kto zna dziesięć najpopularniejszych sposobów wykorzystania skrzydeł ważki w eliksirach na tłuszczu z gumochłona?  
— Jest siedemnaście podstawowych sposobów wykorzystania — zauważyła Hermiona.   
— Snape nie zapyta nas o wszystkie siedemnaście!  
— Założysz się? — rzuciła wyzwanie.  
Harry tylko westchnął i wyłowił swój podręcznik Eliksirów ze zdezorganizowanej torby.  
—————  
Następnego popołudnia, na eliksirach, Harry przeczytał pierwsze pytanie na teście i musiał powstrzymać silną ochotę roześmiania się.   
_Opisz szczegółowo siedemnaście podstawowych sposobów użycia skrzydeł ważki w eliksirach na tłuszczu z gumochłona. Podaj przykłady na eliksiry z każdym wykorzystaniem. Wyjaśnij podstawowe lecznicze efekty każdego eliksiru, włącznie z zaletami i wadami spożycia, a typowego podawania._  
Właściwie pytanie nie było wcale śmieszne. Do czasu, kiedy Harry skończył je czytać, krzywił się zamiast uśmiechać. Kogo Snape próbował nabrać? Nikt nie mógł na to odpowiedzieć, chociaż bez wątpienia Hermiona spróbuje. Och tak, i ten przygłup, Malfoy. Przynajmniej Hermiona szczerze nie wiedziała, kiedy się popisywała. Była po prostu entuzjastyczna jeśli chodziło o naukę, i to tak jakby wrzało na czubku jej głowy i rozlewało się wszędzie dokoła. Naprawdę nie rozumiała, że kiedy chodziło o pewne tematy, jej entuzjazm nie był zaraźliwy.  
— Jakiś problem, panie Potter? Jest jakiś powód, dla którego nawet nie dotknąłeś piórem pergaminu?  
Złowieszczy głos zagrzmiał z przodu klasy, zaskakując go tak bardzo, że niemal przewrócił swój kałamarz. Poprawił go jedną ręką, podczas gdy drugą ścisnął pióro tak mocno, że prawie je złamał.  
— Czy treść moich wykładów to za dużo dla twojego bohaterskiego mózgu do wchłonięcia? Może musimy _znowu_ odesłać cię na poprawkowe eliksiry, również w tym roku?  
Nawiązanie do eliksirów poprawkowych sprawiło, że Harry aż kipiał ze wściekłości, ale i przypomniało mu również, że aby nie wściec się tak bardzo, powinien oklumować swój umysł, tak jak uczył go Snape. Problem w tym, że Mistrz Eliksirów _nigdy_ go naprawdę nie uczył. Tylko wrzeszczał na niego i domagał się aby to robił, ani razu nie wytłumaczył _co_ Harry miał zrobić, nie mówiąc już jak. Oklumowanie umysłu nie było więc w tym przypadku wyjściem, a zrozumienie tego sprawiło tylko, że Harry był jeszcze bardziej wściekły.  
Zamknął oczy, by powstrzymać się od patrzenia wrogo na nieznośnego dupka, i zacisnął zęby. Nie miał wyboru, gdyby normalnie otworzył usta, powiedziałby to, co rzeczywiście chciał powiedzieć. A jeśli by to zrobił, byłby dokładnie tak głupi, jak Snape lubił twierdzić. Nauczył się swojej lekcji u Umbridge. Z nauczycielami, którzy nienawidzili nawet powietrza, które wydychasz, ograniczało się komentarze dokładnie do tego, co było niezbędne.  
— Nie, sir — odparł Harry. Oczy miał tak mocno zaciśnięte, że aż widział gwiazdy.   
— Więc bierz się do pracy! — krzyknął Snape. — Teraz, panie Potter! A może myślisz, że jesteś ponad resztą swoich kolegów, którzy, niech podkreślę, ignorują widowisko, jakie z siebie robisz, i pracują. Coś, do czego nigdy nie miałeś najmniejszej skłonności. Powiem, że zdobyłeś to jednak uczciwie. Twój ojciec był taki sam, nie wspominając o twoim świętym ojcu chrzestnym…  
Harry nagle krzyknął, ale nie dlatego, że stracił kontrolę nad swoim językiem. Pod koniec już _gryzł_ się w język, aby powstrzymać się od odpowiedzenia. Ale te ostatnie zniewagi to było za dużo, Snape miał czelność, absolutny tupet, by ośmieszać Syriusza, gdy Harry wiedział, że to Snape był odpowiedzialny za jego śmierć, że przez to same ośmieszanie Syriusz opuścił Grimmauld Place i wpadł w pułapkę! To było za dużo dla Harry'ego.  
Palce trzymające pióro ścisnęły mocniej, łamiąc je w połowie, i krucha łodyga wbiła mu się w prawą dłoń. Więc oczywiście Harry krzyknął, chociaż bardziej był to krzyk zaskoczenia niż wrzask bólu. Wytrzymał Cruciatus z ręki samego Voldemorta, więc mały wypadek z piórem raczej nie doprowadziłby go do łez.   
Cóż, Snape mylił się co do jednej rzeczy, pomyślał Harry. _Jeszcze_ jednej rzeczy, znaczy się. Pozostali nie ignorowali ich teraz. Patrzyli na nich nawet nie starając się tego ukryć, a Hermiona mówiła coś do niego, czego nie mógł zrozumieć.  
— Skończyłeś już z dzisiejszą demonstracją swojej kolosalnej beztroski, panie Potter? — Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo. — Czy klasa ma tobie podziękować, wszyscy po kolei, że przynajmniej dzisiaj nie zagroziłeś nikomu oprócz siebie?  
— Profesorze, on krwawi! — zawołała Hermiona.  
— Jestem tego świadomy, panno Granger — skarcił ją Snape, podchodząc. —Gryffindor traci pięć punktów za odzywanie się bez pozwolenia. — Patrząc wrogo z wysokości, przyglądał się bez słowa jak Harry wyszarpuje pióro z ciała i zgina palce. Harry starał się nawet nie zadrżeć, nie z oczami Snape'a obserwującymi każdy jego ruch, ale głośno wciągnął powietrze i skrzywił zaciśnięte usta, kiedy je wysunął.  
Hermiona myliła się, pomyślał patrząc na ranę. Wcześniej właściwie nie krwawił, ale teraz z rany aż tryskało. Harry wydobył chustkę z przepełnionej szkolnej torby i obwiązał nią mocno ranę.  
— Mam wysłać sowę do skrzydła szpitalnego, aby przygotowano twoje ulubione łóżko, panie Potter? — zapytał Snape.  
— Wrócę po prostu do testu, proszę pana — odparł spokojnie Harry, chociaż wewnątrz czuł wszystko oprócz spokoju. Hm, może nie był taki zły w oklumowaniu umysłu jak myślał. Jednak, jeśli był naprawdę dobry w oklumencji, to czy powinien nadal czuć buzującą wściekłość, która groziła wykipieniem?  
— Zrób to, panie Potter. — Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo, a kiedy Harry nadal się nie poruszył, dodał: — No więc?  
Harry ignorował go najlepiej jak umiał i schylił się, aby wyciągnąć z torby nowe pióro. Wszyscy wrócili do pracy, kiedy wydawało się, że konfrontacja już się skończyła. Prawdę mówiąc, Harry'emu prawie ulżyło, że Snape już swoje powiedział. W końcu Mistrz Eliksirów atakował go praktycznie na każdej lekcji. Przynajmniej tym razem zrobił to na początku. Teraz Harry mógł się nieco zrelaksować i po prostu postarać się napisać jak najlepiej test, na tyle ile to warte.  
Relaks, jak się wkrótce okazało, był niemożliwy, ale nie z powodu Snape'a.  
Kiedy Harry wyciągał nowe pióro z pomieszanej zawartości swojej torby, wyciągnął również coś jeszcze. Kopertę, tę, o której istnieniu próbował zapomnieć. Na nieszczęście nie był jedynym, który ją zobaczył. Draco Malfoy, siedzący ławkę obok, spojrzał w dół, zapewne, aby powiedzieć jakiś obłudny komentarz na temat wypadku Harry'ego.  
Nic jednak nie powiedział, jego wzrok tylko utkwił na dziwnej, mugolskiej kopercie.  
Potem spojrzał na Harry'ego i uniósł brew.  
Nagle dotarło do Harry'ego, że Malfoy właśnie widział jego letni adres.  
Harry porwał list na biurko i zaczął rozsmarowywać atrament na literach i cyfrach na kopercie. Privet Drive 4, Littre Whinging, Surrey… Zamazał wszystko i dopiero wtedy usiadł z cichym westchnieniem i spróbował przypomnieć sobie, co miał zrobić. Och tak, test.  
Schował list pod kartkę z pytaniami i ranną dłonią zaczął pisać odpowiedź o skrzydłach ważki, ale zanim dotarł do faktu, że różnicę robiło czy wyrwie się je żywemu czy martwemu owadowi, zaczepił go ostry głos.  
Znowu.  
I tym razem nie brzmiał przez całą klasę; dochodził dokładnie sprzed jego ławki.  
— Co wsunąłeś pod kartkę, panie Potter?  
Harry zerknął w górę, nieco zdezorientowany nagłym przestawieniem się ze skrzydeł ważki. Potem przypomniał sobie i zaczerwienił się.  
— Nic, proszę pana.  
— Nic, panie Potter?  
W jakiś sposób, pomyślał Harry, Snape potrafił sprawić, że jakiekolwiek trzy słowa powiedziane pod rząd brzmiały sarkastycznie.  
— Nic ważnego, profesorze — wyjaśnił.  
— Pozwól, że ja stwierdzę, co jest ważne, Potter. Daj mi to.   
Harry zbladł.  
— Odłożę to po prostu — powiedział, słowa brzmiały spójnie, chociaż wydawało mu się, że bełkocze.  
Draco Malfoy wybrał ten moment, aby wtrącić się.   
— Widziałem, jak wyjmował to po rozpoczęciu testu, profesorze Snape. Założę się, że to ściąga…  
— Nieprawda! — wybuchł Harry, odwracając wściekły wzrok na Malfoya.  
— Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za krzyki podczas lekcji — spokojnie zaintonował Snape.  
— A co z nim? — warknął Harry. — Oskarżył mnie…  
— Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za kłócenie się z nauczycielem — przerwał mu Snape. — Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za nie wykonanie mojego polecenia. Teraz, podasz mi to, czy mam spędzić resztę lekcji zabierając Gryffindorowi punkty?  
— Nie oszukiwałem — mruknął Harry, wyjmując kopertę. Była lepka od atramentu, podobnie jak druga strona testu. Krzywiąc się, podał ją Snape'owi.  
— Nie potrafisz nawet utrzymać swoich tajnych notatek czystych? — odezwał się Snape, gdy zobaczył przedmiot. — I czemu ukrywać w ogóle kopertę, i to w dodatku taką jak ta? Nie słyszałeś dotychczas o pergaminach, a może to zbyt wielki postęp dla twojego mugolskiego umysłu?  
— To list! — krzyknął Harry, straciwszy cierpliwość. — Nie słyszałeś o nich, ty cholerny…  
— Harry! — przerwała mu Hermiona.  
— Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów za bezczelność — warknął Snape. — I jeszcze dwadzieścia za odzywanie się bez pytania _znowu_, panno Granger. — Odwrócił kopertę w dłoni, im dłużej jej się przyglądał, tym szerszy był jego wredny uśmieszek.  
— Więc to list? Podajemy teraz notatki w klasie, panie Potter? Cóż, jeśli postanowiłeś przeszkodzić tym całej klasie, myślę, że będzie w porządku, jeśli cała klasa usłyszy, co jest wewnątrz, czyż nie?  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź wyciągnął kartkę papieru z koperty i zaczął czytać na głos.

Rozdział następny:  
**Oni chcą _czego_?**


	3. Oni chcą czego?

korekta rozdziału: _Toroj_

Rozdział trzeci:  
**Oni chcą czego?**

— Potter — zaczynał się list, okropny głos Snape'a sprawiał, że brzmiało to jeszcze gorzej, niż w rzeczywistości. Prawie tak szybko jak zaczął, Mistrz Eliksirów przerwał czytanie tekstu. W każdym razie na głos. Harry tak mocno wpatrywał się w niego, że wzrok mu się to rozmywał, to wyostrzał, ale był pewien — no, prawie pewien — że Snape przeleciał wzrokiem po reszcie listu, zanim złożył go i schował z powrotem do poplamionej koperty.  
Piorunujące spojrzenie Harry'ego zamieniło się w tępe, niedowierzające gapienie. Snape zamierzał przepuścić okazję, by upokorzyć Harry'ego Pottera? Oczywiście, zreflektował się Harry, nie wiadomo, co było w liście. Może to było coś, czego Snape nie mógł przeczytać na głos w klasie, nieważne jak bardzo mogłoby to zranić Harry'ego. Może list pisał wuj Vernon i zawierał jakieś paskudne epitety, do których Harry przyzwyczaił się już, słysząc je przez lata. Wyrażenia w rodzaju „ty cholerny, pieprzony, mały dziwolągu" nie były odpowiednie, prawda? Nawet w lochach.  
W każdym razie wyglądało na to, że Snape na dobre zrezygnował z pomysłu głośnej lektury.   
— Wracajcie do swoich testów! — warknął, siadając za stołem i patrząc na uczniów. Po tym nie było słychać nic, oprócz dźwięków wydawanych przez skrobiące pióra, aż kolejna komenda zabrzmiała w powietrzu. — Oddajcie kartki!  
Harry skrzywił usta, podporządkowując się poleceniu. Jego oceny z eliksirów prawie zawsze były okropne, dzięki Snape'owi wiszącemu nam nim jak szalony nietoperz, drwiącemu z niego, aż nie pamiętał, który kociołek jest jego. Ale ten test miał wyznaczyć nowy rekord. Czy można było dostać ocenę poniżej zera? Nie powinno to być możliwe, ale jeśli odpowiedzi były wystarczająco głupie, Snape mógł zabrać dostateczną ilość punktów, aby to osiągnąć.  
Harry zaczął składać swoje rzeczy, zastanawiając się, dlaczego w ogóle miałby zawracać sobie głowę kontynuowaniem eliksirów. Co z tego, że ocena z sumów, wystawiona przez bezinteresownego oceniającego, była Wybitna? Nie sprawiło to różnicy Snape'owi, a jeśli Harry uważał, że poprzedni rok był zły, cóż, nie wiedział po prostu, jak podły i okropny potrafi być Snape, prawda? Teraz już wiedział. Snape był zdecydowany odpłacić Harry'emu za wypadek z myślodsiewnią. Nie miało dla niego znaczenia, że Harry wtedy szczerze przeprosił i obiecał, że nigdy nikomu nie powie o tym ani słowa… cóż, z wyjątkiem Syriusza.  
Jedynym powodem, dla którego nadal był na eliksirach, było to, że potrzebował ich, by wejść w program aurorski, i cokolwiek Snape chciał mu zrobić podczas lekcji, nie mógł nic zrobić z wynikiem owutemów Harry'ego. W przeciwieństwie do testów na lekcji, oficjalne czarodziejskie egzaminy oceniane były przez kogoś innego niż hakonosy, tłustowłosy, podły Mistrz Eliksirów.  
Właśnie odwracał się w stronę drzwi, z torbą zarzuconą na jedno ramię, kiedy usłyszał polecenie:  
— Zostań, panie Potter.  
Harry niechętnie odwrócił się, mimochodem rejestrują współczujące spojrzenia Rona i Hermiony. Pokręcił lekko głową na znak, że tym razem nie mogą zostać, by w razie czego być pod ręką. Snape znał tę sztuczkę. Można równie dobrze stawić mu czoła i skończyć to wreszcie.  
— Profesorze?  
Snape spojrzał znad stosu testów, jego rysy były nie do odczytania, a ciemne oczy zdawały się przebijać chłopca na wylot. Zanim jednak profesor się odezwał, zabezpieczył drzwi wysyczanym _Silencio_, wykonując różdżką łuk, otaczający ciężkie, drewniane odrzwia.  
— Nie zapomniałeś o czymś, panie Potter?  
Harry był zdumiony. Wtedy do niego dotarło.  
— Och, ma pan na myśli list?  
Wzrok Mistrza Eliksirów stał się jeszcze bardziej intensywny, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, ale o dziwo, jego głos był miękki, i nie w ten groźny sposób, jaki czasami używał. Brzmiał prawie… współczująco, chociaż Harry nie miał pewności, czy się nie myli.  
— Tak, mam na myśli list, durny dzieciaku. Czemu nie poprosiłeś o spotkanie z dyrektorem w tej sprawie?  
Harry przełknął, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. _Spotkanie z dyrektorem?_ Dlaczego niby miałby to zrobić? Co _było_ w tym przeklętym liście?  
— Eee… Nie sądziłem, że to naprawdę konieczne, proszę pana — rzekł wreszcie, a potem odsunął się nagle, gdy Snape wstał i pochylił się nad nim.  
— _Co_ powiedziałeś?  
— Ja… eee… no, wydawało mi się...  
— Przestań bredzić — rozkazał nagle Snape, patrząc prosto w jego oczy. — Mówisz bardziej bez sensu niż zazwyczaj, Potter, a wierz mi, to coś znaczy.  
Harry patrzył na niego, zdecydowany nie przyznać się, że nigdy nie przeczytał tego głupiego listu.  
Snape westchnął ciężko i dopiero wtedy Harry przypomniał sobie, jakim profesor był umiejętnym legilimentem. Nawet bez różdżki, bez wypowiedzenia słowa zaklęcia wyłapał wystarczająco wiele myśli Harry'ego, by wyciągnąć właściwe wnioski. Na nieszczęście te wnioski były aż za dokładne.  
— Co za niewdzięczny bachor z ciebie — skomentował Snape. Uwaga została wygłoszona precyzyjnie, bez zwyczajowego sarkazmu. Głos Snape'a nie brzmiał, jakby starał się teraz zdenerwować Harry'ego, tylko jakby po prostu stwierdzał fakt. Przygnębiający fakt. — List od twoich krewnych doręczony został we wtorek, dzisiaj jest piątek, a ty nawet go nie przeczytałeś.  
— Skąd pan wie, kiedy go dostałem? — spytał kategorycznie Harry. — Równie dobrze mógł zostać doręczony podczas dzisiejszego obiadu i nie miałem czasu…  
— Przyznaj, że mogę posiadać odrobinę zdolności obserwacji, panie Potter. Trzymałeś go w dłoni w dniu, gdy skomentowałeś, że jestem „oślizgłą podróbką nauczyciela", czy coś w tym stylu.  
Harry wciągnął powietrze, potem wrócił do siebie na tyle, by wyciągnąć rękę. Chciałby, aby się nie trzęsła. To śmieszne, że mógł sam pokonać bazyliszka, a jednak drżał przed tym mężczyzną. Z drugiej strony, słowa raniły bardziej niż kły, a już szczególnie trujące słowa Snape'a. Jeśli istniała jakaś rzecz, na której Snape znał się idealnie, to była nią sztuka znieważania.  
— Mogę odzyskać swój list, profesorze?  
— Należą mi się przeprosiny — rozkazał władczo Snape krzyżując ramiona. — Za tę uwagę.  
— Co? Och tak, jasne — mruknął Harry. Snape znieważał go cały czas. Czy kiedykolwiek przeprosił? Ale jeśli dzięki temu miał odzyskać list, był w stanie to zrobić. — Przepraszam.  
— Jak twoje eliksiry, ledwie znośne — skomentował Snape. — Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów. No dobrze, a co do twojego listu, panie Potter. Czy zamierzasz go przeczytać?  
Harry nie rozumiał, dlaczego miałoby to obchodzić Snape'a, ale również nie widział sensu w kolejnej kłótni, albo utracie większej ilości punktów.  
— Taak, dobra. No dobrze, tak. Jasne.  
— Nie wierzę ci — oznajmił Snape. Te oczy, zdolne przejrzeć dokładnie przez niego, przeszywały go z jakimś rodzajem mrocznego gniewu, którego Harry naprawdę nie był w stanie zrozumieć. — Możesz go odzyskać pod warunkiem, że przeczytasz go teraz, w mojej obecności.  
Harry zacisnął pięści.  
— A co to dla pana znaczy, _profesorze_, czy przeczytam swoją pocztę czy nie?  
— Zawiedziony, że nie jest to list od fana, Potter?  
— To tyle na temat zdolności obserwacji, _profesorze_ — zripostował Harry. — Gdyby pan ją posiadał, zauważyłby pan, że nienawidzę tych nieciekawych rzeczy, które mi przysyłają.  
— Wyjaśnijmy sobie, Potter. Jeśli sam nie przeczytasz swojego listu, ja go tobie przeczytam.  
— Och, daj go — westchnął Harrym, czując się pokonany. Jeśli chciał czegoś mniej niż czytania listu od Dursleyów, to słuchania sarkastycznych komentarzy Snape'a o tym. — Dobra, jasne? Przeczytam.  
Snape podał mu poplamioną atramentem kopertę i usiadł, przyglądając się uważnie, jak Harry podchodzi do wolnej ławki, by zająć się listem.  
Ręce mu się trzęsły, gdy wyjmował list i wygładzał go. Nawet, kiedy już leżał tak przed nim, a on wpatrywał się w słowa, spędził mnóstwo czasu zaczynając czytać. Głęboko wewnątrz nie chciał wiedzieć, co Dursleyowie przygotowali dla niego, ale nie było sposobu, aby tego uniknąć.  
Westchnął, skubiąc brwi z niechęci, i zaczął czytać.  
_Potter_, zaczynał się list.  
_Petunia mówi, że nie wie, gdzie znajduje się twoja szkoła dziwolągów, albo wysłalibyśmy to w sposób, w jaki normalni ludzie wysyłają pocztę. Arabella Figg usłyszała, jak rozmawialiśmy o potrzebie skontaktowania się z tobą, i zaoferowała nam sowę. Nigdy nie wiedzieliśmy, że jest jedną z tych. Zapewne wiedziałeś o tym i nie powiedziałeś nam, co, chłopcze? Powinno być na to jakieś prawo.  
Wracaj do Surrey, Potter. Twojej ciotce pogorszyło się. Jest teraz w szpitalu. Lekarze mówią, że nie wygląda to dobrze. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy przyjedziesz tym pociągiem dziwolągów, czy przylecisz na cholernej miotle czy jakkolwiek, przyjeżdżaj tu. Jeśli wiesz, co dobre dla ciebie, zrobisz to szybko i nie przyprowadzisz ani jednego z tych dziwolągów, z którymi się zadajesz. Petunia nie powinna oglądać nic takiego. Wystarczająco źle, że musi zobaczyć ciebie.  
Vernon Dursley_  
Harry podniósł wzrok, nie wiedząc, co właściwie powinien czuć. Prawdopodobnie niewłaściwe było cieszyć się, że ciotka Petunii jest chora. Taak, to zdecydowanie było niewłaściwe. Powinien być przynajmniej zmartwiony. Ale nie był. Cóż, przynajmniej nie upadł tak nisko, aby z tego powodu się radować. _Nawet odrobinę_, powtarzał sobie, przełykając nagle zgorzkniałą ślinę.  
Snape wciągnął ostro powietrze, a potem wydawało się, że specjalnie uspokaja swoje oddychanie.  
— Dokładnie jak bardzo jest twoja ciotka chora, panie Potter?  
— Nie wiem — przyznał Harry, wzruszając ramionami. — Pierwsze słyszę.  
Snape zaczął mówić swoim _nie — mogę — uwierzyć — że — człowiek — może — być — tak — tępy_ głosem, każde słowo wymawiał powoli i z szaloną precyzją.  
— Co jej jest?   
— Powiedziałem panu, nie wiem! — odparł Harry nieco niecierpliwie. — Niech pan słucha, spóźnię się na transmutację, jeśli mnie pan teraz nie puści. Mogę iść?  
Snape wyglądał na zupełnie oszołomionego, ale tylko na chwilę, zanim to zaskoczenie ukrył pod płonącą wściekłością.  
— Transmutacja! Ty _nadal_ nie zamierzasz spotkać się z dyrektorem, głupcze? Nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia co jest na szali, prawda? Powinieneś wyruszyć we wtorek. Już może być za późno.  
W trakcie wypowiedzi Snape chwycił go za ramię. Harry próbował się uwolnić, ale mężczyzna tylko złapał go mocniej. Harry w końcu krzyknął:  
— Co pana obchodzi, czy ją zobaczę czy nie?! To moja osobista sprawa, jeśli mojej rodziny nic nie obchodzi czy żyję, czy nie, i ja czuję tak samo…  
Snape pochylił się, zionąc wściekłością.  
— Twoja osobista sprawa, tak? Jeśli twoja ciotka umrze, chroniące ciebie pole magiczne zniknie, Potter! Wolelibyśmy być przynajmniej świadomi, że taka rzecz się stała, ty egoistyczny bachorze, abyśmy mogli przygotować inne plany, aby zachować ciebie bezpiecznego i zdrowego. A może myślisz, że _Neville Longbottom_ ocali świat przed Czarnym Panem?  
Harry czuł się, jakby miał upaść, ale silny uchwyt Snape'a trzymał go w pionie.  
— Dumbledore powiedział panu o polu ochronnym, o przepowiedni?  
— Dyrektor i ja mamy kilka tajemnic. Teraz, ponieważ nie ufam ci ani trochę, panie Potter, uważam, że obaj pójdziemy do dyrektora by zorganizować twój odjazd.  
— Ale jeśli jest niebezpieczeństwo, że pole ochronne zniknie, z pewnością powinienem zostać tutaj? — bronił się desperacko Harry.  
— Uważam, że jesteś najbardziej rozwydrzonym, egocentrycznym, _bezmyślnym_ dzieciakiem, jakiego miałem nieszczęście poznać — odparł Snape. — Twoja ciotka _umiera_, Potter. Najwidoczniej to znaczy dla ciebie mniej niż nic, ale twoja rodzina zażyczyła sobie, abyś się z nią spotkał i to właśnie zrobisz, czy ci się to podoba, czy też nie.  
— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że obchodzi pana czy zobaczę moją umierającą ciotkę!  
— Całkiem właściwie — potwierdził Snape, puszczając w końcu ramię Harry'ego. — Co mnie _obchodzi_, panie Potter, to abyś bezpowrotnie nie zraził do siebie pozostałej na tej ziemi krwi swojej matki.  
— Ma pan na myśli Dudleya? — wysapał Harry. — Ale pan nie wie, jaki _on_ jest! To znaczy, widział pan, wciąż i wciąż, w zeszłym roku, podczas lekcji oklumencji…   
— _Nie_ wspominaj wydarzeń z zeszłego roku, Potter. Szczególnie _tych_ wydarzeń!  
Harry uświadomił sobie, że nie było najlepszym pomysłem mówienie czegoś, co mogło Snape'owi przypomnieć o tym, jak Harry wkradł się do jego myślodsiewni.  
— No dobrze, przepraszam — wymamrotał, potem dodał głośniej. — Ale Dudley? Musi pan żartować. On nie będzie towarzyszył w tworzeniu żadnych pól ochronnych, to mogę panu zagwarantować. On _chciałby_ zobaczyć mnie martwego. On i wuj, obaj. Bóg jeden wie, czemu ciotka się zgodziła, nienawidzi mnie tak samo bardzo jak…  
— Histeryzujesz — ogłosił Snape. — Wystarczy, Potter. Idziemy do dyrektora pokazać mu list, czy to jasne? I wybierzesz się do Surrey, i będziesz _błagał_ swoją rodzinę o wybaczenie, jakkolwiek ich obraziłeś, czy _to_ jasne? Nie obchodzi mnie, czy będziesz musiał błagać na kolanach, Potter, _zostaniesz_ otoczony polem ochronnym krwi swojej matki, a jeśli to oznacza, że musisz zawrzeć pokój ze swoim kuzynem, niech tak się stanie! Teraz chodź!  
— Tak, proszę pana — wymamrotał Harry, ale równie dobrze mógł się nie odzywać. Drzwi lochów otworzyły się w tym momencie, zaklęcie _Silencio_ zaskwierczało parując, a Snape pociągnął go korytarzem w stronę schodów.   
Za rzeźbioną, marmurową kolumną stał, uśmiechając się, Draco Malfoy.

Rozdział następny:  
**Plany i spiski**


	4. Plany i spiski

korekta rozdziału: _Toroj_

Rozdział czwarty:  
**Plany i spiski**

— To dość poważna sprawa, Harry! — skomentował Albus Dumbledore, machając ręką, by włączyć do rozmowy Severusa Snape'a, który siedział z ramionami skrzyżowanymi i zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. — Oczywiście, będziesz musiał zrobić to, o co proszą Dursleyowie. To nie czas, aby członkowie rodziny byli osobno.  
Harry siedział z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Nie chciał pokazać swoich prawdziwych uczuć do pewnych _członków rodziny_. Wystarczająco źle, że wybuchnął kilka minut wcześniej przy Snapie. Że też ze wszystkich ludzi, właśnie _Snape'owi_ powiedział, że jego rodzina zawsze go nienawidziła i to się nie zmieni. Cóż, przynajmniej oślizgły typ najwyraźniej nie potraktował go poważnie. Zamiast tego doszedł do wniosku, że Harry histeryzował. Ale to nawet pasowało Harry'emu. Wolał, aby myślano o nim, że jest histeryczny i niedojrzały, niż dać Snape'owi prawdziwy materiał do zniewag. Boże, mógł sobie doskonale wyobrazić, jak Snape nęka go w klasie tym, jak to nikt nigdy nie kochał biednego, żałosnego Harry'ego Pottera. _Czy ten schowek na składniki nie przypomina ci za bardzo twojego schowka, Potter? Czy to dlatego tak szybko podbiegasz i odbiegasz od niego w drżączce, bo sława nie powstrzymuje strachu przed małymi pomieszczeniami? Mamy klaustrofobię, co, Potter?_  
No dobrze, Snape pewnie by szybciej umarł, niż wypowiedział słowo takie jak „drżączka", przyznał Harry w duchu, ale z łatwością mógł sobie wyobrazić resztę płynącą z nienawistnych ust. To, i jeszcze gorsze rzeczy.  
Tak więc wolał, aby Snape wierzył, że te komentarze powstały z histerii. Lepsze to, niż gdyby ten okropny mężczyzna — czy ktokolwiek inny — znał prostą, straszną prawdę, że Harry nigdy nie miał domu, nie mówiąc już o rodzinie, aż do przybycia do Hogwartu. _Gdy będziecie tutaj, wasz dom będzie waszą rodziną_, przypomniał sobie słowa McGonagall. Miała rację. Gryffindor był jego rodziną, jego jedyną rodziną.  
— Słuchasz mnie, Harry? — odezwał się Dumbledore.  
— Taak — odpowiedział wzburzony, ale natychmiast stwierdził, że wcale nie słuchał, więc dodał cichszym głosem: — Nie, nie słuchałem.  
— Całkiem zrozumiałe — odparł dyrektor, ignorując wzgardliwe prychnięcie Snape'a. — Wiadomości takie jak te nigdy nie są łatwo przyswajane, zwłaszcza, kiedy miałeś zatargi, tak to nazwijmy, ze swoją rodziną. Severus ma jednak rację, nic z tego nie ma znaczenia, nie w porównaniu do potrzeby ochronienia ciebie. Jeszcze herbaty, Harry?  
Harry nie dotknął jeszcze pierwszej filiżanki, więc tylko spojrzał na dyrektora raczej niedowierzająco.  
— Może cytrynowego dropsa?   
— Nie — westchnął, zmęczony grami starszego mężczyzny. Co on sobie myślał, że Harry jest dzieckiem, które można zmiękczyć słodyczami? Właściwie, zreflektował się Harry, odmowa przeczytania tego listu nie była zbyt dojrzała, a narzekanie w sprawie odwiedzenia umierającej ciotki było jeszcze bardziej dziecinne, nawet gdyby nie było tej całej sprawy z krwią matki. Zachowywał się jak dzieciak i powinien to przerwać.  
— Więc wyruszam do Surrey, tak? — zapytał Harry, startując wprost w następny logicznie temat. — Podejrzewam, że Zakon znowu stanie na warcie, dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, bym był bezpieczny?   
Kiedy Dumbledore przytaknął, Harry zgodził się.  
— No dobrze, w takim razie. Czy Hogwart Express jeździ w październiku, czy powinienem dostać się siecią Fiuu do domu pani Figg?  
— Raczej siecią Fiuu, dyrektorze — wtrącił Snape. — Ale nie sam. Nie będzie tak jak w lecie, kiedy przebywał głównie w domu i jego okolicach. Ciotka jest w szpitalu. Pan Potter będzie musiał spędzić tam sporo czasu, a także w drodze. Zważywszy, że oddali się daleko od granic pola, nie wystarczą niewidzialni członkowie Zakonu, by go chronić.  
— _On_ siedzi tuż obok — wtrącił Harry. — Nie mówcie o mnie jakby mnie tu nie było!   
Snape zerknął na niego przelotnie.  
— Jeśli chcesz dalej tutaj siedzieć i słuchać, nie przerywaj więcej. Teraz, jak już mówiłem, Potter potrzebuje jednego z nas w pobliżu przez cały czas. Widzialnej osoby, by tym lepiej zapobiec zamachom na jego życie.  
Harry prychnął.  
— Myślałem, że czytał pan list, profesorze. _Żadnych czarodziejów_, pamięta pan? — Zamknął szybko usta zanim mógłby powiedzieć coś więcej, jak na przykład: _Oni nienawidzą magii bardziej niż trucizny, a mnie bardziej niż obu razem._  
— Umiem czytać, panie Potter. — Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo. — Jestem świadomy warunków postawionych przez twego wuja.  
Aż do tej chwili Harry nie był pewny, czy Snape przeczytał całość listu. Te spojrzenie było tak szybkie… Harry zacisnął pięści, marząc, aby w coś uderzyć, i jęknął cicho, gdy zabolała go dłoń. Zirytowany, odwinął bandaż by obejrzeć ranę. Hm, nie było tak źle. Nie potrzebował nawet pani Pomfrey, chociaż strasznie bolało.  
Harry wstał, wściekły, ale zdecydowany zachowywać się dojrzale i zwrócił się do dyrektora.  
— Panie dyrektorze, zanim wyjdę, chciałbym złożyć skargę na członka grona pedagogicznego.  
Mężczyzna w krześle obok niego poruszył się, ale Dumbledore pozostał zrelaksowany.  
— Tak?   
— Profesor Snape nie miał prawa czytać listu zaadresowanego do mnie, ani też czytać go na głos w klasie pełnej szkolących się śmierciożerców.  
— Czy to prawda, Severusie? Przeczytałeś go na głos?  
Harry był pewny, że złe spojrzenie Snape'a dotyczyło opisania jego kochanych Ślizgonów w ten sposób, a nie tego, że zrobił coś złego.  
— Jedno słowo — wycedził niskim, drwiącym głosem. — Tylko by nauczyć Pottera, by nie zajmował się swoją pocztą podczas lekcji. A co do przeczytania całego listu? Ktoś musiał.  
— Niestety, to prawda — zgodził się Dumbledore, ale Harry nie miał zamiaru tak tego zostawić. Może nie był w stanie zrobić nic wielkiego, zważywszy na okoliczności, ale był zdecydowany nie opuścić gabinetu aż do chwili, kiedy pokaże Snape'owi, że nauczyciele nie są jedynymi osobami z władzą.  
— Jest jeszcze inna kwestia — kontynuował pozornie beztrosko, ignorując wzrok Snape'a, wbijający mu się w tył głowy. — Ponieważ profesor skonfiskował bardzo osobisty list, i ponieważ miałem również wypadek z piórem, jak tylko zaczęła się lekcja, nie byłem w stanie skoncentrować się na teście. Z całym szacunkiem proszę, aby nakazał mu pan zrobienie dla mnie powtórki.  
— To z pewnością wydaje się uczciwe — mruknął Dumbledore. — Zwłaszcza, że byłeś również trochę zmartwiony z powodu swojej ciotki.  
— Albusie — Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo — on nawet nie wiedział o swojej ciotce przed końcem testu. Nie chciał wiedzieć.  
— Ach, no cóż. Nadal, Severusie, myślę, że mógłbyś rozluźnić swoje srogie reguły, tylko ten jeden raz.  
— Zaproponowałem panu Potterowi, aby udał się do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdy tak głupio się zranił.  
— Nie, nieprawda — zaprzeczył Harry odwracając się w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów i ignorując jego świdrujący wzrok. — Zapytał pan sarkastycznie, czy powinien wysłać sowę do pani Pomfrey, by zarezerwowała moje ulubione łóżko. Wyśmiał mnie pan z tego powodu. Kiedy Hermiona powiedziała, że krwawię, pan _odjął jej punkty_ i nawet nie spojrzał, by sprawdzić, czy było to coś poważnego…  
— Ale nie było.  
Im bardziej Snape się kłócił, tym bardziej Harry upierał się, by postawić na swoim. To była kwestia dumy, jak podejrzewał. Snape regularnie ją miażdżył, a Harry był bezsilny. Tylko raz, zdecydował Harry, jeden raz sprawi, że Mistrz Eliksirów przełknie coś, czego nie chciał.  
Wyciągając rękę, Harry rozpostarł palce by pokazać dłoń dyrektorowi.  
— Nie, nie było to poważne. I oczywiście nie potrzebuję pani Pomfrey. Ale nie w tym rzecz. Nie byłem w psychicznym i fizycznym stanie przystąpić do testu i była to wina profesora Snape'a. Gdyby mnie nie znieważał, nie złamałbym pióra.  
— Nie znieważałbym ciebie, gdybyś używał swojej mózgownicy do czegoś więcej, niż tylko quidditch i granie bohatera, panie Potter. Jeśli nie podoba ci się sposób, w jaki prowadzę zajęcia, sugeruję, abyś zrezygnował z nich, zwłaszcza, że szósty rok eliksirów nie jest wymagany…  
— Jest wymagany — przerwał Harry. Owutem z eliksirów był wymagany na studiach aurorów, ale Harry nie miał zamiaru wdawać się w szczegóły, nie przy Snapie. Ani nawet Dumbledorze. Dyrektor wiecznie trzymał Harry'ego w niewiedzy. Tylko McGonagall wiedziała o planach zawodowych Harry'ego, a i ona tylko dlatego, że musiała, skoro zamierzała umieścić go na lekcjach, których potrzebował.   
— Wystarczy — wtrącił się dyrektor. — Severusie, przygotujesz alternatywny test dla Harry'ego. Nie uważam, aby to była zbyt wielka prośba. A ty, Harry, będziesz w zamian trzymał się blisko swojej eskorty przez cały czas, zgoda? Zakon dalej będzie pilnował, ale Severus ma rację: tym razem potrzebujemy kogoś, kto będzie mógł chwycić cię w każdej chwili za ramię i aportować się natychmiast. Zrobisz jak proszę, Harry?  
— Jasne — zgodził się Harry. Cóż innego mógł zrobić po tym, jak Dumbledore właśnie wepchnął Snape'a do kąta? Poczucie satysfakcji zawładnęło nim, aż poczuł mrowienie palców u nóg. Taak, dobrze tak temu oślizgłemu draniowi, że będzie musiał spędzić swój wolny czas, by napisać test specjalnie dla Harry'ego Pottera, że musiał zrobić coś, czego nie chciał, i zrobić to właśnie dla Harry'ego Pottera.  
— Więc kogo sugerujesz, Severusie? — spytał łagodnie Dumbledore.  
Snape przełknął coś, co wyglądało na wstręt. Na początku Harry myślał, że Mistrz Eliksirów rozmyślał nad faktem, że przegrał bitwę z Harrym Potterem, ale kiedy Snape odpowiedział, Harry zdecydował, że działo się coś innego.  
— Lupin — odparł Snape, krzywiąc się. — Jeśli się zgodzi.  
— Och, jasne, Remus będzie zadowolony, że może być ze mną — powiedział Harry. — Wiem, że był moim profesorem i w ogóle, ale właściwie jesteśmy dobrymi kumplami.  
— Nie mówimy o tym, aby ten parszywy wilkołak był faktycznie odpowiedzialny za twoje bezpieczeństwo, Potter…  
— Dlaczego nie? Uratował mi życie w trzeciej klasie. Gdyby nie nauczył mnie zaklęcia Patronusa, dementorzy z pewnością by mnie dopadli…  
— Tak, ciebie i Blacka — zazgrzytał Snape.  
— On _był_ niewinny, wiesz! Wiem, że pan wie!  
Snape spróbował poprowadzić rozmowę z powrotem na właściwe tory.  
— Mówimy o Eliksirze Wielosokowym, Potter. Będę wyglądał jak Lupin, ale to ja będę z tobą przez cały czas. Przez _cały_ czas, czy to jasne?  
— Pan! Nie może pan... — wyjąkał Harry. — To znaczy, co z Voldemortem? Jeśli ktoś ze mną pana zobaczy, nie poprawi to pana pozycji pośród śmierciożerców…  
— Stąd Eliksir Wielosokowy — wyjaśnił Snape głosem zarezerwowanym dla pierwszoklasistów. — Zakładając, że twój ukochany wilkołak podaruje kilka włosów.  
— Nie — zaprotestował Harry, ale uciszyła go uniesiona dłoń Dumbledore'a.   
— To naprawdę najlepsze rozwiązanie, Harry. Severus ma wśród śmierciożerców pozycję na tyle wysoką, by znać plany Voldemorta i jego zamiary, zatem on jest najwłaściwszą osobą do tej roli. Jak również, muszę dodać, profesor Snape jest dobrym znawcą zaklęć obronnych, nie wspominając o taktykach walki. Będziesz w dobrych rękach.  
— Jeśli jest taki dobry z obrony, to czemu nigdy nie dostał tej posady? — zapytał Harry.  
— To sprawa pomiędzy mną a Severusem — upomniał go łagodnie dyrektor. — Wracaj do swojego dormitorium i spakuj wszystko, co możesz potrzebować, podczas gdy my skontaktujemy się z Remusem Lupinem. Och, Harry? Czy muszę wspominać, że za wszelką cenę musisz się trzymać wersji, jaką wymyśliliśmy? Wybierasz się w odwiedziny do swoich krewnych, a pan Lupin ci towarzyszy. Nie wspominałbym nawet nikomu, że twoja ciotka jest chora. Nie chcemy dawać Voldemortowi żadnych podstaw do domysłów w jaki sposób skonstruowano pole ochronne.  
— Taak — zgodził się Harry. Oczywiście, Ron i Hermiona nigdy by go nie zdradzili, tego był pewny, ale spróbuj przekonać o tym Snape'a. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać pytania: — W jaki sposób ma to być taka dobra przykrywka, jeśli profesor Snape zniknie z Hogwartu w tym samym czasie co ja?  
— Ależ nie zniknie — zapewnił go dyrektor. — Również użyję Eliksiru Wielosokowego i poprowadzę za niego zajęcia, jeśli w poniedziałek nadal was nie będzie.  
To tyle co do tego pomysłu. Harry spróbował jeszcze raz.  
— Ale nie możemy ruszyć _teraz_ — zauważył. — Warzenie tego eliksiru zajmuje miesiąc, moja ciotka już będzie martwa do tego czasu.  
— Naprawdę uważasz, że nie trzymam niezbędnych eliksirów przez cały czas pod ręką, Potter? — spytał Snape, unosząc brew.  
— Czy jednak włos Remusa nie zmieni pana w wilkołaka? — zastanawiał się Harry głośno, gdyż właśnie do niego dotarło niebezpieczeństwo takiej operacji.  
— Gdybyś uważał choć odrobinę na lekcjach eliksirów, panie Potter — uśmiechnął się szyderczo Snape, a jego nos wyglądał jak jakiś makabryczny hak do patroszenia — znałbyś odpowiedź na te pytanie. Nie, nie zmieni mnie, chyba, że wezmę _zwierzęcy włos_. A kto, powiedz mi, byłby takim idiotą, by to zrobić?  
Brzmiało to zupełnie, jakby wiedział o Hermionie i włosie kota. Harry przełknął ślinę.   
— Cóż, no dobrze. Pójdę się spakować.  
— Weź coś do czytania. Polecam podręcznik do eliksirów — polecił mu szorstko Snape. — Chyba że zmieniłeś zdanie co do chęci podejścia do kolejnego testu?  
— Nie, myślę, że z przyjemnością będę go pisał — odpowiedział Harry, kierując się w stronę drzwi.  
— Myślę, że ja też będę — zgodził się Snape. Mroczny śmiech zagrzmiał w jego piersi. — Wiedziałem, że jesteś głupi, Potter, ale to nowy poziom nawet dla ciebie. Domagać się kolejnego testu z eliksirów? _Ode mnie_? Och tak, to będzie wspaniała zabawa, wymyślać pytania specjalnie dla ciebie.  
Harry zamarł, rozumiejąc, że powinien o tym pomyśleć wcześniej.  
Snape przysunął się bliżej, jego ciemna peleryna zawirowała wokół niego, potem ułożyła się w fałdy zamiatające kamienną podłogę.  
— Ale coś innego będzie jeszcze bardziej zabawne — wyszeptał Harry'emu na ucho. — Oglądanie ciebie i twojego kuzyna. Przyglądanie się, jak błagasz. Nie tylko dla twojej ochrony towarzyszę ci, Potter. Chcę się upewnić, że to zrobisz. Chcę to _zobaczyć_. — Cofnął się o krok, zmienił zupełnie postawę. — Teraz wynoś się, aby dorośli mogli coś zrobić!  
— Idź, Harry — powiedział łagodniej Dumbledore. I Harry tak zrobił. Kiedy drzwi zamykały się za nim, usłyszał jak dyrektor beszta profesora eliksirów.  
— Severusie, naprawdę powinieneś bardziej panować nad swoim gniewem. To tylko chłopiec…  
— To rozwydrzony, samolubny, gryfoński bachor, który nie potrafi spojrzeć poza czubek własnego nosa.  
Schody poniosły Harry'ego w dół, a potem skierował się w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru.

Rozdział następny:  
**Remus?**


	5. Remus?

korekta rozdziału: _Toroj_

Rozdział piąty:  
**Remus?**

Było coś absolutnie strasznego w patrzeniu na dokładną replikę Remusa Lupina ze świadomością, że ktoś taki jak Snape czaił się w środku. Właściwie samo patrzenie sprawiało, że Harry'ego zaczynała boleć głowa. Podejrzewał, że powodem było to okropne zestawienie przyjaznego wyglądu Remusa i złośliwości Snape'a zmiksowanej w jedno.  
W końcu ufał Remusowi. Naprawdę, Remus był jedynym dorosłym, któremu ufał. Kiedy był młodszy, mógł powiedzieć to jeszcze o Dumbledorze, ale ostatnio to się zmieniło. Dyrektor wiedział o Harrym zbyt wiele rzeczy, a odmawiał rozmawiania o nich z chłopcem, chociaż najwyraźniej podawał członkom Zakonu wszelkie informacje.  
A teraz Harry patrzył na przyjazne rysy Remusa, pamiętając jak jego nauczyciel obrony wyglądał, gdy opowiadał o jego rodzicach. Wtedy pragnął jakiegoś ich obrazu… obrazu innego niż ten, którym nękali go dementorzy, kiedy jego matka krzyczała, umierając. Remus dał mu ten obraz i nawet więcej. Remus miał dla niego czas, uczył go, _troszczył się_ o niego.  
Harry chciał rzucić się na ukochaną postać, przytulić mocno i podziękować. I powiedzieć jak bardzo, bardzo mu przykro z powodu Syriusza…  
Ale nie mógł. Mężczyzna stojący obok Dumbledore'a nie był Remusem. Nieważne jak przekonujący był widok przed oczami. Twarz Remusa nawet nie była w stanie ułożyć się w charakterystycznym uśmieszku Snape'a. Postawa również była niezupełnie „lupinowa" ale też zdecydowanie nie przypominała sztywnego sposobu bycia Snape'a. Harry podejrzewał, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie potrafił tego zrobić, gdy był w obcym ciele.  
_To nie Remus_, powiedział sobie chłopak, już nienawidząc myśli, że będzie musiał to powtarzać sobie dość często. _To nie jest Remus._   
W tej chwili Snape powiedział coś cicho do dyrektora, tak, że Harry nie zrozumiał, ale zrobił to głosem Remusa. Eliksir Wielosokowy działał w ten sposób, oczywiście; Harry o tym wiedział. Czyż on i Ron nie brzmieli dokładnie jak Crabbe i Goyle, gdy wypytywali Malfoya o dziedzica Slytherinu? Harry jednak o tym wszystkim zapomniał, w napływie szczęścia, jakie przepełniło go na dźwięk tego głosu.  
— Remus? — zapytał głośno, myśląc, że to jednak było możliwe. Remus przyszedł przez sieć Fiuu by dać Snape'owi włosy, prawda? Może został na chwilę. Może Snape nadal był w swoich lochach... Poszedł po Eliksir Wielosokowy…  
— Nie — szybko odparł Snape. — On już wyszedł.  
Harry zamrugał, zawiedziony.  
— Och. Nie mógł zostać, aż wrócę?  
— Najwidoczniej nie — zabrzmiała złośliwa uwaga Snape'a.  
— Dlaczego? — Harry usłyszał swoje pytanie. Nie chciał tego powiedzieć. To brzmiało zbyt… tęsknie. A on nie był przecież mięczakiem. Nie tracił czasu na pobożne życzenia, na marzenia o rzeczach, których nie mógł mieć, takich jak prawdziwy dom i rodzina, która nie ma go gdzieś, albo czoło, które nie ogłasza jego przeznaczenia każdemu czarodziejowi, który zechce spojrzeć… Starał się nie myśleć o takich rzeczach. Koniec, kropka.  
Przynajmniej Snape nie zauważył tego żałosnego tonu.  
— Spójrz na księżyc, Potter, i _pomyśl_. — Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się szyderczo, ale dla uszu Harry'ego to był Remus upokarzający go. Przełknął ślinę i powtórzył w duchu: _To nie Remus, zdecydowanie nie Remus. Nawet kiedy Remus musiał skarcić mnie za wymykanie się do Hogsmeade, zrobił to łagodnie, bez zniewag._  
A może Snape jednak usłyszał w jego głosie więcej, niż chciałby Harry, ponieważ nagle warknął:  
— Och, trzymaj! — I wcisnął mu małą rolkę pergaminu. — Śmiem twierdzić, że nie będę musiał zmuszać cię do czytania _tego_ listu.  
Harry zignorował go, rozwiązał pogniecioną wstążkę i rozwinął pergamin.  
_Drogi Harry,  
Albus nie powiedział mi zbyt wiele o sytuacji, w której się znajdujesz, ale zgadzam się z nim, że jeśli potrzebujesz ochrony, Severus jest najlepszym wyjściem. Rozumiem również dlaczego będzie lepiej dla niego, aby nie był dokładnie sobą, tak to nazwijmy. Za kilka minut przybędę przez Fiuu by pomóc, jak tylko będę mógł. Albus już mi powiedział, że pakujesz się w swoim pokoju. Pewnie tak jest lepiej, Harry. Nie widuję cię wystarczająco często, ale szczerze wolę, abyś nie widział mnie w takim stanie jak teraz. Jak pamiętasz, brałem trzy dni wolne od pracy podczas każdej pełni. Nawet gdy biorę eliksir Severusa — nadal łaskawie mi go dostarcza — zbliżająca się transformacja czyni mnie słabym, chwiejnym i chorym.  
Zawiadom mnie, jeśli będę mógł w czymś jeszcze Ci pomóc, Harry.  
Twój R.L._   
Biorąc głęboki oddech, Harry zrobił ruch, by schować wiadomość do kieszeni swoich wygodnych, czarnych dżinsów, ale Snape wyrwał mu ją z palców i wrzucił do ognia z warknięciem:  
— Nie ufam dyskrecji wilkołaka!  
— Nic takiego w nim nie było! — zaprotestował Harry, myśląc, że _łaskawie_ to więcej niż przesada. Snape nigdy nie był hojny, może z wyjątkiem Ślizgonów, więc jeśli nadal robił eliksir tojadowy dla Remusa, musiał mieć jakiś ukryty motyw.  
— Więc nie będzie ci go brakowało, prawda? — Snape uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.  
Dumbledore przyjął rolę rozjemcy.  
— Gotowy, Harry? — zapytał, wskazując na szkolną torbę trzymaną przez Harry'ego. Chłopak włożył do niej wszystkie swoje notatki, nie tylko z eliksirów, a Hermiona obiecała mu, że zrobi bardzo dokładne notatki ze wszystkich lekcji, które mieli wspólnie. Ale czym się jednak martwił? Notatki Hermiony były bardzo dokładne już od pierwszej klasy i przecież nie wyjeżdżał na długo, prawda? Problem w tym, że nie wiedział jak długo Dursleyowie będą chcieli go zatrzymać.  
Oczywiście, Harry'ego niezbyt obchodziło, czego chcieli Dursleyowie, chociaż podejrzewał, że powinien zobaczyć ciotkę Petunię zanim będzie za późno. To było kwestią zwykłej przyzwoitości, wiedział o tym, i cokolwiek wycierpiał w jej domu, rzeczywiście chroniła go wtedy, kiedy najbardziej tego potrzebował. Przyjęła go jako dziecko, zaoferowała schronienie przed śmierciożercami, zdecydowanymi zakończyć życie Chłopca Który Przeżył. Oczywiście, zrobiła to niechętnie, niełaskawie, z oburzeniem… ale jednak to zrobiła. Harry wiedział, gdzieś głęboko wewnątrz, że powinien to docenić. Musiał, czyż nie?  
Prawda jednak była taka, że wdzięczność, jaką mógłby czuć, była pogrzebana pod całą górą niechęci.  
Nie obchodziło go, czego chcą Dursleyowie. Gdyby to od niego zależało, wpadłby tylko do szpitala przywitać się i pośpieszył z powrotem do Hogwartu. Tylko tyle, aby jeśli za kilka lat męczyłoby go sumienie, byłby w stanie powiedzieć sobie, że nie zignorował wezwania do umierającej.  
Jednak kiedy coś działo się tak, jak tego chciał Harry? Był Chłopcem Który Przeżył.  
Był Chłopcem Który Lepiej Aby Dalej Żył. Chłopcem Który Miał Dorosnąć By Zabić Voldemorta. Chłopcem Który Potrzebował Poświęcenia Swojej Matki Do Ochrony Aż Będzie Wystarczająco Duży By Spełnić Swój Obowiązek.  
Harry miał dość myślenia o sobie w ten sposób, przypominania mu o tym za każdym razem, gdy choćby kichnął.  
Cały czarodziejski świat liczył, że on rozwiąże ich problem, chociaż nie wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Wszyscy jednak mieli przeczucie. Nie potrzebował przepowiedni, by potwierdzić swoje przeznaczenie, prawda? Zostało to wyraźnie wypisane na jego czole, odkąd miał trochę ponad rok, i nikt nie mógł o tym zapomnieć, gdyż Voldemort wciąż go atakujący z pewnością sprawiał, że ludzie wierzyli, iż był jedynym, który mógł pokonać Zło. Bo niby dlaczego Voldemort tak się starał go zabić?  
Więc aż do czasu, gdy dorośnie i zdobędzie doświadczenie wystarczające, by się bronić samodzielnie, potrzebował każdej ochrony, jaką mógł otrzymać. Nawet jeśli pochodziła ona od ociężałego, okrutnego, żarłocznego chłopaka, jakim był Dudley Dursley.  
— Oczywiście, że jestem gotowy — odpowiedział w końcu dyrektorowi.  
— Wspaniale. Severusie, wiem, że to może być trudne, ale musisz spróbować cały czas zachowywać się jak Remus Lupin… może z wyjątkiem tego czasu, kiedy ty i Harry będziecie sami i dobrze otoczeni polem ochronnym.  
— Myślę, że jeśli potrafię oszukać samego Czarnego Pana, to zdołam udawać przyjaciela Pottera, dziękuję bardzo — odparł Snape. Harry miał wrażenie, że próbował użyć tego lodowego tonu, który tak lubił, ale gardło Remusa po prostu nie potrafiło go wyemitować.  
Rozmowa o kamuflażu sprawiła jednak, że Harry pomyślał o pewnym szczególe.   
— Remus nie nazywa mnie Potterem — poczuł się w obowiązku zauważyć. — Lepiej niech mnie pan nazywa Harrym albo będzie to dziwnie wyglądało dla każdego, kto widział mnie kiedykolwiek z Remusem. A nigdy nie wiadomo, kto może patrzeć i słuchać, prawda?   
— Nie słyszałeś, co powiedziałem? — rzucił Snape, ale Harry jeszcze nie skończył.  
— Remus nie jest już tutaj profesorem — kontynuował, myśląc, że równie dobrze może spróbować. — Więc żadnego zabierania punktów Gryffindorowi, bez względu na to, co się stanie. Niech pan pamięta, nie może pan zachowywać się jak opiekun Slytherinu. W rzeczywistości — Harry zakrztusił się lekkim śmiechem — w tym przebraniu, sam jest pan Gryfonem!  
Snape zacisnął zęby, ale nie odezwał się.  
Wrzucając szczyptę proszku Fiuu w płomienie, Dumbledore zawołał:  
— Arabello, jesteśmy już gotowi.   
Następnie pokazał gestem Snape'owi, aby ruszył pierwszy. Zanim Harry wszedł do przepastnego kominka, Dumbledore rzekł:  
— Wróćcie bezpiecznie, obaj.  
— Dom Arabelli Figg! — krzyknął Harry i wszedł w płomienie.  
————————————   
Pani Figg pomogła mu się otrzepać. Według Harry'ego miała nieco zbyt matczyne maniery. Dlaczego wszyscy ciągle traktowali go, jakby nadal miał jedenaście lat?  
— W porządku! — zaprotestował w końcu, odsuwając ją lekko. — Myślałby kto, że nigdy wcześniej nie podróżowałem Fiuu!  
— Do szat czarodziejów popiół przylega nieco mniej, niż do tego, co masz na sobie — tłumaczyła swoim wysokim głosem, nadal próbując go czyścić. — Na litość boską, czemu obaj przeszliście nie mając ich na sobie?  
Harry spojrzał na swoją bordową koszulę.  
— Wie pani, jacy są Dursleyowie. Remus też nie pokaże, że jest czarodziejem.  
— Tak zapewne będzie najlepiej, kochanie. — Pani Figg zaczęła przygryzać wargi. — Idziecie prosto do szpitala? — Wyjrzała przez frontowe okno swojego domu. — Samochodu nie ma, pewnie tam właśnie są. Codziennie tam są.  
— Muszę najpierw się przebrać — powiedział Harry i, aby uwiarygodnić ich przebranie, uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem do Snape'a. Musiało być z wysiłkiem, prawda? Powinien być trochę zmartwiony swoją ciotką, ale również miał być dobrym przyjacielem Remusa, więc zaproponował: — Powiedz, widziałeś kiedyś dokładniej wnętrze mugolskiego domu? Oprowadzę cię. Będziesz zaskoczony tym, co potrafią zrobić bez magii.  
— To brzmi interesująco — powiedział Snape głosem Remusa, a Harry musiał powstrzymać śmiech. Komentarz był zupełnie banalny i nic nieznaczący, z rodzaju tych rzeczy, które Snape lubił potępiać w całej rozciągłości jako _zupełnie bezmyślne_. Fakt, że wyszedł z ust Snape'a dowodził, że mężczyzna był w rzeczywistości świadomy zupełnie bezmyślnych rzeczy, takich jak społeczne subtelności.  
Więc Snape był celowo nieuprzejmy? Nie chodziło o to, że nie wiedział lepiej. _Hm_, zastanowił się Harry. _Może jest tylko taki nieuprzejmy dla Gryfonów._  
Snape wybrał tę chwilę, by uśmiechnąć się lekko do pani Figg mówiąc kulturalnym tonem Remusa:  
— Tak miło znowu cię zobaczyć, Arabello. Dziękuję za możliwość skorzystania z twojego kominka.  
— Zawsze do usług — odrzekła, zanim zwróciła się znowu do Harry'ego. — Zawiadom mnie jak czuje się Petunia, dobrze?  
— Oczywiście, pani Figg — odpowiedział Harry. — I dziękuję. Cóż, chodźmy, Remusie.  
Skierował się w dół ulicy, Snape szedł za nim.  
Drzwi na Privet Drive 4 były zamknięte, a klucza nie było ani pod wycieraczką, ani w doniczce, nie był też schowany głęboko w rurze odpływowej. Harry wzruszył ramionami, stwierdzając, że musieli znowu go przemieścić. Typowe. Kiedy tylko Harry wiedział, gdzie znajduje się klucz, Dursleyowie zmieniali schowek, mimo że Dudley był trochę podobny do Neville'a Longbottoma, kiedy chodziło o pamiętanie jak przejść przez drzwi.   
— Lepiej niech pan to zrobi — wyszeptał wreszcie do Snape'a. — Nie wolno mi…  
— Jestem świadomy Dekretu o Ograniczeniach dla Nieletnich Czarodziejów. — Snape skrzywił się i wysunął różdżkę z rękawa wełnianego płaszcza. — _Alohomora._  
Kiedy już byli w środku, Harry skierował się do schodów na piętro.  
— Nie zajmie mi to dużo czasu.   
———————————  
Gdyby wiedział, co go czeka na dole, zabawiłby dłużej w swoim pokoju. Nie zdziwiło go, że Snape metodycznie przeszedł każdy pokój i korytarz, z różdżką wyciągniętą przed sobą, przeszukując dom w poszukiwaniu śladów mrocznej magii. Sprawdził nawet piętro i schowek _pod_ schodami; Harry domyślił się tego widząc, że małe drzwiczki były otwarte.  
Zaskoczyło go natomiast to, co Snape znalazł.  
— Czarna energia jest rozpostarta po całym tym domu — ogłosił. — Chociaż jest to innych rodzaj niż ten, jaki związałbym z Czarnym Panem. Jakieś wyjaśnienia?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
— Mugolskie domy nie czarują się co tydzień zaklęciem szczęścia.  
— To coś więcej — zadumał się Mistrz Eliksirów, stukając palcem w policzek. Gest był kwintesencją Snape'owości, jednak u Remusa wyglądał niewłaściwie. Zupełnie niewłaściwie. Harry z trudem opanował dreszcz.  
— Mrok jest najsilniejszy tutaj — wskazał na schowek — i wewnątrz pokoju, w którym się przebierałeś… — Oczy Snape'a zrobiły się okrągłe, kiedy spojrzał na Harry'ego. — Merlinie, co cię napadło, że przebrałeś się w _to_? Co chcesz udowodnić?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając na ubranie po Dudleyu. To miało kilka lat, więc nie było aż tak wielkie. Nie było tak źle, jak mogło by być.  
— Nic, dobra. Chodźmy po prostu.  
— Nie odwiedzimy twojej ciotki w szpitalu, gdy wyglądasz jak jakiś… jakiś… kloszard! — wykrzyknął Snape. — Nie masz w ogóle wstydu? A może próbujesz sabotować te całe przedsięwzięcie? Nie chcesz rozciągnięcia pola?  
— Nie rozumie pan — zaczął Harry, ale to był zły sposób. Jeśli było coś, czego Snape nie mógł znieść — coś poza Harrym, oczywiście — to było tym powiedzenie mu, że nie wie wszystkiego.  
— Nie, to ty nie rozumiesz! — warknął Snape, pokonując dzielącą ich przestrzeń. — Pójdziesz na górę i przebierzesz się, tym razem w jakieś przyzwoite ubrania! To, w których przybyłeś jest dobre. Zmień również buty. Nie wiem jak te wielkie rzeczy w ogóle trzymają się na twoich nogach! No, rusz się!  
Harry prawdopodobnie by to zrobił; wiedział, że lepiej nie sprzeciwiać się temu szczególnemu tonowi Snape'a, ale ponieważ został on nieco zmiękczony przez fakt, że był przefiltrowany przez gardło Remusa, zdołał się sprzeciwić.  
— Nie — odpowiedział spokojnie, znowu czując, jakby używał oklumencji — coś w tym stylu w każdym razie. To było jakby jego gniew przemieścił się gdzie indziej, gdzieś niedaleko, ale jednak. — To nie jest sabotaż, profesorze.  
Specjalnie dodał tytuł, wiedząc, że to przykuje uwagę Snape'a. Poza tym nie był to duży błąd. Remus też wcześniej był profesorem.  
— Niech pan posłucha. Myśli pan, że wszystko o mnie pan wie, ale to nieprawda — kontynuował Harry. — Nie, żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie, oczywiście. — Cicha godność zabarwiła jego głos, ale musiał odwrócić wzrok. Nie chciał mówić tych rzeczy nikomu, a już zwłaszcza Snape'owi, ale fakt, że mężczyzna teraz wyglądał i mówił jak Remus… cóż, to pomagało. Harry wiedział, że to było głupie. Wiedział, że to wszystko było tylko iluzja. Ale to jednak pomagało.  
Bo gdyby musiał, mógłby o tym opowiedzieć Remusowi.  
— Chcę rozciągnięcia pola — potwierdził Harry, zachęcony tym, że Snape nareszcie słuchał zamiast krzyczeć. — Zrobię wszystko, co będę mógł, aby to osiągnąć, profesorze. Wiem, co jest na szali. Potrafię spojrzeć poza czubek swojego nosa. Niech pan posłucha, nie wiem, jak wyjaśnić tę sprawę z ubraniem. Po prostu będą szczęśliwsi — cóż, może nie szczęśliwsi, ale mniej zdenerwowani — gdy zobaczą mnie ubranego w ten sposób, dobra? Chodzi mi o to, aby ich nie denerwować... tak, aby zgodzili się, kiedy zapytam… równie dobrze może pan dowiedzieć się już teraz, że nie cierpią magii, więc mało prawdopodobne, aby wuj Vernon w ogóle pozwolił Dudleyowi na uczestniczenie w tworzeniu jakiegokolwiek pola, ale postaram się, dobrze? To jest tego częścią.  
Snape gapił się na niego. Harry był zupełnie przekonany, że nie wytrzymałby tego wzroku, gdyby pochodził od Snape'a. Ale od Remusa mógł to znieść. Ledwo.  
_To nie jest Remus_, powtórzył sobie znowu. _Oczywiście, że nie. Remus już by mnie przytulał. Nie, żebym tego potrzebował. Mam szesnaście lat, nie jestem dzieckiem…_  
Mistrz Eliksirów odchrząknął.  
— Mówisz bez sensu, Pot… Dlaczego twoi krewni mieliby być mniej zdenerwowani, widząc cię w łachmanach, a nie twoich własnych ubraniach?  
Harry zamknął oczy.  
— Nie rozumie pan? _To są moje ubrania_, profesorze. Dursleyowie nigdy nie widzieli innych. A gdyby zobaczyli tamte, zaczęli by się zastanawiać skąd je mam, jak za nie zapłaciłem. Gwarantuję, że zdenerwowaliby się, widząc mnie w czymś ładnym.  
— Skąd masz te inne ubrania? — spytał cicho Snape.  
— Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? — westchnął Harry. — Och dobra. Marks i Spencer. Ron, Hermiona i ja wybraliśmy się tam po odwiedzeniu Madame Malkin tego lata. I zanim zacznie pan krzyczeć, że nie powinienem opuszczać Pokątnej, że mugolski Londyn jest dla mnie zbyt niebezpieczny… Cholera, wiem o tym. Ma pan rację, dobra? Przyznaję. Śmierciożercy wszędzie. Ale nie mogłem wytrzymać kolejnego roku narzucania ładnych szat na łachy takie jak _te_.  
Snape nie stwierdził, że Harry jest głupi, ceniąc modę ponad swoje życie.  
— Dlaczego po zewnętrznej stronie drzwi na górze są zamki? Przypuszczam, że to twoja sypialnia.  
Teraz Harry zagapił się na niego. Co było nie tak z tym facetem? Oczywiście, to był Snape, więc Harry znalazł odpowiedź.  
— Zmusi mnie pan, żebym powiedział więcej, niż już powiedziałem? Czego pan chce, jeszcze więcej brudów do wyjawienia swoim okropnym… — _Ślizgonom_, miał zamiar powiedzieć. Jedno słowo, ale mogłoby się ono okazać fatalnym błędem, gdyby ktoś ich usłyszał.  
— To głupia dyskusja — rzucił Harry marszcząc czoło, jego głos cichł, aż mówił tylko do siebie. Powtarzał te same rzeczy, które pomagały mu zawsze. Cóż, przynajmniej odkąd skończył jedenaście lat. — Nic z tego nie ma znaczenia, zupełnie nic. Tak po prostu jest. Zajmijmy się resztą, żebym mógł wrócić do mojego prawdziwego życia.  
Harry przeszedł obok Snape'a, wszedł do kuchni, chwycił telefon i szybko zadzwonił na informację.  
— Surrey, szpital Frimley Park. Tak, zdrowie publiczne. — Zapamiętał podany mu numer. Ponad pięć lat spędzonych w Hogwarcie zostawiało trwałe ślady w człowieku.   
Snape poszedł za nim, nadal patrząc na niego bez przerwy. Harry miał nadzieję, że po prostu mężczyzna nigdy wcześniej nie widział telefonu w użyciu. Odwrócił się plecami do swojego profesora, kiedy wreszcie został połączony i dokończył rozmowę.   
— Dobrze, jest tam — ogłosił wreszcie, zdecydowany zapomnieć, że powiedział cokolwiek o ubraniach i całej reszcie. — Jak się tam dostaniemy? Może nas pan aportować?  
— Nie w miejsce, w którym wcześniej nie byłem, nie bez jakiegoś wezwania stamtąd — odparł Snape, wreszcie odwracając wzrok. Wydawało się jednak, że nie może zostawić tamtego tematu w spokoju. — Jesteś pewny, że powinieneś iść… tak?  
— Tak — odpowiedział Harry. Pojedyncze słowo przecięło powietrze. — Dobrze, co chce pan zrobić, wziąć taksówkę? Uhm, to jak Nocny Rycerz dla mugoli. Ma pan jakieś mugolskie pieniądze? Nie przyjmą galeonów. Podejrzewam, że sam Nocny Rycerz odpada, trochę rzuca się w oczy, a Stan już mnie widział, rozniesie się…   
— Nie mam nic przeciwko spacerowi.  
— To długi spacer, profesorze.  
Snape skierował się do drzwi frontowych. Jakim cudem wyglądał, jakby wokół niego falowały szaty, gdy nie miał ich nawet na sobie? Kiedy w rzeczywistości miał na sobie nieco staromodny garnitur, który tak lubił Remus?  
Cóż, przynajmniej wyglądał w tym jak mugol. Harry jęknął zastanawiając się, czy będzie musiał dalej coś wyjaśniać w sprawie Dursleyów. _Nie_, zdecydował. _Zapewne nie_. W końcu _„nie przyprowadzaj ani jednego z tych dziwolągów"_ i _„nie cierpią magii"_ były wystarczającymi wskazówkami. Snape będzie wiedzieć, że nie należy zachowywać się jak czarodziej w obecności Dursleyów.  
A Harry nie piśnie słowem o magii, Hogwarcie, albo czymkolwiek z jego prawdziwego życia. Będzie się tylko uśmiechał i potakiwał, gdy będą go obrażać, i mieć głupią nadzieję, że Snape nie będzie zwracać uwagi na szczegóły.  
_Marne szanse_, pomyślał Harry. _Czym jest cała dyscyplina eliksirów, jeśli nie właśnie szczegółami? Snape nawet tak powiedział. „Wszystko jest w szczegółach, Longbottom! Eliksir Wormroot to nie krew jednorożca!"  
To nie będzie miła wizyta. Zauważy wszystko, co powiedzą, wszystkie niuanse, każde słowo. A kiedy wrócimy do Hogwartu, wykorzysta to przeciwko mnie, o ile nie wcześniej.  
Biedny Harry Potter, będzie szydził. Nikt go nigdy nie kochał. To dlatego grasz bohatera, Potter? Szukasz akceptacji? Cóż, nie znajdziesz jej tutaj, prawda? Chyba, że zdołasz zrobić choć częściowo poprawny Eliksir Pieprzowy, a wszyscy wiemy jak bardzo to jest prawdopodobne, nieprawdaż?  
Biedny Harry Potter…_  
Chowając ręce w kieszeniach, Harry zazgrzytał zębami i ruszył za swym profesorem.

Rozdział następny:  
**Frimley Park**


	6. Frimley Park

korekta rozdziału: _Toroj_

Rozdział szósty:  
**Frimley Park**

W czasie, kiedy szli Portsmouth Road w stronę szpitala, Harry zastanawiał się nad Eliksirem Wielosokowym. _Godzina_, myślał. Tyle czasu trwało działanie eliksiru. Dlatego Crouch pił cały czas ze swojej piersiówki, kiedy udawał Szalonookiego Moodyego, ponieważ efekt trwał tylko godzinę…  
Myślał, czy nie zapytać o to Snape'a — nie miał zegarka i zdawało mu się, że minęły przynajmniej dwie godziny — zdecydowanie jednak nie miał ochoty na rozmowę ze swoim dozorcą. Tak więc całą drogę przebyli w absolutnej ciszy, z wyjątkiem chwili kiedy Snape, nie rozumiejąc różnicy między czerwonym a zielonym światłem, wszedł na jezdnię. A nawet wtedy Harry tylko wysyczał cicho ostrzeżenie, by mężczyzna wrócił na chodnik.  
Jednak to było śmieszne. Życie Snape'a zależało od tego, czy przez przypadek nie odzyska prawdziwego wyglądu. Chociaż Harry nie znosił Snape'a, nie chciał być odpowiedzialny za kolejną śmierć. Poza tym, gdyby doszło do najgorszego, Zakon straciłby swojego szpiega, a wraz z nim wszystkie potencjalne wiadomości, bezcenne w wojnie z Voldemortem. Harry nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego taki ekspert od eliksirów jak Snape mógł być tak beztroski, ale… sporo miał na głowie, prawda?  
Harry zacisnął wargi, wiedząc aż za dobrze, o czym prawdopodobnie rozmyślał Snape. Dlaczego Snape nie mógł tego po prostu zostawić? Dlaczego musiał naciskać tak długo, aż Harry przyznał się do tych wszystkich okropnych rzeczy?  
Prosta odpowiedź: Snape nie ufał Harry'emu Potterowi. _Nie ufam ci ani trochę_, powiedział tego ranka.   
_Taak, cóż, to uczucie jest wzajemne, profesorze_, pomyślał Harry. Plotki o jego rodzinie nienawidzącej magii i dręczącej go, rozejdą się po całym Hogwarcie gdy tylko wrócą, wiedział o tym. Pewne jak w banku, jakby to powiedział wuj Vernon, chociaż Harry bardzo starał się nie naśladować swojego potwornego wuja.  
To wszystko jednak nie ma znaczenia, powiedział sobie Harry, starając się bardzo pozostać w nastroju dojrzałości i zimnej krwi, jaki kształtował przez ostatnie godziny. Cokolwiek było nie tak ze Snape'em, Eliksir Wieloskokowy nie był czymś, z czym można było się wygłupiać. Co się stanie, jeśli Snape zmieni się w imponującego, złowrogo wyglądającego Mistrza Eliksirów na oczach Dursleyów? Obu ich wyrzucą ze szpitala, z litanią: _Powiedziałem żadnych dziwolągów, chłopcze, nie nauczyli ciebie czytać w tej cholernej szkole?_ wywrzeszczaną za nimi.  
Dobra, czy się to podoba czy nie, musiał przypomnieć, że Snape spóźnia się z zażyciem eliksiru. Harry żuł dolną wargę, zastanawiając się jak to ująć. Obrywanie za próbę pomocy — zbyt częste wydarzenie na lekcjach Eliksirów, chociaż zazwyczaj starał się pomóc Neville'owi, nie Snape'owi — nigdy nie było przyjemne.   
Dojrzałą rzeczą byłoby powiedzenie tego, prawda? Harry ciężko pracował nad swoim nastawieniem do życia. Gdyby nie to, nie byłoby go tutaj i zdecydowanie nie tłumaczyłby się ze swoich problemów odzieżowych. Jego bardziej dziecinna wersja zmieniłaby ubranie, kiedy tak rozkazał Snape i pozostawiła na głowie Mistrza Eliksirów ogromną awanturę, jaką z pewnością zrobiłby Vernon, widząc Harry'ego Jamesa _Pottera_ w czymś, na co z pewnością nie było go stać. Harry nawet nie był pewny, co mogłoby nastąpić — może oskarżenie o kradzież — ale mógłby się założyć, że wszelkie szanse na rozszerzenie pola byłyby stracone.  
Ale nie dojdzie do tego. A dlaczego? Ponieważ postąpił jak dorosły, chociaż było to dość bolesne. Będzie tego żałował, kiedy cały Dom Slytherinu dowie się o jego żałosnym dzieciństwie, kiedy będzie słyszał w każdym korytarzu komentarze, ale chodziło o to, że przeżyje.  
Więc zrobi to, nawet jeśli będzie musiał wysłuchać typowej fali sarkastycznych uwag.  
— Czy to już nie czas, proszę pana? — spytał, starając się by jego głos brzmiał naturalnie, równocześnie maskując pytanie z powodu otaczających ich mugoli. — Aby wziął pan więcej swojego… eee… lekarstwa?  
— To ulepszona formuła — odpowiedział Snape, zerkając na niego. Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, nie było w tych oczach drwiny, ani w słowach, które padły później. — Powinno działać przez przynajmniej osiem godzin, ale będę pił co sześć, by być pewnym, że nie będzie… — wydawał się szukać mugolskiego odpowiednika — nawrotu.  
Harry nie musiał pytać, kto poprawił formułę. Tytułu Mistrza Eliksirów nie rozdawali za darmo. Jeszcze gdyby ten człowiek potrafił również _uczyć_, mógłby nawet być odpowiednią osobą na tę posadę. Tymczasem Snape nie uczył w ogóle, nawet czegoś tak prostego jak zasady bezpieczeństwa przy eliksirach. Wolał raczej patrzeć, jak uczniowie topili kociołki i wysadzali się w powietrze, a potem krzyczeć. O ile Harry się orientował, Snape nigdy nawet nie _próbował_ ich uczyć.  
Budynek Frimley Park nareszcie ukazał się przed nimi, Harry podszedł bezpośrednio do szklanych drzwi szpitala. Kiedy rozsunęły się przed nim, Snape spojrzał podejrzliwie, jak gdyby przypuszczał, że Harry wymamrotał szybkie, nielegalne _Alohomora_. Czyżby przypuszczał, że Harry tak świetnie posługiwał się różdżką, iż zdołał wyjąć ją z rękawa swojego workowatego swetra i niepostrzeżenie zaczarować drzwi? A może Snape sądził, że Harry potrafił rzucać zaklęcia bez różdżki, co podobno jest niemożliwe? Oczywiście, Harry nie mógł zrobić niczego takiego, ale pomysł by zwieść Snape'a był strasznie kuszący, choć głupi i dziecinny. Snape zgłosiłby nielegalne użycie magii Dumbledore'owi i Harry musiałby przyznać, że tylko udawał i wyszedłby na takiego egocentrycznego bachora, za jakiego Snape zwykł go uważać.  
— To mugolska technika — wyjaśnił cicho, kiedy podchodzili do recepcji. — Mówiłem, oni również potrafią robić interesujące rzeczy.  
Snape uniósł brew i kiwnął nieznacznie głową, chociaż nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego do czasu, kiedy obejrzał się i zobaczył jak drzwi otwierają się przed innymi osobami.  
— Sala Petunii Dursley — poprosił Harry kobietę w wykrochmalonym, białym fartuchu, z czepkiem na głowie. — Mogę prosić o numer?  
Pielęgniarka szybko napisała coś na klawiaturze, potem przyjrzała się ekranowi komputera. Snape oglądał cały proces dość nieufnie.  
— Jest na intensywnej terapii, odwiedziny są ograniczone. Muszę sprawdzić, czy są panowie na liście. Proszę podać nazwiska.  
— Harry Potter, jestem jej siostrzeńcem. — Co za ulga, powiedzieć swoje imię komuś, kto nie wstrzymuje oddechu i nie patrzy na jego bliznę. Kobieta właściwie w ogóle nie zareagowała, tylko patrzyła, nadal na coś czekając. — Och, tak. A to jest Remus Lupin, przyjaciel rodziny — dodał Harry.  
— Zadzwonię na górę. Proszę się tu wpisać — oznajmiła pielęgniarka, wskazując na kartkę papieru przyczepioną do notatnika z metalowym spinaczem.   
Harry podpisał się i był nieco zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczył jak Snape pisze _Remus Lupin_ pismem ogromnie podobnym do pisma autentycznego Remusa. Dziwne.  
— Tak, rozumiem. Wyślę go od razu — mówiła cicho pielęgniarka. Odłożyła słuchawkę i zwróciła się znowu do pary odwiedzających. — Możesz iść — powiedziała wskazując na Harry'ego. — Pojedź windą na trzecie piętro. Sala 328. — Spojrzała na Snape'a. — Obawiam się, że pan będzie musiał poczekać.  
Snape zmrużył oczy, Harry nie musiał być legilimentem, aby wiedzieć, o czym myśli mężczyzna. Nie był nawet zaskoczony, gdy Snape pochylił się nad biurkiem recepcji, spojrzał prosto w twarz kobiety i wymamrotał ciche _Obliviate minimisco_. Tylko jedna rzecz zdziwiła Harry'ego: Snape _potrafił_ używać bezróżdżkowej magii. Przynajmniej w pewnym zakresie. Znowu zastanowił się, dlaczego Dumbledore nie dał Mistrzowi Eliksirów posady nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Może to dlatego, że Dumbledore wiedział, iż Snape nie potrafiłby uczyć, nawet gdyby to miało uratować jego życie, a dyrektor wolał, aby uczniowie jednak umieli cokolwiek z tego przedmiotu. Ale raczej nie o to chodziło, zważywszy na to jacy idioci otrzymywali tę posadę co roku (za wyjątkiem Lupina, oczywiście). Przynajmniej w tym roku nie było Umbridge, ale według Harry'ego, profesor Aran był prawie tak samo nędzny. _On_ również nie dawał im za dużo ćwiczyć w praktyce. Z drugiej strony, kiedy dawał szlaban, nie trzeba było pisać wersów swoją własną krwią. To było coś warte, nawet jeśli najprzydatniejszą rzeczą, jakiej nauczyli się w ciągu czterech tygodni było to, że kappa pisze się przez dwa „p".  
Absolutna, całkowita bzdura, te lekcje obrony, tak jak wszystkie poza trzecim rokiem.  
Dobrze, że przynajmniej utrzymali GD. Ktoś musiał przynajmniej próbować przygotować uczniów na wypadek, gdyby doszło do bitwy ze śmierciożercami, nie mówiąc już o samym Voldemorcie. I jeśli nauczyciele tego nie robili, to uczniowie sami musieli się tym zająć.  
Jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego Harry stracił większość respektu dla Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor mógł zatrudnić przyzwoitych nauczycieli obrony. Harry był tego pewien. Jednak tego nie robił. Zamiast tego narażał uczniów na tego typu idiotyzmy. Bez wątpienia miał swoje powody… wielką, zagmatwaną plątaninę usprawiedliwień, dlaczego musiał to zrobić w ten sposób, i dlaczego musiał to wszystko trzymać w sekrecie… Dumbledore myślał, że jest jakimś wielkim strategiem albo kimś w tym rodzaju. Cóż, jego _strategie_ skończyły się Syriuszem wpadającym za zasłonę śmierci pod koniec ostatniego roku szkolnego. Harry miał już tego dość. Nie mógł zmusić dyrektora do ujawnienia całej prawdy. Wszystko co mógł robić, robił.  
Najlepiej jak umiał.  
Do czasu, kiedy Harry to wszystko przemyślał, pielęgniarka kręciła głową, jakby obudziła się właśnie ze snu.  
— Sala 328, powiedziałam. No, idźcie już. — Jej powolne machnięcie objęło ich obu.   
Skierowali się w stronę wind, ale w połowie drogi Harry zatrzymał się.  
— Chwileczkę. Powinienem o tym wcześniej pomyśleć. Ma pan jakieś mugolskie pieniądze za sobą? Bo ja nie.   
— Dyrektor pomyślał, że to się przyda — mruknął Snape, grzebiąc w kieszeni. — Czego potrzebujesz?  
— Kwiatów. — Harry wskazał na małą kwiaciarnię, którą właśnie minęli.  
— Ach. Dobrze, proszę w takim razie — powiedział Snape i wyciągnął w jego stronę kilka banknotów stufuntowych.  
— Odłóż większość z tego, _Remus_ — zaakcentował Harry. To była dość poważna gafa, ale przynajmniej jeśli jacyś stronnicy Voldemorta czaili się gdzieś w cieniu, pomyłka nie wydałaby się _im_ tak dziwna. Skąd by mieli wiedzieć, ile warte są mugolskie pieniądze?  
Harry wziął jeden banknot, schował go do kieszeni, przeszedł do kwiaciarni i szybko przejrzał co było do wyboru. _Lilie są cudowne_, pomyślał. Ale nie, lepiej nie. Najprawdopodobniej przypomniałyby ciotce Petunii o Lily Potter. Poza tym były drogie. Kupił w końcu pół tuzina kwiatów w małym, szklanym wazonie. Były dość niepokaźne, ale wiedział, że gdyby kupił coś bardziej ekstrawaganckiego, wuj Vernon oskarżyłby go o wyczarowanie ich. A i tak będzie musiał wyjaśnić, w jaki sposób stać było go na te kilka.  
— Dzięki, Remus — powiedział Harry uśmiechając się lekko i wyciągając rękę z resztą pieniędzy w stronę Snape'a.  
— Zatrzymaj je — burknął Snape i odwrócił się.  
— Nie, naprawdę… — nalegał Harry, ale mężczyzna już odszedł. — Cóż, dobra. Dzięki za pożyczkę — dodał, kiedy już go dogonił.  
Nawet jeśli Snape chciał coś odpowiedzieć, oniemiał na widok otwierających się drzwi windy i ludzi wychodzących z niej. Mężczyzna znowu wyglądał na oszołomionego, co było dość absurdalne, zważywszy że Snape potrafił twierdzić z kamienną twarzą, że jest zdolny _uwięzić w butelce sławę, uwarzyć chwałę, a nawet powstrzymać śmierć_. Co było tak zdumiewającego w zwykłej windzie?  
To była mugolska magia, o to chodziło. Tylko, że to nie była magia — to były tylko maszyny. Harry wiedział o tym. I Snape zapewne też, ale wyglądało na to, że nigdy nie widział żadnej z tych maszyn z bliska. Lepiej się nie śmiać, zdecydował Harry. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Snape zdoła się opanować przy Dursleyach. Jeśli będzie się gapił na sprzęt szpitalny jak dwulatek odkrywający ubikację, rodzina Harry'ego na pewno się domyśli, że jest czarodziejem.  
Weszli do środka, Harry nacisnął guzik trzeciego piętra, starając się nie śmiać, kiedy winda szarpnęła Snape'em i mężczyzna omal się nie przewrócił. Nie ma wątpliwości, magia zapewniała bardziej płynną jazdę.  
— Dobra, 328 — powiedział Harry, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły. Sprawdził strzałki na ścianie. — W tę stronę.  
Po chwili odnaleźli właściwą salę i zajrzeli do środka. Znajdowało się tam dziesięć wąskich łóżek, pięć po każdej stronie pokoju. W sumie układ nie różnił się zbytnio od skrzydła szpitalnego w Hogwarcie, chociaż tutaj oczywiście wszędzie był medyczny sprzęt. Harry nie rozpoznawał niczego z tego, ale nie zamierzał pokazać swojej niewiedzy Snape'owi. Spędził wystarczająco dużo czasu nie mając pojęcia, co się dzieje podczas lekcji eliksirów, tak więc odwrócenie ról było dla niego dość satysfakcjonujące.  
— Jesteś mugolem, _pamiętaj_ — wysyczał cicho Harry zanim weszli. Potem coś jeszcze przyszło mu na myśl. — Słuchaj, kiedy wuj Vernon traci nad sobą panowanie, często staje się niedyskretny. Nie wiadomo co powie, więc czy mógłbyś umieścić wokół nas wszystkich zaklęcie wyciszające? Eee, czy to może być zrobione bez ścian czy zasłon albo czegoś, do czego można by przyczepić zaklęcie?  
— Obrona nie stoi w tym roku na wyższym poziomie, niż w jakimkolwiek wcześniejszym, jak widzę — odparł Snape, chociaż skinął głową na tak.  
Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
— Och, ale ty byłeś świetny, Remus, naprawdę świetny. Najlepszy nauczyciel w Hogwarcie, zawsze tak o tobie myślę: absolutnie najlepszy.  
Po tych słowach wsunął się do pokoju. Kiedy już jednak był w środku, uśmiech szybko zniknął z jego twarzy.   
———————————  
Kilku pacjentów odwróciło głowy, kiedy przechodzili, ale większość osób w sali intensywnej terapii spała. Włącznie z Dursleyami. Wszystkimi Dursleyami.  
Petunia leżała w łóżku najbliżej okna. Była jeszcze bardziej koścista niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, cerę miała tak bladą, że wydawała się być półprzeźroczysta. W niektórych miejscach była nawet sina. Oczy miała zamknięte, twarz zwróconą w stronę światła, jej chuda pierś poruszała się w górę i w dół w płytkich oddechach. Harry przełknął. Oczywiście, czytał, że była chora. I nawet że było to poważne. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu spodziewał się, że będzie wyglądała tak jak zwykle. Cierpka, mierząca go krytycznym wzrokiem, z ustami wykrzywionymi z niesmakiem, jak wtedy kiedy wrzeszczała na niego za zabłocenie podłogi, albo za przesolenie pieczeni, albo za to że dostał lepsze oceny niż Dudley.  
Wyglądała na chorą. Bardzo chorą, tak bardzo, że Harry nie wierzył własnym oczom. Przez dłuższą chwilę tylko patrzył. Nigdy nie widział nikogo w takim stanie, nawet Cedrika w tych okropnych chwilach po tym, jak Voldemort wysyczał _Zabij niepotrzebnego_.  
Tamto było wystarczająco złe, ale to było jeszcze gorsze. Powolna śmierć, mugolska śmierć. To było paskudne, co rak robił z ciotką Petunią.  
W tym momencie Harry zmierzył się z prawdą o sobie, prawdą prawie tak samo paskudną: kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszał wiadomości o jej chorobie, _miał_ małą nadzieję, że może cierpieć. W końcu on cierpiał. I to z jej rąk. Wierzył, że na to zasługiwała, że dostała to, co jej się należało.  
Cóż, mógł poświadczyć, że ciotce Petunii było daleko do doskonałości, ale zmienił swoją opinię o raku. _Nikt_ na to nie zasługiwał. Gniła już za życia, a jej ciało chwytało się nadziei, kiedy już żadnej nie było. Harry'emu ścisnął się żołądek i zrobiło mu się niedobrze, ale przełykanie pomogło. Trochę przynajmniej. Wciągnięcie kilku orzeźwiających wdechów było nawet lepsze. Dopiero wtedy zdołał odwrócić od niej przerażony wzrok.  
Łzy kłuły go w oczy. Nie płakał nad Petunią, ale ze wstydu. Jedna czy dwie łzy spłynęły mu po twarzy, ale Harry nawet tego nie zauważył, dopóki Remus w milczeniu nie podał mu białej chustki. _Nie, to nie Remus_, musiał sobie przypomnieć, chociaż tym razem było to trudniejsze.  
— Dzięki — wyszeptał, nie patrząc na Snape'a. Dzięki Bogu, że to _nie_ Remus stał za nim, inaczej mógłby powiedzieć coś więcej, o swoim poczuciu winy — że praktycznie życzył jej tego. Ale nie wiedział, naprawdę nie rozumiał, co znaczyła śmierć. Powinien to wiedzieć, po Cedriku, po Syriuszu. Ale nie, był głupi, bezmyślny i dziecinny.  
Harry oddał chustkę Snape'owi i przestał na niego zwracać uwagę. Vernon Dursley spał na krześle przysuniętym do łóżka, chrapał z głową przechyloną lekko na bok. Dudley siedział na drugim krześle, z głową i ramionami ułożonymi w nogach łóżka. Na nocnym stoliku stał bukiet goździków i leżał mały stosik kart z życzeniami.   
Harry patrzył przez chwilę, niepewny co ma zrobić, potem, wzruszając ramionami, postawił wazonik z kwiatkami obok goździków i poszedł przynieść wolne krzesło od innych, śpiących pacjentów. Ustawił je bezszelestnie niedaleko łóżka ciotki i pokazał Snape'owi, aby na nim usiadł. Po tym Harry przyniósł kolejne krzesło dla siebie.  
Siedzieli tak w ciszy kilka minut. Harry godził się z sobą, przyzwyczajał się do przerażających faktów, których ta wizyta dotyczyła. Faktów nie tylko dotyczących życia i śmierci, ale również jego samego. _Znowu dojrzałość_, skrzywił się.  
W pewnym momencie pomyślał, że powinien wziąć coś do czytania. Z drugiej strony nie miał żadnych książek oprócz hogwarckich podręczników, a te zdecydowanie nie byłyby najlepsze w tej sytuacji. Dobrze zrobił zostawiając je w swoim pokoju u Dursleyów. W domu mieli oni oczywiście jakieś książki, ale Harry wiedział, że lepiej ich nie dotykać.  
Snape wydawał się niespokojny, ale Harry podejrzewał, że po prostu drażni go bezczynność. Czy kiedykolwiek Mistrz Eliksirów po prostu siedział i nic nie robił? W klasie był szaloną kulą aktywności, pędzącą od jednego stołu do drugiego, szydząc z eliksirów Gryfonów i wychwalając te zrobione przez Ślizgonów, chociaż często wyglądały tak samo. Kiedy siedział w sali, to po to, aby sprawdzać eseje: jeden palec poruszał się po kartce w miarę jak profesor czytał, druga ręka pisała wściekle komentarze, takie jak: _Wygląda na to, że tym razem zapodziałeś cały mózg. Nie wracaj do klasy, dopóki go nie znajdziesz._  
Nawet kiedy tylko patrzył jak pisali testy, jednocześnie klarował rozpuszczalniki albo porządkował składniki eliksirów, przez cały czas nie spuszczając z uczniów wzroku. Nic dziwnego, że widział jak Harry wsuwa list pod kartę egzaminacyjną.  
Teraz Snape nie miał nic do roboty, a Harry widział, że niedługo doprowadzi to Mistrza Eliksirów do szaleństwa.  
Snape nagle wstał i podszedł do nóg łóżka, gdzie wisiała karta choroby. Wziął go i zaczął czytać, przesuwając palcem po karcie linijka za linijką, zupełnie jak przy sprawdzaniu esejów.  
— Nie sądzę, aby odwiedzający mogli to oglądać — wyszeptał Harry.   
— Nic to nie da. Zupełnie nieczytelne.  
Harry pomyślał, że to niezła uwaga z ust kogoś _takiego_. Jedyne co powstrzymywało pierwszorocznych od płaczu, kiedy dostawali z powrotem swoje eseje to fakt, że połowa komentarzy była napisana długimi, pofalowanymi gryzmołami, których nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie mógł mieć nadziei odczytać. Po zobaczeniu na marginesie _Jeśli naprawdę uważasz, nalewka ze sfermentowanego soku cisu nie jest trująca, sugeruję abyś przygotował tego trochę i wypił. Podziel się ze swoimi kolegami Gryfonami_, naprawdę nie czuło się potrzeby poznania reszty komentarzy.  
Burknięcie Snape'a nie było głośne, ale wystarczyło, by obudzić Dudleya.   
Chłopak przeciągnął się, mamrocząc coś i podniósł głowę, chwiejną z wyczerpania. Popatrzył na Harry'ego, zamrugał kilka razy.  
Ze swojej strony Harry nie wiedział co robić, poza gapieniem się na kuzyna. Dudley wyglądał na również chorego, i chociaż nie był tak wymizerowany jak jego matka, zdecydowanie stracił na wadze. Dużo.  
Oczywiście, Dudley nadal był pokracznie gruby, ale mimo wszystko było widać znaczną poprawę. O dziwo jednak ojciec nie kupił mu żadnych nowych ubrań, które by lepiej pasowały. Bluza i spodnie Dudleya wisiały na nim tak jak na Harrym.  
Harry upewnił się, że jego różdżka jest całkowicie schowana w rękawie. Potem wstał, podszedł do swojego kuzyna i przyklęknął na jednym kolanie obok jego krzesła. Ale nie po to, by błagać. _Nie zamierzał_ błagać, nieważne co na ten temat miał do powiedzenia Snape. Jednak nie duma go powstrzymywała, ale rzeczywistość. Jeśli Dursleyowie nie zamierzali mu pomóc, to nie pomogą, to było proste. Błaganie nie zmieniłoby niczego. Nauczył się tego jeszcze zanim skończył pięć lat, i od tamtego czasu nie błagał. Ani razu.  
W każdym razie było za wcześnie na mówienie o polu ochronnym. To nie było coś, z czym mógłby wyskoczyć zaraz od progu. Będzie musiał wymyślić sposób jak poruszyć ten temat, by nie brzmiało to rażąco i egoistycznie. Nie powinien martwić się o siebie, gdy ciotka Petunia leżała tutaj tak chora.  
Klęczał teraz. To wydawało się prostsze, niż przenoszenie krzesła. Wydawało się mniej niepożądane, bardziej szanujące atmosferę pokoju szpitalnego i wyraźnego smutku Dudleya.  
— Cześć, Harry — jęknął wreszcie kuzyn, nadal zdezorientowany wystarczająco, aby wygłosić oczywistą prawdę. — Przyszedłeś.   
Kiedy Harry przytaknął, Vernon Dursley zaczął się poruszać, a on miał więcej do powiedzenia na _ten_ szczególny temat. Dużo więcej, jak się okazało.

Rozdział następny:   
**Wuj Vernon**


	7. Wuj Vernon

korekta rozdziału: _Toroj_

Rozdział siódmy:  
**Wuj Vernon**

Wuj Vernon najpierw otworzył jedno oko, potem drugie i przetarł twarz rękawem. Chwilę trwało, zanim w pełni się obudził, ale nawet wtedy powiedział jedynie:  
— Długo to trwało, chłopcze.   
Harry zaczerwienił się, nie chcąc wyjawić, że zignorował list. Zerknął na ciotkę Petunię i cicho mruknął:  
— Jak długo była… Od jak dawna miała…?  
Wuj Vernon gapił się na niego, jakby przez noc wyrosło mu sześć dodatkowych głów.   
— Jak długo? — sapnął, wstał ociężale i przemaszerował, by zawisnąć nad siostrzeńcem żony. — Jak długo, rzeczywiście! Jesteś nie tylko zwyczajnie głupi ale też ślepy i głuchy? Mówisz tak, jakbyś nawet nie wiedział co jej dolega!  
— Ale nie wiem — odparł cicho Harry, wstając. Jakaś jego cząstka był świadoma, że Snape również wstaje, ale to tylko pogorszyło poczucie zagrożenia. To było głupie, wiedział, że Snape był tu, aby go bronić; że Snape uratował mu życie w pierwszej klasie, a potem znowu w trzeciej, kiedy Remus przypadkowo zapomniał o swoim lekarstwie; ale i tak to głupie uczucie narastało.  
Problem w tym, że Snape ani razu nie okazał choćby cienia zadowolenia, że uratował Harry'ego. W rzeczywistości Harry podejrzewał, że bardzo tego żałował. Albo by żałował, gdyby nie przepowiednia. Taak, ta okropna przepowiednia czyniła z Harry'ego kogoś niezbędnego dla czarodziejskiego świata, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że Snape cieszył się, że Harry nie został pożarty przez bazyliszka, wilkołaka lub że nie zginął w inny sposób.  
— Nie wiesz co jej jest, twierdzisz? — sarknął Vernon. — Podejrzewam, że zaraz stwierdzisz, że w ogóle nie pamiętasz ostatniego lata!  
— Trzymaliśmy się z dala od siebie, to pamiętam — odparł Harry neutralnym tonem. W myślach dodał, że to były jego najlepsze jak dotąd wakacje.  
— Hm. Cóż, może i tak — przyznał Vernon, trąc kark tłustą ręką. Trzasnęły kręgi, kiedy zgiął szyję najpierw w jedną, potem w drugą stronę. — Może i ci nie powiedziałem. Wszyscy byliśmy tacy zdenerwowani i nie wiedzieliśmy, co _tobie_ może przyjść do głowy, gdybyś wiedział, że Petunia nie czuje się dobrze. Nie myśl, że zapomniałem o Dudleyu i pytonie, albo o tym cholernym samochodzie, który wyrwał kraty z twojego okna, nie mówiąc już jak wysadziłeś Marge, albo kiedy twoi głupi przyjaciele skrzywdzili Dudleya, albo jak wezwałeś demony, żeby go zabić… — przez chwilę wydawał się zagubiony w myślach.  
Kolejne spojrzenie w kierunku Harry'ego pozwoliło Vernonowi jednak skupić się na nowo, wreszcie zauważył też Snape'a.  
— Kto to jest? — warknął, chwytając chłopca za ramię i potrząsając nim. Jego głos stał się niskim, wściekłym rykiem. — Powiedziałem, zupełnie wyraźnie, _żadnych dziwolągów_, ty bezwartościowy mały smarkaczu! Samo zobaczenie _ciebie_ może wykończyć Petunię, w stanie w jakim jest, ale lepiej żeby tak się nie stało, słyszysz mnie? Bo ty będziesz następny, chłopcze. Nie myśl, że nie mówię poważnie!  
Harry dostrzegł, jak Snape sztywnieje lekko, ale jedyne co zrobił Mistrz Eliksirów, to wyciągnięcie ręki do powitania w mugolskim stylu. Harry zastanowił się mimochodem, gdzie Snape mógł nauczyć się tego gestu.  
— To jest Remus Lupin, wuju — powiedział szybko, uwalniając ramię. — I on nie… no, on nie jest taki jak ja, dobra? Jest mugolem. To znaczy… jest normalnym człowiekiem.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że tam są jacyś normalni ludzie w tej jego szkole — wymamrotał podejrzliwie Vernon, chociaż przyjął dłoń mężczyzny i potrząsnął nią, jakby próbując wyczuć charakter Snape'a.  
— Jest profesorem — wtrącił Harry, wiedząc, że jego wuj szanuje tytuły. — Uczy… eee… — Zniżył nieco głos i zaczął opowiadać spreparowaną wcześniej historyjkę. — Nazywają to mugoloznawstwem. Rozumiesz, ma pomagać ludziom, takim jak ja, zachowywać się eee… mniej dziwacznie. To właściwie duża część naszego planu nauki w szkole — dodał, decydując, że równie dobrze może jeszcze bardziej naciągnąć prawdę. W końcu chodziło przede wszystkim o to, aby udobruchać Dursleyów. O tak, zrobienie nieco skruszonej miny też nie zaszkodzi. Harry otworzył szeroko oczy i pozwalając, aby wargi mu nieco zadrżały, kontynuował: — Widzisz, oni wiedzą, że my wszyscy… wiedzą, że dzieciaki takie jak ja potrzebują pomocy. Eee... w kontrolowaniu siebie, tak jak z ciotką Marge. Jestem już w tym dużo lepszy, dzięki profesorowi Lupinowi. Naprawdę bardzo przepraszam, że byłem taki okropny, wuju.  
Ubranie Remusa zaszeleściło za Harrym. Obejrzał się i zauważył, że wzrok Snape'a był utkwiony w oczach Vernona. _Uch, och… Legilimencja, i to bez różdżki_. Nie trwało to jednak długo, więc Harry nie wiedział, jak dużo dowiedział się Snape.   
Nieświadomy faktu, że właśnie działy się czary, Vernon przytaknął.  
— Moje uznanie — odezwał się do Snape'a, przestępując z nogi na nogę. — Pierwszy raz słyszę, jak chłopak przeprasza za to, czym jest. Co pana sprowadza tu razem z Potterem? A w szkole? Tylko ma pan z nim lekcje?  
— Dyrektor nie chciał puszczać chłopaka w samotną podróż — odparł stanowczo Snape, wzrokiem uciekając za okno. — Ciągle sprawia kłopoty.  
Na twarz Vernona wypłynął obleśny, zadowolony uśmieszek. Najwyraźniej wszystko czego było trzeba, aby poprawić mu humor, to aby ktoś inny zwymyślał Harry'ego. Cóż, to było oczywiste.  
— Kłopoty. Tak, ciągle je sprawia — zawtórował Vernon Dursley, wzdychając lekko i wracając na swoje krzesło, które ugięło się pod jego ciężarem. Machnął ręką na Harry'ego i Snape'a, aby również usiedli, a potem spojrzał na Petunię. Kiedy zobaczył, że dalej śpi, kontynuował: — Wzięliśmy go jako dziecko, wie pan. Musieliśmy. Ten darmozjad, jego ojciec, zabił się w wypadku samochodowym. On i jego żona, oboje. Jechał po pijanemu. James Potter nigdy nie był wart splunięcia, a ten jest jeszcze gorszy. Moja siostra Marge poznała się na nim natychmiast. Powiedziała, że zła krew i tak wyjdzie i niech pan zapamięta moje słowa, to najszczersza prawda.  
To by było na tyle, jeśli chodziło o potulność. Harry poczuł, że zalewa go niepowstrzymana fala gniewu — taki sam rodzaj furii, jak ten, który doprowadził do przypadkowego nadęcia ciotki Marge. Starał się to kontrolować, starał się w umyśle wybudować mur, by powstrzymać ten ryczący przypływ, ale ciągle złość przeciekała, domagając się odpływu, a im dłużej jego wuj mówił, tym było gorzej.  
— Musiałem dać mu nauczkę więcej razy niż potrafię zliczyć — kontynuował Vernon, przekonany, że każdy kto uczy mugoloznawstwa (przynajmniej tak, jak to wytłumaczył Harry) podziela jego zdanie na temat Pottera. — I nie mogę powiedzieć, że chłopak się kiedykolwiek czegoś nauczył. Pomyślał by kto, że cały miesiąc pielenia po dwanaście godzin dziennie nauczy go, aby pomyślał dwa razy, zanim przemyci swoje książki do pokoju, ale nie! Dalej chciał uczyć się więcej zaklęć by rzucać na nas klątwy. Musiałem wyciągnąć pasek, a on nadal gadał w kółko, że musi zrobić swoje _zadanie domowe_. Co za tupet. Jednego lata musieliśmy nawet spalić jego książki, żeby położyć temu kres. Może pan uwierzyć, co wtedy powiedział? Twierdził, że jakiś wielki paskudny przygłup nauczyciel wyśmieje go na lekcji jakichś tam eliksirów!  
Wazon z kwiatkami nagle pękł na pół.   
Snape popatrzył na Harry'ego ostrzegawczo. Chłopak odpowiedział pozornie obojętnym spojrzeniem.  
Dudley, który tymczasem powoli wygrzebywał się z otchłani snu, wzdrygnął się, słysząc odgłos pękającego szkła.  
— Tato… — odezwał się drżącym głosem i wskazał na szczątki na stoliku nocnym.   
Vernon ściągnął razem brwi, a potem zwrócił się do Snape'a:  
— Powiedziałbym, że potrzebuje jeszcze kilku lekcji samokontroli!  
— Dostanie je — obiecał Snape tonem, który Harry rozpoznał, mimo że było to powiedziane głosem Remusa. To była determinacja. Zimna, bezlitosna determinacja.   
Vernon Dursley jednak jeszcze nie skończył.  
— Teraz powiedz mi, chłopcze, skąd się wzięły te kwiaty? Lepiej mów prawdę, albo, na Boga, będę miał jedną czy dwie rzeczy do powiedzenia na ten temat! Czy ty… — Wuj Vernon przerwał i wypowiedział resztę pytania niskim, pełnym oburzenia głosem. — Czy ty _wyczarowałeś_ je?  
— Nie, kupiłem je w kwiaciarni na dole — odpowiedział Harry starając się, aby jego głos brzmiał grzecznie. Było to dość trudne, kiedy w rzeczywistości marzył, by przywalić wujowi w tłustą gębę. — Pomyślałem, że cioci byłoby przyjemnie.  
— A od kiedy to masz pieniądze, aby komukolwiek robić prezenty, chłopcze? — Vernon pochylił się po przodu na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu zwały tłuszczu na brzuchu. — Przecież twój bezwartościowy ojciec nie zostawił ci nic, prawda? Nie, podrzucono nam ciebie i zawsze byłeś ciężarem…  
— Profesor Lupin mi pożyczył — przerwał mu Harry desperacko próbując przerwać mu tyradę. Powinien wiedzieć, że to nic nie da.  
— Pożyczył ci? A jak zamierzasz mu oddać, chłopcze? Karmiliśmy cię i ubieraliśmy przez te wszystkie piekielne lata, wbrew naszej woli, nadmieniam. Myślisz, że chcieliśmy, żeby nasz kochany Dudley przebywał w towarzystwie takich jak ty? Co, chłopcze? Skąd weźmiesz choćby dwa pensy? Jesteś taki jak twój ojciec. Nigdy nie pracował, tylko się obijał. Bezrobotny, wie pan — rzucił w stronę Snape'a, który wydał dźwięk, mogący uchodzić za pomruk aprobaty. Vernon znowu odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego. — Zabierasz tylko miejsce i powietrze na tym świecie. Lepiej, żebyś nauczył się jakiejś pracy. Pieniądze nie rosną na drzewach, wiesz, a my nie dajemy ich jak cukierków.  
— A kiedy to daliście mi cukierka! — wybuchnął Harry. _Ups, zła taktyka_. — Przepraszam wuju, to było niegrzeczne. Chodzi o to, że już obiecałem profesorowi Lupinowi, że za te pieniądze będę u niego czyścił podłogi co weekend przez miesiąc. Stwierdził, że to uczciwa wymiana.  
— Niech pan to zmieni na dwa miesiące — poradził Snape'owi Vernon. — To bumelant.  
Wspomnienie o cukierkach widać dotarło do Dudleya, który wyszedł, by kupić kilka batonów z automatu. Harry powstrzymał ochotę przewrócenia oczami.  
— Nie rób takiej miny — skarcił go Vernon. — Dudley marnieje ze zmartwienia o swoją matkę. Nie widzisz jak ubrania na nim wiszą? Musi utrzymać siłę. Cholera, je teraz tylko dlatego, że ulżyło mu, że przyszedłeś. Czekaliśmy całymi dniami martwiąc się, że ta głupia _sowa_ nie odróżni listu od myszy polnej. Sowy, doprawdy! To oburzające! Będę miał co nieco do powiedzenia na temat tej Figg, kiedy zbierze się rada sąsiedzka!  
Harry z długiego doświadczenia wiedział, jak najlepiej odpowiedzieć na taką tyradę.  
— Tak, wuju Vernonie.  
Snape znowu włączył się do rozmowy.  
— Panie Dursley, obawiam się, że Harry nie wyjaśnił nam zbyt dobrze okoliczności — mnie i dyrektorowi Dumbledore. Mogę zapytać o sytuację pana żony? Będę musiał powiadomić szkołę, jeśli Harry zostanie tutaj dłuższy czas.  
— Och, może chłopak nie wiedział, co powiedzieć — przyznał opryskliwie Vernon, ponownie się uspokajając. Snape tak na niego działał, zrozumiał Harry. Zastanawiał się, jak wiele z tego było spowodowane jakimś subtelnym zaklęciem. A może był to ton, jakiego Snape używał: jeden z najłagodniejszych tonów Remusa. — To ostatnie lato było dla mnie jednym wielkim pasmem udręki. Nie pamiętam, czy z nim rozmawiałem. Zresztą, jak mógłbym? Chłopaka nigdy nie było, a ja nie byłem w nastroju, żeby go szukać, nie po tym, jak ten sukinsyn ze sterczącym okiem powiedział mi, że oberwę, jeśli choćby krzywo na niego spojrzę.  
Snape czekał cierpliwie, aż Vernon dotrze do sedna. To było więcej niż Mistrz Eliksirów zrobił kiedykolwiek dla swoich uczniów. Z wyjątkiem może Ślizgonów.   
— W każdym razie to leukemia — przyznał ponuro Vernon, a zabrzmiało to tak, jakby samo wypowiedzenie tego słowa go dusiło.   
Harry widział, że Snape próbuje rozszyfrować słowo, rozdzielić może na łacińskie części, by wyłapać jego znaczenie. Widział też, że nie rozumie. W tym profesor nie był osamotniony.  
Pochylając się nieco do przodu, Harry zapytał:  
— Leukemia? Czy to jakiś rodzaj raka?  
— Rak krwi — westchnął Vernon. Nagle wyglądał na tak znużonego, że aż dziwne, że nie zasnął. — Niech pan to doda do swojego planu lekcji, profesorze. Głupi chłopak nie zna nawet podstawowych faktów o tym, jak normalni ludzie żyją i umierają. W każdym razie Petunia jest w kolejce do przeszczepu szpiku kostnego. Dudziaczek i ja zgłosiliśmy się na dawców, ale nie jesteśmy odpowiedni. — Głos mu zadrżał przy ostatnim słowie. — To długa kolejka, a lekarz mówi, że może nie doczekać aż…  
Vernon przerwał nagle i zamknął oczy, dłonie zacisnął na poręczach krzesła, całe jego ciało dygotało lekko.  
— Przykro mi — powiedział Harry. Chciałby mieć taki rodzaj relacji rodzinnych, gdzie mógłby przynajmniej położyć rękę na ramieniu wuja. Bez szans, wiedział że lepiej nawet nie próbować. Kilka razy, kiedy przytulił się do nóg ciotki czy wuja — trzylatek nie mógł sięgnąć wyżej — został bezceremonialnie odepchnięty i nakrzyczano na niego. _Nie lubimy takich jak ty i nigdy nie polubimy, więc trzymaj się od nas z daleka. Teraz wracaj do swojego schowka aż nauczysz się trzymać swoje niechlujne łapy przy sobie!_ Harry wzdrygnął się, przypominając sobie ten okropny trzask zatrzaskiwanych drzwi i duszne powietrze w środku.  
— Powinno ci być przykro — odparł złowrogo Vernon, przytomniejąc, ze złowrogim błyskiem w oczach pomimo oczywistego wyczerpania. — To twoja wina, chłopcze! Te wszystkie lata zmartwień, obowiązku zajmowania się tobą, przypominały ciągle Petunii o jej dziwolągu siostrze! Te kłamstwa jakie nam opowiedziałeś! Latające puddingi, też coś! Myślałem, że zdołam to z ciebie wybić, ale siedzisz tutaj, nadal wysadzając wazony! Czy to dziwne, że zachorowała? Sam stres wychowywania ciebie mógł ją zabić!  
Tym razem jednak, Harry zamknął swój umysł na czas, by lepiej znieść zniewagi wuja. Albo przynajmniej tak myślał. Trudno było rozróżnić oklumencję od stoicyzmu. Może to było to samo, pomyślał Harry. Może po prostu musiał czuć mniej, a łatwiej mu będzie przebrnąć przez tyrady wuja.  
Żadna ilość stoicyzmu nie była jednak w stanie przygotować go na następne oburzające słowa, które wypłynęły z ust wuja.  
— Teraz możesz jej jednak się odwdzięczyć — powiedział Vernon, obniżając głos tak, że Harry ledwo go słyszał, choć bardzo się starał. — Wiesz, że nie lubimy tych dziwacznych spraw jakie zawsze planujesz i nic dziwnego. Ale jeśli nauczyłeś się czegokolwiek w tej twojej szkole, musiałeś nauczyć się czegoś pożytecznego, co? Dlatego cię tu wezwaliśmy. Nie myślałeś chyba, że którekolwiek z nas za tobą tęskniło, co? Chcemy od ciebie tylko jednej rzeczy, aby Petunia wyzdrowiała.  
Harry przełknął ślinę, mając nadzieję, że źle zrozumiał. Musiał źle zrozumieć, prawda?  
— Ty… eee, naprawdę chcesz, abym _czarował_, wuju?  
— Tak, chłopcze! Jesteś głupi? Pokręć tą swoją różdżką czy cokolwiek tam trzeba i spraw, żeby krew mojej żony wróciła do normy! No, rusz się!  
Przerażony Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się, by nie odwrócić się w stronę Snape'a z wystraszona miną. _Snape'a_. Nie było nikogo innego.  
Snape wyglądał na głęboko zamyślonego, minęła chwila, zanim się odezwał.  
— Panie Dursley, to jest… niezwykła prośba. Harry nie był szkolony w leczeniu. Może pozwoli mi pan zagłębić się w temat?  
Vernon jeszcze bardziej zmrużył oczy.  
— Może się pan zagłębiać ile pan chce, panie Lupin. Ja już powiedziałem swoje — chłopak ma uratować moją Petunię.  
— Rozumiem — mruknął Snape, nadal tym głosem, który Harry'emu kojarzył się nieco z eliksirem uspokajającym. — Muszę jednak zauważyć, że to może być poza jego możliwościami…  
— Ha! — krzyknął wuj Vernon. Cokolwiek Snape używał na niego, zdecydowanie teraz nie działało. — Wytrzymywałem z jego dziwaczną magią przez lata! Okropne rzeczy zrobił mnie i mojej rodzinie! Jeśli nie może wykorzystać swojej nienormalności do jednej jedynej rzeczy, której _wymagam_, to cóż. Jak dla mnie równie dobrze może umrzeć z głodu na ulicy! Zrozumiałeś, chłopcze!? To Petunia ciebie przyjęła i to Petunia nalegała, żebyś został, nawet po tym, jak przekląłeś Dudleya tymi jak ich tam nazywasz, co żyją w… jak ona to powiedziała, Bazakanie! To Petunia nadstawiała dla ciebie karku przez cały czas. Teraz zrobisz co dla niej dobre, albo wyrzucę cię na bruk!  
Harry odchrząknął, zaczął formować jakąś odpowiedź, ale poczuł jak Snape nagle chwycił jego palce i mocno uścisnął. Cóż, i tak nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć na szalone żądanie swojego wuja. Prawdę mówiąc, pod koniec jego wzrok zaczął się rozmywać.  
Nogi zaczęły się pod nim uginać i pomyślał, że tak chyba wygląda atak paniki. I to właśnie Snape, jak na ironię, przytrzymywał go w pionie.

Rozdział następny:  
**Jesteśmy kwita**


	8. Jesteśmy kwita

korekta rozdziału: _Toroj_

Rozdział ósmy:  
**Jesteśmy kwita**

Snape uchwycił ramię Harry'ego, by go podtrzymać.  
— Będziemy musieli przemyśleć ten problem — wyjaśnił płynnie. Kiedy Vernon już miał się znowu odezwać, profesor uniósł dłoń i uprzedził go: — Tak, rozumiem doskonale, czas jest istotny. To nie zmienia faktu, że prosi pan o nieznane zaklęcie. Jeśli magia, jakiej pan wymaga, jest w ogóle możliwa, będzie musiała zostać opracowana.  
— Więc, jak długo to potrwa? — zapytał Vernon niespokojnie.  
— Im szybciej zaczniemy nad tym pracować, tym lepiej — zakończył Snape. — Harry opuścił obiad, aby tutaj przybyć. Niech pan na niego spojrzy. Trzęsie się. Musi coś zjeść.  
Harry pomyślał, że to raczej duża przesada, chociaż nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że jest głodny.  
Vernon zaczął zrzędzić coś na temat, że chłopak opuszczał więcej niż jeden obiad wcześniej i nic mu nie było, ale typowe dla niego uwagi zostały zupełnie przyćmione przez to, co zrobił Dudley.  
— Chcesz trochę czekolady, Harry? — zapytał.  
Harry nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom, kiedy odwrócił głowę i zobaczył kuzyna, wyciągającego ku niemu czekoladowego batona z migdałami, nadal owiniętego w papierek. Oszołomiony, zauważył równocześnie, że Dudley nie zjadł zbyt wiele cukierków, które kupił. Harry podejrzewał, że choroba ciotki Petunii dość mocno odbijała się na chłopaku.  
— Uch, taak, jasne — wykrztusił z trudem Harry. Co się stało z Dudleyem, który terroryzował sąsiadów i bił wszystkich mniejszych od siebie? Który Harry'emu nigdy nie powiedział nic, co nie było zniewagą bądź groźbą? Harry zastanowił się, czy oferta nie była jakimś podstępem.  
Ale chyba nie. Dudley podał mu batonik bez wahania.   
— Uch, dzięki, Dudley — zdołał powiedzieć Harry. Poczuł się trochę lepiej, Snape nie musiał już go trzymać, ale kiedy próbował uwolnić ramię, Mistrz Eliksirów nie puścił go.  
— Zostaw to na potem — odezwał się Snape. — Po obiedzie.  
Hm, może to dobrze, że Snape go nie puścił. Zawroty głowy powróciły z pełną siłą. Jak niby miał zrobić to, czego chciał wuj Vernon? Nie mógł, prawda? Harry nie sądził, aby ktokolwiek to potrafił, ale nie był zupełnie pewny. A co z polem chroniącym go przed Voldemortem? Wuj _nigdy_ nie pozwoli Dudleyowi na założenie zaklęć ochronnych, jeśli Harry pozwoli umrzeć ciotce Petunii, nieważne, że _nie mógł_ nic na to poradzić…  
— Oddychaj — powiedział za nim cicho Snape, zanim zwrócił się ponownie do Vernona. — Może mógłby pan zarekomendować gospodę, gdzie moglibyśmy zostać na noc?   
Vernon odwrócił się, by pogładzić Petunię po czole. Rozkojarzony, nie słyszał pytania Snape'a dopóki go nie powtórzył.  
— Co? Och. Eee, właściwie… — odchrząknął i wydawał się rozważać to, wypiął pierś, dodając sobie ważności, kiedy zaczął wreszcie mówić. — Dopóki nie powiem inaczej, chłopak może zostać w domu. Zawiódł mnie wiele razy, ale tym razem tego nie zrobi, prawda? Jestem pewny, że zrobi, co właściwe dla swojej rodziny. No nie, chłopcze?  
Dłoń Snape'a ścisnęła ramię Harry'ego mocniej niż wcześniej. Kiedy chłopiec spojrzał w górę, zobaczył jak profesor skinął lekko głową.  
Harry nie wiedział, co to znaczy, ale ponieważ nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem odpowiedzieć nie, mruknął wymijająco i opuścił wzrok z powrotem na swoje za duże buty.  
— Obawiam się, że muszę zostać tam, gdzie Harry — mówił Snape. — Polecenie dyrektora. Stąd moje pytanie.  
— Sprawia kłopoty, tak… — wymamrotał Vernon, pochylając się jeszcze bardziej nad żoną. — Ona rzadko kiedy się teraz budzi. Cóż, profesorze, podejrzewam, że dyrektor wie, co mówi. W każdym razie też nie chcę, żeby chłopak był sam w moim domu. Nie wiadomo, co zrobi. Zajmie pan jego pokój; chłopak może spać na podłodze bawialni.  
— Sam w domu? — odezwał się zdezorientowany Harry. — Nie wracacie do domu?  
— No oczywiście, że nie! — wybuchł Vernon. — Dudziaczek i ja mamy tu za rogiem pokój, ale i tak rzadko z niego korzystamy. Zamierzam tu być, kiedy Petunia się obudzi, nie myśl, że nie! Nie byliśmy w domu od wielu dni!  
Harry zdołał tym razem strząsnąć rękę Snape'a, stał bez pomocy, chwiejąc się lekko. Nie wiedział jak zareagować na wybuch wuja, więc odezwał się tylko niepewnie:  
— Może w takim razie powinienem również tu zostać?  
— Idź ze swoim nauczycielem — westchnął Vernon, ponownie opierając głowę o ścianę.  
Harry starał się nie odwracać wychodząc. Nie chciał znowu widzieć ciotki Petunii, wyglądającej tak okropnie, naprawdę nie chciał. Coś jednak go zmusiło.  
Kiedy Harry zerknął przez ramię, zobaczył Dudleya, stojącego w nogach łóżka, trącego oczy i starającego się nie płakać.  
——————————   
— Nie jesteś w stanie iść — stwierdził Snape, kiedy weszli do windy. Tym razem nie wydawał się zatroskany z tego powodu.  
— Och, nic mi nie jest — odparł Harry, przeciągając się nieznacznie. Uczucie paniki cofnęło się nieco, ale wiedział, że gdzieś tam się czaiło, gotowe zawładnąć nim ponownie, jeśli będzie za bardzo myślał o tym, czego wuj od niego żąda.  
— Oszczędź mi tych bohaterskich póz. Czy kiedykolwiek się aportowałeś?  
— Uhm, cóż… używałem świstoklika — powiedział Harry, trąc dłonią ramię. Snape wiedział o tym, był tego pewien. Trzecie zadanie, Cedrik… — Nie podobało mi się to.   
— Aportacja nie jest dużo lepsza, szczególnie, jeśli nie jest się do tego przyzwyczajonym. — Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia podszedł krok do Harry'ego i przycisnął go mocno do siebie. — Zamknij oczy i nie ruszaj się…  
— Puść! — krzyknął Harry wyrywając się, choć jego towarzysz tak bardzo przypominał Remusa Lupina. _To nie Remus, nie Remus_, powtarzał w myśli.   
— Dobra! — sarknął Snape, odsuwając się ponownie. — Sam tego chciałeś.  
I wtedy świat zakręcił się wokół Harry'ego, rozpuszczając się w przyprawiającą o mdłości breji kolorów. Nie było pociągnięcia za pępek, ani uczucia bycia gdzieś ciągniętym. Było tylko okropne wrażenie, że cały świat roztopił się wokół niego. Potem wtopił _w_ niego, kości go zaczęły od tego boleć, mięśnie protestowały, usta wypełniły się kwasem, jego ciało toczyło walkę i przegrało.   
——————————  
Harry znalazł się nagle na rękach i kolanach na trawniku przed Privet Drive 4. Przez dłuższą chwilę w ogóle się nie poruszał. Miał wrażenie, że ziemia kręci się z niebezpieczną prędkością i jeżeli wstanie, zostanie z niej zrzucony. W tym momencie jednak wirowanie zwolniło do spokojnego falowania, więc podniósł się i uklęknął.   
— Niewiele lepiej? — zapytał, patrząc złowrogo na Snape'a, który stał kilka stóp dalej, ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i lekkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. — A może raczej tysiąc razy gorzej? Mógł mnie pan przynajmniej ostrzec!  
— Starałem się zaabsorbować od ciebie szok aportacyjny, jeśli sobie przypominasz.  
— A pomyślał pan choćby przez chwilę, aby mi to _powiedzieć_?  
Snape zmrużył ironicznie oczy, chociaż na twarzy Remusa ta mina nie była tak zastraszająca, jak Mistrz Eliksirów zamierzał.  
— Doświadczenie jest najlepszym nauczycielem. Będziesz się mnie trzymał następnym razem, gwarantuję.  
— Nie stawiałbym na to — wymamrotał Harry, wstając. Było już ciemno, zaczął się więc zastanawiać, jak długo byli w szpitalu. Ciemność jednak oznaczała, że sąsiedzi zapewne nie widzieli, jak przybyli. Jednak co do ich zniknięcia… — I dla pańskiej wiadomości, większość wind ma zainstalowane kamery. Ktoś może mieć nas na filmie jak się deportujemy. To dużo gorsze niż siedem osób mówiących, że widziało latający samochód.  
— Hmpf… — odparł jedynie Snape. — _Alohomora_. Twój wujek powiedział, abyś tu został, ale nie pomyślał, żeby dać ci sposób na dostanie się do środka.  
— Taak, pewnie stwierdził, że zrobię to co pan.  
— Masz zwyczaj łamania dekretu?  
— Nie! — krzyknął Harry straciwszy cierpliwość. — Nigdy tutaj nie robiłem żadnej magii, jeśli mogłem coś na to poradzić, dobra? — Ten wstęp tylko przypomniał mu o rozbitym wazonie i o tym, przez co stracił panowanie. Cała ta zjadliwość, skierowana do niego, i do tego mnóstwo kłamstw. A Snape to wszystko słyszał.   
Westchnąwszy, Harry przeszedł obok Snape'a i skierował się do kuchni, gdzie zaczął otwierać szafki, szukając czegoś, co nadawałoby się do ugotowania bez robienia niepotrzebnego bałaganu. Może zupa w proszku…  
— Siadaj — rozkazał Snape. Kiedy Harry tego nie zrobił, mężczyzna chwycił go za ramiona i pchnął na krzesło.  
— Zdaje się, że powiedział pan, że muszę coś zjeść! — wybuchnął Harry, podnosząc się. — Nie mamy tutaj skrzatów domowych. A może pan zamierzał gotować?  
— Siedź spokojnie, głupi dzieciaku. — Snape usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu. Kładąc dłonie na mahoniowej powierzchni, przemówił w cichym skupieniu. — Przeżyłeś dzisiaj kilka poważnych wstrząsów, nie wspominając już tego, że aportacja pozostawia uczucie podobne do przenicowania na lewą stronę. Weź kilka głębokich wdechów. Jeśli nie uspokoisz się przed posiłkiem, to się rozchorujesz.  
— Odwal się — odparł na to Harry. Nie obchodziło go, co myśli Snape. Zajmował się sobą od… właściwie od zawsze, i nie potrzebował złośliwego, wtrącającego się drania regulującego jego posiłki.  
— Pięć punktów… — Snape przerwał, chichocząc cicho, ale Harry nie widział w tym nic zabawnego. — Dość oczywiste, że ty byłeś tu skrzatem domowym, Harry.  
Harry sapnął.  
— Więc nie uważa mnie pan już za sławnego Harry'ego Pottera, rozpieszczonego i zepsutego?  
Snape uniósł brew.  
— Nie. Uważam, że jesteś zmęczony, podenerwowany, nie tak dorosły za jakiego chciałbyś uchodzić i potrzebujesz porządnego posiłku. Takiego, którego nie musiałbyś robić sam. Myślę, że mamy dość dużo do przedyskutowania. Czy niedaleko jest restauracja, którą mógłbyś polecić?  
Przez chwilę Harry czuł przemożną ochotę powiedzenia znowu _Odwal się_. Dziwne, zważywszy, że Snape był taki… właściwie prawie taki, jaki byłby prawdziwy Remus. Może po prostu mu nie ufał.  
— Och, po prostu zamówię pizzę — jęknął Harry. — Nie potrzebuję dzisiaj żadnej dodatkowej katastrofy. W domu, podobno, Voldemort nie może mnie dorwać, więc niech mi pan poda telefon.  
— Dlaczego podobno?  
— Nie wierzę w połowę rzeczy, jakie mówi Dumbledore, już nie — westchnął Harry. — Tu mamy przykład. _Powiedział_, że pomyłką było proszenie, aby pan mnie uczył w zeszłym roku. Powiedział, że powinien zrozumieć, że przeszłość doprowadzi do katastrofy. A jednak znowu jesteśmy tutaj na jego polecenie, razem.  
— To co innego niż oklumencja — wskazał Snape. — A kto powinien się tobą zajmować, tu w Surrey? Mundungus Fletcher? Arabella Figg?  
— A co z prawdziwym Remusem?   
— Który jest teraz śpiącym w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu wilkołakiem. Poza tym, Potter, jeśli nagle Czarny Pana zainteresuje się tobą bardziej niż zwykle, będę o tym wiedział wcześniej niż ktokolwiek inny po naszej stronie. To może być przełomowe, a Albus o tym wie.  
_Naszej stronie_. Dziwnie było to usłyszeć. Zbyt wiele lat myślenia o Snapie jako o wrogu. Którym _był_, och, zdecydowanie nim był… ale to było coś poza wojną.  
— Uważam, że dyrektor jest niekonsekwentny — wymamrotał Harry. — Mimo wszystko, jeśli chce pan wiedzieć dlaczego nie ufam Dumbledore'owi, nie musi pan szukać dalej.  
— Życie nie jest kryształowo czyste, Potter. Jest płynne i ciągle się zmienia. Jeśli osądzisz Albusa zbyt ostro tylko z powodu reagowania na zmienne okoliczności, to będziesz głupcem.  
— Myślałem, że i tak jestem głupcem, według pana.  
— Zdecydowanie _jesteś_, skoro jesteś wystarczająco tępy, aby wierzyć, że połowa tych rzeczy, które mówię w klasie, nie jest przeznaczona jedynie dla uszu Malfoya, by powtórzył je swojemu ojcu. — Snape przesunął ręką po włosach, odsuwając brązowe kosmyki Remusa z czoła. — Z perspektywy czasu, zrozumiałem, że nie powinienem przerywać twoich sesji oklumencji, chociaż muszę zauważyć, że twoja zupełna odmowa praktyki sprawiała, że bez względu na to, co zrobiłem, były prawie bez wartości. W każdym razie podejrzewam, że Albus uważa, że dał mi drugą szansę. Spekulowałbym nawet, że przyprowadzenie _ciebie_ z listem osobiście do niego, przekonało go, że mogę… poradzić sobie tym razem lepiej.  
Snape czekał na odpowiedź, a kiedy żadna się nie padła, zasugerował:  
— Miałeś zamiar _zamówić pizzę_, tak?  
— Taak. I prosiłem, żeby podał mi pan telefon. — Okazało się, że Harry znów musi coś tłumaczyć Mistrzowi Eliksirów. I wskazać. Gdyby był w lepszym nastroju, to byłoby nawet zabawne. Może. — Ta niebieska rzecz obok pana, na ścianie. — Nie czuł się na siłach, by pójść po książkę telefoniczną, więc znowu zadzwonił na informację i otrzymał numer pizzerii.  
Gdy Harry rozmawiał przez telefon, Snape odszedł na obchód domu, z różdżką w pogotowiu. Harry nie wiedział, co planuje mężczyzna, ale nie obchodziło go to. Niech sobie szuka tej całej czarnej energii. Cholera, niech ją nawet znajdzie. Nie pozostało już dużo do odgadnięcia, prawda?  
Siedząc z głową opartą na stole, Harry wpatrywał się niewidzącym wzrokiem w przestrzeń i czekał na głupią pizzę.  
——————————  
Musiał zasnąć, ponieważ potem pizza stała już na stole, obok talerze i sztućce, a Snape starał się rozszyfrować, jak to się podaje.   
Harry podniósł się, odurzony, i apatycznie zaczął jeść zniekształcone kawałki pizzy, jakie Snape wreszcie zdołał przenieść na jego talerz. Ożywił się nieco dopiero, kiedy Snape ugryzł jeden kęs i zadławił się. _Hm, przecież nie może to być gorsze od niektórych mikstur, które każe nam pić na lekcjach…_ Ale ta myśl przypomniała o czymś Harry'emu.   
— Czy wziął pan swoją… eee… dawkę?  
Snape gapił się na niego w sposób, który Harry wziął za zdecydowane tak. Czując się lepiej, wstał, aby przynieść dla nich obu trochę wody. Tym razem Snape nie próbował go powstrzymać.  
— No dobrze. — Harry postanowił nie owijać w bawełnę. — Słyszał pan, czego chcą. Co robimy?  
— To może poczekać — odparł Snape. Wypił całą szklankę wody, zanim zjadł kolejny kęs pizzy, krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie. Obrazek byłby naprawdę niesamowity, gdyby nie fakt, że Harry był w stanie wyobrazić sobie _Remusa_, jedzącego pizzę. Kiedy Snape skończył swój kawałek, odłożył sztućce, automatycznie ustawiając je równolegle, jakby były to przyrządy na stole do eliksirów. — Zanalizujmy zachowanie twojego wuja. Pisze do ciebie list, z co najmniej obraźliwym słownictwem, a potem wymyśla ci w całej rozciągłości. I robi to przy nieznajomym, chociaż musiał wiedzieć, że nie chciałbyś, aby ktoś słyszał o twoich brudach rodzinnych.  
— No więc wuj Vernon to nieznośna świnia — przyznał Harry. Nigdy nie powiedział tego na głos, a teraz odkrył, że mu ulżyło. — Nic wielkiego.  
Snape zmarszczył brwi jakby uważał, że jednak to nie była błahostka, ale Harry pomyślał, że po prostu pewnie nie wie, jak dokładnie kontrolować mięśnie twarzy Remusa.  
— Chodzi o to, panie Potter…  
— Jeśli ma pan zamiar tak mnie nazywać, to mam nadzieję, że rzucił pan _Silencio_. — Harry uświadomił sobie, że powinien o tym pomyśleć kilka minut wcześniej. To tylko pokazywało, jak był zmęczony.  
Snape tylko znowu na niego spojrzał. W ten ja — jestem — nauczycielem — a — ty — uczniem sposób. Harry z konsternacją usłyszał jak Snape najwyraźniej ustępuje.  
— To i _Imperforable_ — odparł ostro Mistrz Eliksirów. — Teraz, jak mówiłem, motywem twojego wuja do wezwania ciebie tutaj była potrzeba raczej znaczącej przysługi, jednak nie zachowywał się jak petent. Z tego co mogłem wydedukować, zrobił wszystko co mógł, aby cię znieważyć. To nadaje nowe znaczenie słowu irracjonalny.  
— Cóż, to pan użył na nim legilimencji. Tak, zauważyłem to. W każdym razie teraz wie pan, jaki on jest. Denerwuje się, nie myśli za dobrze. Czemu to ma znaczenie? — powiedziawszy to, Harry chwycił pizzę rękami i zaczął jeść.  
— Ma znaczenie, ponieważ zrozumienie go oznacza, że będziemy wiedzieć jak z nim sobie radzić, panie Potter. Legilimencja służy do odblokowywania wspomnień, nie psychiki. Jeśli mamy go przekonać, aby pozwolił nam rozszerzyć pole, musimy określić, jak najlepiej na niego wpływać.  
— Cóż, to proste, nie? Niech pan użyje _Obliviate_, aby zapomniał jak mnie nienawidzi, a potem zapyta. Hm, jeśli to nie wystarczy, jestem pewny, że jest jakieś zaklęcie, które narzuciłoby mu jakiś poziom troski o mnie.  
— Zdecydowanie potrzebujemy lepszego kursu obrony — mruknął Snape. — Chociaż może magia poświęcenia jest raczej tematem dla siódmej klasy. Cóż, jak by nie było, nie możesz oszukać ludzi, by uczestniczyli w stawianiu ochronnego pola. To po prostu nie działa.   
— Dumbledore wyraźnie mi powiedział, że moja ciotka przyjęła mnie _niechętnie_, profesorze.  
— Dumbledore, któremu nie ufasz? — zakpił lekko Snape. — To problem semantyki. Mogła nie cieszyć się przyjmując ciebie tutaj, Potter, ale zrobiła to z własnej woli. Nikt jej nie zmusił. Nikt jej nie przeklął. Nie została nawet przekupiona. Sumienie powiedziało jej, co ma zrobić i _tego_ będziemy potrzebowali od Dudleya.  
— Więc nawet nie mogę zaoferować im nieco swojego złota — podsumował ponuro Harry. — Chociaż gdybym im dał galeony, pomyśleliby pewnie, że są przeklęte, mógłbym się założyć. Ale myślałem, że mógłbym ich zamienić nieco na funty. Jest pan pewny, że to ani trochę nie pomoże?  
— Nawet gdybyś oddał im wszystko i został żebrakiem. Nie można kupić dobrej woli. Brak jakiejkolwiek u twojego wuja może stanowić spory problem, zakładając, że Dudley nie zgodzi się na nic, dopóki nie zrobi tego jego ojciec.  
— Nie musi mi pan przypominać o ich braku dobrej woli, profesorze.  
— Jestem pewny, że nie muszę. Ale tu chodzi o więcej niż tylko jej brak. Wspomnienia twojego wuja o tobie są raczej skrzywione. Wierzy, że to ciebie należy winić za wszystkie nieszczęścia.  
_Nieszczęścia_. Cóż, czy nie było to ładne, neutralne słowo dla nieokiełznanych, emocjonalnych zniewag, nie wspominając o pracach domowych i okazjonalnych uderzeniach w twarz? Harry kontynuował jedzenie, starając nie denerwować się przypuszczeniami, jakie _wspomnienia_ zobaczył najpewniej Snape. Cóż z tego, jeśli Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział wszystko? Co z tego, jeśli rozpowszechni to po Slytherinie? Albo gorzej, będzie kawałkami wywlekał podczas typowej fali zniewag na każdej lekcji eliksirów? Przytrafiały mu się już gorsze rzeczy. Taak, jak na przykład to, że jego własna krew pomogła podnieść się Voldemortowi do kolejnego panowania; jak wiedza, że był winny za każdą wynikającą z tego śmierć. Jak zrozumienie, że nie jest normalnym człowiekiem, a jedynie blizną i przepowiednią.  
Jak nieumyślne wywabienie Syriusza na śmierć.  
— Cóż, pana dzieciństwo też nie było cudowne! — wybuchnął nagle, nie dbając tym razem, czy Snape wścieknie się o to, co _on_ wie.  
— Prawda — przyznał Snape, przechylając na bok głowę by przyjrzeć się uważnie Harry'emu. — Myślę, że w tym może jesteśmy kwita.   
— Och, świetnie — wypalił Harry, zbyt zdenerwowany, aby zrozumieć, że było to znaczące wyznanie od kogoś pokroju Severusa Snape'a. — To po prostu wspaniały dzień. Cóż, powiem panu tylko jedną rzecz, profesorze! Przeprosiłem wtedy, i _było_ mi przykro, i nigdy nikomu nie powiedziałem o tym ani słowa, nikomu z wyjątkiem Syriusza, a jego zapytałem tylko dlatego, bo musiałem wiedzieć, co on sobie wtedy myślał. Musiałem wiedzieć, jak mój ojciec mógł być takim _kompletnym głupcem i dupkiem_, dobra? Więc jeśli jesteśmy kwita, to… och, zapomnij.  
Zamilkł.  
— Jeśli jesteśmy kwita… — zadumał się Snape mrużąc oczy, przyglądając się Harry'emu w sposób, w jaki nigdy nie robił tego Remus, jak drapieżnik czyhający na ofiarę. — Ach. Czy ten wybuch miał być niezręcznym i raczej dziecinnym sposobem proszenia mnie, abym nie dzielił się z nikim tym, czego dowiedziałem się o tobie?  
Harry patrzył wściekle w swój talerz. Widok ponadgryzanej pizzy był zniechęcający. Harry miał ochotę rzucić ją o ścianę i przyglądać się jak sos pomidorowy będzie spływać po paskudnej tapecie w kwiatki.  
— Panie Potter?  
Ten wyniosły ton wypowiadany głosem Remusa sprawił, że podniósł wzrok, ale jego zielone oczy nadal wyrażały wściekłość.  
— Nie prosiłem o nic, _profesorze_. Nie _proszę_ o coś, czego nie mogę dostać.  
— Bez wątpienia kolejny skutek mieszkania tutaj — skomentował Snape, kręcąc głową. Zawahał się, a potem kontynuował: — Zapewne nie jest to odpowiedni moment, ale czy mogę zapytać, co odpowiedział twój chrzestny, kiedy go zapytałeś?  
— Och, jasne, czemu nie? Rozgrzeb całe moje życie — zagderał Harry. — Powiedział, że byli idiotami. Że mieli piętnaście lat i wszyscy są idiotami, gdy mają piętnaście.   
Snape oparł plecy o krzesło, złożył razem palce i popatrzył z powagą na Harry'ego.  
— Twój ojciec, panie Potter, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co ci powiedziano, nie był bezrobotny.   
Harry nie wiedział, jak rozmowa zeszła na ten temat, ale wydawało się, że przyniosło to ulgę po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło.  
— Wiem — przyznał. — I nie zginął w wypadku samochodowym, oczywiście. Nie był ladaco bez grosza.  
— Nie był bez grosza, nie — odparł Snape. Uwaga mogłaby być złośliwa jak cholera, ale nie brzmiała w ten sposób. Bardziej jakby… jakby Snape przyznawał, że piętnastolatek wydoroślał i zostawił za sobą swoją głupotę.  
Harry skończył kolejny kawałek pizzy, potem wytarł usta rękawem, myśląc, że pepperoni było dużo tłuściejsze niż pamiętał. Ale to były ubrania Dudleya, więc nie warto było wstawać po serwetkę, nawet jeśli Snape wykrzywił pogardliwie usta.  
— Wróćmy do poprzedniej rozmowy — zarządził Snape. — Twój wuj. Czy masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, dlaczego świadomie zraża ciebie do siebie, kiedy równocześnie potrzebuje twojej pomocy?  
— Och, to proste — odpowiedział Harry, odsuwając talerz i wycierając dłonie w spodnie Dudleya, specjalnie, aby zobaczyć jak Snape znowu się krzywi. — Wuj Vernon nigdy nikogo w całym swoim życiu o nic nie prosił. Jedynymi metodami, jakie zna, jest zastraszenie albo łapówka. — Harry zmarszczył czoło, przypominając sobie mnóstwo rzeczy na poparcie tego stwierdzenia, ale zmusił się do skoncentrowania na temacie rozmowy. — Więc stwierdził, że nie zrobię tego, jeśli mnie ładnie poprosi.  
— Zwłaszcza, że faktycznie nie poprosił ładnie. — Usta Snape'a wykrzywiły się lekko. — Ale to prowadzi do następnej sprawy. Dlaczego jego żądanie sprawiło, że się prawie hiperwentylowałeś? Słyszałem szczegółowe sprawozdania o tobie, zarówno od śmierciożerców jak i Albusa. Szczerze mówiąc, wygląda na to, że mniej boisz się Czarnego Pana, niż własnych krewnych. Nie możesz naprawdę uważać ich za bardziej przerażających niż on.  
— Taak, wiem… — Harry przesunął palcem po bliźnie. — Ale kiedy on mnie atakuje, są rzeczy, które mogę zrobić. To nie tak, że myślę, że mogę mu zagrozić; byłem przerażony wtedy na cmentarzu. Ale miałem… nie wiem… wybór. Zaklęcia. Cokolwiek. Poza tym, za każdym razem, kiedy stawiałem mu czoła, jak pan pamięta, miałem pomoc. Najpierw było to zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, potem Fawkes i Tiara Przydziału, i… uhm, moi rodzice wychodzący z jego różdżki. A ostatnim razem Dumbledore i statuy w Departamencie.  
Snape nie kwestionował ani słowa z tej chaotycznej mowy. Pewnie słyszał już to wszystko ze swoich źródeł, tak jak powiedział. Czy to nie super być Chłopcem O Którym Wszyscy Mówią Przez Cały Czas?  
— W każdym razie, jakie to ma znaczenie? — zapytał Harry, rozpoznając impuls do użalania się nad sobą i odrzucając go. — Czują jak czują, nie mogę tego zmienić. Nawet uratowanie ciotki Petunii nie zmieniłoby tego tak naprawdę, nie sądzę, chociaż Dudley mnie zastanawia.  
— Zobaczył to, czego nie widział twój wuj — stwierdził cicho Snape. — Zrażanie ciebie do nich nie jest najlepszym sposobem na proszenie o pomoc.  
— Ha. — Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni czekoladowego batona i zaczął go jeść. — Osobiście uważam, że dementorzy tak go nastraszyli, że nabrał nieco rozumu. Albo kiedy próbowali wyssać jego duszę, zdołali wyssać najgorszą część. Taak, zapewne to wszystko jest połączone. To znaczy niech pan pomyśli, nie dał mi orzechów w karmelu, dał mi _czekoladę_. — To nie było śmieszne, ale jednak Harry się zaśmiał.  
— Nie żartuj na temat dementorów — zbeształ go Snape.  
— Nie robiłem tego. Naprawdę uważam, że mogli zmienić Dudleya na lepsze. — Harry oparł się o krzesło i przyjrzał sufitowi, który zdawał się falować. Świadczyło to o tym, jak był zmęczony. To pewnie dlatego rozwiązał mu się język. — Wie pan, to dziwne, siedzenie i mówienie w ten sposób. Chyba nie znieważył mnie pan w ciągu ostatnich trzech minut.  
— Poczułbyś się lepiej, gdybym to zrobił? — zapytał Snape, nieco arogancko. No, tak byłoby lepiej, podejrzewał Harry.  
— Taak, zapewne tak — przyznał, wstając i przeciągając się. — Przypomniałoby mi, że nie jest pan Remusem. Cóż, jestem wykończony. Wuj Vernon się wścieknie, jeśli się dowie, ale skorzystam z sofy, nie z podłogi. Może pan zająć mój pokój, tak jak powiedział. Chyba nie ma sensu trzymania pana z dala od niego, nie teraz. Dobranoc.  
— Idź na górę do swojego pokoju — zarządził Snape. — Zaraz tam przyjdę.  
— Po co? Nie potrzebowałem, aby ktoś mnie otulał do snu od… — Och, cholera. Ciotka Petunia nigdy nie otulała go, ale nie miał zamiaru tego powiedzieć, jak jakiś litujący się nad sobą przygłup.  
Snape pokręcił głową.  
— Ten dom może być przesiąknięty poświęceniem krwi twojej matki, ale jeśli twoja ciotka umrze w nocy, Czarny Pan _wejdzie_ tu. Nie powinieneś pozwolić panu Malfoyowi zobaczyć tego adresu. Nie ma wątpliwości, że Lucjusz Malfoy rozprowadził go już po wszystkich zainteresowanych.  
— Więc pan _wiedział_, że to list. Wiedział pan, że nie oszukiwałem, nawet zanim go pan wziął!  
— Tak — potwierdził Snape bez śladu wyrzutów sumienia. — Jestem świadomy tego, co dzieje się w mojej klasie, panie Potter.  
— Gdyby pan wiedział, Neville nie dodałby do eliksiru łusek smoka, gdy potrzebował skóry chochlika!  
— Pan Longbottom ma nauczyć się poprzez doświadczenie, tak jak wy wszyscy.  
— I nie obchodzi pana, że kończymy nie umiejąc nic! — zripostował Harry. — Po prostu super. A poza tym, jeśli jest tutaj tak cholernie niebezpiecznie, powinniśmy wrócić do Hogwartu, prawda?  
— Nie bez przetransferowania mocy poświęcenia twojej matki na twojego kuzyna. To imperatyw. Kiedy wszystkie rzeczy weźmie się pod uwagę, ten dom jest bezpieczniejszy dla ciebie niż Hogwart, do którego Voldemort wdarł się już wielokrotnie od czasu twojego przybycia. — Snape zmarszczył brwi patrząc na światło elektryczne w kuchni, ale zanim Harry zdołał się ruszyć, by je wyłączyć, mężczyzna machnął różdżką by zgasić.   
Cały niepokój Harry'ego powrócił do niego.  
— Dudley mógł mi dać cukierka, ale nie zrobi nic przeciwko ojcu, a wuj Vernon nie kiwnie palcem, by mi pomóc tak długo, jak ciotka Petunia leży tam chora. Więc _co_ zrobimy z tym? To znaczy, _ja_ oczywiście nie mogę jej wyleczyć, ale czy można coś zrobić? Zna pan jakiś eliksir, coś, co może mają w Świętym Mungo, _coś_, cokolwiek?  
Snape zaczął iść po schodach i kiwnął na Harry'ego, aby szedł za nim.  
— Nie.  
— Jest pan pewny? — zapytał chłopiec, znowu czując ogarniający go strach.  
— Lekarstwa czarodziejów działają poprzez interakcję z magicznym rdzeniem w naszych ciałach. Są bezużyteczne bądź nawet śmiercionośne, gdy zostaną użyte na mugolach.  
— Kurde…  
— Szokujący język, jak na takiego Gryfona pełnym sercem jak ty, panie Potter — powiedział przeciągle Snape, idąc na górę.  
— Wiedziałem. Wiedziałem, że nie wytrzyma pan trzech minut bez obrażania mnie.  
Snape odwrócił się na stopniu, i spojrzał na niego na dół.  
— Uważasz to za obraźliwe? A ja tutaj powstrzymywałem, co naprawdę myślę.  
— Jasne — odparł Harry. — _Wiem_, co pan naprawdę o mnie myśli. Ogłasza pan to jasno trzy razy w tygodniu, nie wspominając o momentach spotkań w korytarzach, i niech mi pan nie mówi, że to wszystko na pokaz. Zaczął pan to już wtedy, kiedy Lucjusz Malfoy jeszcze nie miał komu raportować.  
— Wydarzenia z twojego drugiego roku powinny wykazać ci błąd takiego wniosku.   
Snape czekał, aż Harry podejdzie do niego i ich twarze znajdą się na tym samym poziomie. Potem pochylił się bliżej, jego oczy błyszczały w sposób, który faktycznie przypominał _Snape'a_, nie Remusa. W jego głosie słychać było wiarę w pewność swoich słów.  
— Pozwól, że podzielę się tym, co o tobie myślę, panie Potter. Dzisiaj w szpitalu nazwałeś siebie _nienormalnym_, wymyśliłeś bajeczkę, czym naprawdę jest mugoloznawstwo. Wystawiłeś się na zniewagi i obelgi, i nie powiedziałeś ani słowa, aby je odeprzeć.  
— Co z tego? — odciął się Harry prostując się, mimo że czuł oddech Snape'a na szyi. Czuł się, jakby Snape nazywał go tchórzem, co tylko pokazywało, jak mało mężczyzna rozumiał. — To pan powiedział, żebym się im przypodobał!  
— Kupiłeś te kwiaty — kontynuował mężczyzna — w celu sprowokowania kłótni na temat pieniędzy, tak abyś mógł oświadczyć, że ktoś _inny_ wykorzystuje ciebie jak skrzata domowego. Wiedziałeś, że twojemu wujowi spodoba się ten pomysł. Skłamałeś, panie Potter. Manipulowałeś. _Intrygowałeś_. To było zupełnie ślizgońskie.  
Harry zesztywniał i wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby:  
— To cios poniżej pasa, nie sądzi pan? — Oczywiście. Snape sam był Ślizgonem. Od kiedy to walczył uczciwie?  
— Co ja _myślę_, panie Potter, to że powinieneś pozwolić Tiarze Przydziału na zrobienie tego, co do niej należało.  
To tyle co do zaciskania ust; szczęka Harry'emu zupełnie opadła.  
— Wie pan o…  
— Oczywiście, że wiem. Byłem przy tym — odparł łagodnie Snape, nareszcie się odsuwając. — Gryfońska waleczność i honor, jakie szlachetne cechy. Podejrzewam, że mają swoje miejsce. Ale by pokonać Czarnego Pana potrzeba więcej niż to. Wymagany jest spryt, coś, co opanowałbyś do teraz, gdybyś został umieszczony w moim Domu.  
— Uau, dzięki, zawsze chciałem być kłamcą i oszustem — wycedził Harry, kręcąc głową. Nie chciał myśleć, co by się stało z nim w Slytherinie, naprawdę nie chciał.  
— Jesteś zbyt nieroztropny, by wymyślić jakąkolwiek taktykę bitewną, która pomogłaby wygrać tę wojnę. — Snape wszedł na górny korytarz i przyjrzał się wielu zamkom po zewnętrznej stronie drzwi pokoju Harry'ego. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. _To dość trudne przy rysach twarzy Remusa_, pomyślał Harry.  
Kiedy Snape otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, Harry stwierdził, że ma już dosyć.  
— Nich pan posłucha, to chore. Nie potrzebuję niańki, a nawet gdybym potrzebował, tam jest tylko jedno łóżko…   
— Myślisz, że planuję spać? — spytał Snape z brodą uniesioną wyzywająco. — Nie. Ty będziesz spać, ponieważ naprawdę potrzebujesz odpoczynku. Ja będę czuwał. Nie sądzę, aby twoja ciotka miała umrzeć tej nocy, ale nie zamierzam ryzykować.  
— Nie mogę spać, jeśli będzie pan tutaj siedział i _patrzył_ na mnie  
— Tak, możesz. Mam eliksir…  
— Wypchaj się tymi swoimi eliksirami!  
— Harry… — powiedział cicho Snape, głosem zupełnie spokojnym ale lodowatym. — Skończ te głupoty i idź do łóżka.   
_Dojrzałość może iść się powiesić_, pomyślał Harry.  
— Niech pan posłucha, sofa jest naprawdę w porządku…   
— Będziesz spał w swoim łóżku — ogłosił stanowczo Snape — albo usiądziesz tutaj ze mną i wyjaśnisz mi tę czarną energię w schowku pod schodami. Nie? Tak myślałem.  
Harry wlazł pod kołdrę w pełnym ubraniu i zacisnął mocno powieki. Cała jego twarz wykrzywiona była w groźnym grymasie. Mięśnie miał napięte. Nie zamierzał spać, gdy Snape patrzył, po prostu nie. To nie był upór albo głupota, jak nazywał to Snape, tylko zwykła konsekwencja tego, że nie potrafił się zrelaksować — nawet jeśli łagodne zaklęcie falujące w powietrzu sprawiło, że prześcieradło pachniało lekko łąką. Nawet, jeśli jego powieki stawały się coraz cięższe, a cichy odgłos krzesła skrobiącego podłogę wydawał się przesuwać w sen, a pokój powoli zalewało ciepło… i błogość…  
Nawet, jeśli…  
— Hej… — wymamrotał sennie Harry, przewracając się na bok i zwijając w kłębek pod nakryciem. — Nazwał mnie pan Harrym… uhm, a nikogo nie było w pobliżu, kto mógłby usłyszeć.  
— Ktoś był w pobliżu — odparł cicho Snape. — Ciii, Harry. Zaśnij.

Rozdział następny:  
**Panna Granger może mieć rację**


	9. Panna Granger może mieć rację

korekta rozdziału: _Toroj_

Rozdział dziewiąty:  
**Panna Granger może mieć rację**

Kiedy Harry otworzył następnego poranka zaczerwienione oczy, zobaczył Snape'a siedzącego wygodnie na krześle, z nogą założoną na nogę. Na kolanach Mistrz Eliksirów trzymał otwartą książkę i zdawał się skanować tekst wzrokiem.  
Harry pokręcił głową, aby pozbyć się porannej dezorientacji, a jego włosy zawirowały dziko. Coś było nie tak, coś poza faktem, że Severus Snape przebywał w jego sypialni i tym, że Harry był na Privet Drive w październiku. Coś innego… dlaczego Snape miał na sobie ubrania Remusa, które nawet na niego nie pasowały?  
Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego, gdy Harry odsunął kołdrę i usiadł.  
— Dzień dobry.  
To był głos Snape'a… Zajęło Harry'emu jeszcze chwilę pozbieranie tego wszystkiego razem.  
— Pański eliksir! — rzekł oskarżycielskim tonem.  
Snape odsunął sprzed oczu długi kosmyk czarnych włosów.  
— Bez paniki! — fuknął. — Jesteśmy tutaj bezpieczni. — Odłożył książkę na bok, wyciągnął z kieszeni małą, metalową flaszkę, podobną do tej, której używał Szalonooki Moody. — Teraz jednak wezmę więcej. Wydaje się to… ułatwiać pewne sprawy.   
Harry zignorował ostatnią uwagę i skoncentrował się na poprzedniej.  
— Jesteśmy bezpieczni, powiedział pan. Więc z ciotką Petunią nadal w porządku?  
— Nadal żyje.  
Harry odwrócił wzrok, kiedy Snape napił się z flaszki. Pamiętał smak zgniłej kapusty, okropne, przyprawiające o mdłości uczucie przesuwania się w brzuchu, a potem szarpanie podczas zmiany, sama ona… Ale działanie eliksiru wydawało się nie robić wrażenia na Snapie. Albo mężczyzna przyzwyczajony był do picia różnych obrzydliwych substancji, albo w przepisie poprawił coś więcej, niż tylko długość działania.  
Kiedy nauczyciel znów się odezwał, zrobił to głosem Remusa:  
— Znalazłem tę książkę na dole. Przeczytaj ten fragment.  
Harry wziął od niego książkę pod tytułem _Leukemia: Diagnoza i Leczenie_, i przebiegł oczami po ustępie, który wskazał Snape.  
— Ja… nie rozumiem tego, profesorze — przyznał, kiedy już przeczytał fragment dwukrotnie. Nieświadomie przygotował się na uszczypliwe komentarze.  
— Bez wątpienia. Jest nędznie napisane — odparł zwięźle Snape. — Mugolska publikacja, więc czego można się spodziewać? Szkoda, że nie potrafią pisać nawet na poziomie przeciętnego Puchona, ale mimo wszystko po przebrnięciu przez poboczne rozwlekłe teksty, wyłapałem kilka przydatnych informacji. Wstawaj, przedyskutujemy je przy śniadaniu.  
Przypomnienie sobie wszystkiego, o czym rozmawiali w kuchni ostatniej nocy, sprawiło, że Harry zrobił się nieufny i pełen urazy. Ale nie wiedział jak to poruszyć, więc jego rozdrażnienie znalazło sobie inne ujście.  
— Pozwoli mi pan zrobić śniadanie, czy mam zamówić kolejną pizzę?  
— Gdybyś widział się wczorajszego wieczora, kiedy potykając się szedłeś trawnikiem, nawet nie próbowałbyś utrzymać się na nogach. Twarz miałeś bielszą, niż pan Malfoy. Ale teraz wyglądasz dobrze, więc oczywiście, odgrywaj rolę skrzata, jeśli tak to lubisz.  
— Nie lubię, ale jedzenie samo się nie robi, nie tutaj.  
— Szkoda — odparł Snape.  
Harry przerzucił kołdrę, szukając butów i skarpet. Zabawne, nie pamiętał, aby je ściągał. Musiał je zrzucić podczas snu… Tylko, że teraz leżały ładnie na podłodze — skarpetki złożone, sznurowadła wsunięte w buty. Zirytowany, Harry spojrzał wściekle na Snape'a.  
— Niech mnie pan nie dotyka, dobrze? A już zwłaszcza, kiedy śpię.  
— Rzucałeś się — wyjaśnił Snape. — I wyglądało na to, że te wielkie… _rzeczy_ zlecą z twoich stóp i w coś uderzą. Co ci się śniło?  
— Nic.  
— Czarny Pan? Śmierciożercy?  
— Nic!  
— Cedrik? Crouch? — Snape nagle wciągnął powietrze. — Black? Harry…?  
— Ciotka Petunia i Dudley, jeśli musi pan wiedzieć! — Harry założył szybko skarpety i buty, i już bez słowa zszedł na dół do kuchni. Nie znalazł tam zbyt wiele do jedzenia, a mleko w lodówce skwaśniało. Harry znalazł jednak trochę mleka w puszce i płatki zbożowe — słodkie świństwo, którego zawsze domagał się Dudley — i miał na stole przygotowane w trzy minuty proste śniadanie.  
Snape nie komentował jego umiejętności kulinarnych, chociaż nie zjadł zbyt dużo. Harry wziął trzy dokładki, popił sokiem pomarańczowym znalezionym w lodówce, a potem zrobił się dużo mniej zrzędliwy.  
— No dobra. Co znalazł pan w książce?  
— Znajdujesz się w kręgu krewnych, którzy mogą nadawać się do przeszczepu szpiku kostnego.   
Harry podrapał się po głowie.  
— Taak, dobra, to chyba ma sens. Wuj Vernon powiedział, że on i Dudley zgłosili się, ale się nie nadają. Myśli pan, że ja mógłbym się nadawać?  
— To jest możliwe — odpowiedział Snape. — Ta książka jest dość zużyta. Była czytana wielokrotnie, więc jestem pewny, że twój wuj wie, że powinieneś przynajmniej zostać przetestowany. Ale nie wspomniał o tym. Poprosił tylko o twoją magię.  
— Dziwne — musiał przyznać Harry. Nalał sobie jeszcze jedną szklankę soku. — Nie uważa przecież, że magia jest w porządku, więc dlaczego nie wolałby mojego szpiku zamiast… Och, więc o to chodzi.  
— Słucham?  
Harry uśmiechnął się ponurym uśmiechem, który zwykle pojawiał się na jego twarzy, gdy powtarzał, co sądzili o nim jego krewni.  
— Mogę się założyć, że myśli, że mój szpik mógłby ją zbrukać czy coś takiego. Wie pan, magią.   
— Ciekawy pogląd — mruknął Snape. — Krew czarodzieja jest rzeczywiście bardzo magiczną substancją, a mugole twierdzą, że komórki krwi rodzą się w szpiku kostnym. Chociaż dla nas to nie musi być prawda, rozumiesz. Mimo wszystko…  
Harry zaśmiał się.  
— Och, proszę. Petunia jako czarownica. — Nagle przestało to być śmiesznie. — Wie pan, myślę, że wolałaby jednak umrzeć. Nic dziwnego, że nie chcą, abym został dawcą. Sposób w jaki to wymyślili, magia do jej wyleczenia byłaby bezpieczniejsza. Kontrolowana. Chociaż ciekawe, dlaczego wuj Vernon skojarzył kontrolowaną magię ze mną. Nigdy nie widział, jak rzucam prawdziwe zaklęcie. Widywał tylko… przypadkową magię.   
— Wszystkie czarodziejskie dzieci to robią — zauważył mimochodem Snape. — To tylko oznacza, że rzeczywiście jesteś normalny.  
— Jak na czarodzieja.  
— Tak. Jak na czarodzieja.  
Harry wstawił naczynia do zlewu, potem odwrócił się w stronę stołu, przy którym nadal siedział Snape.  
— Więc co w takim razie robimy z ciotką Petunią?  
— To twoja decyzja — odparł Snape, stukając palcami po mahoniowym blacie. — Możesz udawać, że rzucasz jakieś zaklęcie i mieć nadzieję, że oni w to uwierzą. Mógłbym nawet umieścić zaklęcie Glamour na twojej ciotce, aby wszystko wyglądało bardziej efektownie, chociaż to nie zmieni jej stanu zdrowia.  
— Może pan umieścić Glamour również na maszynach? — dopytywał się Harry. — Jedna jest do mierzenia ciśnienia krwi i pewnie badają jakoś jej temperaturę. I… Cóż, nie wiem co jeszcze, ale mógłby pan po prostu sprawić, aby cały ten sprzęt wskazywał normalne wyniki?  
— Nie wiedziałbym, co znaczy normalne dla mugoli — odparł Snape. — Chociaż można się tego dowiedzieć. Mimo wszystko, magia jest wysoce organiczna. Powiązana z naturalnym światem, do używania przez żywe istoty dla żywych istot. Zmienianie skomplikowanych maszyn mogłoby… mieć nieprzewidziane konsekwencje.  
Harry pamiętał wiele wykładów Hermiony o tym, jak mugolska technologia nie działała nawet w pobliżu źródeł silnej magii.  
— Taak, ten pomysł odpada — zgodził się Harry. — Dobra, więc możemy udać zaklęcie, ale nie za dobrze. Cóż, wuj Vernon pana lubi; mnie za to nie ufa ani trochę…   
Snape wyprostował się.  
— _Co_ powiedziałeś?  
— Myślę, że pan słyszał — powtórzył Harry, opierając się o ladę. — Pan naprawdę jest bardzo podobny do wuja Vernona, wie pan. Obaj lubicie upokarzać ludzi, zwłaszcza bezbronnych, na przykład uczniów, którzy nie mogą walczyć. Obaj uwielbiacie grozić ludziom i patrzeć jak się skręcają. Groźby i coś więcej również. Wczoraj, jeden po drugim chwyciliście mnie za ramię i trzymaliście tak długo, aż zachciało wam się puścić, nieważne co ja miałem na ten temat do powiedzenia.  
— Powstrzymywałem ciebie przed upadkiem, głupi chłopaku!  
— Wolę upaść niż być poniewieranym! Tak jak wolę spać w butach, jeśli tego chcę! Jeśli będę potrzebował pomocy, to o nią poproszę, dobra?  
Snape odsunął swoje krzesło tak gwałtownie, że upadło na podłogę.  
— W tym jest właśnie problem, ty _nie_ prosisz!  
— Taak, cóż, jestem pewny jak cholera, że prosiłem o pomoc w sprawie Syriusza, no nie? A pan tylko spojrzał na mnie z góry, znad tego wyniosłego nosa, i powiedział mi, żebym spadał, bo chciał pan, aby zginął! Wiedział pan, że śmierć moich rodziców nie była jego winą, ale przecież nie był niewinny! Nie w pana oczach, nie mógł pan spojrzeć poza fakt, że dwanaście lat w Azkabanie było wystarczającą zapłatą za… za… — Harry nagle przerwał mówić, ponieważ miał do wyboru albo zamilknąć, albo wybuchnąć płaczem. Odwracając się, zamrugał, aby pozbyć się tego uczucia.  
— Dobra — powiedział wreszcie, kiedy już trochę się pozbierał, chociaż nie wiedział, czy Snape tymczasem nie wyszedł z kuchni. Zdawało mu się, że stracił jakiś okres czasu, jakby nie był świadomy czegokolwiek przez kilka minut. Co się stało z jego postanowieniem bycia dojrzałym? Syriusz nie żył, a Snape się z tego cieszył, żadna ilość łez tego nie zmieni. Harry rękoma ściskał ladę aż poczuł, że prawie pękają mu kości. Rozluźnił chwyt i spróbował odgrodzić się od gniewu. — Dobrze, więc wygląda na to, że udawanie rzucenia na nią zaklęcia odpada. Jeśli ceną ochronnego pola jest przywrócenie jej zdrowia, to zostaje oddanie szpiku kostnego, tak myślę. Jest coś jeszcze?  
— To pytanie retoryczne, czy prosisz o pomoc? — odparł sztywno Snape.  
Czując nagle falę zmęczenia, Harry podszedł do krzesła i machnął ręką zapraszająco, aby i Snape usiadł.  
— Pytam co pan wie, co pan wydobył z tej książki.   
Snape nie usiadł, ale odpowiedział, chodząc w tę i z powrotem, rozważając dokładnie problem. Harry tylko patrzył i słuchał, marszcząc brwi. Wyglądało na to, że bycie dawcą szpiku kostnego nie było niczym wielkim dla mugoli, ale Snape był aż nazbyt świadomy tego, że Harry jest czarodziejem, i do tego niezwykle potężnym. Zapytał czy Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że mniej niż połowa w pełni wykształconych czarodziejów była w stanie wyczarować jakiegokolwiek Patronusa, nie mówiąc już o pełnym? A Harry zrobił to w absurdalnie młodym wieku, mając zaledwie trzynaście lat. Niedorzeczne, doprawdy, ale Snape uzasadniał, że nie było aż tak dziwne, zważywszy, że ojciec Harry'ego został animagiem jeszcze w szkole i to bez żadnego specjalnego treningu.  
Było powszechnie wiadome, kontynuował Snape po krótkiej przerwie, że czarodziejska i mugolska medycyna nie łączyły się za dobrze, a efekt niekompatybilności wzrastał dla potężniejszych czarodziei, chociaż bardzo mało było wiadomo o tym fenomenie — większość osób miała wystarczająco dużo zdrowego rozsądku, aby wezwać uzdrowiciela, kiedy była chora. Mimo wszystko dzieci, zwłaszcza młodsze, tolerowały mugolskie interferencje lepiej niż dorośli, chociaż to znowu było oparte na okazjonalnych anegdotach, co nie mogło być podstawą do wyciągania wniosków. I była jeszcze sprawa czarodziejskiej krwi, mającej w sobie magiczną sygnaturę danej osoby. Mogło to sprawić, że Petunii się pogorszy zamiast poprawić, zwłaszcza, jeśli miała silną awersję do magii ogólnie, a do Harry'ego w szczególności. Z drugiej strony, rozumował Snape, mogłoby to zadziałać jako katalizator i zmienić rdzeń Petunii. Jej siostra, Lily, była potężną czarownicą, jeszcze wtedy, kiedy Snape znał ją ze szkoły, a potem zdołała ocalić swoje dziecko przed Czarnym Panem, więc wśród przodków Evansów musiała płynąć jakaś znacząca, czarodziejska krew, nawet jeśli była uśpiona tak długo, że rodzina o tym zapomniała… I tak dalej, i tak dalej. Snape chodził w tę i z powrotem, opowiadając szczegółowo o problemie.  
— Dokładnie to pan przemyślał — przyznał Harry, kiedy Snape wreszcie skończył. — Ale jeśli oni zgodzą się mi pomóc tylko dlatego, że dam szpik, to czy nie będzie to jak przekupstwo? Powiedział pan, że to nie zadziała.  
— Nie sądzę, aby galeony mogły wygenerować dobrą wolę — poprawił Snape. — Ale to może, jeśli się zgodzisz.  
— Jeśli się zgodzę? — spytał Harry. — Co ma pan na myśli? Co się stało z _będziesz błagał na kolanach, nawet, jeśli będę musiał cię do tego zmusić_?  
Snape wyglądał na przynajmniej nieco rozgoryczonego.  
— Myślałem, że jesteś niewdzięcznym dzieciakiem, który uważa miłość i troskę krewnych za coś tak oczywistego, że nawet nie kłopocze się, by przeczytać od nich list. James miał takie cechy. Śmiał się wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z rodziny.  
Harry pomyślał o tym, stwierdzając z konsternacją, że pasowało to do tego, co wiedział o swoim piętnastoletnim ojcu.  
— Chciałbym, żeby ludzie przestali mnie mylić z Jamesem — mruknął. — Cóż, sądzę, że nie mam dużego wyboru, prawda? Muszę zostać dawcą szpiku. Nie widzę innego sposobu na wygenerowanie dostatecznej ilości dobrej woli u Dursleyów.  
Snape usiadł naprzeciwko niego i położył dłonie na stole.  
— Myślę, że może jedynym wyjściem jest zostawienie ciotki jej własnemu losowi. Jeśli stracimy cię podczas próbowania utrzymania pola, stracimy wszystko, co się liczy. Słyszałeś przepowiednię.  
— Stracicie mnie?  
— Mugolska medycyna! — wysyczał Snape, rzucając mu groźne spojrzenie. — Nie słuchałeś? Nie jesteś mugolem, Harry. Nie powinieneś oddawać się pod opiekę lekarzom, kropka. Zapewne nie powinienem nawet o tym wspominać.  
— Więc dlaczego pan to zrobił? — zapytał Harry, przekrzywiając z ciekawością głowę.  
— Ponieważ nie masz piętnastu lat i nie jesteś idiotą — odparł ostro Snape. — Lepiej ci idzie, gdy masz więcej niż mniej wiadomości. To pogląd, jaki dyrektor zaczyna również doceniać, chociaż jestem pewny, że ty w to nie wierzysz. Możesz sam rozważyć te sprawy. Powiedziałem, że wybór należy co ciebie, czyż nie?  
— Taak — zadumał się Harry. — Wiem, co ma pan na myśli, mówiąc o mugolskiej medycynie. Pan Weasley próbował w zeszłym roku szwów; nie wyszło to najlepiej. Oczywiście, mogło to być spowodowane jadem. Ale wie pan, byłem wychowany przez mugoli, co może też coś znaczyć, i powiedział pan, że dzieci tolerują takie rzeczy lepiej. Widzi pan, słuchałem. Chociaż pamiętam coś dziwnego związanego z doktorami, hm…  
Snape przyjrzał mu się krytycznie.  
— Co?  
Harry'emu zajęło chwilę zebranie wspomnień, a nawet wtedy nie był pewien, czy chce je wyjawić. Ale po tym, jak Snape właśnie powiedział o dzieleniu informacji, pomyślał, że będzie lepiej jeśli to zrobi.  
— Cóż, pamiętam, że chodziłem do lekarza wiele razy, ale głównie z powodu Dudleya, żeby się ode mnie niczym nie zaraził. Raz jednak… Nie wiem, musiałem mieć chyba trzy lata. Dudley był szczepiony, a lekarz powiedział, że ja też powinienem. — Widząc obojętny wyraz twarzy Snape'a wyjaśnił. — Uhm, wbijają w ciało igłę, by mogli wstrzyknąć… uhm, jakiś rodzaj eliksiru?   
Snape przestał oddychać ale miał wystarczająco powietrza w płucach, aby powiedzieć:  
— Zrobili to tobie, Harry? To… — W jego głosie słychać było oburzenie. — To _wstrzyknięcie_ eliksiru?  
— Taak — przyznał Harry. — Ale zajęło im to dużo czasu. Kiedy pielęgniarka pokazała mi igłę, krzyknąłem. To znaczy naprawdę _krzyknąłem_. Musieli mnie przytrzymać, ale kiedy igła dotknęła mojej skóry, poczułem taką dziwną drżącą falę zalewającą mnie. Ja… uhm, sprawiłem, że igła złamała się na pół, chyba. Nie jestem pewny. Wiem tylko, że ciotka Petunia też zaczęła krzyczeć, a potem syknęła, aby przynieśli następną, i tym razem ręką zasłaniała mi oczy, gdy to robili.  
— Przypuszczam, że zostałeś ukarany — domyślił się Snape.  
Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami, był tak zagubiony w myślach, że naprawdę zapomniał z kim rozmawia.  
— Cokolwiek wstrzyknęli, chyba miałem na to alergię. Nie pamiętam właściwie szczegółów. Tylko, że bardzo się rozchorowałem. W całym schowku było gorąco i czuć było pot, i chciałem wypłukać usta, ale oni nie chcieli mnie wypuścić. — Wspomnienie było jednym z najgorszych, zapewne dlatego, że był wtedy za mały, aby rozumieć, dlaczego nikt mu nie pomaga. Harry znowu drgnął i spróbował zostawić to w przeszłości. — W każdym razie nigdy nie miałem kolejnej szczepionki. Nie wiem, jak to zrobili, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić. Jestem przekonany, że powinienem mieć więcej, by wolno mi było pójść do szkoły. — Zaśmiał się niewesoło.  
— Byłeś zamykany w schowku za każdym razem, kiedy zrobiłeś przypadkową magię?  
— Och nie, mieszkałem tam cały czas — wyjaśnił Harry, potem przeklął swoją gryfońską szczerość. Powinien po prostu pozwolić Snape'owi uwierzyć w tamto; wyjaśniłoby to również tę czarną energię. Części jego jednak ulżyło, że wyjawił sekret. _Taak, tej zdezorientowanej części mnie, która prawie uważa, że to Remus_, powiedział sobie uszczypliwie. Potem zrozumiał, że nie była to rzeczywiście prawdziwe. Ani uczciwe. _Może to ta część mnie, która pamięta wczorajszy dzień. Starał się ułatwić mi deportację, kazał mi usiąść zamiast gotować, przesiedział całą noc by się upewnić, że będę bezpieczny. Poszukał wiadomości o leukemii i nawet nie wspomniał, że sam powinienem o tym pomyśleć._  
— Harry? — zapytał Snape. I w jakiś sposób to przeważyło.  
— Nie powie pan nikomu — wymamrotał Harry, ale nie było to ani pytanie, ani rozkaz.  
Wzrok Snape'a był obojętny. Nie okazał żadnej reakcji, chociaż powiedział:  
— Nie jesteś jedynym z poczuciem… decorum, co do takich tematów.  
Harry podejrzewał, że to był sposób Snape'a na powiedzenie, że rozumie, iż Harry musiał porozmawiać z Syriuszem na tamten drażliwy temat. A może próbował podziękować Harry'emu za nie rozpowszechnienie najgorszych wspomnień Snape'a po całej Wieży Gryffindoru.  
— Taak. Decorum to dobre słowo. Wuj Vernon nie ma tego za dużo, więc podejrzewam, że nie jest pan do niego tak podobny, jak powiedziałem.  
Siedzieli w ciszy przez kilka minut, aż Snape szepnął:  
— Więc… wybór należy do ciebie, Harry. Możemy bez żadnego komentarza wrócić do Hogwartu, jeśli chcesz, i nigdy więcej o tym nie mówić. Bez wątpienia twoja ciotka umrze i pole zniknie, na długo przed nadejściem lata, co uwolni ciebie od potrzeby ponownego przebywania tutaj.  
— Kuszące — przyznał Harry. — Ale to pan powiedział, że Hogwart nie jest zupełnie bezpieczny. Ale jakby mógł być, kiedy Dumbledore jako nauczyciela obrony zatrudnia faceta z _Voldemortem_ sterczącym z tyłu głowy? Tak bardzo, jak tego nienawidzę, zapewne muszę się trzymać jedynego miejsca na ziemi, gdzie naprawdę mogę być bezpieczny. A jeśli to oznacza, że dostanę się w łapy mugolskiej medycyny…? — Wzruszył ramionami.  
— Hogwart może być bezpieczniejszą opcją, niż poddawanie się procedurze pobrania szpiku — zauważył profesor. — Z twojego doświadczenia wynika, że miałeś silną awersję do mugolskiej medycyny nawet jako dziecko. Teraz jesteś prawie dorosły, a ten zabieg jest dużo bardziej inwazyjny. _Accio_ książka — zawołał nagle, machnąwszy różdżką w stronę sypialni na górze.  
Kiedy książka wylądowała z hukiem na stole, Snape machnął różdżką, aby strony przerzucały się szybko. Wymamrotał inkantację nad przewracającymi się kartkami, jakąś serię łacińskich wyrażeń, których Harry nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. Książka nagle znieruchomiała, Snape odwrócił ją w stronę Harry'ego.  
— Przeczytaj ten rozdział, zanim zdecydujesz — pouczył.  
Więc Harry tak zrobił, z grymasem na twarzy.  
——————————  
— Och, fuj! — Było jedynym, co zdołał powiedzieć, kiedy skończył czytać. — To absolutnie obrzydliwe, od początku do końca. I używają _igieł_. Jeszcze tego mi potrzeba.  
— Więc rozumiesz, dlaczego mam zastrzeżenia.  
— Taak — przyznał Harry. Miał ochotę uciec z powrotem do Hogwartu, ale wiedział, że to życzenie było samolubne, i to na kilku frontach. — Uhm, ale to i tak nic nie zmienia, wie pan? To znaczy, musiałbym to zrobić, nawet gdyby nie chodziło o pole. To moja ciotka.  
— Wiesz jak irracjonalnie to brzmi? — odparł Snape, kręcąc głową. — Może i dzieli z tobą krew, ale była twoją ciotką tylko z nazwy, Harry. Nic nie jesteś jej winien.  
— Jestem winien mojej mamie — wyjaśnił Harry. — Nie chciałaby, abym pozwolił umrzeć ciotce Petunii. Nie, kiedy mogę temu zaradzić.  
— Mógłbyś się zdziwić — poinformował go sucho Snape, a w jego oczach kryła się zawziętość. — Znałem Lily Evans. Słyszałem, jak opowiadała o swojej nienawidzącej magii siostrze. Już samo to powinno przekonać mnie, że moje przypuszczenia co do twoich pierwszych jedenastu lat były fałszywe. W każdym razie nie mam wątpliwości, że twoja matka nie chciałaby, abyś przeszedł przez bolesną, bardzo niebezpieczną _i_ niepewną procedurę, w nadziei uratowania kogoś, kto traktował ciebie tak haniebnie.   
Harry nie widział, co na to powiedzieć, ponieważ argument Mistrza Eliksirów miał sens.  
— Co więcej — kontynuował nauczyciel — twoja matka oddała życie, aby ocalić twoje! Myślisz, że chciałaby, abyś zmarnował to dla kogoś takiego jak Petunia Dursley?  
— Trochę dramatyczny scenariusz — odparł Harry. — Niech się pan opanuje, dobrze? Nie umrę!  
— A skąd to niby wiesz? Poprawiły się twoje zdolności z wróżbiarstwa? — Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo, machając na boki rękami, w sposób, jakiego Harry nigdy u niego nie widział. — Widziałem twoje wyniki sumów, panie Potter!  
— Niech pan posłucha, jeśli potrafię przeżyć _Cruciatus_, to poradzę sobie z igłą wbijaną w kość.  
— _Cruciatus!_ — Snape chwycił z trudem powietrze, dłonie opadły mu na stół, tak mocno, że chyba zrobił sobie siniaki. — Jak to, _Cruciatus_?  
— Nie jest pan aż tak dobrze poinformowany, jak pan myśli, co? — zaszydził Harry. — Taak, słyszał mnie pan. Voldemort rzucił to na mnie, po tym jak porwał mnie z Turnieju Trójmagicznego. _Imperio_ też, a mimo to udało mi się ujść z życiem. Łatwo się przystosowuję. Gdyby nie to, bazyliszek by mnie dorwał! Niech więc pan po prostu da sobie spokój z tymi zmartwieniami i...  
Harry nagle zamilkł, jego umysł zadzwonił przy jednej myśli. _O cholera. To jest to. To dlatego wygląda na tak zdruzgotanego, dlatego nie może mi spojrzeć w oczy. Martwi się o mnie. Nie o przepowiednię, nie o przyszłość… o mnie._  
— Będzie dobrze, zobaczy pan — zapewnił Harry lżejszym tonem. — Trelawney bez wątpienia przepowiedziałaby mój zgon, ale jak dotąd zawsze się myliła, więc nie musi się pan… eee… martwić.  
— _Cruciatus_ w wieku lat czternastu. Dobry Merlinie. — Palce Snape'a zacisnęły się w pięści. — Czy nie cierpiałeś wystarczająco? Dlaczego i to musisz robić? Nie składaj tego na swoją matkę, która, gwarantuję, _nie_ chciałaby tego.   
— Cóż… — wymamrotał zamyślony Harry, zerkając na Snape'a. — Hermiona powiedziałaby, że to dlatego, że mam to coś, co mnie zmusza do ratowania ludzi.  
— To wyjątkowo niezabawne, panie Potter.  
— Lepiej nich się pan przełączy z powrotem na Harry'ego. Chcę wyjść.  
— Wyjść? — Snape wyglądał tak, jakby nadal rozmyślał nad klątwami, jakie Harry zniósł.  
— Taak, możemy? Nie wyczuwa pan żadnej mrocznej magii na zewnątrz, prawda? Powinniśmy iść do szpitala, ale nie chcę się aportować, jeśli nie muszę.  
Snape przytaknął, wyciągnął różdżkę, obrócił nią powoli w kulistym ruchu, wskazując nawet na podłogę i sufit, wypowiadając _Finite Incantatem_. Potem smagnął różdżką po szerokim łuku, z oczami błyszczącymi koncentracją. Kiedy skończył, pokręcił głową, zaniepokojony.  
— Myślę, że lepiej jak tu przyjdziesz, Harry.  
Rozumiejąc, czego profesor nie powiedział, Harry podszedł bliżej. Pamiętając poprzedni raz zamknął oczy i przestał się ruszać, tylko wzdrygnął się, kiedy Snape położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Potem świat stopił się dookoła nich i poprzez nich, ale przynajmniej, kiedy Harry uświadomił sobie, że znajduje się już przy sali 328, nadal stał o własnych siłach.  
Chwiał się co prawda, a żołądek wylądował mu gdzieś w okolicach kolan, ale jakoś trzymał się pionowo.  
Przez chwilę oddychał głęboko, jakaś nieokreślona część jego była zadowolona, że ręka profesora nadal otaczała jego ramiona. Nawet lepiej, kiedy poruszył się, aby ją strząsnąć, odsunęła się.  
— W porządku? — zapytał Snape, ale nie we współczujący sposób. Tylko w rzeczowy. To podobało się Harry'emu.  
— Taak, dobrze. Trochę zasapany, ale w porządku. Eee, dzięki.  
Snape wykonał delikatny gest, aby to zignorować.  
— Jesteś pewny, że chcesz to zrobić, Harry?   
Harry skrzywił się, ale przytknął. Jak złe mogło to być? Nie gorsze niż to, gdy ten osioł, Lockhart, usunął mu kości i pani Pomfrey musiała sprawić, aby odrosły. Z pewnością nie mogło to być gorsze niż _Cruciatus_, nawet jeśli nie zareaguje jak mugol.  
Westchnąwszy głośno, Snape powiedział:  
— Muszę przyznać, że mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz się nadawał, Harry.   
— Ha. Z moim szczęściem?  
— Może twoja rodzina nie zgodzi się, ze względu na…  
— Moją nienormalność — dokończył Harry. — Cóż, wtedy będę musiał nalegać.   
Snape położył mu rękę na ramieniu, kiedy Harry już miał wejść do sali.  
— Wiesz, panna Granger może mieć rację.  
— O tym ratowaniu ludzi? — Harry westchnął. — Cóż, w takim razie zabiorę się za to.

Rozdział następny:  
**Testy**


	10. Testy

korekta rozdziału: _Toroj_

Rozdział dziesiąty:  
**Testy**

Dobrze znowu być w szkole, pomyślał Harry, mimo że wiedział, iż czekanie będzie raczej trudne. Chciał jakoś zaradzić chorobie ciotki Petunii, która ostatecznie była i jego problemem, ale nie tak działał mugolski świat.  
Tamtego dnia wszedł do sali 328, ze Snape'em w przebraniu przy boku, i jakoś wspólnymi siłami zdołali wbić do tępej głowy wuja Vernona, że magia nie była dobrym sposobem. Zaklęcie nie istniało, powiedzieli, i nie mogło zostać stworzone. Magia nie działała w ten sposób, nie była przeznaczona dla mugoli. Oczywiście, to było nadmierne uproszczenie, ale Snape uważał, że Vernon Dursley nie był dość inteligentny, aby radzić sobie _z czymś bardziej skomplikowanym niż proste aksjomaty, Harry. Twój wuj nie jest raczej materiałem na Krukona, prawda?_  
W sumie nie poszło tak źle. Vernon wrzeszczał i straszył, i prawie wyklął Harry'ego z rodziny. Groził, że go zabije, ale większość z tego cofnął, kiedy Snape spokojnie przedstawił alternatywę. _Harry jest gotowy zostać dawcą szpiku dla pana żony_, wyjaśnił Mistrz Eliksirów. _Naprawdę uważam, że powinien mu pan podziękować._  
Oczywiście, Harry nie otrzymał żadnych podziękowań, ale po omówieniu sprawy nieco racjonalniej, Vernon zgodził się posępnie, że przeszczep mógł być ostatnią nadzieją Petunii. Owszem, przyznał, że był zaniepokojony z powodu _dziwacznych efektów ubocznych_, jak to ujął, ale Snape łagodnie obalał wszystkie jego wątpliwości, mówiąc, że coś takiego było absolutnie niemożliwe.  
_Bardzo ślizgońskie z jego strony_, pomyślał wtedy Harry, ponieważ wiedział bardzo dobrze, że Snape uważał, iż przeszczep szpiku kostnego może rzeczywiście zmienić ciotkę Petunię magicznie. Powiedział Harry'emu później, że najprawdopodobniej jakakolwiek taka zmiana w kobiecie będzie stopniowa. W międzyczasie pole zostanie rozszerzone na Dudleya tak, że nawet przy nawrocie raka u Petunii, Privet Drive 4 pozostanie rajem. Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo przy ostatnim słowie.   
Harry był wdzięczny, że na tym zakończył. Tylko szyderczy uśmieszek, aby pokazać, co naprawdę myśli o Dursleyach. Snape nie zrobił tego, co zrobiłaby Hermiona, gdyby dowiedziała się prawdy; nie starał się sprawić, aby Harry się otworzył i zaczął mówić o swoich uczuciach. Pozwolił mu pozostać sobą.  
Przekonanie Vernona zajęło całą godzinę — godzinę, podczas której Dudleya nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. Harry zastanawiał się nad tym; chciał nieco wybadać teren i zobaczyć, czy jego kuzyn nadal był w przyjaznym nastroju. Mogło to być ważne, ale Harry nie miał okazji zobaczyć Dudleya.  
Dokładnie po tym, jak Vernon zgodził się sprawdzić zgodność Harry'ego i powiedział to pielęgniarce, Harry został porwany na serię testów, które sprawiły, że sumy w porównaniu wydały mu się piknikiem. Testy głównie fizyczne — o większości nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, ale zajmujące się nim pielęgniarki chętnie wszystko wyjaśniały.   
Wszystko zaczęło się od kwestionariusza, którego nie mógł prawie odczytać z powodu nieznanych słów, a potem nastąpił długi wywiad, aby wychwycić jeszcze więcej informacji. Osobistych informacji. Pytanie za pytaniem o jego rodziców; pytania na które nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Jak wiele razy miał powtarzać, że jest sierotą od pierwszego roku życia i nie może nic powiedzieć swojej mamie i tacie?  
Potem pojawiły się pytania o niego samego. Harry nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć na połowę z nich. Czy pił, chociażby okazjonalnie? _Och, jasne, nie mam nic przeciwko kremowemu czy dwóm…_ Jakie lekarstwa brał w ciągu ostatniego roku? _Eliksiry uspokajające, pieprzowe, o wiele za dużo Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu…_ Czy korzystał z rekreacyjnych narkotyków w ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy? _Nie wiem. Czy produkty bliźniaków można nazwać narkotykami? Zdecydowanie są rekreacyjne…_  
Nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć chociaż częściowej prawdy, Harry głównie mówił eee i uhm, i mamrotał coś przez cały ten wywiad, podczas gdy Snape siedział obok, uśmiechając się, bez wątpienia myśląc coś o ślizgońskiej przebiegłości. Harry'ego irytował ten uśmieszek, ale prawdę mówiąc był zadowolony, że wuj Vernon nalegał głośno, by _profesor Remus Lupin_ był jego reprezentantem, mającym towarzyszyć Harry'emu przez cały proces badania. To był pomysł Snape'a, bez wątpienia podsunięty czarami nic nie podejrzewającemu mugolowi, ale personel medyczny przyjął to bez sprzeciwu, ponieważ wyszedł od legalnego opiekuna Harry'ego. Mogło nie być przyjemnie ze Snape'em w jednym pomieszczeniu, ale ciemne cienie na Privet Drive tego ranka były wystarczającym ostrzeżeniem. Harry wiedział, że musiał trzymać się blisko tego, który mógł go aportować w bezpieczne miejsce.  
Mimo wszystko nadal czuł się nieswojo, poddając się tym medycznym procedurom ze Snape'em, przyglądającym mu się łagodnymi, brązowymi oczami Remusa.  
Medyczny wywiad już był wystarczająco nieprzyjemny, ale przynajmniej w tej części nie musiał się rozbierać. Nieco później zrobiło się już dość śmiesznie. Czemu potrzebowali od niego tego wszystkiego? Niech po prostu wezmą szpik i koniec! Ale nie, musieli mieć jego krew i próbkę tkanki. Właściwie to te potrzeby rozumiał, kiedy już wyjaśnili mu zjawisko _odrzutów_, co go głupio przestraszyło. Nie chciał być odpowiedzialny za śmierć ciotki Petunii.  
Ale czemu musieli prześwietlić mu klatkę piersiową, nie mówiąc już o podłączeniu go na godzinę do maszyny zapisującej bicie jego serca? Musiał zdjąć poplamiony, za duży sweter Dudleya. Potem znowu pobrali mu krew, wyjaśniając, że będzie musiała być przetestowana na cały alfabet problemów. A potem _jeszcze więcej_ krwi, do czegoś, co nazywali analizą DNA, i co miało mieć ogromne znaczenie przy podjęciu decyzji, czy jego szpik będzie odpowiedni do wszczepienia Petunii.  
Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w ogóle zamierzali zostawić mu choć trochę krwi. Krzywił się za każdym razem, kiedy zbliżała się igła, zaciskał powieki i mówił sobie: _Miałeś kieł bazyliszka wbity w ciało. Z pewnością możesz wytrzymać małą, cienką igłę._  
Jednak w jakiś sposób igła była bardziej przerażająca, zapewne dlatego, że musiał tam siedzieć i ją przyjąć. Z bazyliszkiem przynajmniej mógł walczyć. Harry musiał powstrzymywać się od użycia magii do odpędzenia igły. Ledwo mu się to udawało, szczególnie przy ostatnim pobieraniu, kiedy pielęgniarka miała problemy ze znalezieniem żyły. Wbijała mu kilkakrotnie tę okropną rzecz, podczas gdy Harry zaciskał mocno oczy i kręcił głową walcząc, jego ramię leżało nieruchomo tylko dlatego, że uchwyt pielęgniarki był zadziwiająco silny.  
Snape nie robił nic więcej poza obserwacją, ale przy tym ostatnim pobraniu podszedł i stanął przy Harrym. Nie dotykał go, nic nie mówił, nie rzucił też zaklęcia, by go uspokoić. Tylko stał tam, przypominając Harry'emu, że nie jest sam.  
I to pomogło.  
Gdy tylko pielęgniarka odstawiła fiolki z krwią na tacę, Snape wrócił na swoje krzesło.  
Harry myślał, że to już koniec. Wykrwawili go prawie do sucha — a przynajmniej miał takie wrażenie — więc czego jeszcze chcieli?   
Powinien był wiedzieć, że będzie tylko gorzej. Ponieważ wtedy poprosili go o mocz. Na początku tylko się gapił, oniemiały. Ładna, rudowłosa asystentka pielęgniarki, mająca nie więcej niż osiemnaście lat, podała mu mały, plastikowy kubek i powiedziała, aby wszedł do przylegającej łazienki i oddał mocz na żądanie, a potem _oddał pojemnik jej, wypełniony_. Nie sądził, aby kiedykolwiek był tak upokorzony, a tam siedział Snape i słuchał każdego słowa.  
Jego profesor najwidoczniej jednak uważał, że przesadzał.  
— Nie różni się to od tego, co musiałbyś zrobić, by uwarzyć jakiś bardziej zaawansowany eliksir — stwierdził, nonszalancko opierając się na krześle, wyciągając opieszale nogi i zamykając oczy.  
Znowu _dekorum_, pomyślał Harry. Snape ostatnio okazywał tego więcej, niż kiedykolwiek. Harry zrobił, o co go proszono, czerwieniąc się przy oddawaniu kubeczka pięknej asystentce.  
Po tym wszystkim powiedziano mu, że będzie musiał poczekać, aż wszystkie te testy zostaną wykonane i ocenione.  
Wyjaśnili to i pożegnali się szybko z wujem Vernonem — nadal nigdzie nie było widać Dudleya — a Harry spytał, czy wuj mógłby ponownie użyć sowy pani Figg, gdy tylko będą wyniki. Vernon popatrzył spode łba, ale zgodził się.  
I wtedy, po długim dniu dyskusji, decyzji i mugolskiej głupiej medycyny, Harry nareszcie wrócił siecią fiuu do Hogwartu, ze Snape'em podążającym za nim jak cień. Gabinet dyrektora był pusty, kiedy dotarli na miejsce.  
— Pora kolacji — wyjaśnił Snape, a Harry jęknął. Nie było mowy, aby coś zjadł, nie był w stanie.   
Snape wydawał się wiedzieć, o czym myśli.  
— Będzie tylko gorzej, Potter — powiedział cicho. — To, co dzisiaj z tobą robili, było niczym w porównaniu do samej procedury przeszczepu.  
— Wiem, czytałem książkę! — warknął Harry, nie chcąc o tym myśleć.  
— Nie jest za późno, aby zmienić zdanie.  
Harry podniósł wzrok i spróbował dojrzeć Snape'a gdzieś pod rysami Remusa. Nie było to łatwe.  
— Jest za późno — spierał się. — Już powiedziałem, że to zrobię.  
Snape pokręcił głową, jedno pogardliwe słowo przecięło powietrze: _Gryfon_. Potem mężczyzna wyszedł z pokoju i skierował się z powrotem do swoich lochów.   
——————————  
— Och, wróciłeś! — krzyknęła Hermiona, rzucając się na Harry'ego, siedzącego na sofie w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów. — Ca za szczęście!   
Harry zerknął nad jej ramieniem na Rona i spytał:  
— Szczęście?  
— Bo nie było ciebie tylko przez weekend, kumplu — wyjaśnił przyjaciel, kręcąc palcem przy uchu tak, aby nie musieć powiedzieć „wariatka" na głos. — Wiesz, nie musiałeś cierpieć z powodu szokującej tragedii opuszczonych lekcji…   
Hermiona tylko zaśmiała się i skuliła koło Harry'ego na kanapie, zrzucając buty.  
— Co z Remusem?  
Dziwny, na wpół duszący dźwięk wydobył się z krtani Harry'ego.  
— Och, eee… cóż, znasz Remusa. — Potem wpadł na odpowiedź, na którą i tak wpadłaby Hermiona, więc równie dobrze mógł to powiedzieć. — Przez część czasu była pełnia, wiesz. Przespał to. Najwidoczniej Snape nadal robi mu eliksir tojadowy. A kiedy nie był… eee, kiedy nie przesypiał tego, nie wyglądał najlepiej, naprawdę.  
Harry zaczął się wtedy zastanawiać, czy Remus był najlepszym pomysłem na przebranie dla Snape'a. Czy nikt podglądający ich nie byłby podejrzliwy, widząc wilkołaka w ludzkiej postaci podczas pełni księżyca? W końcu nie było tajemnicą, że Remus Lupin nim jest. Snape postarał się, aby wszyscy Ślizgoni się dowiedzieli. Nadal bardzo to denerwowało Harry'ego. Chociaż teraz nie potrafił już tak się gniewać na mężczyznę. Ale dalej uważał, że ujawnienie sekretu Lupina było wyjątkowo paskudną rzeczą.  
Jednak to już się stało, a teraz Harry mógł tylko zastanawiać się, dlaczego Dumbledore wysłał Snape'a w przebraniu Remusa, gdy wszyscy _wiedzieli_, że w tym czasie będzie wilkołakiem. Jedno jednak było pewne. Coś się działo, coś poza problemami z białaczką i polem ochronnym. Chociaż nie wiedział co. Nie miał nawet nadziei na odgadnięcie planów dyrektora związanych w wycieczką do Surrey.  
Jedno było pewne: cokolwiek się działo, Dumbledore nie uważał, że należy o tym mu powiedzieć.  
Jak zwykle.  
Ron klapnął po drugiej stronie Hermiony i mrugnąwszy do Harry'ego, pociągnął ją do siebie, aby oparła się o niego. Hermiona uderzyła go lekko, potem roztopiła się i łagodny uśmiech zagościł na jej twarzy. Ron jednak nie był tak zrelaksowany; wspomnienie o eliksirze tojadowym przypomniało mu o Snapie.  
— Ten oślizgły drań nienawidzi Remusa — zrzędził Ron. — Przez niego Remus stracił pracę, a naprawdę jej potrzebował. Ciekawe co Snape sobie teraz myśli, że robi mu ten eliksir? Może to powolna trucizna?  
— Pomyślałem tak za pierwszym razem, gdy go zobaczyłem — przypomniał Harry Ronowi. — I myliłem się.  
— Cóż — zamyślił się Ron. — Może to _naprawdę_ powolna trucizna.   
Harry wzdrygnął się trochę, a potem zmartwił się tym. Jasne, określenie _oślizgły drań_ było raczej brutalne, a oskarżenia o próbę morderstwa nieco melodramatyczne, ale Harry z pewnością powiedział swoją porcję wrednych rzeczy o Snapie. Ponad pięć lat wrednych rzeczy. Ale nie chciał ich mówić teraz, nawet pomimo że Ron tego oczekiwał.  
Na szczęście Hermiona pośpieszyła z odpowiedzią, przynajmniej na temat eliksiru.  
— Snape i Remus są obaj w Zakonie — wskazała, a potem ze zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem, spytała Harry'ego: — Dlaczego Dumbledore wysłał z tobą Remusa, jeśli miał być przez cały czas wilkołakiem?  
Miała rację, to nie miało sensu.  
— Cóż, dla moralnego wsparcia — spróbował Harry i prawie skulił się słysząc, jak głupio to zabrzmiało. — To znaczy, nie wiedział, że nie będzie mnie tylko przez weekend. Mogło to potrwać dłużej.  
— Trochę jednak szok dla mugoli, wilkołak w chacie? — zachichotał Ron. — Powiedz, jak język twojego kuzyna?  
Harry zignorował to, ponieważ Hermiona naciskała.  
— Dlaczego potrzebowałeś moralnego wsparcia, Harry? Nie powiedziałeś nam, co było w liście.  
— Snape prawie to zrobił — musiał wtrącić Ron. — Wyglądałeś, jakbyś miał paść trupem.  
— To były… rodzinne sprawy — wyszeptał nieszczęśliwy Harry. Nienawidził zatajania czegokolwiek przed swoimi przyjaciółmi, ale rozumiał konieczność utrzymania sekretu. Zastanawiał się, czy to sprawiało, że po części był takim Ślizgonem, jak twierdził Snape.  
Ron zupełnie źle zrozumiał nastrój Harry'ego.  
— Najwyższy czas, abyś miał jakieś rodzinne sprawy — zauważył pragmatycznie. — Witaj w moim życiu, rodzina molestuje cię cały czas. Nie można przed nią uciec nawet w szkole — dodał, kiedy Ginny przeszła przez pokój wspólny wraz z gromadką przyjaciół.  
— Taak — powiedział Harry, szukając innego tematu. Jakiegokolwiek tematu. — Więc co wy dwoje robiliście w weekend?  
Hermiona opuściła wzrok, a Ron nagle bardzo zainteresował się granitowym murem, a potem spojrzeli na siebie, uśmiechając się szeroko, i przytulili się jeszcze bardziej.  
— Rozumiem — odezwał się swoim najmroczniejszym głosem Harry, co tylko sprawiło, że Hermiona zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej i ukryła twarz w swetrze Rona.  
— Cóż, poszliśmy również do Hogsmeade — zaprotestował Ron, ponieważ Harry poruszał brwiami w górę i w dół jak filmowy czarny charakter. Hermiona pisnęła głośniej przy tym cichym potwierdzeniu, Ron przewrócił oczami, ale wyglądał na szczęśliwego.  
— Daj spokój, Hermiona! — zawołał Harry i uśmiechnął się do niej uśmiechem, który każdego by uspokoił. — No, powiedziałbym, że należą się gratulacje. Co wy na to, abyśmy razem wymknęli się do kuchni? Zgredek da nam kremowe… — Kiedy brwi Hermiony już się złączyły, dodał szybko: — Jak poprosimy ładnie. Och, litości, Hermiona! Dumbledore mu _płaci_, wiesz przecież. Zgredek to akurat skrzat, o którego nie powinnaś się denerwować. Nie ma jeszcze ciszy nocnej. Nie masz na co narzekać.  
——————————   
Harry był pełen obaw, kiedy następnego ranka kierował się w stronę lochów. Co innego wyciągać wnioski na Privet Drive 4, że Snape nie powie nic o tych okropnych rzeczach, jakich się dowiedział… Po pierwsze Snape wyglądał jak Remus, po drugie, to było nierzeczywiste mieć czarodzieja przy sobie przez cały czas! Cały scenariusz wydawał się po prostu fantastyczny. I nieprawdopodobny.  
Teraz, kiedy znowu był w prawdziwym świecie, przeżywał ciężkie chwile, godząc wspomnienia z rzeczywistością. Snape mówiący o dekorum? Prawie okazujący współczucie, gdy Harry zmagał się z tymi wszystkimi igłami? Nie wydawało się to możliwe, nie wtedy, kiedy Snape, którego znał, nigdy nie ominął okazji, aby upokorzyć Harry'ego Pottera.  
Poza tym to były tylko dwa dni. Nic nie mogło się zmienić w dwa dni, prawda? Harry pokiwał głową i przygotował się na najgorsze. Dogodnie ignorując fakt, że w ciągu dwóch dni cała jego koncepcja postaci Severusa Snape'a została poddana radykalnym przemyśleniom, usiadł na swoim miejscu przygotowując, jak zwykle, materiały i podniósł trwożnie wzrok, kiedy usłyszał, jak drzwi się otwierają.  
— Dzisiaj będziemy próbować robić Maść Bliznoznik — Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo, podkreślając słowo _próbować_. Jego szaty falowały, kiedy przechodził przez salę, głos miał tak władczy i groźny jak zawsze. — Bez wątpienia są między wami partacze, którzy zaprezentują mi mętne paskudztwo o niewłaściwym kolorze, ale niech nie będzie wątpliwości: jest to prosty eliksir, w zasięgu waszych leniwych rąk i anemicznych umysłów. Każdy, który nie zdoła zrobić zadowalającej maści, dostanie szlaban z panem Filchem.  
Siedzący niedaleko Harry'ego, Neville Longbottom przełknął ślinę. Harry spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem. Neville chciał zrezygnować z eliksirów zaraz po piątym roku, ale profesor Sprout nalegała, że zielarstwo bez odpowiednich podstaw z eliksirów byłoby bezużyteczne.  
— Chciałbym powiedzieć, że będziecie testować swoje eliksiry na sobie nawzajem — kontynuował Snape patrząc na Ślizgonów tak, jakby poddawał im jakieś pomysły — ale niestety, rywalizacja między Domami będzie jeszcze musiała odtworzyć tych wystarczająco przestraszonych. Nie, panie Weasley, blizny po trądziku się nie liczą.  
_Uch, och_, pomyślał Harry, nagle rozumiejąc, co zapewne _Bliznoznik_ oznacza. _Cóż, przynajmniej tym razem widzę, jak to nadchodzi._  
— Chociaż mamy pana Pottera i jego bliznę o raczej wątpliwej proweniencji. — Mówiąc to, Snape podszedł przejściem w jego stronę. Po drugiej stronie sali Ślizgoni szeptali między sobą, a Draco wyszeptał do Pansy coś w rodzaju: _To będzie dobre…_  
— Nieszczęśliwie dla pana Pottera, to jest blizna poklątwowa — ciągnął Snape. — Panie Malfoy, jakie są podstawowe cechy blizny poklątwowej?  
— Jest szkaradna i szpecąca, profesorze.  
— W rzeczy samej. Pięć punktów dla Slytherinu.  
Hermiona burknęła głośno, a potem wysyczała:  
— To nie była właściwa odpowiedź!  
Snape zignorował to.  
— Inną charakterystyczną jej cechą jest to, że w odróżnieniu od innych blizn, poklątwowej nie da się usunąć zwykłym eliksirem. Obawiam się, że pan Potter będzie musiał dzielnie walczyć, pomimo swojej… jak to ujął pan Malfoy? Och tak. Szkaradnej szpetoty.  
Harry patrzył na niego oczami pełnymi wściekłości i z zaciśniętymi ustami. _Powiedział, że to tylko gra_, szeptał głos w jego głowie. Problem w tym, że tak zwana gra Snape'a wydawała się zbyt realna. Cholera, on _był_ realny: Harry znowu był ośmieszany, jak zawsze. Ale co go obchodziło, jeśli Snape wrócił do bycia… cóż, Snape'em? To było do przewidzenia. Głupotą byłoby spodziewać się czegoś innego.  
Snape przyjrzał mu się, a potem wycedził:   
— Widzę, że nasz gryfoński bohater jest na granicy łez. Nie bądź _głupcem_, panie Potter. Okaż trochę _dekorum_.   
Po tym Harry mógł się zrelaksować. Nikt nie wychwyciłby ukrytej w tych słowach wiadomości, ale dla Harry'ego znaczyły coś ważnego. To była tylko gra, zabawa w oszukaj fretkę. O ile Snape mógł naprawdę mieć na myśli te raniące komentarze wcześniej, teraz ich nie miał. Cóż, w każdym razie nie tak jak wcześniej.  
Harry odpowiedział zwyczajnym wściekłym spojrzeniem, też udając, ale nie mógł przewidzieć tego, co Snape zrobił następnie.  
——————————  
— Doprawdy! — wściekała się Hermiona, kiedy wychodzili z lochów. — Ależ on ma _tupet_, odmówił ocenienia twojego testu! Wie, że nie oszukiwałeś, wie, że to był list! I ustalenie drugiego testu na dzisiaj, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia! Zostałeś wezwany do domu w rodzinnych sprawach! Nie mogłeś się przecież uczyć w weekend! Myślę, że powinieneś iść z tym do dyrektora!   
Harry tylko prychnął, wyobrażając sobie reakcję Dumbledore'a, jeśli poszedłby narzekając na test, którego wcześniej się domagał.  
— To bez znaczenia — powiedział Hermionie. — Jestem pewny, że dostałbym trolla bez względu na to, który test oceni. Troll minus, bardziej prawdopodobne.  
— Cóż, to po prostu skandal! Zabrał Gryffindorowi punkty dlatego, że nie dokończyłeś swojego eliksiru, ale jak miałeś to zrobić, kiedy rzucił ci na stół test i domagał się, abyś zrobił go w zamian?  
Harry musiał przyznać, że to _było_ skandaliczne.  
— Czy pytania były chociaż z tego samego materiału? — dopytywała się Hermiona. — Czy może pytał tylko z dodatkowych tekstów, o których wie, że rzadko kiedy je czytasz?  
— Dodatkowych — odpowiedział Harry nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Wiedział, że Hermionie wydawało się do nieuczciwe, ale dla niego było to tylko zabawne. W końcu sam się o to prosił. — Zapomnij — poradził przyjaciółce. — Narzekasz, a to do niego dojdzie, wiesz o tym. Wtedy będzie… — Harry obniżył głos, aż był podobny do głębokiego, sarkastycznego głosu Snape'a. — _Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za oczekiwanie sprawiedliwości mimo wszystkich dowodów na jej brak._  
— Dobrze się bawisz, Potter? — usłyszeli za sobą szyderczy głos Dracona Malfoya.  
— Taak, właściwie to tak — przyznał Harry, wiedząc, że nic nie zdenerwuje Malfoya bardziej, niż fakt, że Harry jest szczęśliwy. — A co u ciebie?  
Malfoy uśmiechnął się.  
— To baw się dobrze również na szlabanie.  
Hermiona zacisnęła pięści.   
— Och, po prostu musisz zawsze biec ze wszystkim do nauczyciela, prawda, Malfoy?  
Srebrne oczy Malfoya zrobiły się wielkie i niewinne.  
— To nie ma nic wspólnego ze mną, szlamo. Profesor Snape już go przydzielił. Odpracowanie za niedokończenie eliksiru.  
Hermiona wydała zduszony krzyk.   
——————————  
Szlaban był niesprawiedliwy, pomyślał Harry, ale już wcześniej odpracowywał niesprawiedliwe szlabany dla Snape'a. Rzeczy po prostu wracały do normy, jak podejrzewał. Snape upewniał się, by Harry to rozumiał. Wszystko musiało wyglądać jak zwykle.  
Argus Filch gapił się na niego, kiedy zgłosił się w gabinecie woźnego.  
— Pierwsze słyszę o jakimkolwiek szlabanie dzisiaj, Potter — zarzępolił swoim ochrypłym głosem. — Chociaż mam kilka billygruffów biegających po korytarzach nocą i potrzebuję świeżego wabia, żeby je wyłapać. Jesteś akurat właściwych rozmiarów…   
— W porządku — powiedział szybko Harry, cofając się. — Pomyłka.  
Tylko, że to nie była pomyłka. Snape zdecydowanie wlepił mu szlaban. Westchnąwszy, Harry skierował się do sali eliksirów i zapukał do drzwi.  
— Profesorze?  
— Ach, pan Potter — wycedził Snape. — Pięć minut spóźnienia, więc Gryffindor traci pięć punktów. To naprawdę miło z twojej strony, że umilasz mi szlabany. Może następnym razem możesz przyjść jeszcze później?  
Harry zazgrzytał zębami.  
— Zgłosiłem się najpierw do pana Filcha.  
— Dziwaczne zachowanie. Idiotyczne, można by powiedzieć, zważywszy, że masz ten szlaban dokładnie po to, abyś mógł uwarzyć eliksir, którego nie zrobiłeś na lekcji.  
— Och — powiedział Harry niskim głosem. Snape upewniał się, że nie zostanie z tyłu z powodu dodatkowego testu, którego domagał się Harry… nawet o tym nie pomyślał.  
— Jednak zanim zaczniesz… skończyłem oceniać twój test.  
Kiedy Harry wziął go z wyciągniętej dłoni Snape'a, jego własna nieco się trzęsła, ale nie dlatego, że martwił się oceną. Nie można było upaść niżej niż Troll minus, więc nie było o co się martwić, prawda?   
— Usiądź, żeby to przeczytać, panie Potter — zaszydził Snape, potem odwrócił uwagę do innego stosu papierów, które miał ocenić. — Śmiem twierdzić, że możesz być zszokowany rzeczami, jakie mam do powiedzenia takiemu wychwalanemu i sławnemu Gryfonowi jak ty.  
Zdecydowanie zszokowany, pomyślał Harry, kiedy opadł na najbliższe krzesło i przyjrzał się kartce.   
_Troll minus bez wątpienia_, mówił komentarz. _Nie możesz spodziewać się niczego więcej, jeśli dalej będziesz ignorował dodatkowe materiały, Harry. Zachowaj w pamięci następujące punkty:  
1) Ropa czyrakobulwy jest niestabilna w brązowych kociołkach i wybuchnie, jeśli ją podgrzejesz.  
2) Korzeń mandragory musi zostać poszatkowany **oraz** sproszkowany zanim wydzieli się sok.  
3) Róg bicorna i róg jednorożca nie są podobne.  
4) Pan Malfoy z cała pewnością podsłuchuje.  
5) Spal to pod swoim kociołkiem, kiedy zaczniesz swój eliksir i upewnij się, że wymieszasz dobrze popiół z resztą w palenisku.  
6) Trochę wściekania się nie zaszkodzi. Akcent na trochę, albo znajdę się w sytuacji, gdy będę musiał odjąć punkty._  
To było trochę za dużo jak na jeden raz. Żadnych zniewag? Jeszcze dziwniejsze, jakieś porady? Hermiona czasami je otrzymywała, dużo rzadziej Ron i Neville, ale on nigdy wcześniej nie widział ich ułożonych neutralnym językiem. Zazwyczaj było to _Co cię opętało, aby uważać, że jakąkolwiek częścią Eliksiru Ślinowego są muchomory? Zostałeś wychowany pod jednym?_  
Harry podniósł wzrok i zobaczył uśmiech na ustach Snape'a. Uświadomił sobie, że po raz pierwszy naprawdę widzi uśmiech _Snape'a_. Widok był zdecydowanie dziwny, ale Harry wiedział, że lepiej nie śmiać się z ulgą. Zrozumiał wiadomość zawartą w trzech ostatnich punktach.   
Mamrocząc inwektywy, zerwał się na nogi, zgniótł test w kulkę i wygłosił:  
— Profesorze! Ta ocena jest niesprawiedliwa! Nawet nie wiedziałem, że test będzie zawierał wiadomości z dodatkowych materiałów! Nie byłem przygotowany.  
Snape ledwo poświęcił mu pogardliwe spojrzenie.   
— Czy to złamało twoje gryfońskie serce, że życie nie jest uczciwe, Potter? — Potem wstał, falując szatami. — Zetrzyj ten bezczelny wyraz z twarzy zanim twój ukochany Gryffindor straci dziesięć punktów. Masz eliksir do zdobienia, czyż nie?   
Jedno machnięcie różdżki i instrukcja dla Maści Bliznoznik pojawiła się na tablicy.  
Harry przygotował się do pracy, paląc papier, tak jak go poproszono. Kiedy w końcu postawił flakonik na katedrze profesora, Snape nie powiedział ani słowa. Tylko podniósł wzrok, kiwnął głową i powrócił do oceniania prac, ale jego wzrok powrócił do Harry'ego, kiedy chłopak przeszedł przez salę i wyszedł.

Rozdział następny:  
**Obliviate**


	11. Obliviate

korekta rozdziału: **Susie**

Rozdział jedenasty:  
**Obliviate**

Półtora tygodnia później, podczas kolacji przyleciała sowa.  
Harry wpatrywał się w mugolską kopertę, bojąc się ją otworzyć. Tak naprawdę to nie chciał wiedzieć, jakie były wyniki testów. Nie chciał wracać do Frimley Park, mieć wielkiej igły wbitej w biodro, przez całą kość, i leżeć tam, kiedy będą wysysać szpik. Jasne, powiedział Snape'owi, że jeśli przeżył klątwę Cruciatus, to przetrwa wszystko, ale kiedy się nad tym zastanowić, brzmiało to nieco jak przechwałki. Lub arogancja.  
Dziwne, że Snape mu tego nie powiedział, sądząc po tym, że wcześniej miał sporo do powiedzenia na temat arogancji Harry'ego…  
No cóż, przechwałki przechwałkami, ale teraz, kiedy trzymał list w dłoni, zaczynał myśleć, że nie chce przechodzić przez to, co obiecał w Surrey. Ale nie było na to nadziei, prawda? Chyba, że w kopercie była informacja, że nie spełniał warunków. Ale jakie były na to szanse? Harry wątpił, aby wuj Vernon kłopotał się pisaniem, jeśli by tak było. Ten list musiał oznaczać to, co myślał. Po prostu musiał.  
Harry bezwiednie zaczął patrzeć na podwyższenie, na którym znajdował się stół nauczycieli. Snape pochylał się, głęboko zatopiony w rozmowie z panią Pomfrey, co ostatnio robił często. Cóż, czego się spodziewał? Mistrz Eliksirów nie zamierzał publicznie zwracać uwagi na Harry'ego… Z wyjątkiem codziennej ironii, oczywiście.  
— Nie pozwól, aby mugole psuli ci humor — powiedział współczująco Ron. — Ostatnia wizyta poszła dobrze. Nie?  
— Jasne — zgodził się Harry, wsuwając nóż i rozciął kopertę. To, co zobaczył, sprawiło, że wytrzeszczył oczy.  
Nie był to list od wuja, a zwykła kartka z ciasno zapisanym medycznym podsumowaniem. Wynikiem, jak Harry podejrzewał, wszystkich jego testów. Nie bardzo rozumiał, dopóki nie doszedł do ostatnich linijek.  
_Wskaźnik kompatybilności: .93 (.85 minimalne dla przeszczepu).  
Proszę zgłosić się do Szpitala Frimley Park o 8:00, 22 października na zabieg przeszczepu. Jeśli nie jest pan w stanie pojawić się w wyznaczonym terminie, proszę poinformować nas pisząc na adres: Onkologia, Portsmouth Road, Frimley, Surrey GU12 7UJ albo dzwoniąc pod numer 01276 604604._   
_To wszystko brzmi tak… oficjalnie_, pomyślał Harry, czując jak cała krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy, żołądek wywrócił się na drugą stronę. List wysunął się mu spomiędzy palców i opadł na podłogę.  
— Co to? — zapytała natychmiast Hermiona, jej widelec z brzękiem spadł na talerz, kiedy sięgnęła ręką i obróciła Harry'ego w swoją stronę. Obniżając głos wyszeptała cicho. — Twoja blizna?  
— Eee… nie — zaskrzeczał Harry zastanawiając się, co było z nim nie tak. To tylko igła, prawda? To tylko wielka, długa igła przebijająca się przez jego miednicę, przez całą kość, sześć razy, a może osiem…  
Ron schylił się pod stół i podniósł list, ale nie starał się go czytać, po prostu podał go Harry'emu.   
Hermiona nie miała takich skrupułów. Chwyciła list z rąk Rona, przebiegła wzrokiem po kartce.  
— Harry…  
— Nie tutaj — syknął Harry. Wyrwał z powrotem list, schował go do kieszeni i wstał chwiejnie od stołu. — Pokój Życzeń. Teraz.  
Nie zauważył czarnych oczu Snape'a, przyglądających się, jak opuszcza salę z dwojgiem przyjaciół.  
——————————   
— Zamierzasz to wytłumaczyć? — Hermiona stała na perskim dywanie z rękami na biodrach. Wzdłuż murów dymiły mocno stojaki z kadzidłami, niektóre w kształcie lampy Aladyna. — I jakiego pokoju niby chciałeś? To miejsce wygląda jak… jak… harem!  
— Myślę, że pokój po prostu stara się mnie uspokoić — wymamrotał Harry. — Trochę się martwię o…  
— O swój _przeszczep_, swój _zabieg_? — zażądała Hermiona. — Harry Potterze, powiesz mi tu i teraz co się dzieje!  
— Nie, nie powie — odpowiedział gładko kolejny głos. Snape wślizgnął się do pokoju, zamknął drzwi i skrzyżował ramiona. Po krótkiej chwili odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę wejścia i rzucił na nie kilka uciszających zaklęć. Potem podszedł bliżej. Jego czarne szaty falowały, jakby wewnątrz nich szalała burza.  
— Niech pan posłucha, muszę im powiedzieć — wyjaśnił Harry, czując się pokonany całą sytuacją. — Hermiona widziała list. I tak to rozgryzie.  
— Nie po _Obliviate_ — zaszydził bezlitośnie Snape.  
Harry zerwał się na nogi, cała apatia zniknęła.  
— Nie! — krzyknął, ale Snape już wskazywał różdżką, paskudne iskry zaczęły świecić w jego oczach, gdy kręcił nią w sposób, który Harry rozpoznał, chociaż ruch był mniej teatralny niż ten, który wykonał Lockhart w Komnacie Tajemnic.  
Hermiona zaczęła grzebać w szatach starając się wyciągnąć swoją różdżkę. Ron miał już swoją wyciągniętą i skierowaną. Snape natychmiast wypowiedział inkantację.  
— _Accio_ różdżki!  
Różdżka Harry'ego wyleciała z jego kieszeni.  
Snape chwycił zgrabnie wszystkie trzy lecące do niego i schował w swojej pelerynie, dalej patrząc na Hermionę. Jego różdżka nadal obracała się niepokojącym łukiem, oznaczającym, że _Obliviate_ może zostać rzucone za jedno uderzenie serca.  
Wściekły Harry podszedł do Snape'a i podnosząc głowę wrzasnął:  
— Nie waż się, nie waż, kurwa, się, jasne?  
Oczy Rona zrobiły się ogromne.  
— Gryffindor traci tysiąc punktów — jęknął, chociaż punkty były jego najmniejszym zmartwieniem w tej chwili.  
— Och, zamknij się — sarknął Harry. — Nie odejmie punktów, a nawet jeśli tak, to będzie to tego warte. — Odwrócił głowę z powrotem w stronę Snape'a. — Niech pan po prostu to przeczyta, dobrze? A potem pomyślimy, co zrobić z resztą.   
Powiedziawszy to, Harry wcisnął nauczycielowi niechlujnie złożony list i ignorując tę przeklętą różdżkę, nadal skierowaną, spojrzał na Hermionę.  
Dziewczyna osunęła się na podłogę, przytulała kolana i kołysała się to do przodu, to do tyłu. Ron nie robił nic poza mamrotaniem, co strasznie zirytowało Harry'ego. Klęknął przy Hermionie, objął ją ramionami, przysunął blisko do siebie i wyszeptał do ucha.  
— Ciii, już dobrze. Nie zrobi tego. Obiecuję, że tego nie zrobi. Później ci powiem skąd wiem, ale po prostu _wiem_, dobrze? Zaufaj mi, Hermiono.  
Hermiona przytaknęła i zaprzestała szalonego ruchu, ale nadal wyglądała na przestraszoną.  
Kiedy Snape skończył czytać, zwrócił się do Harry'ego.  
— Jestem bardzo zawiedziony, panie Potter, że raz jeszcze nie zdołałeś zrobić czegoś tak prostego, jak zachowanie swojej poczty dla siebie!  
Ron odzyskał odwagę, kiedy usłyszał jak jego przyjaciel jest niesprawiedliwie atakowany.  
— A to dobre! — krzyknął. — To pan zabiera jego listy, aby przeczytać je na głos, _profesorze_.   
— Trzymaj usta zamknięte, panie Weasley, albo Gryffindor _straci_ punkty — warknął Snape, co poskutkowało. Ron zamilkł, chociaż spojrzał pytająco na Harry'ego. _Po tym, co ty powiedziałeś nie zamierza zabrać punktów?_  
— Przepraszam, że upuściłem list, profesorze — powiedział Harry równym głosem Snape'owi, wstając. Prawie zabijał go fakt, że nie może dać upustu gniewowi, ale instynkt, który pomógł przetrwać pięć lat prób, podpowiadał mu, aby nie pogarszał jeszcze bardziej sytuacji.  
Ta taktyka wydawała się działać. Kiedy Snape znowu się odezwał, mówił głosem rzeczowym, nie obłudnym.  
— _Obliviate_ naprawdę byłoby najłatwiejszym rozwiązaniem.  
— Nie — nalegał Harry. — Nie może pan. Jeśli pan to jej zrobi, wyjaśnię jej całą sytuację, każdy mały szczegół. I zrobię to tyle razy, ile pan rzuci _Obliviate_, więc nie ma to sensu.  
Oczy Snape'a zaświeciły.  
— Może w takim razie powinienem wyczyścić również twoją pamięć!   
— Nie sądzę, aby Dumbledore zaaprobował rzucanie _Obliviate_ na którekolwiek z nas — odciął się Harry.  
— Czasami naprawdę cię nienawidzę, Potter — odwarknął Snape, podczas gdy stojący z tyłu Ron mruknął _tylko czasami?_ — No dobrze, panno Granger, uspokój się. Myślę, że pan Potter przekonał mnie, abym zostawił twój znakomity intelekt w stanie nienaruszonym. Spróbuj go wykorzystać do czegoś więcej niż tylko popisywanie się, dobrze?  
Hermiona otrzepała szatę, chociaż nie była ona brudna i machnęła dłonią odpędzając dym z najbliższej lampy, ale kiedy Ron wreszcie do niej podszedł, znowu opadła na niego.  
— Profesorze? — zapytał Harry wskazując na poduszkę rozrzucone po podłodze. — Proszę.  
Snape spojrzał pochmurnie, ale usiadł po turecku na posadzce. Dopiero, kiedy Harry również siadł, odezwał się.  
— Wygląda na to, że mamy _sytuację_ — zaszydził. — Panna Granger wie więcej niż powinna, a bez wątpienia pan Weasley dowie się wszystkiego podczas pasjonującej schadzki, co uchodzi za wspaniałą rozrywkę między niedorzecznymi szesnastolatkami.  
— Możemy to zrobić bez zniewag? — poprosił Harry, przez co w jego kierunku poleciało złowrogie spojrzenie. Jaki był cel takiego zachowania Snape'a? Ron i Hermiona pewnie i tak się domyślili, że coś się działo. Widzieli jak Harry klnie na Snape'a i uchodzi mu to na sucho, więc nie było sensu udawania, nie przy _nich_, że stara animozja nadal była tak silna i potężna jak zawsze.  
_Chociaż_, myślał Harry, _po tym, cała stara animozja może wrócić z rykiem._  
Zdziwił się, jak bardzo wystraszyła go ta myśl.   
— To sprawa Zakonu — zdecydował się powiedzieć Harry, ponieważ Snape zamilkł. Może bez zniewag nie wiedział, jak rozmawiać z uczniami? Nie, to nie było fair. Dobrze mu poszło z Harrym w Surrey… — Więc naprawdę nie mogę o tym mówić — podsumował Harry. — Sorry.  
— Co mają sprawy Zakonu do tego, że potrzebujesz przeszczepu? — spytała Hermiona, podnosząc wzrok. — I od kiedy jesteś w Zakonie?  
— Nie jestem w nim — zaprzeczył Harry. — Jestem tylko zmieszany w jego sprawy, jak zawsze. A co do tamtego, będziesz musiała mi zaufać, Hermiono.   
Łzy wypełniły jej oczy.  
— Ale przeszczep, Harry? Wiem, wiem, zostałeś wychowany przez mugoli, jak ja, więc może nie wiesz, ale naprawdę nie powinieneś iść do lekarzy na taką operację. — Wyszarpując rękę Ronowi, pochyliła się do przodu, aby położyć dłoń na kolanie Harry'ego. — Nie można zrobić nic innego? Byłeś w Świętym Mungo, rozmawiałeś z uzdrowicielem, cokolwiek?  
Snape wkroczył w rozmowę, z głosem naznaczonym spokojem.  
— Obawiam się, panno Granger, że w tym konkretnym przypadku magia nie będzie skuteczna. — Zamilkł, najwidoczniej nie miał ochoty na kontynuowanie, ale w końcu to zrobił. — Mogę mieć wasze słowo, twoje i pana Weasleya, że nie będziecie naciskać Harry'ego o więcej informacji? Że nie zaczniecie własnego dochodzenia? Nie potrafię podkreślić tego mocniej: zagłębianie się w ten temat może narazić jego życie. Myślę, że w ciągu ostatnich lat było wystawiane na ryzyko wystarczająco często, czyż nie?  
Ron patrzył otwartymi ustami, ale zdołał przytaknąć.  
— Panno Granger?  
Kiedy Hermiona zwlekała, Harry wyciągnął rękę i chwycił jej dłoń, nadal leżącą na jego kolanie.  
— Nie jestem w niebezpieczeństwie — zapewnił ją. — Nie, dopóki nie zaczniecie się wtrącać, co tylko zwróci więcej uwagi na moją… sytuację.  
— Ale mugolscy doktorzy — jęknęła cicho, patrząc mu w oczy. — Harry, prawie umarłam dwa razy, zanim moi rodzice odkryli, że trzeba trzymać mnie z dala od lekarzy. Myśleli, że mam alergię, na lekarstwa, szczepionki, wszystko, ale to nie była alergia. To moja magia nie chciała, aby ją tłamsić.  
Harry wiedział, że lepiej nie opowiadać jej swojej przerażającej historii z mugolskimi lekarzami w roli głównej.  
— Wiem, co robię — powiedział tylko, chcąc czuć się tak pewnie jak brzmiał. — I profesor Snape wie.  
— To raczej nie jest pocieszające, kumplu — wtrącił Ron rzucając wściekłe spojrzenie profesorowi, który uniósł nieco nos, jak gdyby nawet kadzidło nie mogło zamaskować fetoru Weasleya siedzącego pięć stóp od niego.  
— Cóż, Dumbledore też wie, dobra? — spróbował Harry, a potem uświadomił sobie, że nie wie tego na pewno. — Uhm, powiedział mu pan? — zapytał Snape'a.  
— Dyrektor był zawiedziony, że osobiście nie przyszedłeś się z nim zobaczyć — odrzekł Snape. — Ale tak, zna szczegóły twojej sytuacji.   
— I aprobuje to? — dopytała się Hermiona.  
— Nie jest to idealna sytuacji, panno Granger! — warknął Snape. — Ale zrobimy co w naszej mocy, _jeśli będziecie tak dobrzy i pozwolicie nam na to!_  
— Obiecaj mi, Hermiona — błagał Harry, przestraszony, że jeśli będzie za bardzo protestować, Snape może jednak rzucić na nią _Obliviate_. — Obiecaj, że nie będziesz się wtrącać. Powiem ci o tym, kiedy będę mógł…   
— Panie Potter!  
— Kiedy _będę mógł_ — podkreślił Harry. — Hermiona? Obiecaj.  
— Och, no dobrze — zgodziła się niechętnie.  
Snape prychnął głośno.  
— Nie zrobię niczego, aby dowiedzieć się więcej! — potwierdziła Hermiona puszczając dłoń Harry'ego i siadając prosto. — Harry ma na to moje słowo.  
— Złam swoje sowo — zaszydził Snape — a nie tylko dopilnuję, aby cię wyrzucono za fenomenalnie zły osąd, ale użyję wszelkiej znanej mi czarnej magii, aby zamienić cię w rozgniecioną plamę breji!  
Harry westchnął, pomyślał o zaoferowaniu _Hej, nie groź moim przyjaciołom_, ale zdecydował, że lepiej tego nie robić. Wystarczająco już ośmielił się i z tego co wiedział, Snape żałował serdecznie, że kiedykolwiek był w Surrey.  
Hermiona mimowolnie pogorszyła jeszcze sprawy.  
— Ja nie łamię swojego słowa, profesorze — odpowiedziała wyniośle, pociągając nosem, jakby sam pomysł był obraźliwy. — Jestem Gryfonką.  
— Tak jak Peter Pettigrew — odparł uszczypliwie Snape, przyciągając blisko do siebie szaty i wstając. — Nie ma nic świętego w twoim domu, z niechęcią niszczę twoje patetyczne przesądy, które bez wątpienia kołyszą cię w nocy do snu. A może to rola pana Weasleya?  
— Profesorze — ostrzegł Harry.  
— Potterze — przedrzeźniał w odpowiedzi nauczyciel.  
Harry westchnął. Naprawdę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć mężczyźnie. Wszystko było dużo prostsze w Surrey… Choć wtedy nie wydawało się takie, prawda?  
— Mogę otrzymać z powrotem swój list?  
— Nie — powiedział Snape głosem nie pozostawiającym miejsca na dyskusję.   
— Należy do niego — zauważyła Hermiona, chociaż Harry próbował ją uciszyć.  
Jedyną odpowiedzią Snape'a, jaką im dał przed wyjściem, było rzucenie trzech różdżek na perski dywan.  
——————————  
— Co to, do cholery, było, Harry? — zapytał napastliwie Ron w chwili, kiedy zamknęły się drzwi.  
Harry przyłożył palec do ust sięgając po różdżkę i rzucając najsilniejsze _Silencio_ jakie mógł. Miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Nie wiedział jak rzucić _Imperforable_. Wskazał przyjaciołom, aby dołączyli do niego w odległym końcu sali i usiadł z nimi na zimnej, granitowej posadzce. Kiedy Snape zatrzasnął drzwi, scena haremu zniknęła, ale wcale im to nie przeszkadzało. Harry nie sądził, aby to było to, czego potrzebował.  
— Mówcie ściszonymi głosami — ostrzegł.  
— Dobrze — wyszeptał Ron. — Co to, do cholery, _było_? Odpowiedz tym razem.  
— To prawda, że nie mogę powiedzieć wam tego, czego bym chciał — podkreślił Harry.  
— Nie o to pytam i wiesz o tym — odparł Ron wściekłym szeptem. — Co to było, to ze Snape'em? _Przepraszam, że upuściłem list, profesorze_! — przedrzeźniał złośliwie. — Co to było, Harry? On torturuje cię na lekcjach eliksirów, wyśmiewa się z twojej blizny i zachęca Ślizgonów do tego samego, każe ci pisać dodatkowy test bez żadnego powodu _i_ daje ci szlaban, ponieważ go piszesz, potem stara się rzucić klątwę na umysł Hermiony, a jedyne co ty robisz to mówisz, aby usiadł, _proszę_. Praktycznie zaoferowałeś mu herbatkę!   
— Nie bądź durniem — warknął Harry. — Powstrzymałem go przed rzuceniem zaklęcia na Hermionę! Jedyne, co ty potrafiłeś zrobić, to jęczeć na temat tych głupich punktów!  
— Głupich! — zaprotestował Ron.  
— Taak, głupich — potwierdził Harry.  
Ron chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę.  
— W porównaniu do tego, czemu czoła stawia Harry, są głupie, Ron. — Pochyliła się tak blisko, że jej nos prawie dotykał Harry'ego. — Powiedziałeś, że nie rzuci na mnie _Obliviate_. Podejrzewam, że miałeś rację, ale czemu byłeś taki pewny?  
Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro.  
— Dlatego, że wiem na pewno, iż potrafi to zrobić bez różdżki — wyjaśnił myśląc o Snapie rzucającym zaklęcie na pielęgniarkę w Frimley Park. — Robił wielkie _przedstawienie_, ale gdyby naprawdę chciał to zrobić, po prostu by to zrobił.  
— Wredny drań — sapnął Ron. — Sprawić, aby Hermiona pomyślała coś takiego. Czy ona mu kiedykolwiek coś zrobiła?  
Dobre pytanie, uwiadomił sobie Harry, ale rzeczywiście była na nie odpowiedź.  
— Cóż, w trzeciej klasie całą trójką rzuciliśmy na niego zaklęcie — przypomniał na głos. — I nigdy nie zostaliśmy ukarani. Za zaatakowanie nauczyciela! Myślę, że ta mała scena z zabraniem różdżek, była jego sposobem na wyrównanie z nami rachunków.  
_Taak, lubi wyrównywać sprawy…_   
— W każdym razie to nie ma znaczenia — kontynuował Harry nadal szepcząc tak cicho, że _Silencio_ nie było pewnie potrzebne. — Jeśli coś ma znaczenie, to to, żebyście trzymali się swojej własnej obietnicy, oboje. Znowu będę musiał wyjechać — nie pytajcie mnie po co, ale założę się, że możecie zgadnąć — i gdy mnie nie będzie, trzymajcie się wersji, jaką rozpuszczę po Wieży, dobra? To ważne. Nie tylko dla mnie, ale dla wojny.  
— Nigdy byśmy ciebie nie narazili, Harry — przysięgła Hermiona. — Czy ty… to znaczy, czy mogę zapytać, czy nie będzie ciebie tym razem dłużej niż weekend?  
— Nie wiem — przyznał Harry. — Ale zrób co będziesz mogła, aby utrzymać mnie na bieżąco z lekcjami, okej? — Zamilkł zakłopotany. — Już dobrze? Nie mogę wam powiedzieć, i przykro mi, że nie mogę, ale powiem wam o wszystkim, jak tylko wszystko będzie… uregulowane.  
— Cóż, nie zamierzaliśmy przestać być twoimi przyjaciółmi, Harry — powiedziała Hermiona zaskoczonym głosem. — Kochamy cię.   
Harry przytulił ich, chcąc móc powiedzieć im więcej, powiedzieć, jak bardzo się bał. Ale nie mógł. Jedyne co mógł, to się trzymać.  
——————————   
Schody w Wieży Gryffindoru zachowywały się gorzej niż zwykle, pomyślał Harry wlekąc się za Ronem i Hermioną, ale wszystko to zostało wyjaśnione, gdy zobaczył Mistrza Eliksirów czającego się w mroku i zginającego jeden palec, aby pokazać Harry'emu, że powinien pójść za nim.  
Harry zawahał się, nienawidząc wszystkich tych wybiegów, ale z westchnieniem zgodził się.  
— Hej — zawołał w górę schodów. — Porozmawiam ze Zgredkiem chwilę, dobra?  
— Przynieś nam trochę puddingu — powiedział Ron, gdy razem z Hermioną skręcili za róg.  
——————————   
Snape nie odezwał się aż do chwili, kiedy wciągnął Harry'ego do nieużywanego gabinetu w połowie drogi do lochów i rzucił zaklęcia na drzwi. W środku było zupełnie czarno i Harry czuł pokusę wyciągnięcia swojej różdżki i wypowiedzenia _Lumos_, ale zdecydował, że jednak woli nie widzieć twarzy nauczyciela.  
— Przedyskutowałem twój list z dyrektorem — ogłosił Snape, jego głęboki głos brzmiał niesamowicie w ciemności. — Bądź gotowy wyruszyć siecią fiuu wczesnym rankiem dwudziestego drugiego. Raz jeszcze skorzystamy z gabinetu profesora Dumbledore'a.  
— My? — Po scenie w Pokoju Życzeń nie był pewny.  
— Po staremu. Znowu będę wyglądał jak ten kundel, którego zwiesz przyjacielem.  
Harry przemyślał to i zdziwił się, że był trochę zawiedzony. Nie podobało mu się, kiedy granice między Snape'em a Remusem zacierały się tak bardzo, że były nie do rozpoznania. Jeszcze bardziej nie podobało mu się uczucie, że nie wiedział na czym stał. Wcześniej wszystko było prostsze. Pokręcone, ale jasne, jeśli to miało jakikolwiek sens. Teraz wszystko było zaciemnione.   
— Podejrzewam, że przebranie jest konieczne — mruknął Harry. — Profesorze…?  
Prawie czuł na sobie spojrzenie Snape'a przeszywające go w ciemności.  
— Tak?  
— Przepraszam, że musiałem na pana krzyknąć.  
— Czy to miały być przeprosiny, Potter?  
Zajęło Harry'emu moment rozszyfrowanie, co miał na myśli jego nauczyciel, potem poczuł się trochę zmartwiony, chociaż trudno było powiedzieć dlaczego.  
— Tak. To miały być przeprosiny.  
Niski dźwięk odbił się od granitowych murów. Harry po chwili rozpoznał mroczny, ponury śmiech.  
— Profesorze?  
— Myślałem o twarzy pana Weasleya, kiedy wymówiłeś to nieprzyzwoite słowo.  
— Och — odparł Harry niepewny co na to odpowiedzieć. — Cóż, w takim razie dobranoc.  
— Chwilę, panie Potter.  
Harry odwrócił się, nerwowy mimo spokoju Snape'a. Ale oczywiście nie widział mężczyzny, więc może to dlatego czuł się niepewnie.  
— Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że to dotyczy Zakonu?   
Harry poruszył stopą.  
— A nie dotyczy? Pomyślałem, że jeśli sprawą Zakonu było stanie na warcie przy mnie przez całe lato, to moje pole też nim jest, a przez to cały ten… projekt. Dlaczego?  
— Wspomnienie o Zakonie było jedynym prawdopodobnym sposobem na uzyskanie zgody twoich przyjaciół na nasze warunki.  
— Mhm… — odparł Harry nadal czując zagubienie.   
Szaty zaszeleściły, kiedy Snape przysunął się bliżej.  
— Pomyślałem, że powiedziałeś to, aby nimi manipulować.  
_Ślizgon_, pomyślał Harry i skrzywił się.  
— Nie. Tylko byłem szczery. Na tyle, na ile mogłem.  
Snape podniósł nieco głos.  
— Wierzysz, że panna Granger jest tak samo szczera? Jeśli popędzi do biblioteki, a pan Malfoy postara się dowiedzieć, czego szuka, śmierciożercy domyślą się co robimy, i dlaczego.  
Harry pokręcił głową.  
— Malfoy raczej nie będzie śledził, co Hermiona robi w bibliotece, profesorze.  
— Zapewniam cię, że jest to bardzo prawdopodobne — warknął Snape. — Będzie podejrzewać, że coś wie o twoim zniknięciu. Będzie szukać czegokolwiek, co mógłby przekazać swojemu ojcu! — Kolejny szelest, teraz głos odezwał się tuż przy jego uchu. — Lucjusz Malfoy nie zawaha się zabić twojej ciotki _i_ kuzyna, aby zniszczyć pole, panie Potter. A ty będziesz następny.  
— Ufam Hermionie — nalegał Harry. — I Ronowi.  
— Czarny Pan ufa mnie. — Ostrzeżenie zmroziło powietrze w pomieszczeniu.  
— Taak, ale pan jest Ślizgonem — zaprotestował drżąc Harry. — Wie pan jak grać na oba fronty. Hermiona jest… — Nie chciał powiedzieć _Gryfonką_ i wysłuchać zniewag. — Jest przyjaciółką — zakończył.  
— Ona naprawdę się o ciebie troszczy — skomentował Snape, brzmiał, jakby był nieco zakłopotany. — Bardzo.  
— Myśli pan, że to takie dziwne, że ktoś może się o mnie troszczyć? — warknął Harry.  
— Nie powiedziałem tego.  
— Więc dlaczego to zabrzmiało tak, jakby był pan zaintrygowany? — spytał zastanawiając się, czy ta cała rozmowa nie jest jeszcze jednym ćwiczeniem ślizgońskiej przebiegłości.  
— Ponieważ ludzie są lojalni najczęściej tylko względem siebie.  
— Musi pan częściej wychodzić z lochów — powiedział mu Harry. — Mogę iść? Już prawie cisza nocna a jeszcze muszę pójść do kuchni i na górę do Wieży.  
— Dwudziesty drugi — przypomniał Snape. — Wcześnie. Znowu weź książki. Możesz potrzebować czegoś do czytania, kiedy będziesz… wracać do zdrowia.  
_Wracać do zdrowia._ Harry'emu nie podobało się brzmienie tych słów. Był przyzwyczajony, że nocny pobyt w skrzydle szpitalnym leczył prawie wszystko. Nadal o tym myślał, kiedy Snape powiedział coś cicho po łacinie, potem otworzył drzwi.

Rozdział następny:   
**Szczera rozmowa**


	12. Szczera rozmowa

korekta rozdziału: **Susie**

Rozdział dwunasty:  
**Szczera rozmowa**

To, że Snape krył się w ciele Remusa, było już wystarczająco dziwne, pomyślał Harry, ale zobaczyć go ubranego w szpitalny fartuch? Zbyt dziwaczne, aby opisać to słowami. Mimo tego, jego obecność pomagała odwrócić uwagę od paniki, która czaiła się gdzieś w środku.  
Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, wpatrywał się gołe przedramię Snape'a. A może to było przedramię Remusa? Gdy Harry myślał o tym zbyt długo, zaczynało mu się mylić. Ciekawiła go jedna sprawa związana z Eliksirem Wielosokowym. Dał Snape'owi zewnętrzny wygląd Remusa, ale czy był wystarczająco silny, aby zetrzeć mroczny znak?  
Najwidoczniej tak. Harry był pod wrażeniem. Podejrzewał, że ten brzydki symbol węża i czaszki pozostanie. Pamiętał jednak, że wielosokowy usunął tymczasowo jego własną bliznę, więc może nie powinien być taki zaskoczony.  
Kiedy już przemyślał tę sprawę, nie wiedział, co robić, żeby zagłuszyć strach. Panika zaczęła zalewać mu płuca tak bardzo, że musiał dyszeć, aby oddychać. Bardziej niż cokolwiek innego chciał coś przytulić. Poduszkę, na przykład. Albo pluszowego misia. Nigdy nie miał pluszowego misia, a kiedyś było to jego wielkie marzenie. Harry zacisnął oczy, aby powstrzymać coś, co mogło być łzami, i powiedział sobie, że ma przestać być taką beksą.  
Jasne. Czas dorosnąć, zachowywać się jak przystało na jego wiek. Miał szesnaście lat, na litość boską. _Uch, och, gapi się na mnie_, zdał sobie sprawę Harry. Cóż, jeśli był czegoś pewien, to tego, że nie pozwoli jednemu ze swoich nauczycieli zobaczyć jak płacze. Z wyjątkiem Remusa, dodał, ale ta myśl była bezużyteczna.  
— Więc przekonał ich pan, aby pozwolili panu zostać, co? — Harry spróbował zażartować. W grę wchodziło albo to, albo zupełna porażka. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że małe było prawdopodobieństwo, aby Snape się zaśmiał, zwłaszcza, że przez cały poranek był małomówny i w nędznym nastroju. Bez wątpienia Mistrz Eliksirów nadal rozpamiętywał wydarzenia z Pokoju Życzeń. Harry chciał już o tym zapomnieć. _On_ tak zrobił, a miał o wiele więcej do wybaczania niż Snape.  
— Myślę, że wiesz jak ich przekonałem — odparł ponuro Snape. — I dlaczego.  
Taak, Harry wiedział dlaczego. To wszystko zostało dokładnie przedyskutowane z Dumbledore'em rano, bez wątpienia cała rozmowa została odegrana na jego użytek. Nadal od czasu do czasu na Privet Drive 4 krążyły cienie. Voldemort wiedział, że coś się działo, jeszcze tylko nie domyślił się co takiego. Mało tego, że Harry'emu nie wystarczała bliska obecność Snape'a, problem stanowiła sama operacja. Nie było wiadomo, jak zareaguje organizm Harry'ego. Plan zakładał, że Snape pośpieszy z nim do Świętego Mungo w chwili, kiedy zacznie dziać się coś niedobrego, chociaż wszyscy mieli nadzieję, że nic takiego się nie stanie…   
_Bla, bla, bla_. Harry praktycznie po chwili przestał słuchać. Cała rozmowa przebiegała w sposób upokarzający, obydwaj rozmawiali nad jego głową, jakby w ogóle nie zauważyli, że tam siedział!  
Choć wydawało się, że od tamtego wieczoru Snape nie ma ochoty patrzeć na Harry'ego — może to dlatego nalegał, aby rozmawiali w zupełnie zaciemnionym pomieszczeniu — to teraz utkwił wzrok w chłopaku, leżącym na stole operacyjnym, który trząsł się nerwowo.  
Choć brązowe oczy Remusa ociepliły się, tylko trochę, to ze względu na Snape'a kryjącego się w środku trudno było przewidzieć, o czym myśli mężczyzna.  
— Nie bój się.  
Cóż, świetne pocieszenie, jeśli za chwilę ma się pójściem pod nóż, prawda? Nie, żeby Harry potrzebował pocieszenia. Nigdy go nie rozpieszczano, więc tego nie oczekiwał. Co więcej, nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić Snape'a podnoszącego go na duchu.  
— Jest pan w tym beznadziejny — wykrzyknął nagle Harry, mając już dość. — Powinien pan…  
Snape podszedł bliżej.  
— Tak?   
_Potrzymać mnie za rękę, powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze…_  
— Nieważne — burknął Harry. Nie zamierzał prosić o coś, czego i tak nie dostanie.  
Jakaś cząstka jego potrzeby musiała dać o sobie znać bez słów, chociaż Harry był przekonany, że profesor nie użył legilimencji, to w następnej chwili Snape podszedł jeszcze bliżej do niego i wymamrotał:  
— Naprawdę uważam, że nie musisz się martwić, Harry…  
— Taak, jasne. To pan powiedział, że to mnie zabije.  
— Ale ty powiedziałeś, że nie — zauważył Snape. — A twój instynkt zazwyczaj jest dobry. Więc czemu jesteś taki spięty? — Harry nie odpowiedział, więc nauczyciel naciskał dalej. — Chodzi o igłę?  
— Świetnie, niech mi pan przypomina, wytyka słabość — jęknął Harry. — Jest pan _zupełnie_ beznadziejny, jeśli chodzi o pocieszanie.  
Chciałby, żeby w czasie operacji mógł być z nim prawdziwy Remus. On wiedziałby, co robić. Położyłby mu rękę na czole i mówił, jacy jego rodzice byliby z niego dumni, powiedziałby, że wszystko szybko się skończy…  
Harry musiał jednak przyznać, że Snape się starał.  
— Dobrze sobie poradziłeś, gdy zakładali ci to — zapewnił chłopaka wskazując na kroplówkę, do której pielęgniarka podłączyła Harry'ego, aby zapobiec odwodnieniu.  
— No tak, ale to tylko plastik — podkreślił Harry. — Albo guma, albo cokolwiek, nie wiem, starałem się nie patrzeć! To bolało, ale nie było gigantyczne i nie miało przejść przeze mnie jak… — Przełknął.  
— Nie zobaczysz nawet tej… tego — zauważył Snape. Jego głos brzmiał tak, jakby mówił z wielkim trudem i tylko dla dobra Harry'ego, próbował się uspokoić. — Nie pamiętasz? Podadzą ci… jakiś rodzaj parującego eliksiru i jakieś lekarstwo przez tę rurkę, a potem zaśniesz.  
— Przez to jest jeszcze gorzej — odrzekł Harry. — To ta bezbronność jest najgorsza. To leżenie i _przyjęcie_ igły, bycie nieprzytomnym i niemożność walczenia, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba…  
Wiedział, że mówił bez sensu. W końcu sam wybrał _narkozę_, jak nazywali to mugolscy lekarze. Zaproponowano mu jeszcze zastrzyk w pachwinę, ale Harry wiedział, że lepiej, aby nie był przytomny podczas zabiegu. Poddałby się przerażeniu, wiedział o tym. Zadziałałby instynkt. Przypadkowa magia wypłynęłaby z tego głębokiego miejsca w jego duszy, by usunąć igłę.  
Jeśli chciał przejść przez tę operację, nie miał wyboru. Musiał pozwolić na swoją bezbronność, choć wcale mu się to nie podobało.  
— Będę walczył za ciebie, jeśli będzie trzeba — obiecał uroczyście Snape.  
— Niech mnie pan nie zostawia. — Harry usłyszał własne błaganie i skulił się.  
— Nie zostawię.  
Chłopak skinął głową, dziwnie uspokojony, ale zanim zdołał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, wszedł zespół chirurgów. Podczas kilku wstępnych przygotowań Snape zdjął Harry'emu okulary i schował je do kieszeni. Mimo tego zobaczył igłę. Coś zostało wprowadzone do wenflonu tkwiącego w jego ramieniu. Drgnął, chociaż igła wcale go nie dotknęła, i poczuł jak jego palce nagle zostają uchwycone w ciepłym, bezpiecznym uścisku. Uścisku, który obiecywał, że _on_ będzie tam tak długo, jak będzie trzeba. Pomogło mu to się skupić. Pomogło pamiętać, że nie był sam z mugolskimi lekarzami. Był tu ktoś, kto rozumiał, kto mógł mu pomóc, gdyby coś poszło straszliwie źle.  
Zaczęło go zalewać uczucie nieznośnej senności. Harry zamknął oczy, ledwie czując, że założono mu na usta i nos maskę, zaraz potem zaczął oddychać czymś chłodniejszym i wilgotniejszym niż zwykle.  
A dłoń nadal go trzymała. Była jak kotwica, której mógł się chwytać, chociaż jego palce traciły siły.  
Ostatnią myślą Harry'ego było: _Cóż, kto by pomyślał? Może jednak Snape nie jest taki beznadziejny, jak myślałem._  
——————————   
Następną rzeczą, którą pamiętał, były niewyraźne głosy odbijające się od ścian znajdujących się wokół niego, podczas gdy on nie mógł otworzyć oczu. Nie mógł się również ruszyć, ale chyba tego chciał, więc mu to nie przeszkadzało.  
Urywki rozmowy wirowały wokół niego, nadpływając i znikając z zasięgu jego słuchu, jakaś siła z zewnątrz przysuwała je bliżej, a potem oddalała. Harry'emu niewyraźnie przypomniała się wycieczka do Brighton, na którą pojechał, kiedy był mały. Pamiętał fale obmywające nabrzeże, Dudley wbiegający i wybierający z wody, chlapiący na Harry'ego, aż ten zaczynał krzyczeć. _Frytki_, pomyślał nagle Harry. _Naprawdę dobre frytki. Z octem… Mikstura z anatazu nie jest w żaden sposób podobna do octu, panie Potter… ale nie, pan Potter to mój ojciec, prawda?… czekaj, czy ja mam ojca?_   
Czując nagłą rozpacz, Harry zakwilił cicho.  
Usłyszał zbliżające się kroki, i tym razem udało mu się wychwycić fragmenty rozmowy, niepołączone, które wymagały namysłu, a dopiero potem nabierały sensu. Już wtedy rozpoznał piękny, spokojny głos. Wiedział, że należy do Remusa. Remus, i jeszcze kogoś.  
— _Powiedzieli cztery godziny…_  
— _Za długo… już dni…_  
— _… chciałbym, aby już się obudził…_  
— Remus — zdołał wychrypieć Harry. Nie chciał, żeby się o niego martwił. Teraz już nie spał. No, tak jakby. Wydawało się, że zaraz po wypowiedzeniu imienia znowu zasnął, chociaż nadal słyszał i czuł przez sen. Dłoń odsunęła włosy z jego czoła, potem ktoś przemył mu twarz, chociaż zaklęcie czyszczące zadziałałoby zapewne równie dobrze… Ale woda byłą taka przyjemna, tak bardzo przyjemna. Ciepła, delikatnie pachnąca, pomogła mu zasnąć ponownie.  
Harry dryfował i śnił o długowłosej czarownicy, nucącej kołysanki małemu, ciemnowłosemu chłopczykowi.  
——————————   
— Harry — usłyszał znowu głos, tym razem wyraźniejszy, jakby jego słuch został wyostrzony, a nie zamroczony.  
Chłopak zamrugał, potem zabolały go powieki. Uczucie promieniało, a całe jego ciało pulsowało słabym bólem. Ignorując go, zamrugał ponownie, potem zdołał unieść powieki. Świat drgał, jak fale ciepłego powietrza nad pustynią. Harry patrzył, nie widząc pokoju, w którym był, ani korytarza za otwartymi drzwiami. Zobaczył jedynie Remusa, nieco mniej wyraźnie niż zwykle, ale nadal rozpoznawalnego.  
— Cześć Remus — jęknął, mrużąc oczy. Ile już czasu upłynęło, odkąd mógł naprawdę porozmawiać z byłym nauczycielem?  
Mężczyzna przysunął krzesło bliżej do łóżka i położył dłoń na czole Harry'ego.  
— Nie masz gorączki — stwierdził, ale kiedy odsunął dłoń, Harry chwycił je niezdarnie i westchnął, zaplatając palce i kładąc rękę Remusa obok siebie na łóżku. Dlaczego tak strasznie trudno było poruszyć ramieniem? Nie ważne, teraz już czuł się lepiej.  
— Dlaczego miałbym mieć gorączkę? — zapytał, chociaż wydało mu się to niedorzeczne. Nie był nawet pewny, czy dobrze usłyszał.  
— Miałeś ją przez całe godziny — wyjaśnił Remus zginając palce, Harry jednak zacieśnił uchwyt i nie puścił. Ale dlaczego profesor chciałby się odsunąć? Nigdy wcześniej nie wzbraniał się przed pocieszeniem go. Może Remus był zły za to, co się stało z Syriuszem? Nie, to nie mogło być to. W tej krótkiej notce, jaką dostał, nie było czuć gniewu. Przynajmniej tak sądził…   
Przypomniał sobie słowa Remusa… _Miałeś ją przez całe godziny…_ Ale słowa nie miały żadnego sensu.  
— Godziny? — powtórzył Harry marszcząc brwi. — Jakie godziny? Och, chodzi ci o nasze dodatkowe zajęcia? — Mętny wyraz pojawił się na jego twarzy, coś między zmarszczeniem czoła a dezorientacją. — Czuję się naprawdę źle, Remus.  
— Co się stało? — zapytał ostro mężczyzna, pochylając się bliżej. — Spałeś prawie czterdzieści godzin, a mówili, że będziesz spał cztery. Mogą wystąpić kolejne komplikacje…  
— Hę? — Nic z tego nie rozumiał. — Nie, czuję się źle z powodu naszych dodatkowych zajęć, głuptasie — fuknął. — Myślę, że nigdy ci nie podziękowałem. Hm, a może to zrobiłem? Chyba nie pamiętam, ale trzecia klasa była tak dawno temu. A może to w drugiej uczyłeś obrony?  
Obok niego Remus zesztywniał, jakby zaskoczyło go pytanie, ale powoli kiwnął głową.  
— To w trzeciej klasie miałeś… _ach_, obronę ze mną, Harry — odpowiedział głosem, który brzmiał jakoś dziwnie. Wesoło? Nie, nie wesoło, jakby był zakłopotany, pomyślał Harry. — I jestem całkiem pewny, że musiałeś mi podziękować.  
— Nikt nigdy nie udzielał mi lekcji, Remus. Nikt. Nigdy, ani razu — stwierdził Harry, podciągając się słabo do góry. To bolało tak samo, jak leżenie.  
Remus zmarszczył brwi, co zdezorientowało Harry'ego, aż w końcu pomyślał, że chciał poprawić łóżko. Mężczyzna wyciągnął z kamizelki różdżkę i zaczarował materac, aby zgiął się nieco do góry.  
— Ach — jęknął Harry, wyciągając się na oparciu. Remus był jak zawsze taki uważny i delikatny. — Mmm. Dzięki, Remus. Teraz jest dużo lepiej.  
Znowu zerknął na mężczyznę. Zauważył, że wyglądał jakoś dziwnie. Nieostro. Hm, całe pomieszczenie było zamglone. Nie pomyślał, że mógłby poprosić o swoje okulary, nie zauważył nawet, że zazwyczaj je nosił. Właściwie to mgiełka była całkiem przyjemna. Pasowała do jego zamazanego nastroju.  
— Lubisz lemoniadę? — zapytał nagle ni stąd ni zowąd.  
— Zbyt słodka — odpowiedział Remus, a jego głos brzmiał tak, jakby z trudem powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. — Chciałbyś trochę, Harry? Jesteś spragniony?  
Ale myśli Harry'ego już popłynęły w innym kierunku.  
— Myślisz, że skrzaty domowe mają coś przeciwko cytrusom? Powiedz, pamiętasz czekoladę? To było naprawdę dziwne.  
Wydawało mu się, że Remus zamrugał, ale dla Harry'ego wszystko było tak zamazane, że nie mógł być pewien.  
— Czekoladę, którą dał ci twój kuzyn?  
— Nie, czekoladę, którą ty mi dałeś, głuptasie — odparł Harry, ściskając palce Remusa. Tak _dobrze_ było z nim porozmawiać. Remusowi mógł powiedzieć wszystko. — W pociągu. Wiesz, po tym, jak prawie dopadli mnie dementorzy. Czy podziękowałem ci za czekoladę? W każdym razie to było… naprawdę dziwne.  
— Hm? Co było w tym takiego dziwnego?  
Harry zamknął oczy i zadrżał.  
— Że coś takiego jak czekolada może sprawić, że poczuję się lepiej po tym, jak słyszałem, krzyk mojej matki, błagającej o moje życie. _Umierała_, by mnie ratować…  
— Czy _to_ słyszysz, za każdym razem, gdy zbliża się do ciebie dementor? — wykrzyknął Remus.  
Harry otworzył ponownie oczy, chociaż świat nadal był zasnuty mgłą. Hm, Remus wydawał się być zmartwiony. Może Harry nie podziękował mu za czekoladę? Och nie, to na pewno to drugie, prawda? Ale czemu to zdziwiło Remusa?  
— Powiedziałem ci o tym. W trzeciej klasie. A może to w drugiej miałem z tobą obronę?  
— Trzeciej — westchnął Remus. — Czemu nie spróbujesz jeszcze trochę odpocząć, Harry? Myślę, że nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, że majaczysz. Sen zdecydowanie się przyda.  
— Nie chcę spać — powiedział zirytowany Harry. Dolna warga mu zadrżała. — Będę miał te sny. Chcę rozmawiać. Nigdy cię nie widuję, Remus. Chciałem cię zobaczyć, wtedy, gdy zmusili mnie do udziału w tym Turnieju Trójmalignym — zachlipał. — Naprawdę chciałem ciebie zobaczyć. Pewnie byś wiedział o Sarkozielu. Mógłbyś mi nawet powiedzieć, gdzie je znaleźć. Myślałem, że utonę, bo nigdy o nim nie słyszałem i nie miałem pojęcia jak być syrenem. Dobrze, że Zgredek wiedział, gdzie było. — Zupełnie nagle jego myśli jakby przeskoczyły poprzez jezioro. — Uhm, mogę o coś cię spytać? To… trochę osobiste. Możesz mi powiedzieć, abym się odwalił, jeśli chcesz. Nadal będziemy kumplami.  
Odpowiedziało mu nieostre skinięcie głową.  
Harry odwrócił się na bok i przeciągnął, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co chciał powiedzieć. A tak.  
— Czy zmiana w wilkołaka boli?  
— Od jak dawna chciałeś o _to_ zapytać? — sapnął Remus, jakby próbował wstrzymać oddech.  
— Od trzeciej klasy — wyjaśnił cierpliwie Harry, zachowując się tak, jakby to Remus majaczył. — A może to w drugiej miałem z tobą obronę?  
Kolejny zduszony śmiech.  
— W drugiej miałeś z Gilderoyem Lockhartem, Harry.  
Palce, które trzymał, wyślizgnęły się z jego uchwytu, potem głos Remusa odezwał się z gdzieś z oddali. Harry zmrużył oczy i zobaczył, że mężczyzna rozmawia z uzdrowicielką w szatach koloru szałwii. Hm, uzdrowicielka. Zastanawiał się, czemu, jeśli był ranny, nie był z panią Pomfrey. Hm, w jaki sposób się zranił? Quidditch?   
— Będzie pamiętał z tego cokolwiek? — Harry usłyszał pytanie Remusa.  
— Wątpię — odparła uzdrowicielka. — Rozpoczniemy resztę leczenia, kiedy będzie bardziej przytomny. Zazwyczaj nie czekałabym, ale wziąwszy pod uwagę powód, przez który tu trafił? Lepiej być ostrożnym.  
Harry usiadł zupełnie i zauważył, że nie był w szkolnych szatach. Właśnie niezdarnie wysuwał nogi poza krawędź łóżka, myśląc, że lepiej będzie, jeśli się ubierze na trasmorgrifakcję albo transmigrifikację, albo trans-coś-tam, kiedy Remus wrócił i położył jego nogi z powrotem na łóżku. Delikatnie położył go na plecach, a następnie owinął kocem. Harry czuł, jakby się znowu roztapiał, ale tym razem w dobry sposób. Remusowi mógł zaufać. Jemu mógł powiedzieć okropną prawdę.  
— Nie lubiłem Lockharta — przyznał, zupełnie nieświadomy, że to nieistotne. — Miałem z nim szlaban. Kazał mi podpisywać listy od fanów moją krwią.  
— _Co!?_   
Dziwne, w jaki sposób ryk może być cichy, pomyślał Harry.  
— Taak — kontynuował wesoło. Wspomnienia wirowały, mieszały się… ale tam były. — Było takie pióro, które przecinało skórę i pobierało krew. Cokolwiek się pisało, wycinało to się na dłoni. Taak… _Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw_ na wszystkich zdjęciach Lockharta na miotle i na mojej dłoni, aż do kości.  
Remus wydał zduszony dźwięk.  
— Nadal mam bliznę — westchnął Harry. — Jeszcze jedną bliznę. Wiedziałeś, że… uhm, główną cechą blizny poklątwowej jest to, że jest szkaradna i szpecąca? Och, czekaj. To _dwie_ cechy, nie? — Zmrużył brwi. — Może tylko szkaradność. Nie pamiętam…  
— Twoja blizna nie jest szkaradna — zapewnił cicho Remus.  
Harry zamilkł, naszła go jakaś niewyraźna myśl.   
— Och, wiesz co? Myślę, że te linie o kłamstwach były dla kogoś innego. Może Snape'a? Nie, on nie jest taki zły. Wiedziałeś, że on nie jest taki zły, Remus? On po prostu nie lubi wilkołaków i uczniów, i mnie, i chyba nauczania, i Gryfonów, i jeszcze Puchonów, i zniszczonych kociołków, i Łapy, i właściwie Krukonów, i jak mówię Voldemort, i…  
— A jakich kłamstw? O czym? — przerwał mu Remus, który wydawał się być zmęczony cała rozmową.   
Harry ułożył się wygodniej na materacu.  
— W czym? W łóżku leżałem, głuptasie. Wiesz, co mówi Ron. _Ślizgoni leżą jak dywany._ — Nagle zachichotał, dopiero ziewnięcie przerwało mu śmiech. — I _o wiele_ za dużo tego soku dyniowego, mógłbyś powiedzieć o tym Zgredkowi? Uhm, możesz mnie obudzić na lekcje? Mam następną transmugrifikację i nie chciałbym jej przegapić. _Naprawdę_ jestem w tym kiepski.   
— Obudzę cię na lekcje, Harry — wycedził Remus. Po chwili dodał. — Mam zawołać uzdrowicielkę i poprosić, aby dała ci Eliksir Bezsennego Snu?  
— Już na mnie nie działa — mruknął Harry, dziwnie przytomny, kiedy zalała go fala wyczerpania. — Przez bliznę mam sny. Albo… coś innego. Ale czasami śnię o Łapie, więc to w porządku.  
— Musimy wznowić lekcje oklumencji. — Harry usłyszał westchnięcie Remusa. Ale Remus nigdy nie uczył go oklumencji. Czy w ogóle ją znał?   
Zagubiony Harry pozwolił, aby pytanie zniknęło z jego myśli i, przysuwając się do ramienia obejmującego jego plecy, zasnął. 

Rozdział następny:  
**Finite Incantatem**


	13. Finite Incantatem

korekta rozdziału: **Susie**

Rozdział trzynasty:  
**Finite Incantatem**

— Lepiej się czujesz? — odezwał się głos przy łokciu Harry'ego.   
Harry otworzył oczy, świat nadal wydawał się mu rozmazany, ale tym razem wiedział, że należy sięgnąć po okulary. Zanim zdołał je znaleźć, para dłoni nałożyła mu je delikatnie na nos.  
Był zesztywniały i obolały, a jego biodro pulsowało boleśnie wewnątrz i na zewnątrz, ale można się było tego spodziewać. Przynajmniej to koniec z igłami. A to było wiele warte.  
— Taak, lepiej — odpowiedział wreszcie, unosząc wzrok.  
— Napij się lemoniady.  
Z jakiegoś powodu zabrzmiało to naprawdę _bardzo_ dobrze. Wypił łapczywie, myśląc, że może po prostu był spragniony, ponieważ kwaśny, cytrynowy napój wydawał się usunąć cały ból. Wycierając usta w rękaw piżamy rozejrzał się dokoła i rozpoznał salę w Świętym Mungo. W Frimley Park nie byłoby pokoju bez żadnej medycznej maszyny.  
Snape wstał, zamknął drzwi, rzucił na nie zaklęcia ochronne, odwrócił się i zapytał:  
— Wiesz kim jestem?  
— Taak — odpowiedział Harry zastanawiając się, czemu go o to pytano. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że tylko jego łóżko było zajęte. Mimo to nie czuł się wystarczająco pewnie, by odpowiedzieć otwarcie. — Dał mi pan Trolla z minusem za mój test, wraz z kilkoma ciekawymi komentarzami.  
Snape spojrzał na niego twardo, potem usiadł w swoim krześle przy łóżku. Odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego i spytał:  
— Więc już ci się nic nie plącze? Zupełnie nic?  
— Czemu miałoby mi się plątać?  
— Cóż — Snape przeciągnął sylabę z przyjemnością. — Przez chwilę wydawało się, że wziąłeś mój wygląd nieco zbyt dosłownie. — Uśmiechnął się na widok zszokowanej miny Harry'ego. — Właściwie, to było to tak, jakbyś wypił wywar z blekotu. Bardzo _interesujące_. Dałeś mi jasno do zrozumienia, że czujesz się tak swobodnie, by powiedzieć Remusowi Lupinowi cokolwiek.  
Harry nie był ani trochę rozbawiony.  
— Nie mówi pan poważnie? — _Hmm, wyglądało na to, że jednak mówił._ — Co powiedziałem?   
Snape wzruszył ramionami, chociaż wrażenie psuł sposób, w jaki jego ramiona drżały od powstrzymywanego śmiechu.  
— Jakieś brednie. Nie byłeś nawet w stanie policzyć do trzech.  
— Nieprawda!  
— Zapewniam, że tak było. Wspominałeś również dodatkowe lekcje, czekoladę i zapytałeś mnie, czy przemiana w wilkołaka boli.  
Harry poczuł, jak czerwienieje na twarzy.  
— Nie — powiedział Snape łagodniejszym głosem. — Ostrzegali mnie w Frimley Park, że przebudzenie po eliksirze znieczulającym może spowodować, że będziesz mówił dość swobodnie.  
— Ale nie pamiętam, abym się budził, nie mówiąc już o _mówieniu_, poza tym, zastanawiałem się, ale nigdy nie zapytałbym Remusa o… o _to_.  
— Najwidoczniej spytałbyś — zauważył Snape, usta znowu zaczęły mu drgać. — A brak wspomnień również jest normalnym objawem. Nie przejmowałbym się tym, Harry.  
— Wydaje się, jakbym tylko się zdrzemnął — mruknął Harry, część jego nadal zastanawiała się, czy Snape go nie nabiera. — Dzisiaj rano opuściliśmy Hogwart, prawda?  
— Dzisiaj jest dwudziesty szósty — powiedział Snape. — Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, zapytaj uzdrowicielkę, kiedy przyjdzie. Albo — zaproponował sardonicznie — może chcesz zobaczyć Proroka Codziennego?  
Chłopak drgnął. Jasne, Prorok wreszcie raczył zawiadomić o powrocie Voldemorta, ale Harry nadal uważał go tylko za skandaliczny szmatławiec, a nie gazetę.  
— Uhm… Nie. Nie sądzę.  
Nadal skrępowany, zmienił temat, chociaż ciekawiło go, co jeszcze powiedział. Czy mówił o Snapie? Albo wyjawił coś, co mogło doprowadzić do wyrzucenia Rona, Hermiony i jego ze szkoły? Jak na przykład warzenie Eliksiru Wielosokowego? Czy przyznał, że uratował Syriusza od dementorów, opowiedział o zmieniaczu czasu Hermiony?  
Trudno jednak było sobie wyobrazić Snape'a zachowującego się tak przyjacielsko, gdyby powiedział coś takiego, więc Harry postanowił się nie martwić.  
— Nie jesteśmy w Frimley Park — zauważył. — Co się stało?  
— Całymi godzinami miałeś ogromną gorączkę i nie odzyskałeś przytomności wtedy, kiedy powinieneś — wyjaśnił Snape, marszcząc brwi przypominając sobie zatroskanie. — Ci _głupcy_ chcieli podać ci jeszcze więcej mugolskich leków przez tę rurkę, którą wsunęli ci w ramię, jakby nie rozumieli, że to właśnie ich obrzydliwy, błędnie uwarzony eliksir był odpowiedzialny za twój stan!  
— Już w porządku — powiedział Harry myśląc, że to dziwne, aby to właśnie _on_ pocieszał.  
— Może teraz tak — przyznał Snape, ściskając swoje ręce. — Ale przez cztery dni albo leżałeś nieprzytomny, albo bredziłeś. Poza tym, rozpoznali cię uzdrowiciele.  
Nos Harry'ego rozszerzył się ze zdenerwowania.  
— To może być problem.  
— Tak. Powinienem był aportować cię w bezpieczne miejsc, a potem wezwać uzdrowiciela z Zakonu. Ale obawiałem się, że nie ma na to czasu. Nigdy nie widziałem tak wysokiej gorączki jak twoja, a nawet zbliżonej. Ja… spanikowałem.  
— Och — odpowiedział Harry cichym głosem, raczej zszokowany. — Uhm, cóż, to zrozumiałe. Musiałem wyglądać okropnie.  
— Dość.  
— Więc? Co im pan powiedział?  
— Jechałeś samochodem, miałeś wypadek i zraniłeś się w biodro. Kiedy byłeś nieprzytomny, lekarze z karetki podali ci leki. Najwidoczniej zareagowałeś na niewłaściwe leczenie.  
— I kupili to? — wykrzyknął Harry. W książce, którą oglądał było pełno zdjęć śladów pozostawionych przy pobieranie szpiku: małe, równolegle ułożone cięcia. Nic, co przypominałoby rany po wypadku samochodowym. — Nawet na mnie nie spojrzeli?  
Snape nie był w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
— Oni… Uch, nie pozwoliłem im użyć żadnego zaklęcia do skanowania, niczego, co mogłoby wykryć brakujący szpik. Nalegałem na używanie tylko eliksirów, takich, które oczyściłyby substancje pozostałą po operacji. — Widząc podejrzliwy wzrok Harry'ego, dodał: — Sam wyczarowywałem je do twojego żołądka. Nie ma obawy, że ktoś mógłby odkryć całą prawdę.  
— Taak — nalegał Harry — ale czy żaden z nich na mnie nie _spojrzał_?  
— Może sam powinieneś to zrobić — odpowiedział słabo Snape, odwracając się.  
Harry tak uczynił Uchylił narzutę i zajrzał pod dolną część piżamy. Uch, fuj. Skórę miał _rozszarpaną_, jakby zdarto skórę i mięśnie zostały rozcięte tak, jak ciotka Petunia uczyła go jak kroić pieczeń.  
— Och — powiedział wreszcie, nieco zaskoczony, że go nie bolało. — Pan… Eee, wyczarował to na mnie?  
— Musiałem — powiedział sztywno Snape. Ramiona skrzyżował tak, że pokazały się wyświechtane łokcie w marynarce Remusa. — Przepraszam, że tak to wygląda.  
— Uhm… Cóż, to chyba był dobry pomysł — odparł Harry próbując zbyć to śmiechem, choć było to nieco trudne. Zastanawiał się, czy Snape musiał odkryć mu biodro, aby wyczarować tę ranę. _Nie, zapewne nie_ — zdecydował, ale stanowczo nie zamierzał pytać. Czas zmienić temat.  
— Co z ciotką Petunią? Jeśli tak długo leżałem tu, to musiała chyba mieć już swoją operację?  
Snape znowu miał problemy ze spojrzeniem mu o oczy.  
— Więc? — niecierpliwił się Harry, przygryzając wargę, kiedy Snape nadal nie odpowiadał. — Były jakieś problemy, odrzuciła przeszczep, tak jak mówili? Czy o to chodzi?  
— Nie, Harry — powiedział cicho Snape, potem wziął jego dłonie w swoje. — Przykro mi, ale nie ma łagodnego sposobu, aby ci to powiedzieć. Twoja ciotka umarła.  
Harry wpatrzył się w ścianę przed sobą nawet jej nie widząc.  
— Och. Uhm, myślę, że to okropne, że najpierw pomyślałem o polu ochronnym.  
— Praktyczne, powiedziałbym — zapewnił go Snape, ściskając lekko jego dłonie.  
— Nie, ślizgońskie — zdecydował Harry, ale nie powiedział tego szyderczo. Zastanowił się, jakim człowiekiem by teraz był, gdyby nie kłócił się z Tiarą Przydziału. Usiadł na łóżku, znowu czując tę obezwładniającą potrzebę zrobienia _czegoś_, ale nie można było zrobić niczego. — Powinienem być zdenerwowany. Trochę, przynajmniej. To znaczy, szczególnie zważywszy…  
Snape zawahał się, potem przesunął jedną rękę na kark Harry'ego i zaczął go masować okrężnymi ruchami. Dotyk na początku był niepewny, ale kiedy napięcie w ciele chłopaka zaczęło znikać, mężczyzna zwiększył nacisk, wprawnie szukając palcami miejsc, gdzie najlepiej było wcierać pewne eliksiry.  
— Szczególnie zważywszy co? — spytał łagodnie.  
Harry wiedział, że nim sterowano, może nawet manipulowano, ale to było takie miłe, gdy ktoś się nim zajmował, że nie miał sił się tym przejmować. Nawet faktem, że to Snape go pocieszał. Harry wiedział, że wystarczyło, aby powiedział jedno słowo, a natychmiast by się to skończyło. Ale nie chciał tego przerwać.  
— No, wie pan — odpowiedział, relaksując się coraz bardziej, w miarę, jak palce kontynuowały masowanie karku, mimo że temat rozmowy do przyjemnych nie należał. — To by się nie stało, gdyby nie ja.  
— Ależ stałoby się, Harry — stwierdził Snape podnosząc palcem brodę chłopaka, by ten spojrzał na niego. — _Stało_ się. To nie twoja wina. Widziałeś, w jakim była stanie.  
— Nie mogę… — _Mówić o tym_, zamierzał powiedzieć, ale nauczyciel zdawał się rozumieć.  
— W porządku — zgodził się lekko profesor. — Poinformuję uzdrowicieli, że się obudziłeś i jesteś przytomny. Podejrzewam, że będą chcieli popracować chwilę nad zewnętrznymi obrażeniami, chociaż, ponieważ nie możemy wspomnieć o twojej operacji, będziesz musiał zdać się na moje eliksiry, jeśli będzie cię coś w środku boleć.  
— Nic mnie nie boli — zaprotestował Harry, chociaż nie było to tak do końca prawdą.  
— Ale zacznie, gdy tylko eliksir Oddech Helas, który był w twojej lemoniadzie, przestanie działać.  
Harry przytaknął zmęczony. Jeszcze nie tak dawno pomysł, że Snape mógł coś dodać do jego napoju, byłby co najmniej niepokojący albo wręcz straszliwy. Teraz jednak nie potrafił się tym martwić. Ron pewnie by powiedział, że zwariował, ale on nie znał Snape'a.  
A Harry wiedział o nim mało, ale jednak wystarczająco dużo.  
— Dziękuję — powiedział kładąc się ponownie. — Za wszystko, za bycie przy mnie podczas operacji, za bycie tutaj, teraz. Za eliksir, za… — Nie wiedział, za co jeszcze podziękować.  
— Bardzo uważasz, aby wszystkim podziękować, prawda? — stwierdził Snape wstając i otrzepał spodnie Remusa. — Nie musisz mi dziękować, Harry.  
Potem, jakby zażenowany tym, co właśnie powiedział, ogłosił oschle:  
— Wezwę kogoś, by ciebie obejrzał. W międzyczasie, jeśli czujesz się wystarczająco dobrze, nadrób nieco zaległości w nauce.  
Podążając za jego wzrokiem, Harry zauważył na stoliku nocnym stos książek. Nie miał ochoty się uczyć, ale może to by odsunęło jego myśli od innych rzeczy. Gdy Snape wyszedł, Harry wyciągnął ze stosu _Transmutacja: Teoria i przykłady dla klasy szóstej_ i zaczął czytać.  
——————————  
— Można by pomyśleć, że od czterech dni nic nie jadłeś — skomentował lekko Snape, gdy Harry kończył drugi talerz z obiadem.  
— Taak, cóż, nie jadłem — odparł Harry. Zastanowił go uśmieszek nauczyciela. — Prawda?  
— Nie mogłem pozwolić ci głodować, czyż nie?  
— Kiedyś by pan pozwolił — zadumał się Harry, potem jednak pomyślał, że to nieprawda. Nawet, gdy był w pierwszej klasie, Snape pilnował go, chronił, gdy Quirrell zaczarował jego miotłę. Był bezlitosny w swym krytycyzmie, czasami zachowywał się, jakby najlepszym, co mogłoby go spotkać, była śmierć Harry'ego, ale kiedy przychodziło co do czego, zawsze byli po tej samej stronie, nawet wtedy. — Więc wczarował mi pan coś do żołądka? — wywnioskował.  
— Sok dyniowy — zażartował Snape, potem uśmiechnął się na widok miny Harry'ego. — Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Eliksir odżywczy, bardzo lekki, ale wystarczający, aby utrzymać cię przy życiu. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Nikt nie wiedział, ile czasu upłynie, zanim odzyskasz przytomność.  
— Cóż, teraz już jest ze mną dobrze — ogłosił Harry, wysuwając nogi poza łóżko, by wstać. _Hm, dobrze to może za mocne słowo._ Nogi się pod nim uginały. Nie było to jednak coś, z czym nie mógłby sobie poradzić. — Potrzebuję tylko telefonu. Nie sądzę, aby jakiś był w Świętym Mungo?  
— Telefonu — powtórzył zakłopotany Snape.  
— Taak, by zadzwonić do wuja Vernona — wyjaśnił Harry. Na widok obojętnej miny Snape'a wykrzyknął: — Może czarodzieje robią to inaczej, nie wiem. Ale muszę się dowiedzieć, kiedy jest pogrzeb. Może powinniśmy po prostu wrócić na Privet Drive.  
— Nie sądziłem, że będziesz chciał pójść na pogrzeb — stwierdził ostrożnie Snape.  
— Cóż, źle pan sądził — odparł Harry, czując się defensywnie, nieszczęśliwie i zarazem podatnie na zranienia. Okropna mieszanka. — Tak wypada zrobić, a zanim zacznie pan mówić, że gryfońska lojalność to bzdury, niech pan pomyśli o naszym celu. Małe szanse, abym po czymś takim był z Dudleyem w dobrych stosunkach, ale z pewnością nie zgodzi się na jakiekolwiek pole, jeśli nie przyjdę na pogrzeb jego matki. Chociaż… — Do głowy przyszła mu pewna myśl. — Kiedy ona właściwie zmarła? Możliwe, że pogrzeb już się odbył, gdy byłem nieprzytomny.  
— Zmarła przedwczoraj — powiedział Snape.  
— Więc go nie przegapiłem, jeszcze nie.  
— Zapewne nie. Chociaż, nadal mógłbyś wytłumaczyć nieobecność, mówiąc, że byłeś zbyt słaby.   
— Nie.  
— Harry…  
— _Nie._  
— No dobrze — zgodził się Snape. — Postaram się zlokalizować _telefon_, ponieważ nie radziłbym wcześniej wracać na Privet Drive, by porozmawiać z rodziną. Twój wuj jest zbyt gwałtowny.  
Harry nie wiedział, jak jego nauczycielowi się to udało, ale mężczyzna wrócił po kilku minutach podając mu smukły, srebrny telefon komórkowy. Harry nigdy z czegoś takiego nie korzystał. Zajęło mu chwilę zrozumienie, że nie będzie sygnału po podniesieniu słuchawki, a jeszcze dłużej odkrycie, jak się go włącza.  
Kiedy usłyszał sygnał, wyszeptał do Snape'a:  
— Mógłby pan? — I machnął rękę w stronę drzwi. Snape nie wyszedł, chociaż odsunął się w ich stronę.  
Harry wciągnął głęboko powietrze i przygotował się na gniew wuja Vernona, ale odebrał Dudley.  
——————————  
Dudley najwyraźniej ryczał, pomyślał Harry. Prawie nie mógł zrozumieć swojego kuzyna.  
— Och, Ha… Harry — zaszlochał. — To okropne, _okropne_. Sły… Słyszałeś? Powiedzieli ci?   
— Taak, powiedzieli mi — odpowiedział łagodnie Harry. — Przykro mi, Dudley. Wiem, że to nie pomoże, ale jest mi bardzo, bardzo przykro.  
— T… tata myśli, że zrobiłeś to spe…spe… specjalnie! — powiedział Dudley głosem, który był czymś, pomiędzy piskiem a jękiem. — Powiedział, że nie możesz wrócić do domu, Harry. Ni… Nigdy!  
Słychać było odgłos przełykania, a potem Dudley jakby zdołał się wziąć w garść.  
Harry mniej więcej domyślał się, że Vernon nie przyjmie go z powrotem, że całkowicie i nieodwracalnie utracił nie tylko pole ochronne, ale również jedyny dom, jaki miał poza Hogwartem. Zdziwił go nieco skruszony ton Dudleya, ale Harry zwalił to na ogólne emocjonalne wyniszczenie. Przyszło mu na myśl, że jeśli już komuś miała zginąć matka, to lepiej, aby tak się stało, gdy ten ktoś miał tylko rok i nie był w stanie pojąć straty.  
— Możesz mi powiedzieć, kiedy jest pogrzeb? — spytał. — I gdzie?   
— Oooch, lepiej nie przychodź, Harry — nalegał Dudley. — Naprawdę. Tata cię zabije.  
— Wiesz, że zawsze mówi takie rzeczy — wybełkotał Harry. — Przynajmniej mnie.  
— Taak. Kiedyś myślałem, że to zabawne. Przepraszam za to. Ale _teraz_… — Dudley znowu przełknął i zaczął mówić szybko, jak gdyby ktoś nadchodził. — Nie widziałeś go. Te jego spojrzenie. Jest przerażające, Harry. Nie przychodź, dobrze? _Nie przychodź._  
— Dudley…  
— Muszę iść — krzyknął kuzyn. — Nie dzwoń więcej! Ale… No, możesz do mnie napisać. Dobrze będzie, jeśli nie użyjesz sowy. Pa!  
Połączenie zostało przerwane. Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w telefon, zanim przypomniał sobie, by go wyłączyć. Kiedy Snape podszedł, Harry powiedział:  
— Nie sądzę, aby Dudley mnie nienawidził. — Ale głos miał martwy. — To nie wystarczy, aby dalej działało poświęcenie mojej matki, prawda? To znaczy, jeśli wuj Vernon nie przyjmie mnie do swojego domu, nie będzie gdzie ustawić pola.  
— Sądzę, że powinniśmy wrócić do Hogwartu — ogłosił Snape. — Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Mogę się zająć resztą spraw do czasu, kiedy wydobrzejesz.  
— Nie — powtórzył Harry, starając się zrozumieć, dlatego ten pomysł tak go zasmucił. — Nie rozumie pan? Ja… Ja nawet nie wiem, czy moi rodzice mieli pogrzeb. Nawet nie są pochowani! Zostali tylko… wymazani. Nie mogę odejść i udawać, że to samo stało się z ciotką Petunią. Nie mogę udawać, że jej śmierć nie miała ze mną żadnego związku!  
Snape nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego, więc Harry naciskał:  
— Będziemy stać z tyłu, dobrze? Kryć się… poza widokiem. Ale muszę iść, profesorze. Po prostu muszę.  
— Kiedy i gdzie? — westchnął Snape biorąc telefon i wsuwając go do kieszeni w kamizelce Remusa.  
— Dudley nie powiedział. — Harry nie sądził, aby jego kuzyn to zrobił, nawet gdyby zadzwonił jeszcze raz. — Niech mi pan załatwi jakąś gazetę z Surrey. Tam będzie ogłoszenie.  
Snape gapił się na niego.  
— Nie chce pan pomóc? — spytał Harry martwiąc się, że jednak ominie go pogrzeb, jeśli Snape będzie sprawiał problemy. — Dobra. Sam powłóczę się po mugolskim Londynie szukając jakiejś gazety z Surrey. Krzyknę, jeśli zobaczę gdzieś Voldemorta, pasuje?  
— Przestań zachowywać się tak dziecinnie. _Ja_ również nie mogę wyruszyć, by spełnić twoje pragnienie, chyba, że zostawię ciebie tutaj samego, a tego _nie zrobię_.  
— Niech je pan wyczaruje!  
— Mimo twojej wiary w moje możliwości, Potter, nie mogę tego zrobić.   
Harry spojrzał na niego.  
— Nie?  
— Twoje zaskoczenie tym, że nie mogę zrobić wszystkiego, wręcz łamie mi serce — zadrwił Snape, ale pogarda dla całego tematu była doskonale widoczna nawet w głosie Remusa. — Ale nie, nie mogę.  
— Więc niech ktoś z Zakonu ją kupi! — krzyknął Harry. — Teraz!  
— Nie podoba mi się twój ton, Potter!  
Harry nie zamierzał ustąpić ani o cal.  
— A mnie pana!  
— To się robi coraz bardziej dziecinne — wycedził Snape, pogardliwie wypowiadając każde słowo. Posłał wściekłe spojrzenie Harry'emu i odwrócił się. — Zostań tutaj, i _nie ruszaj się_. Panuj nad swoją histerią. Zabiorę cię na ten pogrzeb, dużo dobrego ci on przyniesie.  
Harry wszedł z powrotem do łóżka i powiedział sobie, że kiedy to wszystko się już skończy, nie będzie mieć nic przeciwko, aby już _nigdy więcej_ nie zobaczyć Severusa Snape'a.  
——————————   
Dzień był zimny i wietrzny, na południu zbierały się burzowe chmury. Cmentarz tonął w popołudniowym cieniu. Harry zadrżał przyglądając się pogrzebowi z pewnego oddalenia. Wiatr świstał mu w uszach tak, że nie mógł rozróżnić słów hymnu, który śpiewali żałobnicy, ale to było w porządku. Chciał tylko patrzeć, wiedzieć, że jest wystarczająco odważny, by znieść widok.  
Przegapił właściwą część uroczystości. Snape stwierdził, że parafialny kościółek jest za mały, aby dało się w nim ukryć i zapytał uszczypliwie, czy Harry naprawdę chce wywołać scenę podczas wydarzenia, które według wszelkich prawideł powinno być uświęcone. Nie rozbawiło go to, że Harry zaproponował pelerynę niewidkę, ale z drugiej strony chłopak wcale nie żartował. Gdyby czarodziejska peleryna nie została w jego kufrze w Hogwarcie, skorzystałby z niej. Szkoda, że _Accio_ nie zadziałałoby na coś, co musiałoby przebyć całą drogę ze Szkocji. Zastanowił się, czy udałoby się to komuś takiemu jak Albus Dumbledore.  
Albo Voldemort.  
Ceremonia zakończyła się, Harry przyglądał się zza drzewa jak żałobnicy jeden po drugim odchodzą w stronę zaparkowanych w pobliżu samochodów. Pani Figg była między nimi, Harry rozpoznał jeszcze kilka innych osób z sąsiedztwa. Wuj Vernon i Dudley odeszli jako ostatni. Ojciec i syn, razem pogrążeni w żałobie, lekko drżeli, mężczyzna otaczał ramieniem chłopaka. Harry chciał podejść do nich, powiedzieć, jak bardzo mu smutno, że nie wiedział, że do tego dojdzie, że tylko chciał pomóc.   
Wiedział, iż lepiej nie mówić niczego takiego, ale stając tam za drzewem, opatulając się płaszczem Remusa, wyszeptał słowa i powiedział sobie, że to wystarczy.  
Snape przyglądał się mu.  
— W porządku?  
_Nie, nie jest w porządku. Ona nie żyje, NIE ŻYJE. I to moja wina. I biodro bardzo mnie boli, ten twój cholerny eliksir to ŚWIŃSTWO! Nawet już nie działa! A ona może i mnie nie kochała, ale mnie wychowała i jestem jej coś winien, no nie? Za to, że mnie przyjęła, że pozwoliła mi zostać po tym, jak dementorzy zaatakowali Dudleya? A nawet nie mogę normalnie przyjść na jej pogrzeb, tylko się kryję! Nie, nie jest w porządku!_  
— Taak, w porządku — odpowiedział. Zobaczył, że Dursleyowie już poszli. — Chcę pójść zobaczyć grób.  
Snape zmarszczył brwi, ale odpowiedział, że nie czuje tam żadnego mroku, poza smutkiem.  
— Pan… — Harry przełknął. — Niech pan tutaj zaczeka. Chcę być sam.  
— Nie będę daleko — zapewnił Snape drżąc lekko. Harry nie sądził, aby to było ze strachu.  
— Proszę niech pan weźmie z powrotem swój płaszcz — zaoferował zaczynając go z siebie ściągać.  
Snape pokręcił głową.  
— To płaszcz Remusa i wolałby, abyś ty go miał, jeśli ci zimno.  
— Nie, w porządku…  
— Ja też wolę, abyś ty go miał — stwierdził stanowczo nauczyciel. — Idź.  
——————————   
Harry znalazł ukojenie przy grobie, pomyślał, że to raczej niewłaściwe z jego strony. Uklęknął obok otwartej dziury patrząc na kopiec świeżej ziemi znajdujący się obok i spróbował pomyśleć, co powiedzieć ciotce Petunii.  
Cmentarz przestał w tym momencie być taki spokojny, gdy chłopak przemówił, jego głos był pełen urazy.  
— Miałaś mnie kochać — zaczął, próbując myśleć mimo plątaniny duszących go emocji. — Byłem tylko dzieckiem. To nie była moja wina, że zostawiono mnie pod waszymi drzwiami. To nie moja wina, że nie byłem mugolem! Czy wiesz, jak bardzo starałem się powstrzymać swoją magię, być kimś, kogo byś kochała? Ale ty miałaś mnie kochać mimo wszystko, miałaś! — Zamilkł przecierając dłonią mokry policzek. — Zapewne widziałaś, że ja ciebie też nie kochałem. Pewnie teraz to już nie ma znaczenia, ale nie nienawidzę ciebie… No, nie w taki sposób, w jak ty nienawidziłaś mnie. Nie chciałem, aby tak to się skończyło, aby Dudley został bez swojej matki…  
Zaszlochał, ponieważ wiedział, jak to jest, kiedy tęskni się za matką, której już nie ma.  
Mówienie nie pomagało, zdecydował Harry. Tylko jeszcze bardziej wytrącało go z równowagi. Klęczał dłuższą chwilę w ciszy, przytulając płaszcz Remusa. Teraz już był ciepły, pocieszający.   
Półmrok zaczynał zabarwiać cmentarz na szaro.  
Harry wstał myśląc, że Snape musi zamarzać sądząc, że Harry jest stuknięty klęcząc tutaj tak długo, i to z powodu kobiety, która nigdy nie znaczyła dla niego dużo, kiedy jeszcze żyła.  
— Ty! — oskarżył głos, kiedy wstawał. — Jak śmiesz! Przyszedłeś się śmiać, profanować jej grób?  
Zanim Harry zdążył choćby się ruszyć, Vernon powalił go okrutnym ciosem w twarz. Harry przeleciał kilka stóp zanim padł na ziemię. Przed oczami widział gwiazdy, zaczęła w nim kipieć znajoma wściekłość, wściekłość, która żądała ujścia i miała je znaleźć.  
Ale nic nie wydostało się z jego duszy, nie pojawiła się żadna przypadkowa magia, by go ocalić. Vernon szedł ciężko w jego stronę, z twarzą wykrzywioną wściekłości, aż jego gruba szczęka zaczynała drżeć. _Do diabła z dekretem, nie pozwolę na to, nie tym razem_, pomyślał Harry. Sięgając do kieszeni swoich dżinsów, wyciągnał różdżkę i wrzasnął pewnie:  
— _Petrificus Totalus!_  
Ale nic się nie stało, zupełnie nic. Vernon Dursley nawet nie zadrżał ze strachu. Nadal zbliżał się krzycząc o ciotce Petunii i Harrym i niesamowitym tupecie.  
— _Petrificus Totalus!_ — zawołał ponownie Harry wkładając w klątwę wszystkie swoje siły, z różdżką niby przedłużeniem wyciągniętej wściekle ręki. Ważnym przedłużeniem. Znowu jednak żadna siła nie wydostała się w różdżki. — _Immobulis!_ — spróbował. — _Impedimenta Forneo! Serpentsortia! Avunculare! Evanesco!_   
Vernon już prawie był przy nim, Harry zaczął się cofać w panice.  
— _Exilio Fumare!_  
I magia wybuchła wokół niego, deszcz płynnych zielonych iskier zakipiał w powietrzu, gdy grzmot wstrząsnął ziemią pod nim. Vernon upadł twarzą do ziemi z głośnym hukiem, a Dudley podbiegł krzycząc na Harry'ego:  
— Co ty zrobiłeś? Chcieliśmy tylko zostać jeszcze chwilę przy mamie! Mówiłem, byś nie przychodził, mówiłem!   
Harry zachwiał się, potem spojrzał na różdżkę, zimną, leżącą bezużytecznie w jego dłoni. To nie jego magia powstrzymała Vernona, tyle wiedział.  
Snape zamigotał kilka kroków dalej, a Harry słabo odpowiedział kuzynowi:  
— To nie ja, nie ja, ja nie…  
Potem Snape zaczął coś mówić, ale dla Harry'ego było to tylko zbitką dźwięków. Harry zemdlał upadając na trawę, głową tuż przy nogach nauczyciela. 

Rozdział następny:  
**Remus**


	14. Remus

Polska premiera rozdziału czternastego! ;)  
Jak zawsze wielkie podziękowania dla cudownej **Szu**! Wszelkie pozostałe literówki to wina moja i mojego worda (spółka z o.o.)  
A teraz zapraszam już do czytania i komentowania!

Informacje co do ukazywania się nowych rozdziałów znajdują się w moim profilu ;)

* * *

korekta rozdziału: **Susie**

Rozdział czternasty:  
**Remus**

Harry obudził się w przerażająco znajomym pokoju, nieco czyściejszym, niż gdy widział go poprzednio. Co tu robił? W sypialni Syriusza na Grimmauld Place 12? Harry jęknął głośno, przekręcił się na bok i skulił. Zamknął oczy, ale wydawało mu się, że nadal może dojrzeć kształt pokoju skąpanego w mętnym świetle zwiastującym świt.  
— Harry? — Natychmiast usłyszał znajomy głos Remusa.  
Dalej zaciskał mocno oczy.  
— Zabierz mnie stąd, dobrze? Nie jestem pewny, co sobie myślałeś, przyprowadzając mnie akurat tutaj!  
— Nie ja cię tu sprowadziłem — odpowiedział Remus. — Severus to zrobił.  
— _Severus?_ — Harry wyprostował się i usiadł na podwójnym łóżku, patrząc na Remusa. — Co to znaczy — Severus?!  
— Jest na dole — wyjaśnił Remus. — Ale zawołam go, jeśli chcesz…  
— Czekaj — rozkazał Harry, czerwieniąc się, gdy zauważył, jak obcesowo się zachował. — To znaczy, ty nie jesteś… — Zbyt późno dotarło do niego, że przy używaniu eliksiru wielosokowego każdy mógł podszywać się pod Remusa, więc lepiej, aby uważał, co mówi. — Uhm, kiedy byłeś w Hogwarcie, gdzie spędzałeś pewien szczególny okres w miesiącu?  
— Och, Harry — zaśmiał się Remus, ale kiedy zobaczył, że chłopak nadal miał skupioną minę, wymamrotał: — We Wrzeszczącej Chacie.  
Nadal podejrzliwy, Harry kontynuował:   
— Co znaczy koniec psot?  
— Czyści mapę Huncwotów. Harry, naprawdę!  
— Och, no dobra — ustąpił chłopak. — Chyba jesteś sobą. Więc Severus… Eee, to znaczy, profesor Snape jest na dole? Jest już sobą?  
— Tego bym nie powiedział — odparł Lupin. — Och, wielosokowy przestał działać, jeśli o to pytałeś. Ale on… Jest lekko zaniepokojony, tak to nazwijmy.   
Harry jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po pokoju i zaczął drżeć.   
— No więc, zawołaj go, dobrze?  
— Harry — powiedział cicho Remus odchodząc od łóżka. — Poradzimy sobie z tym, dobrze? _Pokonamy_ to.  
W tym momencie Harry przypomniał sobie cmentarz, wuja Vernona i kolejne zaklęcia, które nie chciały zadziałać. Podniósł wzrok, zielone oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy prawda do niego dotarła.  
— Straciłem magię, prawda?  
— Poradzimy sobie z tym — powtórzył Remus. — Zawołam Severusa.  
——————————   
Kiedy nauczyciel wszedł, Harry nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie widział Snape'a w mugolskim ubraniu. No, może poza chwilą, gdy bogin przybrał jego postać, ale tego nie można było nazwać _normalnym_. Teraz Mistrz Eliksirów miał na sobie ciemnoszare spodnie i ślizgoński, zielony golf. Całość mogłaby jakoś wyglądać w połączeniu z szatami, ale bez nich? To po prostu nie był Snape.  
— Zbyt pośpiesznie uznaliśmy, że wydobrzałeś — odezwał się stojąc w drzwiach, jakby nie chciał podchodzić bliżej do Harry'ego. — Byłeś nieprzytomny przez kilka godzin, zanim zasnąłeś naturalnym snem, co świadczy o tym, że nadal nie jesteś zdrowy.  
— Nie wspominając o tym, że próbowałem rzucić dziesięć czy dwadzieścia klątw na wuja Vernona — wymamrotał Harry. — Nawet nie drgnął, a już na pewno go to nie zatrzymało. Było tak, jakby _wiedział_, że nie potrafię już czarować!   
— Najzwyczajniej był rozzłoszczony.  
Harry zaśmiał się histerycznie.  
— Czy to nadal jest uznawane za złamanie prawa, jeśli rzucane klątwy nie działają? Choć to i tak nie miałoby znaczenia, gdyby złamali mi różdżkę, już nie. Niezbyt mi się przyda, no nie?  
Przerwał mu łagodny głos Remusa.  
— Harry, wiesz lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, że wolno ci użyć magii w samoobronie.  
— Taak, wiem — przyznał chłopak. — Nie mogę zwyczajnie _uwierzyć_, że to się dzieje. Co, do cholery, poszło źle? Czarodzieje nie tracą mocy ot tak!  
— Najwyraźniej przeszczep szpiku kostnego zaburzył poziom twojej kontroli nad magią — wyjaśnił obcesowo Snape. Na widok uważnej miny Harry'ego dodał: — Tak, tak, Lupin wie teraz o wszystkim. Musi, gdyż zostaniesz tu z nim do chwili, gdy sytuacja zostanie rozwiązana.  
Harry zdenerwował się.  
— _Tutaj_? Nie mogę tutaj zostać!  
— Gdzie indziej mielibyśmy ciebie bezpiecznie umieścić? — dopytał się Snape drwiącym głosem. — Nigdy nie wrócisz na Privet Drive, a o Hogwarcie nie ma nawet mowy.  
— Powrót do Hogwartu brzmi dobrze — odparł wściekle Harry. — Muszę wrócić do swoich zajęć.  
Snape warknął, nieco jak Remus w wilczej postaci.  
— Zwariowałeś zupełnie, Potter? W tej chwili, z tego co nam wiadomo, nie masz żadnej mocy! A mimo to proponujesz powrót do miejsca, gdzie prawie na każdej lekcji wymaga się od ciebie aktywnego korzystanie z magii? Jak myślisz, jak długo byłbyś w stanie ukryć przed innymi swój stan?  
— Ron i Hermiona nie powiedzieliby nikomu…  
— Merlinie, ratuj przed naiwnymi idiotami! — wykrzyknął Snape. — Nie każdy w Hogwarcie jest wdzięczącym się, schlebiającym ci Gryfonem, który aż pali się do krycia twoich sekretów! Według planu lekcji masz kilka razy w tygodniu zajęcia z Draco Malfoyem, nieprawdaż? Myślisz, że ujdzie jego uwadze, że już nie jesteś w stanie rzucić nawet najprostszego zaklęcia?  
Harry, dopiero gdy wypuścił powietrze uświadomił sobie, że je wstrzymał.  
— Och. Chyba rozumiem. Martwi się pan, że Voldemort to odkryje.  
— Co za wspaniała dedukcja, panie Potter — zadrwił Snape.  
— Severusie, powoli, ty i ja mieliśmy dość czasu, aby to wszystko przemyśleć — wtrącił Remus. — Bądź sprawiedliwy.  
— Ach, Gryfoni i sprawiedliwość — prychnął pogardliwie. Wszedł do pokoju i kontynuował rozmowę. — Największym marzeniem Czarnego Pana jest twoja śmierć. Wykiwałeś go, Potter, a tego nie potrafi zdzierżyć. Gdyby dowiedział się, że aktualnie jesteś bezbronny, poruszyłby nawet piekło, byle się do ciebie dobrać. Hogwart, ze wszystkimi swoimi starożytnymi zabezpieczeniami, nie byłby wystarczająco bezpieczny dla ciebie. Tylko spore magiczne zdolności i ogromne szczęście, ocalały ci do tej pory skórę!  
— Dobrze, już dobrze, rozumiem — odparł Harry. Jezu, mógł już sobie darować po pierwszym zdaniu, nie musiał go traktować jak kompletnego głupka. — Nie podoba mi się to, właściwie to nawet tego nienawidzę, ale podejrzewam, że ma pan rację. Grimmauld Place 12 jest prawdopodobnie najbezpieczniejszym dla mnie miejscem. Nienanoszalny, lokację może ujawnić tylko Strażnik Tajemnicy, a nim jest jedyny czarodziej, którego Voldemort kiedykolwiek się lękał! Dobrze? Rozumiem!  
— Wydaje się zrozpaczony — skomentował cicho Lupin.  
— A czego się spodziewasz? — wykrzyknął Harry. — Syriusz nie cierpiał tego miejsca! Nienawidził tego, że był tu zamknięty jak w klatce, za jedyne towarzystwo mając wrzeszczący portret matki, która nim gardziła, i najbardziej nielojalnego skrzata w historii czarodziejów! — Dziwne iskry sprawiły, że oczy Harry'ego zapłonęły. Kiedy znowu się odezwał, głos miał zimny i wyrachowany. — A gdzie jest Stworek?  
— Stworek nie żyje — ogłosił Remus.  
— Czy jego głowa wisi na ścianie? — zaszydził chłopak, zaciskając z rozczarowania pięści. Chciał osobiście zabić te małe gówno. Taak, dusić go, aż oczy mu wypłyną z czaszki, potem skręcić mu kark, a na koniec porządnie kopnąć, i jeszcze raz, aż zostanie z niego krwawa miazga.  
Mroczne cienie pojawiły się pod jego oczami, gdy o tym rozmyślał.  
— Opanuj się, Potter! — ryknął nagle Snape podchodząc bliżej i chwytając chłopaka za ramiona. Nie potrząsnął nim, tylko trzymał. — Problemem jest nie twój dom, ani skrzat domowy, którego nienawidzisz, ani jakikolwiek inny, pozbawiony znaczenia kaprys, jakim obecnie zaprzątasz sobie głowę. Jest nim twoja _magia_.  
— A raczej jej brak — wymamrotał Harry, spoglądając na Snape'a. Długie, czarne włosy mężczyzny kryły wyraz jego twarzy. Taak, Snape lubił ukrywać… Dotarło do niego, że sarkazm i gniew nauczyciela miały na celu maskowanie czegoś innego, czegoś, co już wcześniej widział, chociaż wtedy była to twarz Remusa. Ale to Snape się za nią krył. Snape martwił się o niego. Bardzo. Niepokoił się, jak to określił Remus.  
Zdusiło to gniew Harry'ego, teraz czuł się… pokonany. Nawet troska Snape'a nie mogła naprawić tego, co się działo, prawda?  
— Cóż za ironia, prawda? — powiedział Harry przełykając ślinę i strząsając ręce nauczyciela. — Przez całe lata marzyłem, aby cała ta magia zniknęła. A teraz, kiedy Dursleyowie już na dobre ze mną skończyli, sama znikła!  
Łagodny głos Remusa oferował nadzieję i pocieszenie.  
— Spodziewam się, że to tymczasowa aberracja, Harry. Już cię przebadała uzdrowicielka.   
Harry zdjął okulary, przetarł oczy i ponownie je nałożył.   
— I?  
— Przebadała cię z góry na dół — ogłosił powoli Snape, nadal stojąc tylko o cale od kolan Harry'ego — i stwierdziła, że prawdopodobnie jest to wina długotrwałej gorączki. W połączeniu z zepsutymi mugolskimi eliksirami, znajdującymi się w twoim organizmie, wypaliła kompletnie twój magiczny rdzeń. W tym samym czasie organizm zauważył utratę szpiku kostnego, co nie wpłynęło korzystnie na twój stan zdrowia. Twoja krew skupiona na brakach w szpiku nie broniła się przed problemem utraty magii. Tak przynajmniej uważa uzdrowiciel Marjygold.  
— Pan uważa inaczej? — spytał Harry, bojąc się, że odpowiedź może być jeszcze mniej przyjemna niż to, co usłyszał do tej chwili.  
— Sytuacja jest dużo bardziej skomplikowana, niż uzdrowicielka Marjygold może sądzić — wyjaśnił Snape. Usiadł na rogu łóżka, zwrócony w stronę Harry'ego. — Jest w Zakonie i ufam jej, inaczej bym jej nie wezwał, ale w jej teorii są pewne nieścisłości.  
Harry usiadł prosto.  
— Na przykład jakie?  
— Oddech Helas uśmierzył ból. Gdyby twój magiczny rdzeń wypalił się do cna, tak, jak twierdzi Marjygold, eliksir okazałby się bezużyteczny bądź śmiertelny, jak już ci kiedyś wyjaśniłem.   
— Na początku działał — Harry czuł, że ma ściśnięte gardło. — Ale w dzień pogrzebu był już bezużyteczny. — _Dobrze, że nie był to jeden z tych śmiertelnych przypadków._  
— Bolało cię i nic mi nie powiedziałeś, Harry?  
— Nie przywykłem do narzekania, jasne?  
Snape skinął głową, zamyślił się i zerknął znacząco na Remusa.  
— Co? — spytał natychmiast Harry, a kiedy ociągali się z odpowiedzią, dodał: — No dalej. Co?  
To Remus w końcu się odezwał.  
— Severus wspomniał o rzeczach, o których mówiłeś w ciągu ostatnich dni, Harry. O… obwinianiu siebie, myśleniu, że śmierć innych jest twoją winą. Zastanawialiśmy się, czy nie próbujesz się ukarać. Podejrzewamy, że uzdrowicielka zupełnie minęła się z prawdą. Nie ma wątpliwości, że twój rdzeń został uszkodzony przez gorączkę, ale prawdziwym powodem może być twoja chęć, by ukarać się za oddanie szpiku kostnego ciotce.  
Harry miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Czy naprawdę _tak_ myślał o nim Remus?  
— Nie wierzy pan w te bzdury, prawda? — spytał, odsuwając się i spoglądając na Snape'a. Po chwili jednak objął wzrokiem ich obu.  
— Wolałeś cierpieć na cmentarzu niż poprosić o więcej eliksiru — zauważył Snape.   
— Taak, i dobrze. Inaczej _magiczny_ eliksir by mnie zabił! — Harry zamyślił się. Ten eliksir był bezużyteczny, nie śmiertelny. Cóż, nie o to chodziło. — I miałem dużo na głowie!  
— Dokładnie — stwierdził Remus. — Pewnie nie chodzi tylko o twoją ciotkę, prawda? Obwiniasz się o Syriusza, Cedrika Diggory'ego i pewnie o odrodzenie Voldemorta.  
— Odbyliście ładną, długą pogawędkę, co? — odparł zjadliwie Harry. — Cóż, pomyślmy. Hm, zachowałem się jak zupełny kretyn i ruszyłem bezmyślnie prosto w pułapkę, przez co Syriusz musiał mnie ratować, i to _ja_ nalegałem, jak na Gryfona przystało, aby Cedrik chwycił razem ze mną puchar, i to _moja_ krew pomogła w odrodzeniu tego krwiożerczego dupka, więc powiedziałbym, że właściwie to widzę. Może jeszcze dokończmy listę, co? Jeśli już jesteśmy w tym temacie, to śmierć moich rodziców też była moją winą! Voldemort chciał dopaść _mnie_, teraz to wiemy. Gdyby nie _ja_, Remus nadal miałby swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. A nawet dwóch!  
— Black to również moja wina — powiedział cicho Snape.  
— Wiem o tym! — wrzasnął Harry, zrywając się na nogi. — I Dumbledore'a i śmierciożerców i Voldemorta i, jeśli już o tym mowa, to winnym jest sam Syriusz! Nie twierdzę, że to _wszystko_ to moja wina. Cholera, częściowo pańską winą jest śmierć moich rodziców, no nie? Już wtedy pan szpiegował i jakoś zbyt dobrze to nie wyszło, prawda?  
— Harry… — wtrącił Remus.  
— Pozwól mi mówić — przerwał mu Harry, chodząc po pokoju w tę i z powrotem próbował zebrać myśli. — Dobra. Wina rozkłada się na wiele osób, nie jestem tak głupi, by udawać, że nie leży ona również po mojej stronie, nieważne, jakie banały chcecie mi wmówić. Ale to drugie? — Zaśmiał się szorstko. — _Karzę_ się? Co za bzdura. Założę się, że żadne z was nie ma wykształcenia psychologicznego, więc darujcie sobie analizowanie mojej osobowości, dobrze? Pomyślcie chwilę! Och, jasne, karzę się tracąc panowanie nad magią! To ma sens, nie? Bo teraz nikt nie będzie mógł wypełnić proroctwa, nikt nie pokona tego wężopodobnego drania i w ogóle. Więc zginie dużo więcej osób i będę mógł czuć się jeszcze bardziej winny. Dziękuję za waszą rzetelną psychoanalizę, ale nie jestem tak świrnięty!  
— On niegłupio mówi, Lupin — odparł po chwili Severus.  
— Taak, _on_ niegłupio mówi — przedrzeźniał Harry. — Ile muszę mieć lat, abyście przestali rozmawiać mi nad głową?  
— Odzywaj się do nas z szacunkiem — skarcił go Snape. — Lupin jest tutaj po to, aby ci pomóc, ja również.  
_Będę się odzywał, jak mi się będzie podobało_, chciał wykrzyknąć Harry, ale wiedział, że nauczyciel miał rację. Wypuścił to z siebie, a teraz nadszedł czas, aby to wszystko sobie poukładać.  
— Więc jaki jest plan? — zapytał spokojnie Harry, opierając się o ścianę i z zadowoleniem przyglądając oniemiałym minom mężczyzn. Zapewne spodziewali się, że dłużej będzie się wściekał. Może przypomnieli sobie, jak stracił nad sobą kontrolę i zniszczył gabinet Dumbledore'a.  
Teraz też byłby do tego zdolny. Był wystarczająco wściekły. Właściwie, to czuł, jakby ta czarna energia ze schowka dostała się jakoś do jego uszkodzonego szpiku. Ale nie miał zamiaru pozwolić jej, by przejęła nad nim całkowitą kontrolę. Musiał się trzymać i rozwiązać jakoś problem, tak jak powiedział Remus.  
Snape przez chwilę przyglądał się Harry'emu, a potem wyjaśnił _plan_, jak to nazwał Harry.  
— Lupin będzie ciebie uczył, by znowu pobudzić twoją magię. Zostanie tu z tobą tak długo, jak będzie trzeba, a na ten czas reszta Zakonu nie będzie odwiedzała kwatery głównej. Im mniej będą wiedzieć o twoim… problemie, tym lepiej. Ja muszę wrócić do Hogwartu, do swoich zajęć i obowiązków względem Zakonu, ale będę przychodził wieczorami, gdy będę mógł, aby pomóc ci w oklumencji.  
Harry uniósł dłoń do blizny.  
— Myśli pan, że to nadal jest potrzebne, nawet, gdy jestem… charłakiem?  
— Nie jesteś charłakiem — zapewnił natychmiast Snape. — Zostałeś ranny, wyzdrowiejesz. — Zamilkł, ale Harry nic nie odpowiedział. — A co do twojej blizny, nie mam powodu, by sądzić, że Czarny Pan korzystał z twojej magii wysyłając ci sny, dlatego musisz za wszelką cenę nauczyć się chronić umysł.  
— Ale jak mam to zrobić bez własnej magii?   
Snape wyglądał na zaskoczonego.  
— Aby zdyscyplinować umysł nie potrzeba magii, Harry, choć oczywiście może pomóc. W każdym razie oczekuję, że zacznie powracać wraz z upływem czasu i twojej pracy z Lupinem.  
— Więc oklumencja — wymamrotał chłopak i skinął głową. — Jasne. Jeśli Voldemort spróbuje wejrzeć w mój umysł i zobaczy, że nie mam mocy, będę miał przerąbane.  
— Dokładnie.  
— Ale Dumbledore powiedział, że to on powinien mnie uczyć — przypomniał Harry. Nie chodziło o to, że chciał pracować z Dumbledore'em, ale podejrzewał, że dyrektor będzie nalegał. — Czy to nie jest nadal aktualne?  
— Profesor Dumbledore, Harry — zbeształ go Remus.  
Snape uniósł nieco brodę.  
— Masz coś przeciwko temu, abym to ja cię uczył? Jeśli tak, powiem Albusowi — zamilkł i odwrócił wzrok. — Wiem, że ten poranek nie był łatwy, ale myślałem, że już zostawiliśmy to za sobą, Harry.  
— Zostawiliśmy — wymamrotał Harry, nieco zażenowany, że musi to przyznać przy Remusie. — Tylko… — Nie wiedział jak to powiedzieć, nie chciał odgrywać się na Snapie. Nie chciał nawet ranić jego uczuć, zakładając oczywiście, że je w ogóle miał. Ale oklumencja była zbyt ważna, aby ją ignorować. — Czy będzie mnie pan tym razem _uczył_? W zeszłym roku tylko pan krzyczał i groził. A tak, jeszcze atakował, aż niemal nie byłem w stanie nic widzieć.  
Remus zachichotał cicho.  
— Prawie jak stary Trutt od zaklęć, Severusie. Pamiętasz? Oczywiście, szybko się uczyłeś, ale pamiętam, że i ty czasami uważałeś jego metody za… nieprzyjemne.  
— Ja nie prowadzę zajęć jak _Trutt_ — zdenerwował się Snape. — On był _bezwartościowy_.  
Harry nie znał żadnego Trutta, ale wiedział, co myśli o metodach nauczania stosowanych przez Snape'a.  
— Powtarzał pan tylko w kółko _Chroń umysł, Potter. Pozwalasz mi wygrać, sam dajesz mi broń!_ — przedrzeźniał. — Ale ani razu nie powiedział mi pan, jak to zrobić!  
— Powiedziałem ci, abyś oczyszczał umysł codziennie przed snem, ty niewdzięczny durniu!  
— Taak, a ja nawet nie próbowałem — przyznał Harry, nie chcąc nawet myśleć dlaczego. — Dobrze, więc znowu w temacie winy: obaj jesteśmy winni i wiem o tym. Bardziej się postaram, obiecuję. Tym razem zrobię swoją część. Wiem, co mogę stracić, co wszyscy możemy stracić, jeśli Voldemortowi uda się teraz wejrzeć we mnie.  
— Severusie? — zapytał Remus, jak gdyby uważając, że oferta Harry'ego była więcej niż uczciwa.  
Snape sapnął z irytacją.  
— Postaram się wyjaśnić sprawy dokładniej i pomóc ci w ćwiczeniach.  
— No proszę, to nie było takie trudne, prawda? — zakpił lekko Harry. — Mogę wysyłać sowy do przyjaciół, gdy tu jestem?  
Snape odsunął z twarzy długie kosmyki czarnych włosów.  
— Tak, ale uważaj, co piszesz. Zapewne uda ci się powiedzieć wystarczająco, a jednocześnie niezbyt dużo. Nie wysyłaj ich jednak. Zabiorę je, kiedy przyjdę, i wyślę przez szkolne sowy.  
Harry pomyślał, że to już paranoja, ale jeśli ktoś obserwował okolicę, nie byłoby zbyt dobrze, aby sowy wylatywały i wlatywały do Grimmauld Place 12.  
— Po prostu nie może pan zostawić mojej korespondencji w spokoju, prawda? — zażartował.  
Mały uśmieszek zagościł na twarzy Snape'a.  
— Co jest, Potter?   
— Och, niech pan przestanie — odparł lekko Harry. — Albo powiem Remusowi jak pewnego dnia na lekcji przeczytał pan na głos moją prywatną korespondencję.  
— Severusie! — Lupin sapnął głośno.  
— Spokojnie, ustąpił — zaśmiał się Harry. Pomyślał, że potrzebował dobrego śmiechu. Dość satysfakcjonujące było, że mógł się pośmiać wraz ze Snape'em, który oddychał nieco _zbyt_ głęboko, jakby starając się powstrzymać.  
A co do poczty, czy sowy były w stanie znaleźć Grimmauld Place 12? Przecież _im_ Dumbledore osobiście nie mówił, że te miejsce istnieje.  
— Uhm, mam prośbę — zaryzykował. — Ron i Hermiona będą musieli jakoś się ze mną kontaktować. Podejrzewam, że sowy odpadają. Mogę im powiedzieć, aby wsuwali listy do swoich esejów? Wie pan, zwinęliby je ciasno z pergaminem i pan by mi je przyniósł?   
— Zapewne — wycedził, starając się nadać głosowi mroczny ton, co nie do końca mu wyszło. — Wspomnij jednak, aby twoi mali przyjaciele nie _upuścili_ żadnych listów na podłogę, dobrze?  
— Tak, profesorze.  
Snape przytaknął raźnie.  
— Naprawdę muszę iść, Harry. Zostaniesz tu z Remusem, dobrze?  
— Taak, jasne.  
— Nie wyprowadzaj go z domu — ostrzegł Snape Lupina. — Dom chroni go przed mroczną magią, tym bardziej teraz, gdy nie ma już tu Stworka. Możliwe, że Czarny Pan nie będzie w stanie komunikować się poprzez bliznę tak długo, jak Harry tutaj pozostanie. Może dać nam to wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby opanował oklumencję.  
Tym razem Harry nie próbował nawet wspominać, że nadal tam stoi, nawet kiedy Snape kontynuował.  
— Nadal jest blady, Lupin, i możliwe, że będzie musiał pracować długo w nocy. Upewnij się, że prześpi kilka godzin po południu.   
— Pewnie nie wolno mi pić eliksiru nasennego? — spytał Harry. — Bezużyteczny albo śmiertelny?  
— Bezużyteczny.  
— Uhm, a co z kupieniem czegoś w aptece? Wie pan, mugolska medycyna?   
— Naprawdę uważasz, że mądrze będzie wystawić się na działanie jeszcze większej ilości tej podejrzanej substancji, przez którą jesteś w takim stanie? — spytał wyniośle Snape.  
Nie, Harry nie sądził, aby to był taki dobry pomysł. Westchnął.  
— Przykro mi, że nie mogę nic więcej dla ciebie zrobić — przyznał łagodnie Snape. — Bez wątpienia biodro nadal cię boli, ale to też będziesz musiał wytrzymać.  
Bolało okrutnie, Harry nagle miał przeczucie, że wcale nie będzie potrzebował środków nasennych — ból zmęczy go bardzo szybko. Na głos powiedział tylko:  
— W porządku. Bywało gorzej.  
Snape przytaknął.  
— Zobaczymy się wieczorem, w takim razie — powiedział do Harry'ego, zanim podszedł do kominka i chwycił garść Fiuu z półki.  
Gdy Mistrz Eliksirów zniknął w zielonych płomieniach, Harry odwrócił się do Remusa.  
— To ja się ubiorę. — Spojrzał na nieznaną, przydługą piżamę zastanawiając się, czy należała do Syriusza. Na tę myśl natychmiast zrobiło mu się nieprzyjemnie i nieswojo. — Uhm, są tu jakieś moje rzeczy?  
— Severus przyniósł trochę przez Fiuu — wyjaśnił Remus, wskazując na kufer z szufladami.  
Harry zastanowił się, jak _to_ zrobił. Może jako Remus. Jakoś nie mógł sobie wyobrazić Mistrza Eliksirów wkraczającego do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów i informującego zdawkowo, że potrzebuje ubrań Harry'ego. Ale przed nim znajdował się, ładnie złożony, wybór koszulek, swetrów i dżinsów. Były nawet buty i skarpetki. Żadnych szkolnych szat, ale nie będą mu tutaj potrzebne, prawda?  
— Hej, gdzie są moje pergaminy? — zawołał Harry. Remus wyszedł z pokoju, aby chłopak mógł się ubrać.   
— Severus powiedział, że nie będziesz ich potrzebował — odpowiedział Remus i Harry, który właśnie wciągał dżinsy, prawie się przewrócił.  
— Co on sobie myśli? Że jestem na jakichś wakacjach? — wrzasnął Harry i otworzył szeroko drzwi, nadal zapinając rozporek. Remus był tuż za nimi. _Ups_. — Sorry, nie chciałem cię ogłuszyć.  
— Obaj uważamy, że musisz skoncentrować się na jedynej rzeczy, która się tej chwili liczy — wyjaśnił łagodnie Remus.  
— Taak, cóż, moje owutemy też się liczą — odparł Harry, zanim oprzytomniał. — Ale nie, jeśli nie odzyskam magii. Dobra, po kolei. Więc co na początek? Jak mamy w ogóle zacząć?  
— Przynieś swoją różdżkę. Jest w dolnej szufladzie — polecił Remus. — I zejdź na dół. Ale nie martw się, Harry. Nie wierzę, aby twój rdzeń wypalił się do cna. Znajdziemy niedopałek i obudzimy go z powrotem do życia.  
— Taak — odpowiedział Harry, ale wcale nie był tego taki pewny.

Rozdział następny:  
**Expecto Patronum**


	15. Expecto Patronum

korekta rozdziału: **Susie**

Rozdział piętnasty:  
**Expecto Patronum**

Harry klęczał tuż przy samym kominku w salonie i wskazywał różdżką na rozgrzebany popiół znajdujący się wewnątrz. Wykrzyknął z całą mocą:  
— _Incendio!_  
Pojedyncza smuga popiołu wzbiła się w powietrze, po chwili jednak opadła i dołączyła do innych na palenisku.  
— Widzisz, już lepiej — powiedział zachęcająco Remus. — Tym razem coś się stało.  
— Remus, _dmuchnąłem_ na to, to wszystko!  
Harry usiadł na podłogę i wyciągnął się, prawie mając nadzieję, że bahanka albo jakiś demon wodny wyłoni się z cienia. Przynajmniej wtedy zobaczyłby, jak Remus rzuca czary. Bo jego własne niestety nie działały.  
Cóż, przynajmniej Remus, w przeciwieństwie do Snape'a, nie miał w zwyczaju warczeć, że się nie stara. _Naprawdę_ się starał, z całej siły. Wizualizował płomień wydobywający się z jego różdżki, wyobrażał sobie uczucie, jak najpierw tuż pod skórą, a potem poza nią zbiera się magia i _wyrzuca_ z siebie zaklęcia.  
Ale to na nic.  
— No dalej, wracajmy do pracy — nalegał cicho Remus, podciągając Harry'ego za rękę. — Nie pozwolimy, aby to nam psuło nastrój. Może niepotrzebnie zaczęliśmy od _Incendio_. Potrzebujemy czegoś prostego. Może _Wingardium Leviosa_?  
Harry pokręcił głową. Nie było łatwiejszego zaklęcia niż _Incendio_ i Remus doskonale o tym wiedział. Kogo próbował nabrać? Potrzeba tylko ułamka mocy, aby rozpalić ogień. Uniesienie czegoś i utrzymanie tego w powietrzu wymagało podtrzymania magii.  
Ale Remus nalegał, więc Harry spróbował.  
— _Wingardium Leviosa_ — wymówił zaklęcie, wskazując na kawałek puchu, który wydostał się z poduszki leżącej na sofie. Chłopak wpatrywał się w niego, każąc mu się unieść, ale ten nic sobie z tego nie robił. _Śmieje się ze mnie szyderczo_, pomyślał Harry z obrzydzeniem. Odwrócił się do Remusa z miną _I co teraz?_  
— Harry, ktoś, kto zdołał wyczarować Patronusa będąc nastolatkiem, a ty to zrobiłeś, po prostu _nie może_ stracić magii przez zwykłą gorączkę. — Remus zamyślił się. — Och, może właśnie o to chodzi.  
— Co?  
Remus usiadł na zatęchłej sofie i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Harry przysiadł się do niego.  
— Przez tych kilka ostatnich dni rozmyślałeś raczej o ponurych rzeczach, prawda?  
— Uhm… Cóż, niespecjalnie. To znaczy, czułem się dużo gorzej pod koniec ostatniego roku szkolnego — przyznał Harry, zastanawiając się, do czego zmierza jego były nauczyciel.  
— Ale zostałeś wciągnięty w tyle spraw związanych z Severusem…  
— Hej, Snape i ja dogadujemy się całkiem dobrze, a może nie mogłeś nie zauważyć?  
— _Profesor_ Snape, Harry. I miło to słyszeć. Ale mimo wszystko, na początku zapewne nie było ci przyjemnie. Spadły na ciebie dodatkowe zmartwienia. Brak pola ochronnego, śmierć ciotki i atak wuja, co, jak sądzę, nie zdarzało się tak rzadko, nie mówiąc już o przerażeniu, jakie musiałeś czuć przed narkozą i…  
— Ale papla z tego Snape'a — burknął Harry.  
— Chodzi o to — kontynuował cicho Remus — że te wszystkie rzeczy nagromadziły się, jedna po drugiej. Myślę, że znajdujesz się teraz w ponurym miejscu, a emocjonalnie…  
— Och, świetnie, kolejna psychologiczna bzdura. Znowu opiszesz mnie jako masochistę? Czy może tym razem jako tchórza, który próbuje przed tym wszystkim uciec?  
— Gdzie poznałeś takie słowo jak masochista? — mężczyzna wciągnął głośno powietrze.  
— Remus, mam szesnaście lat, nie dwanaście — odparł Harry. — I przeczytałem je w podręczniku do wróżbiarstwa.  
Remus spróbował wrócić do poprzedniego tematu.  
— Jesteś w ponurym miejscu — powtórzył surowym głosem. Harry już mu nie przerywał. Jakby powiedział Snape, okazał nieco więcej szacunku. — Wierz mi, Harry, to nie są bzdury. Powszechnie wiadomo, iż nastawienie psychiczne wpływa na leczenie. A ty masz rany, zarówno fizyczne jak i magiczne, które wymagają intensywnego leczenia. Twoja depresja może to hamować. Zatem proponuję, abyśmy popracowali najpierw nad zaklęciem _Patronus_, które, jak wiesz, wymaga wyjątkowo szczęśliwych wspomnień. Zmuszając się do myślenia o nich, zmusimy cię do leczenia.  
To było najgłupszą rzeczą, jaką Harry słyszał z ust Remusa. Głównie dlatego, że wiedział, że nie ma depresji. Jasne, jego życie ostatnio było ciut ponure, ale czy kiedyś było inaczej? Ze schowka pod schodami, poprzez Voldemorta i spetryfikowanych przyjaciół, po ginących znajomych i katastrofę z Syriuszem. Jego życie nie było usłane różami. Ale nigdy nie miał _depresji_, nie w takim znaczeniu, jak uważał Remus. Zwyczajnie nauczył się ignorować te okropne rzeczy, odsuwać je od siebie, i iść dalej.  
Chociaż odsunąć Syriusza było niełatwo. Naprawdę trudno.  
Może rzeczywiście miał lekką depresję. Zmarszczył czoło. Nie spodobał mu się ten pomysł. Czy Snape też tak uważał?  
— To zupełnie normalne, że, po tym wszystkim czego doświadczyłeś, jesteś przygnębiony — stwierdził łagodnie Remus, przyglądając się mu ze smutkiem i zrozumieniem.  
Widząc ten wzrok Harry poczuł się jak hipogryf, którego pogłaskano pod pióra. Albo może raczej, jak hipogryf, który właśnie został obrażony. Nie potrzebował rozpieszczania. Co więcej, nie chciał, aby Remus uważał, że tego potrzebuje.  
Z drugiej strony rozumiał, że mężczyzna stara się tylko pomóc. Dla dobra ich przyjaźni, nie wspominając o swojej magii, Harry zdecydował, że skoncentruje się na opanowaniu swoich lekcji, a nie na bezcelowych dyskusjach o swoich uczuciach.  
— No dobra, _Patronus_ — wymamrotał wstając i ustawiając się ponownie. Teraz wspomnienie. Coś radosnego, przyprawiającego o zawrót głowy ze szczęścia. Ta magiczna, perfekcyjna chwila, kiedy wierzył, że zamieszka z Syriuszem…  
Harry wyciągnął ramię i skierował różdżkę nieco w górę.  
— _Expecto Patronum!_  
Nic. Zupełnie nic.  
——————————  
Po południu Harry miał już zupełnie dość przywoływania wesołych wspomnień. Godziny wykrzykiwania _Expecto Patronum_ tylko wzmagały frustrację, a to nie poprawiało mu nastroju.  
Tyle wysiłku, a nawet srebrna mgiełka nie wydostała się z tej przeklętej różdżki.  
Jeśli Harry wcześniej nie miał depresji, to teraz z pewnością się jej nabawił. Poszedł na górę, aby się trochę przespać, głównie dlatego, że nie chciał później zasypiać podczas lekcji oklumencji. Snape tym razem zobaczy, że traktuje to poważnie.  
Jednak zamiast wrócić do sypialni Syriusza, skierował się do pokoju, który wcześniej dzielił z Ronem. Łóżka nie były posłane, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Położył się na zdrowym boku, zamknął oczy i zaczął liczyć od tysiąca w dół. Czasami ułatwiało mu to zaśnięcie, czasami nie. Tym razem pomogło.  
_Stworek stał na stole, wściekle rozlewając wino z piętnastowiecznego, srebrnego pucharu z herbem Blacków. Portret pani został usunięty, gobelin również, przez tego noszącego czarne szaty zdrajcę krwi, tego, który przychodził, ale nigdy nie zostawał. Och, użył on mrocznej magii, o tak, zaklęć i inkantacji, i klątw, chociaż nie był prawdziwym mrocznym czarodziejem. O tak, Stworek wiedział, wiedział. I Stworek zostanie pomszczony, tak, jak został pomszczony na okropnym paniczu, który złamał pani serce… __  
__Wirowanie, Stworek zawirował, po chwili cały pokój już obracał się dokoła, a potem całe miasto, aż wszystko się zatrzymało. Stworek zniknął, a zamiast niego pojawił się dom na Privet Drive 4. __  
__Ciemne energie czaiły się pod schodami, potem przedostały się przez szpary w drzwiach i wypełniając kąty i cały dom. Dudley krzyczał na trawniku, _Nie, nie, niech przestanie, niech przestanie!_ Dom wydawał się być rozpierany od środka. Szyby wystrzeliły z okien, kawałki szkła obsypały Privet Drive i Magnolia Crescent, a poprzez grubą, dławiącą warstwę czarnej energii Harry widział, jak dom wybucha, zanika zupełnie, aż nie pozostaje po nic poza plamą na zwęglonym polu i zranioną ziemią. __  
__A nad tym wszystkim, na niebie, złowieszczo wisiał Mroczny Znak._  
Chwytając powietrze Harry usiadł prosto i dotknął dłonią czoła.  
Ale to był tylko odruch. Blizna nie bolała. Nawet podczas snu. Więc Harry zdecydował, że snu nie wywołał Voldemort, ale on sam.  
Może jednak był nieco bardziej przygnębiony niż myślał.  
——————————  
W domu nie było żadnego skrzata, zatem ćwiczenia musiały zostać przerwane, aby ktoś mógł przygotować obiad. _I dobrze_, zdecydował Harry. Natychmiast po drzemce Remus wysłał Harry'ego z powrotem do pracy nad _zaklęciem wesołości_, jak nazywał to w myślach Harry. Ale zaklęcie w ogóle nie wywoływało u niego radości, prawda? Czuł, że jeszcze raz nie wyjdzie mu _Patronus_, a kogoś udusi. _Co za szkoda, że nie ma jednak w pobliżu Stworka_, pomyślał.  
Nigdy nie przepadał za gotowaniem, choć był w tym raczej dobry. We dwóch z Remusem poradzili sobie dość szybko. Przy surówce i kilku kotletach nie było dużo pracy.  
Harry zauważył, że Remus stara się przy nim nie używać magii. Nawet puszkę soku grejpfrutowego otworzył ręcznie, chociaż było widać, że nie za bardzo wie, jak korzystać z otwieracza. To chyba najlepiej świadczyło o tym, jak czuje się Remus.  
Po zjedzeniu posiłku i zmyciu naczyń mężczyzna potarł dłonie i zaproponował kolejną próbę z _Patronusem_. Harry'emu zrobiło się niedobrze na samą myśl o kolejnej porażce, więc powiedział, że musi napisać kilka listów, zanim przyjdzie Snape.  
— Profesor Snape — pouczył go Remus.  
— Taak — wymamrotał Harry i uciekł po schodach do swojej sypialni. Nie znalazł jednak tam pergaminu. Westchnąwszy, przeszedł wzdłuż podestu do pokoju Syriusza i zatrzymał się pod drzwiami.  
Ale po chwili wszedł do pomieszczenia, mówiąc sobie, że Syriusz nie żyje i nienawiść do domu niczego nie zmieni.  
——————————  
Pergamin i pióro z łatwością znalazł w dużym, starym biurku w kącie pokoju. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać Harry przeszukał również inne szuflady. Nie wiedział, czego szuka, po prostu chciał popatrzeć. Ale ktoś tu był przed nim, nie zostało nic, co wcześniej należało do Syriusza. Nawet pióro wyglądało, jakby zostało zakupione w Esach Floresach jakiś tydzień temu.  
Harry westchnął ponownie, usiadł i przygotował się do pisania. Stwierdził, że jeden list wystarczy. Wyjdzie na to samo, Ron i Hermiona byli teraz praktycznie nierozłączni. Ale musiał ostrożnie dobierać słowa na wypadek, gdyby list dostał się w niepowołane ręce. Harry przez chwilę gryzł pióro w zamyśleniu.  
_Drogi Ronie i Hermiono, __  
__Nic mi nie jest, ale sprawy się trochę skomplikowały i trochę potrwa, zanim wrócę do szkoły. Chciałbym wam powiedzieć wszystko, ale wiem, że zrozumiecie, kiedy powiem, że nie mogę. Pamiętacie poprzednie wakacje, kiedy Dumbledore kazał wam nie mówić o pewnych rzeczach, a wy dotrzymaliście słowa i mi nic nie powiedzieliście, nawet w listach? To coś w tym stylu. Wiem, że wykażecie tyle samo zrozumienie, co ja. (Nawet nie przypominajcie mi teraz, jak krzyczałem i zachowywałem się jak rozwydrzony bachor. Wiem, że poradzicie sobie z tym dużo lepiej niż ja.) __  
__Więc jak lekcje? Śmiesznie jest nie chodzić na nie, ale i tak mam co robić. Hej, przynajmniej nie muszę chodzić na sami - wiecie - jaką - lekcję do sami - wiecie - kogo. __  
__Napiszę do was niedługo. A skoro mowa o tej szczególnej lekcji, to muszę wam coś powiedzieć. Zabrzmi to trochę dziwnie, ale zróbcie co mówię, dobra? Aby przesłać mi list będziecie musieli zwinąć go razem z esejem i oddać. Na jakim przedmiocie, zapytacie? Hmm, cóż, ostatnio mowa tam była o trądziku Rona (sorry, Ron). Tak, na tej lekcji. _Nienawidziłem_ jej od pierwszego dnia. A skoro już o tym mowa, to powiedziano mi, że mam was ostrzec, abyście _nie_ wypuścili tego listu z rąk. Radzę spalić go i popioły wymieszać, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś, kogo nie nazwę, ale kto _może_ być paskudną fretką, postanowił wypróbować zaklęcia rekonstruowania. __  
__Nie martwcie się o mnie, dobra? Nic mi nie jest. __  
__Harry_  
Przeczytał list dwa razy i zdecydował, że się nada.  
——————————  
Harry przysypiał na kanapie na dole. Co jakiś czas budził się i zastanawiał, czy nie powinien zrezygnować i pójść do łóżka. W końcu Snape nie powiedział, że będzie każdej nocy.  
Jednak dwie rzeczy trzymały go tam.  
Po pierwsze naprawdę nie chciał ścielić łóżka ani spać w łóżku Syriusza, a po drugie naprawdę chciał zobaczyć Snape'a.  
Dziwny pomysł, ale prawdziwy. Remus mógł sobie myśleć cokolwiek o Harrym, ale to Snape był przy nim w ciągu tych kilku ostatnich dni. To Snape widział schowek, ale nigdy nic o nim nie wspomniał w klasie. To Snape nie śmiał się z Harry'ego, kiedy dowiedział się, że chłopak boi się igieł. Ale aż tak się nie bał, gdy obok niego był Snape.  
Harry znowu zasnął.  
——————————  
Obudził go odgłos kogoś wchodzącego przez Fiuu. Usiadł na kanapie i założył okulary, Snape podszedł bliżej. Jak zwykle szaty wirowały za nim dramatycznie. Mroczny i narzucający jakby przeszedł prosto z lochów do domu Syriusza, ale mniej więcej to właśnie zrobił.  
— Hej — przywitał go Harry, mrugając i przecierając oczy. — Uhm, z magią nie poszło dzisiaj za dobrze.  
— Dobry wieczór — odparł Snape. — I tak, wiem. Już rozmawiałem z Lupinem.  
Harry przypomniał sobie, jak Dumbledore mu mówił, że członkowie Zakonu mieli bezpieczniejsze środki komunikacji niż sowy czy kominki, więc to miało sens. Przypomniało mu to jednak o liście, który napisał. Harry wziął go ze stolika przy kanapie i podszedł z nim do Snape'a. Na zewnątrz koperty napisał po prostu _Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger, Hogwart, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa._  
Snape wziął ją, ale zamiast schować, odwrócił dwukrotnie i zapytał:  
— Mogę?  
Harry przełknął.  
— Znaczy się przeczytać?  
Mroczny, sardoniczny wzrok odpowiedział mu bez słów, że pytanie było idiotyczne.  
— Czemu chce pan to zrobić? — spytał Harry. — Nie ufa mi pan?  
— Masz kilka godzin, panie Potter? Podejrzewam, że zajęłoby przynajmniej tyle, by chociaż zacząć definiować parametry mojego zaufania do ciebie.  
— Mógł pan po prostu odpowiedzieć _nie_ — zauważył Harry. — Skoro najwyraźniej tak jest.  
Snape strzepnął popiół z ramienia.  
— Ufam twoim intencjom, powinienem powiedzieć. Dyskrecja na temat tej sytuacji jest dla twojego dobra. Chociaż mam wątpliwości co do egzekwowania tej dyskrecji. I szczerze powiedziawszy, panie Potter, o wiele wyżej cenię twoje życie niż twoją prywatność.  
— Dobra, niech pan czyta — poddał się Harry. Podejrzewał, że gdyby się nie zgodził, Snape i tak by przeczytał, najprawdopodobniej przy nim. Harry wolał uniknąć takiego deptania swojej dumy. — Ale żadnego odejmowania punktów — dodał.  
Snape uniósł brew, otwierając kopertę szybkim zaklęciem.  
Harry napiął się i wstrzymał oddech przypominając sobie, że napisał, iż nienawidził eliksirów od pierwszego dnia. Cóż, przynajmniej nie użył słów _oślizgły drań_ czy jeszcze gorszych.  
— Dobrze sformułowane — zadecydował Snape, składając list na czworo. — Będziesz musiał przygotować nową kopertę. Naprawa byłaby niewidoczna, ale nadal wykrywalna, gdyby ktoś znał odpowiednie zaklęcia.  
_Zdecydowanie paranoja_, pomyślał Harry. Ale stwierdził, że w ogóle mu to nie przeszkadza. Za bardzo ulżyło mu z powodu, że Snape nie zamierzał komentować treści listu.  
Tu jednak Harry się mylił. Kiedy podawał Snape'owi nową kopertę, Mistrz Eliksirów skomentował:  
— Nie wiedziałem, że znasz _Reconstitutio_, Harry. Czy panna Granger odnalazła to zaklęcie podczas swoich częstych najazdów na Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych?  
Harry jednak dobrze ukrył zdziwienie.  
— Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych? Co to jest? — skłamał bezczelnie, choć oczywiście już w tydzień po uczcie powitalnej, wszyscy uczniowie o nim słyszeli. — I czemu chce pan znaleźć haczyk na Hermionę, profesorze?  
— A jak myślisz? — odparł Snape, kierując się w stronę sofy. — Jest Gryfonem. A przy okazji, przysłała ci to — dodał i wyciągnął z szaty ogromną, mocno zwiniętą rolkę pergaminu. — Notatki z lekcji od dwudziestego drugiego. Dziewczyna musi się nauczyć, że nie należy spisywać każdego słowa. Notatki powinny być notatkami, a nie cholernymi transkrypcjami.  
Harry zachichotał cicho, ale nie tylko z komentarza Snape'a na temat tego, co Hermiona uważa za pracowitość, ale również z przedostatniego słowa. Takie słownictwo nie pasowało do Mistrza Eliksirów Hogwartu, ale z drugiej strony Harry zaczynał pojmować, że w Snapie kryło się więcej, niż podejrzewał. O wiele więcej.  
Potem o czymś pomyślał.  
— Uhm, skąd wiedziała, że może to przekazać mi przez pana? Jeszcze nie dostała ode mnie listu! — A po chwili: — Och. Domyśliła się. Cóż, taka już jest.  
— Odrażająca ilość intelektu jak na kogoś w tym wieku — stwierdził zjadliwie Snape, choć Harry wiedział, że wcale tak nie uważa. Szczerze mówiąc Snape wyglądał, jakby znalazł powód, aby podziwiać Hermionę. Chociaż niechętnie. Bardzo, bardzo niechętnie. Snape usiadł marszcząc brwi, założył nogę na nogę, długimi, smukłymi dłońmi poprawił szatę.  
— Zapewne za dużo zdradziłem, gdy wszedłem do twojego… Cóż, naprawdę nie wiem, co to było, panie Potter. Arabski buduar? W każdym razie panna Granger domyśliła się wtedy, że jestem jakoś związany z twoimi problemami. Irytująca dziewczyna. Kusiło mnie, aby ją przekląć, gdy przyniosła mi to, nie tylko dlatego, że nie potrzebujesz teraz szkoły do odwracania uwagi.  
— Jasne, Remus i ja już to omówiliśmy — zgodził się Harry, odrzucając na bok notatki i siadając bokiem na drugiej stronie sofy, tak, aby widzieć Snape'a. — Właściwie, to omówiliśmy wiele spraw — dodał ponuro. — Na przykład jego wiedzę o tym, że mój wuj nie jest najmilszym człowiekiem, jaki chodził po ziemi. Albo to, że sławny Harry Potter bał się iść pod skalpel! Co się stało z decorum, hę? Z _dyskrecją_?  
Snape machnął różdżką w stronę lampy włączając ją, potem złączył palce i dopiero wtedy odpowiedział.  
— Czy mówiłem, abyś przeprosił za rozmawianie o moich prywatnych sprawach ze swoim chrzestnym? Nie, nie mówiłem. Ani nie powiem, nigdy. Miałeś powód, aby z nim o tym mówić, słuszny powód. Ja też miałem powód, by porozmawiać z Lupinem. Zapewniam cię, że ani razu nie nazwałem cię _sławnym Harrym Potterem_, chociaż powiedziałem mu wszystko to, co uznałem za konieczne.  
— Konieczne!? — wykrzyknął chłopak.  
— Lupin przejmuje się teorią, że mentalny, psychiczny i magiczny stan jest ze sobą nierozerwalnie związany.  
— Zauważyłem! Nie tylko uważa, że jestem jakimś cholernym masochistą, dążącym do samodestrukcji, ale wierzy również, że moje złe nastawienie jest przyczyną braku magii. — Harry zamachał rękami i spojrzał na swojego nauczyciela. — Uważa, że mam depresję!  
— Nie byłoby to takie niezwykłe w twojej sytuacji — odparł Snape.  
Harry nie miał zamiaru tak łatwo mu odpuścić, chociaż nie zaskoczyło go, że Snape nie dał się złapać na słowną przynętę. Mężczyzna umiał unikać tematu, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Ale Harry chciał wiedzieć, więc spytał.  
— Nie uważa pan, że mam depresję, prawda? Znaczy nie tylko dzisiaj, ale ostatnio. Tak ogólnie.  
Snape postukał palcem w policzek i przyjrzał się chłopakowi.  
— Napisałeś przyjaciołom, że czujesz się dobrze. Sądzę, że sam w to wierzysz. Ale to wcale nie znaczy, że to prawda.  
To była bardzo niejasna odpowiedź, ale Harry odpuścił.  
— Jak lekcje? — zmienił temat. — Dumbledore pana zastąpił? Udawał pana, gdy był pan ze mną przez cały ostatni tydzień?  
Snape przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, potem wycedził:  
— Nauczył wszystkie klasy od pierwszej do szóstej jak zredukować cukier owocowy do dropsów cytrynowych.  
Harry sądził, że się roześmieje — obrazek był absurdalny — ale zamiast tego poczuł zimną, twardą wściekłość, wypływającą z jego rdzenia i wypełniającą go aż po końcówki palców.  
— Głupiec! — wrzasnął, wściekłość rozrywała go tak, że aż bolało. — W co on gra? Nikt nawet przez chwilę nie uwierzy, że _pan_ pozwoliłby nam robić cukierki na lekcji! Cała szkoła już pewnie wie, że to Dumbledore używał wieloskokowego. Wiec wiedzą, że mnie nie ma w tym samym czasie co pana. A dwa plus dwa daje cztery, no nie?! Hermiona nie jest aż taka genialna, no nie…  
— Harry, Harry! — przekrzyczał go Snape. — Żartowałem, Harry.  
Chłopak przestał krzyczeć i przyjrzał się swojemu nauczycielowi.  
— Pan nie żartuje.  
— Więcej tego z pewnością nie zrobię — odparł Snape. — Wydawałeś się… spięty, a to przeszkadzałoby w oklumencji. Pomyślałem, że trochę humoru pomoże ci się zrelaksować. W zamian pękłeś jak stara różdżka. I proszę, odzywaj się uprzejmiej. Albus Dumbledore nie jest głupcem.  
Harry pomyślał o ostatnim roku, o sekretach zbyt długo przed nim ukrywanych, o cenie, jaką zapłacił za to, że dyrektor go ignorował i zacisnął mocno usta.  
— Może powinniśmy zacząć to, po co tu przybyłem — zasugerował spokojnie Snape. — Już jest późno, a nie mogę zostać przez cała noc. Ćwiczyłeś oczyszczanie umysłu?  
— Nie, bo nie wiem jak! — Harry zabębnił dłońmi o kolana. — Co mam robić, myśleć o niczym? Jak ktoś żywy może nie myśleć o _niczym_?  
— Czyszczenie umysłu nie do końca na tym polega — wyjaśnił Snape. — Dzisiaj spędziłem nieco czasu myśląc o twoich komentarzach dotyczących zeszłorocznych lekcji i przeprowadziłem pewne poszukiwania. To prawda, że niecierpliwiłem się. Uważałem, że niezbędne jest, abyś zamknął Czarnemu Panu dostęp do swojego umysłu jak najszybciej, więc cię pośpieszałem. — Zamilkł zasmucony. — Po operacji powiedziałeś, że nikt poza Lupinem nigdy cię nie uczył, co oczywiście nie jest prawdą, ponieważ ja też to robiłem. Ale to, że tak uważałeś, dało mi do myślenia, Harry. W zeszłym roku byłem oburzony, że narzucono mi twoją obecność. Nie miałem… zrozumienia dla ciebie, nie wtedy. Myślałem, że jesteś taki jak James. Twoje ohydne zachowanie, brak ćwiczeń, nie respektowanie mojej prywatności wcale nam nie pomagało.  
— Jasne — zgodził się Harry, kładąc dłonie na kolanach. — Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jestem idealnym uczniem.  
— Ale, co może nawet ważniejsze — kontynuował profesor — oklumencja przyszła mi tak naturalnie jak oddychanie. Posiadam do niej wrodzone zdolności, co bardzo mi się przydało, zważywszy jak często muszę przebywać w pobliżu Czarnego Pana. Szczerze mówiąc, to spodziewałem się tego samego po tobie.  
— Dlatego, że wyczarowałem _Patronusa_ mając trzynaście lat?  
— Podejrzewam, że to też miało jakiś wpływ. Wiedziałem, że jesteś zdolnym czarodziejem. Ale głównie dlatego tak dużo oczekiwałem od ciebie, Harry, ponieważ trudno mi wyobrazić sobie, że oklumencja może być jakimkolwiek wyzwaniem. Tak samo eliksiry. Dla mnie są zwyczajnie zrozumiałe.  
— Ale nie dla mnie, Neville'a, Deana czy jakiegokolwiek innego szóstoklasisty. Wyłączając Malfoya i Hermionę.  
— Zaczynam to zauważać — odpowiedział niejasno Snape. — W każdym razie, jeśli chodzi o oklumencję, przejrzałem dzisiaj kilka opracowań napisanych przez ekspertów. Podręczników dla nauczycieli, Harry. Nie zaczniemy tam, gdzie skończyliśmy w zeszłym roku. Teraz rozumiem, że wymagałem, abyś latał zanim nauczyłeś się choćby raczkować.  
— Więc jak mam się nauczyć raczkować?  
— Ufając mi — odparł po prostu Snape. — By ciebie nauczyć, będę musiał wejść do twojego umysłu.  
Harry'emu zaschło w gardle.  
— Znowu legilimencja?  
— Nie, nie to. Nie będę wydzierał od ciebie wspomnień tak jak wtedy. Chodzi bardziej o dzielenie się myślami i dążenie do wspólnego celu. Ale, Harry, nie mogę tego dla ciebie zrobić, jeśli mi nie pozwolisz. Dlatego potrzebuję twojego zaufania.  
— Ma pan kilka godzin? — zażartował słabo Harry, potem dodał. — Nie, to głupie. Nie myślę, że zamierza pan…  
— Zaatakować twój umysł, aby otworzyć go dla Czarnego Pana?  
Harry drgnął.  
— Jezu, Dumbledore naprawdę wszystko panu mówi. Nie, już tak nie uważam. Pamiętam, że dyrektor mówił, że panu ufa i jak wtedy myślałem, że to bzdura, i że wolałbym znaleźć się w piwnicy pełnej Diabelskich Sideł niż przebywać w pobliżu kogoś takiego jak pan, ale… Tak. Chyba od tamtego czasu wydoroślałem.  
— Wydoroślałeś — przytaknął Snape. Wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę i machnął nią wyczarowując dwie szklanki z bursztynowym płynem i kostkami lodu. Jedna szklanka doleciała do Harry'ego i zatrzymała się w jego ręku. Harry powąchał płyn i zmarszczył nos.  
— To bardzo dobra whisky — nalegał Snape. — Słodowa.  
— Nie ognista?  
— Ognista ma magiczne właściwości, na razie lepiej, jeśli wypijesz mugolską. — Uniósł szkło. — Na zdrowie.  
Harry wypił niedużo, wykrzywił się i wypił jeszcze trochę.  
— Co świętujemy?  
— _Relaksujemy_ się — wyjaśnił Snape. — Odprężenie pomoże w następnym etapie. Więc wypij swoją whisky, Harry.  
— Powiedział pan to takim samym tonem, jakim pani Weasley mówi _Wypij swój sok dyniowy_.  
— Cóż, zależy jej na tobie, jak podejrzewam — skomentował burkliwie Snape.  
Nie patrząc na Harry'ego, przechylił głowę do tyłu i wypił całość. 

Rozdział następny:  
**Oklumuj umysł**


	16. Oklumuj umysł

**Ogłoszenie:  
**Tłumacz zastrzega, że nie ponosi odpowiedzialności, za wszelkie skojarzenia czytelników.

* * *

korekta rozdziału: **Susie**

Rozdział szesnasty:  
**Oklumuj umysł**

— Sądzę, że na razie wystarczy whisky — oznajmił Snape, pochylając się, by odebrać Harry'emu szklankę. — Chcemy, abyś się zrelaksował, a nie upił. Harry zachichotał.  
— Wypiłem tylko półtorej. Nie, dwie.  
Snape wskazał różdżką na kominek i rozpalił ogień szybkim _Incendio_, potem usiadł po turecku na podłodze, przysuwając się do płomieni. Wskazał Harry'emu, aby do niego dołączył. Kiedy chłopak usiadł twarzą w jego stronę, Snape gestem dał mu znać, aby usiadł odwrotnie.  
— Wygodnie ci tak? Jak z udem?  
Harry miał wrażenie, że właściwie to nie jest to najprzyjemniejsza pozycja, ale po whisky wszystko otaczała taka przyjemna mgiełka, że nie był tego do końca świadomy tego, co się dzieje. Ziewnął.  
— W porządku.  
— Dobrze. Teraz odchyl się do tyłu. Oprzyj ciężar na dłoniach, jeśli chcesz. Muszę dotknąć twoich skroni.  
Kiedy Harry zrobił jak mu powiedziano, poczuł chłodne palce masujące mu głowę. Uczucie to wzmocniło uspokajający efekt whisky. Wyobraził sobie, jak muszą teraz obaj wyglądać i znowu zachichotał.  
— Hmm?  
— Uhm, pomyślałem sobie, że dobrze, że nie próbował pan tego sposobu w zeszłym roku — przyznał Harry. — Jestem pewny, że spróbowałbym pana przekląć, a potem byłoby już tylko gorzej. Chociaż nie wiem, czy to wszystko mogłoby skończyć się gorzej.  
— Myślisz o myślodsiewni?  
— Nie — przyznał Harry. Myślał o Syriuszu. — Skorzystał pan z myślodsiewni zanim pan tu przyszedł?  
— Nie, Harry — odparł powoli Snape, nadal masując jego skronie. — To nie będzie przypominało bitwy z zeszłego roku, kiedy wydzierałem ci wspomnienia, obawiając się równocześnie, że ty możesz zrobić to samo mnie. To będzie… przyjemniejsze. A teraz dalej się relaksuj. Oprzyj się o mnie, jeśli chcesz. Nie przewrócisz mnie.  
Harry oparł więcej ciężaru na dłoniach.  
— Dobrze — stwierdził łagodnie nauczyciel. — Popracujemy nad oczyszczaniem umysłu, Harry. Nie oznacza to, że masz nie myśleć o niczym, a przynajmniej nie w taki sposób, jak ci się wydaje. Masz koncentrować się na jednej rzeczy, póki nie wypełni całego ciebie. Póki nie pozbędziesz się innych myśli. Tylko jeden obraz, który pochłonie cię zupełnie. Gdy zrobisz to prawidłowo, przestaniesz nawet być świadomy, że wytwarzasz taki obraz. Zablokuje wszelkie myśli.  
— Mhm — mruknął Harry. Gubił się w tym spokoju, w jednostajnym głosie mężczyzny, trudno mu było się skoncentrować. Potrząsnął głową próbując się skupić, dłonie Snape'a zacisnęły się mocniej na jego skroniach.  
— Dobrze ci szło — powiedział. — Zrelaksuj się.  
Ale Harry nie mógł.  
— Usypia mnie pan — jęknął. — Nie będę w stanie wykonać pana instrukcji.  
— Przestań się napinać. Powiedziałem, że dobrze ci idzie. — Snape westchnął, wyprostował nogi po obu stronach chłopaka i przyciągnął go sobie do piersi. — Wczuj się w mój oddech — nalegał. — Dopasuj swój do niego. To jak hipnoza. Słyszałeś o niej? Nie musisz się koncentrować na oczyszczaniu umysłu. Musisz przestać zwracać uwagę na swoje myśli i pozwolić mi pokazać ci obraz.  
Harry wziął oddech wraz ze Snape'em, a potem wypuścił, palce dalej masowały mu skronie. Snape nadal mówił, głosem niskim i spokojnym. Harry z każdym wydechem opierał się coraz bardziej o mężczyznę, w pewnym momencie miał wrażenie, że zupełnie nie ma kości. Gdy Lockhart wprawił go w podobny stan, nie spodobało mu się to uczucie, ale teraz było przyjemnie.  
— W porządku — mruknął Snape. — Teraz staraj się nie myśleć, Harry, staraj się nie czuć, nie pamiętać, nie reagować. Pozwól sobie po prostu _być_. Tak, dokładnie tak, wtop się we mnie. Wejdę teraz do twojego umysłu, nie niepokój się.  
Po jednej stronie głowy Harry nadal czuł palce, ale po drugiej zastąpił je twardy czubek różdżki Snape'a.  
Inkantacje wypełniły powietrze, szepty, które Harry mógłby zrozumieć, gdyby ich słuchał. Płynęły dokoła niego, owijając się wokół jego szyi i twarzy, potem, gdy miał wrażenie, że wciągnął je nosem, poczuł _odmienność_, jakąś obecność w umyśle.  
To zupełnie nie przypominało opętania przez Voldemorta czy bycia pod wpływem _Imperiusa_. Nadal miał nad sobą kontrolę, ale ta odmienność była tam razem z nim. Po chwili zrozumiał, że to Snape. Mężczyzna cierpliwie czekał, że Harry pozwoli mu wejść dalej.  
Harry osunął się, oparł się zupełnie o nauczyciela i wpuścił go do umysłu.  
_Przepływały przez niego rzeki tak szerokie, jakie w rzeczywistości nie mogłyby nigdy istnieć. Potem była już tylko jedna rzeka, rozszerzała się na jego oczach, aż całkowicie wypełniła krajobraz. Widział ją z góry, a woda uniosła się i pochłonęła go w swojej chwale. Zanurzony, otoczony z sześciu stron wodą, czuł nurt, chłód, kołysanie fal. __  
A potem obraz uległ zmianie, już nie był pod wodą, czując i widząc to stał się nią. Nie istniało nic poza wielką rzeką. Nie było już Harry'ego, a wraz z nim zniknęły wszelkie wspomnienia. Tylko wielka woda, która wypełniała cały świat, chrzcząc wszelkie stworzenie w świecie najczystszych bytów._  
Wychodzenie z tego można było przyrównać do nagłego zanurzenia się _w_ rzece, którą właśnie wizualizował. Szokiem. Harry wciągnął powietrze i napiął się, ale Snape trzymał go mocno, aż jego oddech uspokoił się prawie zupełnie. Wtedy Harry podniósł się nieco i odwrócił w stronę nauczyciela.  
— To było… No, niesamowite.  
Snape przytaknął, oczy miał na wpół przymknięte, było po nim widać, że jest wyczerpany.  
— Czy _tak_ powinna wyglądać oklumencja? Myślałem, że miałem wyłączyć emocje, czy coś takiego.  
— Nic dziwnego, że tak słabo ci szło w zeszłym roku — odpowiedział ze znużeniem Snape.  
Harry czuł się, jakby właśnie złapał znicz. To było takie same uczucie triumfu i podniecenia, taka sama dawka adrenaliny wypełniła jego żyły.  
— Czemu w zeszłym roku _nie powiedział_ mi pan, że chodziło o… Nie wiem… Nieistnienie, a nie o stoicyzm?  
Odpowiedziało mu długie, bolesne westchnienie.  
— Nie rozumiesz? To nie jest coś, czego się wyuczyłem, Harry. Ja się z tym urodziłem. Wystarczyło mi tylko wskazać kierunek. Naprawdę. A ten, kto mnie uczył, był… raczej szorstki w stosunku do mnie.  
— Och — odparł Harry, zamyślając się. Przypomniało mu się, co Snape mówił przed sesją. Teraz rozumiał to bardziej, nawet pomimo drinka i natłoku wrażeń zrozumiał, czym była oklumencja. Snape uczył Harry'ego w jedyny sposób, jaki znał — sam był tak uczony. Ale to nie zadziałało zbyt dobrze, prawda? Bo Harry'ego nie urodził się z naturalnymi zdolnościami. — Hmm, pewnie dla pana oklumencja jest tym, czym dla mnie wężomowa — mruknął. — Chociaż myślę, że to nie do końca jest wrodzona umiejętność. W każdym razie, nigdy nie musiałem nad tym pracować. To po prostu _jest_.  
Snape jęknął w odpowiedzi.  
Harry poczuł się jak dupek, który aż do teraz myślał tylko o sobie. Odwrócił się i przyjrzał dokładniej nauczycielowi.  
— To było zapewne ciężkie dla pana. Przykro mi. Tak okropnie jest być w mojej głowie?  
— Pytania, jakie zadajesz… — mruknął Snape. Zmarszczył brwi, usiadł po turecku i pochylił się. — To tak, jakby słuchanie jak twój wuj mówi o _normalnych ludziach_ przekonało cię, że sam się do nich nie zaliczasz. Bycie w twojej głowie nie jest bardziej okropne niż przebywanie w jakiejkolwiek innej, Harry. Wyczuwanie myśli jest po prostu męczące, to wszystko.  
— _Ktokolwiek inny_ nie ma u siebie w głowie przyczajonego Voldemorta.  
— Nieprawda. Choć nikt inny nie ma twojej blizny, to na pewno. W każdym razie, dzisiaj nie było tam Czarnego Pana. Sądzę, że wyeliminowanie Stworka z twojego domu zdecydowanie pomogło w umocnieniu zaklęć ochronnych.  
Coś w słowach Snape'a zwróciło uwagę Harry'ego. Właściwie, to słyszał to sformułowanie już wcześniej. _Twój dom_. Chciał o to spytać, ale zdecydował, że może z tym poczekać.  
— Pan… Uhm, nie wygląda pan najlepiej, profesorze. Chce pan czegoś? Szklankę wody, a może jeszcze whisky?  
Snape podniósł się z trudem i zataczając się podszedł i osunął na krzesło.  
— Tylko porozmawiać — odparł. Odpowiedź ta zdziwiła Harry'ego.  
— Porozmawiać?  
— Tak, to zbyt skomplikowany pomysł jak dla ciebie? — Kiedy Harry wzdrygnął się pod wpływem jego tonu, Snape westchnął, oparł głowę o oparcie krzesła i wyjaśnił. — Mógłbym teraz wrócić do siebie, chociaż nie byłoby to najmądrzejsze, ze względu na to, że jestem osłabiony. Ale nie powinienem również tu zasypiać. Więc porozmawiaj ze mną, Harry. Nie pozwól mi zasnąć, aż będę się czuł… bardziej sobą.  
— Uch, no dobra, jasne — odparł Harry, klapnął na kanapę i oparł głowę na poduszce tak, aby widzieć Snape'a. — Więc ile jest już pan na nogach, profesorze?  
Snape zachichotał szorstko.  
— Sporo. To nie twoje zmartwienie.  
Hmm, to nie była najbardziej owocna rozmowa, jaką kiedykolwiek prowadził. Cóż, Snape wspominał o tym, że dom był teraz bezpieczniejszy dla Harry'ego, gdy nie było już tego odrażającego skrzata, a Harry chciał już wcześniej zapytać, więc teraz to zrobił.  
— No dobrze… A co stało się ze Stworkiem?  
Snape otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał uważnie na chłopaka, jakby zastanawiając się, ile ujawnić. Minęła długa chwila. A potem kolejna. W końcu mężczyzna powiedział dwa słowa, które zaskoczyły Harry'ego.  
— Zabiłem go.  
— Zabił. Go. Pan. — Harry wytrzeszczył oczy, nie wiedząc, co myśleć. — Uhm, z powodu tego, co zrobił Syriuszowi?  
— To z pewnością ułatwiło sprawę — przyznał zupełnie bezbarwnym głosem Snape. Harry miał wrażenie, że Mistrz Eliksirów absolutnie nie przejął się tym, że zabił skrzata domowego. Nie, żeby Harry'emu brakowało Stworka, prawdopodobnie sam by go zabił, gdyby tylko miał taką szansę. Jednak zdziwiło go, że Snape to zrobił. Do niego nie pasowała rozpacz po Syriuszu, prawda?  
Ale Snape raz jeszcze go zmieszał, kontynuując nadal tym samym beznamiętnym głosem.  
— Wiem, o czym myślisz, Harry. Ale nie chciałem, aby Black zginął. Kiedyś — tak, nie zaprzeczę. Ale wtedy naprawdę wierzyłem, że był odpowiedzialny za śmierć twoich rodziców i masakrę mugoli. Zajęło mi trochę przemyślenie tego i zrozumienie, że przez cały czas chodziło o Glizdogona. Po tym to wszystko, co działo się miedzy nami, to tylko wciąż jątrząca się stary kłótnia. Ale walczył z Czarnym Panem tak jak mógł. Jak ja. Nie powinienem z niego szydzić z powodu ran zadanych ponad dwadzieścia lat temu. Nie jestem z tego dumny.  
— Tak właśnie powiedział — przypomniał sobie Harry, przekręcając się na bok i opierając głowę na ramieniu. — O tym, jak on i James pana traktowali. _Wcale nie jestem z tego dumny._  
Snape uniósł nogi i usiadł bokiem na krześle.  
— Ale Stworek — przypomniał Harry. — Dlaczego pan go zabił, jeśli nie z powodu Syriusza?  
— Było wiele powodów — westchnął Snape, zwijając się jeszcze ciaśniej. — W zeszłym roku zdradził swojego pana. Nie można było mu ufać. Już raz zdołał pokazać swoje przywiązanie do mrocznych czarodziejów, a w szczególności do Malfoyów. Danie mu ubrania byłoby równoznaczne z wysłaniem go do nich. I chociaż nie mógłby zdradzić lokacji tego domu, mógłby wydać informacje, jakie Zakon musi zachować w tajemnicy. O uwolnieniu go nie mogło być mowy, ale gdy ty się tu pojawiłeś nie można było go zatrzymać. Skąd mogłem mieć pewność, że nie opuści ponownie domu i nie zacznie tym razem opowiadać historyjek o tym, jak Harry Potter stracił magię?  
— Gdy ja już się tu pojawiłem — powtórzył Harry. — Chwilę. Kiedy właściwie pan go zabił?  
— Godzinę przed twoim obudzeniem.  
Harry wypuścił powietrze.  
— Nie mógł pan na mnie zaczekać?  
— Abyś ty mógł go zadusić? — spytał dziwnym głosem Snape. — Wydawało mi się, że będziesz tego chciał, ale nie jest to zachowanie, które bym popierał. Poza tym, aby zabić skrzata domowego potrzeba magii, one _naprawdę_ posiadają imponującą odporność, nie wspominając o zdolności przeżycia poważnych kar.  
Harry pomyślał o Zgredku, uderzającym głową w ścianę i skrzywił się.  
— Potrzeba czarnej magii — dodał Snape.  
Harry zaśmiał się.  
— Użył pan czarnej magii w tym domu? Dzisiaj?  
— Wczoraj, jeśli mam być precyzyjny.  
— Myślałem, że chciał pan, aby to miejsce było wolne od skaz — przyznał zdziwiony Harry. — No, wie pan, aby Voldemort nie zdołał mnie tu dosięgnąć poprzez bliznę.  
— Czasami tylko złem można zlikwidować zło, Harry — wyjaśnił nauczyciel. — Musiałem użyć czarnej magii do odczepienia ze ściany zarówno tego piekielnego portretu, jak i gobelinu. Stworek nie był zadowolony, chociaż nie sądzę, aby podejrzewał, że będzie następny. A potem, kiedy już się z nim rozprawiłem, razem z Lupinem wyczyściliśmy cały dom z mrocznej magii. Nie było to takie proste, zapewniam. Myślę, że bardziej nadaje się do uczenia obrony, niż sądziłem. Skończyliśmy odczarowywanie chwilę przedtem, nim się obudziłeś. Hm, zastanawia mnie, czy to przypadek, czy jakoś się to ze sobą wiązało.  
— Stworek stał na stole kuchennym i wylewał wino ze srebrnego kielicha Syriusza! — wykrzyknął Harry, nagle wyraźnie przypominając sobie swój sen.  
— A niby skąd to wiesz? — zapytał cicho Snape.  
Harry napiął się.  
— Uhm, śniło mi się. Po południu.  
— Śniło ci się — powtórzył sceptycznie Snape.  
— A niby skąd miałbym to wiedzieć? To znaczy, jeśli tak naprawdę było?  
— Tak było. I wiedziałbyś, gdyby Lupin ci powiedział.  
— Ale tego nie zrobił! — odciął się chłopak. — Jeśli uważa pan, że jestem kłamcą, niech go pan spyta.  
— Harry, chodzi tylko o to, że widziałem twój wynik z wróżbiarstwa. Raczej nie jesteś jasnowidzem. Ale skoro twierdzisz, że to twój sen, to tak było, dobrze? — Snape usiadł prosto. — Cóż, to pokazuje, że Marjygold czegoś nie zauważyła. Twoja magia nie zniknęła całkowicie, skoro masz prorocze sny. O czym jeszcze śniłeś?  
— Dobrze, że zabił pan to małe gówno. Gratulował sobie tego, co zrobił Syriuszowi i planował, jak się zemścić na panu — przypominał sobie na głos Harry. — Och, i śniło mi się, że z domu Dursleyów wydostawała się oknami czarna energia i on tak jakby… zapadł się. A Dudley stał na trawniku i krzyczał. Och tak, i na niebie widniał Mroczny Znak.  
Snape wyprostował się gwałtownie i wpatrzył w niego, potem zerwał na nogi.  
— I nie wspomniałeś o tym Lupinowi? Nie pomyślałeś, by _natychmiast mi powiedzieć_, że w tym domu, który uważałem za bezpieczny dla ciebie, _już pierwszego dnia_ miałeś sen, który pochodził od Czarnego Pana? _Już pierwszego dnia?_ — Snape chwycił go za ramiona, tak jak rano, ale tym razem potrząsnął nim brutalnie i wykrzyknął: — Muszę wiedzieć takie rzeczy, Harry!  
Harry odsunął gwałtownie głowę, najdalej jak tylko mógł, refleks wziął górę, kiedy wyszarpnął się w uchwytu Snape'a i osunął na podłogę. Kiedy zdołał się uwolnić, zerwał się na nogi i odsunął, ostrożność i doświadczenie kazało mu wydostać się z zasięgu potencjalnego ciosu.  
— Merlinie kochany. — Snape, z osłupiałą miną, odsunął się od kanapy i patrzył na nieufną postawę Harry'ego. Potem, głosem pełnym nagany dla siebie wyszeptał: — Nie zamierzałem cię uderzyć, dziecko.  
— Wiem — odszepnął Harry, czując się tak okropnie, jak wyglądał Snape. — Znaczy wiem o tym, profesorze. Znaczy, skoro nie zlał mnie pan po tym, jak zajrzałem do pana myślodsiewni…  
Snape pokręcił głową.  
— Nie powinienem mówić ci o Stworku.  
— Nie, nie o to chodzi! — wykrzyknął zszokowany Harry podchodząc do Snape'a. — Nie boję się pana, profesorze. Odsunięcie się było instynktowne, to wszystko. Trochę głupie, naprawdę. Wiem, że nie jest pan moim wujem, dobrze? Niech pan nie myśli, że pana do niego porównuje, bo tak nie jest, przysięgam.  
— Ale to zrobiłeś — zauważył cicho Snape. — Powiedziałeś, że jesteśmy do siebie podobni.  
— Obaj umniejszacie ludzi — spróbował wyjaśnić Harry. Jak mógł coś takiego powiedzieć Snape'owi? Prawda, że obaj potrafili zachowywać się cholernie nieprzyjemnie, ale ich motywy były różne niczym noc i dzień. — Ale u pana to głównie sarkastyczne poczucie humoru. Myśli pan, że o tym nie wiem? Albo zupełnie szczere i prawdziwe. Wiem, że kiedy krzyczy pan na kogoś, kto właśnie wysadził kociołek, jest pan naprawdę zły i gotowy siać strach, aby upewnić się, że więcej taka sytuacja się nie powtórzy. Chociaż uważam, że lepiej by panu szło, gdyby pozostawił nam pan odrobinę godności — musiał dodać. — Ale wuj Vernon… To czysty sadyzm. On _lubi_ patrzeć, jak się kulę ze strachu.  
Harry wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał Snape'owi w oczy.  
— Faktem jest, że kiedy tak naprawdę się zdenerwował, chwytał mnie za ramiona i tak mną potrząsał. Szybko nauczyłem się, że lepiej się odsunąć, niż zostać spoliczkowanym.  
— Mugole — stwierdził z obrzydzeniem Snape i pokręcił głową.  
— Nie tylko mugole bywają tacy — zaprzeczył Harry. — Widziałem, jak Lucjusz Malfoy zachowywał się w stosunku do Zgredka, swojego skrzata domowego. W każdym razie, Malfoy był w stosunku do niego o wiele gorszy, niż wuj Vernon dla mnie. Czarodzieje potrafią być tak samo okropni jak mugole. Gorsi, jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę, jakie zaklęcia potrafimy rzucać.  
— To prawda — zgodził się Snape, wzdychając ciężko. — Zastanawia mnie czemu po takim śnie nie poprosiłeś, aby ktoś sprawdził twoją rodzinę.  
Harry zrobił wielkie oczy.  
— Z tego samego powodu, dla jakiego nie wspomniałem o tym wcześniej panu. Wiedziałem, że sen nie pochodzi od Voldemorta. Blizna nawet mnie nie zabolała.  
— Jeśli zaboli, powiedz mnie albo Lupinowi. Natychmiast.  
— Myślałem, że po prostu jestem na nich zły — przyznał Harry i zadrżał. — Nawet nie pomyślałem o tym… Ale jeśli to ze Stworkiem okazało się prawdziwe… Myśli pan, że…?  
— Nie — odparł krótko Snape. — Wiedziałbym, gdyby zaatakowano twój dom. Albo chociaż planowano coś takiego.  
— Możemy zafiukać do pani Figg, aby się upewnić?  
— Nie o takiej wczesnej godzinie.  
— Ale…  
— Zaufaj mi, Harry. Nic się nie stało na Privet Drive. Jeśli później nadal będziesz się czuł niepewnie, niech Lupin porozmawia z panią Figg przez kominek. W żadnym wypadku nie wolno ci samemu z nią rozmawiać.  
— Tak, profesorze — mruknął Harry, doceniając radę. Zapewne dlatego Snape nie chciał teraz się w to mieszać — im mniej osób wiedziało, że był zaangażowany w sprawy Harry'ego, tym lepiej. — Czy przynajmniej powie mi pan, co pan zrobił wujowi Vernonowi? Wtedy, na cmentarzu? To znaczy, chciałbym wiedzieć czy nic mu nie jest — dodał Harry, czując wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zrobił tego wcześniej.  
— Szczerze mówiąc, nie potrafię zrozumieć, czemu cię to obchodzi — wycedził nauczyciel.  
Harry musiał się nad tym zastanowić. Stwierdził, że zapytał bardziej z poczucia, że tak należy, niż z prawdziwego niepokoju.  
— Hmm. Cóż, ma pan rację. W zasadzie nie obchodzi mnie, co się z nim stało, ale jest jeszcze Dudley. Nie, żebyśmy się jakoś bardzo kochali, ale w czasie ostatniej wizyty zachowywał się naprawdę przyzwoicie. Nawet mnie ostrzegł, abym nie przychodził na pogrzeb. A poza tym, właśnie stracił matkę. Nie powinien tracić teraz ojca, nawet, jeśli wuj Vernon jest prawdziwym dupkiem.  
Snape zastanowił się chwilę.  
— Rzuciłem na niego _Tronem-Relampagare_, aby pozbawić go przytomności, to wszystko. Uderzenie pioruna. Podejrzewam, że w pięć minut po naszej aportacji był już na nogach. Bez wątpienia nadal wrzeszczał i wygrażał.  
— Taak, zapewne — mruknął Harry. Nigdy nie miał przyzwoitego taty. Kiedyś marzył o tym, zanim poznał Syriusza. Kiedy jednak los zabrał mu wszelkie szanse na mieszkanie z ojcem chrzestnym, zaakceptował, że pewnych rzeczy nigdy nie będzie miał.  
— Myślę, że jestem już w stanie wrócić do siebie — powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów. Zabawne, jak potrafił ukrywać twarz w cieniu, gdy mu to pasowało, pomyślał Harry. Światło wydawało się nie mieć znaczenia. Zastanawiał się, jak to robił.  
Harry przytaknął.  
— W porządku. Dziękuję, profesorze.  
Snape zatrzymał się w drodze do kominka.  
— Powiedziałem ci, że nie masz mi dziękować.  
— Tak, ale muszę — zaczął wyjaśniać chłopak.  
— Powiedz pannie Granger, że masz również to coś, co zmusza cię do _dziękowania ludziom_, dobrze? — warknął Snape. Najwyraźniej mężczyzna znajdował się u kresu wytrzymałości. — Nie będę słuchał tych bzdur, Potter, czy to jasne? Będziesz otrzymywał lekcje oklumencji i czegokolwiek innego, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, ponieważ jest to niezbędne, abyś przeżył. Wolałbym, abyś nie zginął i nie skazał świata czarodziejów ma wieczny mrok. Nie musisz dziękować.  
Powiedziawszy to, Mistrz Eliksirów chwycił garść srebrnego proszku z półki nad kominkiem.  
Harry zastanowił się, czy nie powinien po prostu się zamknąć, ale stwierdził, że nie chce.  
— Nie dziękowałem panu za tę cholerną oklumencję — zawołał przez pokój, z pewnym trudem powstrzymując się od dodania _ty oślizgły dupku_.   
O dziwo, Snape chwycił przynętę.  
— Och, więc oświeć mnie — zaszydził.  
— Traktował mnie pan, jakbym był normalny, nie jakby trzeba było mi współczuć, podziwiać mnie, nienawidzić czy bać się — oznajmił Harry, patrząc w parę wściekłych, bardzo czarnych oczu. — I może pan nie wierzyć, ale jest pan jedynym dorosłym, który mnie tak traktuje. Nawet Remus dzisiaj wręcz ociekał współczuciem, aż zrobiło mi się _niedobrze_. Ale pan? Nie boi się przy mnie korzystać z magii tylko dlatego, że ja teraz nie mogę. Nie uważa pan, że się załamię przez to. Nie uważa, że jestem słaby.  
Nieco proszku fiuu przesypało się Snape'owi przez palce, gdy je zacisnął.  
— Nie uważam — potwierdził. — Ale Harry, wcześniej czy później, każdy się łamie z jakiegoś powodu.  
Cóż, to mogło dać Harry'emu do myślenia, ale nie miał w tej chwili czasu, ponieważ Snape jeszcze nie skończył. Tuż przed tym, nim wrzucił proszek do ognia i krzyknął nazwę miejsca w hogwarckich lochach, dodał jeszcze coś.  
— Harry? Nie ma za co.  
I zniknął w zielonych płomieniach.

Rozdział następny:  
**Sals**


	17. Sals

korekta rozdziału: **Susie**

Rozdział siedemnasty:  
**Sals**

— Snape uważa, że nie straciłem całkowicie magii — ogłosił Harry, jedząc następnego poranka jajecznicę.  
Remus zatrzymał filiżankę z herbatą w połowie drogi do ust.  
— Oklumencja poszła aż tak dobrze?  
— Taak, dobrze — przyznał chłopak. — Okazuje się, że Snape jednak umie uczyć, kiedy naprawdę tego chce.  
Poczekał na _Profesor Snape, Harry_, które oczywiście zaraz usłyszał, ale tym razem zdołał nie prychnąć z irytacji. Remus nie zasługiwał na takie traktowanie. Harry stwierdził, że zdecydowanie woli sposób, w jaki traktuje go Snape. On się nad nim nie litował i zdecydowanie nie zmuszał go do mówienia _profesor Dumbledore_. Nawet przestał się go czepiać, gdy mówił _Voldemort_.  
— W każdym razie — kontynuował Harry kończąc śniadanie — wczoraj miałem sen. Śnił mi się Stworek, który stał na tym stole i pił za śmierć Syriusza, a potem dom Dursleyów, który jakby się zapadał w sobie, a nad nim wisi Mroczny Znak. Snape przyznał, że część ze Stworkiem była prawdziwa, ale ta druga nie, jednak powiedział, że mogę poprosić, abyś zafiuukał rano do pani Figg, aby się upewnić.  
— Z przyjemnością — odpowiedział mężczyzna, odsuwając się od stołu. — Teraz?  
— Tak, proszę.  
Harry chował się w korytarzu, podczas gdy Remus upewniał się, że Privet Drive 4 nadal stoi i nic niezwykłego się tam nie dzieje. W pewnym momencie chłopak wysyczał:  
— Czekaj! Powiedz jej, aby załatwiła mi telefon komórkowy, dobra?  
Ale Remus najwyraźniej go nie usłyszał. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, jego uszy znajdowały się w Surrey.  
Harry westchnął, gdy mężczyzna zakończył rozmowę.  
— Chciałem ci powiedzieć, abyś jej przekazał, by załatwiła mi telefon komórkowy. Wiesz, tak abym mógł zadzwonić do domu, kiedy będę chciał. Aby nie trzeba było jej kłopotać, gdybym znowu miał taki sen.  
— Spodziewasz się więcej takich snów? — zapytał Remus, pocierając skroń.  
— Nie… Nie wiem. Może. Eee, może, żeby nie kłopotać pani Figg, mógłbyś wyjść na chwilę i zdobyć go? Mam trochę mugolskich pieniędzy, Snape mi pożyczył. Myślę, że mógłbym je znaleźć…  
— Zdecydowanie nie — odmówił stanowczo Remus. — Nie zostawię cię samego w domu.  
— Czemu nie? Został oczyszczony z mrocznej magii. Snape powiedział, że jesteś bardzo dobry z obrony, wiedziałeś o tym?   
_Profesor Snape, Harry…_  
Jeśli Harry komplementem chciał manipulować Remusem, to jego wysiłek na nic się nie zdał. Sam nie był pewien czy taki był jego zamiar. Z drugiej strony, sprawa telefonu została już wcześniej rozwiązana, tylko chłopak o tym nie wiedział.  
— Proszę — powiedział Remus, otwierając komodę w bawialni. Podał Harry'emu ten sam srebrny telefon, z którego korzystał w Świętym Mungu. — Severus przewidział, że możesz go chcieć.  
Przez chwilę chłopak zastanawiał się, skąd Snape wytrzasnął ten telefon. Poza tym, nie był specjalistą od telefonów komórkowych, ale czy ktoś nie dostawał rachunku za rozmowy, tak, jak Dursleyowie dostawali za telefon stacjonarny? Hmm. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien o tym wspomnieć Snape'owi, zaoferować, że zapłaci swoimi pieniędzmi czy coś w tym stylu? Z drugiej strony nie wiedział, jak długo może działać aparat, zanim wyładują się baterie, więc może to i tak nie miało znaczenia.  
Jeden dzwonek, drugi… Harry czekał dziesięć. Najwyraźniej nie było ani wuja Vernona, ani Dudleya. Choć Harry i tak nie wiedział, co miałby powiedzieć. Nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek dzwonił do domu, poza tym jednym razem, gdy pytał o pogrzeb. A _to_ nie poszło najlepiej, prawda?  
Nie umknęło uwadze Harry'ego, że Remus cały czas siedział w fotelu, który poprzedniej nocy okupował Snape, i _patrzył_, jak Harry dzwonił. Chłopak miał okropne wrażenie, że nawet gdyby udało mu się połączyć, Remus i tak by tam został i słuchał każdego słowa.  
Harry'emu trudno było w to uwierzyć. Niesamowite, naprawdę, ale dowody na to miał przed oczami. Dosłownie.  
Severus Snape miał więcej decorum i respektu dla Harry'ego niż Remus Lupin.  
Snape przynajmniej _poprosił_ poprzedniej nocy o pozwolenie na przeczytanie listu. Oczywiście, Harry podejrzewał, co mogło by się stać, gdyby odmówił, ale mimo wszystko był na tyle uprzejmy, by spytać. Nawet, jeśli nie traktował tego tak poważnie, jak powinien, to i tak się liczyło.  
A Remus _nadal_ tu siedział, najwyraźniej nieświadomy, że szesnastoletni, pokłócony z rodziną młodzieniec może chcieć nieco prywatności podczas dzwonienia do domu!  
Harry wyłączył telefon i włożył do kieszeni. Postanowił, że spróbuje jeszcze później. I zrobi to z dala od wścibskich oczu… i uszu. Oczywiście, jako że Remus był wilkołakiem, Harry podejrzewał, że mężczyzna ma niezwykle czuły słuch, więc może zabrać sporo czasu poszukanie odpowiedniego miejsca. Jednak dom na Grimmauld Place był duży. Znajdzie jakiś cichy kąt, w który będzie mógł porozmawiać. Gdzieś.  
To przypomniało mu o czymś.  
— Snape ciągle powtarza, że to mój dom — powiedział Harry wstając. — Czy to tylko taka fraza, zważywszy na to, że tu zostanę na kto wie jak długo?  
Remus wydawał się szczerze zdziwiony.  
— Nie, to jest twój dom, Harry. Syriusz zostawił ci wszystko, co miał, włącznie ze swoimi skarpetami w szufladach. Nie wiedziałeś?  
— W szufladach nie było jego skarpet — zauważył zimno chłopak.  
— Prawda. Gdy Severus zajmował się portretem i gobelinem, Merlinie, nie masz _pojęcia_, co musiał zrobić, aby odczepić te szkaradzieństwa, wyczyściłem dla ciebie sypialnię Syriusza.  
— Niby po co?  
— Cóż, to były pamiątki…  
— Taak, pamiątki, które może chciałem zachować, ty głupcze! — wykrzyknął Harry. Nagle poczuł ogromną ochotę, by kogoś uderzyć, najlepiej Remusa. Aż różdżka zaczęła go świerzbić, jakby chciała rzucić silną klątwę. Myśląc, że to może być przydatne, pobiegł po nią na górę, przez cały czas podsycając w sobie gniew i przeskakując po trzy stopnie na raz w drodze powrotnej. Wyciągnął gwałtownie ramię spiralnym ruchem i cisnął w Remusa _Rompere_.   
A raczej w jego lustrzane odbicie. Harry nie miał tak właściwie zamiaru go skrzywdzić, nawet jeśli był wystarczająco wściekły.   
W zasadzie to i tak nie miało to znaczenia. Lustro nawet nie zafalowało pod wpływem klątwy, nie mówiąc o jakimkolwiek pękaniu.  
Sfrustrowany Harry ściągnął but i rzucił go w stronę lustra, które nadal nie chciało się zbić.  
— Tak? — wrzasnął, stwierdzając, że ma już tego dosyć. Następną rzeczą, jaka przeleciała przez pokój, była mała brązowa statuetka.  
Remus zadrżał, gdy lustro roztrzaskało się na tysiące kawałków.  
— Harry…  
Harry odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny i uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem.  
— Uhm, nie straciłem nad sobą panowania aż tak, jak to wygląda. But to z czystego gniewu, przyznaję. Ale potem zastanowiłem się, czy lustro nie jest zaczarowane tak, by nie pękło, i czy dlatego klątwa nie zadziałała. — Wzruszył ramionami. — To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o moją teorię. I przy okazji, _nie_ wyrzucaj nic więcej, co należało do Syriusza. Naprawdę to nie należy do ciebie.  
— Nic nie zostało wyniesione z tego domu oprócz tego, co usunął Severus — uspokoił go mężczyzna. Harry'emu nawet ton jego głosu wydawał się zniewagą. — Wszystko pozostałe zostało popakowane i schowane w piwnicy.  
_Mojej piwnicy_, pomyślał Harry, sama fraza była już denerwująca. Naprawdę był właścicielem domu, całego domu?  
— Czemu nikt mi nie powiedział, że to wszystko należy do mnie? Snape chyba myślał, że już o tym wiem.  
— Profesor Snape, Harry. A co do tamtego, to nie wiem. Albus powinien ci powiedzieć, był wykonawcą testamentu. Może chodziło o sposób, w jaki zginął Syriusz. Okoliczności są nieco mgliste…  
_A może chodziło o to, że Dumbledore traktuje mnie jakbym nadal był tym jedenastoletnim chłopcem, którym mógł manipulować_, pomyślał Harry. Różdżka znowu zaczęła go świerzbić. Tym razem nie próbował rzucić żadnej klątwy. _Może to ma coś wspólnego z wakacjami. Dumbledore wiedział, że wolałbym przybyć tu niż na Privet Drive, ale zamiast dać mi wybór, zrobił tak, że nie miałem innego wyjścia. Nie sądził, że zrozumiem znaczenie pola ochronnego albo że uznam, że w moim interesie jest utrzymanie w mocy poświęcenia krwi mojej matki. Ciekawe, czego mi jeszcze nie powiedział._  
— Jest jeszcze coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć? — W głosie Harry'ego pobrzmiewało echo jego mrocznych myśli. — Jakieś rzeczy po Syriuszu?  
— Jego skrytka w Banku Gringotta również należy do ciebie. — Remus skrzywił się lekko. — A Blackowie byli jak Potterowie, Harry. Więcej złota niż reszta z nas uważa za przyzwoite.  
_Zazdrości_, pomyślał Harry.  
— Pewnie Dumbledore ma klucz?  
— Profesor Dumbledore, Harry — poprawił Remus, ale skinął głową.  
Nagle przyszła Harry'emu do głowy pewna myśl, coś, o czym powinien właściwie pomyśleć już wcześniej. Remus napisał w liście, że Snape nadal _łaskawie dostarcza_ mu eliksir tojadowy, ale mogło to być bardziej wrodzona uprzejmość Remusa niż naga prawda.  
— Jest coś, czego potrzebujesz? — spytał w końcu. — To znaczy… — W końcu nie chciał obrazić mężczyzny, ale czuł, że musi mu to zaproponować. — Uhm, może dożywotni zapas swojego eliksiru?  
— Zepsuje się — odparł Remus, uśmiechając się lekko. — Chociaż masz rację, jest dość drogi. Jednak sądzę, że tak długo, jak Severus i ja razem pracujemy w Zakonie, będzie mi go dostarczał. Ale dziękuję, Harry.  
— To nic takiego — odpowiedział chłopak i naprawdę tak uważał.  
——————————   
Aż do wieczora Remus zajmował Harry'ego nie tylko nieudanymi próbami wyczarowania _Patronusa_, ale również całą gamą innych, dołujących doświadczeń. Chociaż chłopak wiedział, że nie to było jego zamiarem. I tylko ta wiedza powstrzymywała go od nawrzeszczenia na swojego byłego nauczyciela obrony.  
W pewien sposób to śmieszne. Ile razy Remus musiał zobaczyć, że Harry się potyka, zanim decydował, że te czy inne zaklęcie nie zadziała? Chłopak nie sądził, że stracił magię na dobre. Wierzył w to, co Snape powiedział o jego śnie. Po prostu uważał, że metody Remusa do niczego nie doprowadzą.  
Znowu śnił tego popołudnia, ale aż do chwili, gdy z kimś tego nie sprawdzi, nie był w stanie powiedzieć, czy te ostatnie sny były w jakimkolwiek sensie prorocze. Znowu sen składał się z dwóch osobnych części, rozdzielonych szaleńczym wirowaniem. Tym razem nie śniło mu się nic alarmującego. Widział jak Snape i Remus wymieniają przez chwilę uprzejmości w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Remus wyglądał okropnie. Blady, słaby, drżący, oczy miał zaczerwienione, ale siedział tam, uprzejmy jak zawsze i odpowiadał: _Tak, Severusie, Lucinda ma się całkiem dobrze._, a Snape uśmiechnął się i przytaknął, wstał z krzesła i spytał _Mogę?_ Zacisnął wargi i szybkim ruchem różdżki obciął kilka włosów Remusowi.  
Potem obraz zaczął się coraz szybciej obracać, gabinet Dumbledore'a zniknął w plątaninie wirujących kolorów, a Harry zobaczył pustą polanę w lesie, trzy gałęzie poruszały się na wietrze. Las był spokojny i ciemny, pogrążony w mroku nocy. Porzucony. Ale coś nadchodziło, ktoś nadchodził…  
Harry obudził się, zanim ten ktoś zdążył się pojawić.  
——————————  
Remus zaoferował się pomóc mu w piwnicy, ale Harry dał jasno do zrozumienia, że chce być sam. Miał ku temu swoje powody. Tym razem, kiedy zadzwonił, odebrał wuj Vernon. Harry otworzył usta, ale w końcu nie wydusił z siebie ani słowa. Chciał porozmawiać z Dudleyem, ale kiedy przyszło co do czego, okazało się, że nie miał odwagi o to poprosić.  
_Stawiłeś czoła Czarnemu Panu z mniejszą obawą, niż ta, jaką pokazałeś przy swoich krewnych_, przypomniał sobie słowa Snape'a.  
Zdegustowany sobą Harry obiecał sobie, że jeśli następnym razem odbierze Vernon Dursley, jemu również stawi czoła.  
Schował telefon i szybko odnalazł kartony z rzeczami Syriusza. Ubrania zajmowały prawie całe największe pudło. Kilka mniejszych zawierało osobiste rzeczy, między innymi pozbawione tytułów, związane książki, zaczarowane tak, by nie dały się otworzyć. Zaciekawiony odłożył je na bok i zaczął przekopywać pozostałe pudła.  
Znalazł starą różdżkę Syriusza, z której zapewne ten wyrósł, i spróbował rzucić kilka zaklęć, które nie zadziałały.  
W ostatnim pudle, leżącym na samym dole, znalazł małe lusterko, bliźniacze do tego, jakie sam posiadał. Harry przycisnął je do piersi i jęknął, raz jeszcze czując się tak okropnie, jak wtedy, gdy je odnalazł po śmierci Syriusza. To nie tylko smutek, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie porozmawiać ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym przez lustro, to było przerażające, wstrząsające poczucie winy. Cholera, _miał_ sposób, aby skontaktować się z Syriuszem. Sposób, na który machinacje Stworka nie zdołałyby wpłynąć. Cały czas to miał. Gdyby tylko otworzył paczkę, którą dostał od chrzestnego! Gdyby to zrobił, Syriusz nadal by żył. Harry nie ruszyłby do Departamentu Tajemnic, gdyby wtedy wiedział o lustrze.  
Głupi, głupi! Niewybaczalnie głupi!  
Harry siedział na twardej posadzce, kuląc się nad lusterkiem i płakał.  
——————————   
Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, ale w końcu łzy przestały płynąć. Usiadł po turecku, wpatrując się w ściany, które lekko świeciły. Czar sprawiał, że lśniły, gdy ktoś był w piwnicy. Lusterko nadal leżało mu na kolanach, milczące i martwe. Jak Syriusz.  
Ból ponownie chwycił go za serce, ale tym razem łzy już nie popłynęły. Gdzieś wewnątrz chłopak poczuł chłód. Zamarzał, całkowicie, czuł ukąszenia mrozu tak silnego, że wydawał się go rozszczepiać na pół.  
Cichy dźwięk odwrócił jego uwagę. Pogrążony w smutku, Harry nie zwrócił na początku na niego uwagi, dopiero gdy zaczął powtarzać się nieregularnie. Wtedy chłopak uniósł wzrok i zobaczył małego, sunącego powoli węża. Czysty mahoń z połyskującym podczas ruchu złotem. Wąż zbliżył się, uniósł głowę i wysunął język.  
Harry zamrugał przypominając sobie pytona z zoo. Ten wąż, nie dłuższy niż ramię Harry'ego, przyglądał się chłopakowi z ciekawością i jakby ponurą miną. Zdecydowanie nie przypominał niebezpiecznych gadów, z jakimi Harry miał wcześniej do czynienia, takich jak Nagini czy bazyliszek.  
— Cześć mały — przywitał się przecierając oczy.  
Nie wiedział, że odezwał się w mowie węży, która dla niego brzmiała dokładnie tak, jak angielski, dopóki wąż nie zasyczał w odpowiedzi, co Harry dokładnie zrozumiał. Jakby mogło być inaczej?  
— Długo tu byłeś, ludzki chłopcze.   
Harry usiadł prosto i odłożył lusterko na bok.  
— Tak, a ty? Mieszkasz tutaj?  
— Tu są myszy — odparł wąż przysuwając się bliżej, aż do samych kolan chłopaka.  
Harry poklepał się po nodze, zapraszając gada do wspięcia się na nią, ale ten tylko przyglądał mu się w zamyśleniu.  
— Nazywam się Harry, nie ludzki chłopiec — powiedział. — Masz jakieś imię?   
Wąż pokręcił zadziwiony głową.  
Cóż, Harry stwierdził, że to mogło trochę poczekać.  
— Podoba ci się tu?  
— Zimno. Ale są myszy. Jem, potem się wspinam.  
Harry zerknął na schody i zrozumiał.  
— Zjadłeś wystarczająco na jakiś czas? Będę się teraz wspinał i jeśli chcesz, to zabiorę cię w ciepłe miejsce.  
Gad przytaknął i owinął się wokół nadgarstka chłopaka.  
——————————  
Na górze Harry rozpalił w kominku, rzucił na podłogę poduszki i położył się na nich. Wąż zsunął się z jego ramienia, zwinął na dywanie i oparł głowę na ogonie.  
— Dlaczego z twoich oczu kapie dessszcz? — zapytał. Harry pomyślał, że skoro węże nie mogły płakać, takie słowo zapewne nie istniało w ich języku.  
— Byłem sssmutny — odparł Harry głosem, który dla normalnego człowieka byłby tylko sykiem.  
Wąż przytaknął lekko.  
— I nadal jesssteś?  
— Taak, chyba tak.  
Siedzieli tak chwilę, a ciszę przerywało tylko trzaskanie ognia w palenisku.   
— Jak ciepło — zasyczał w końcu wąż. — Ale dla ciebie to nie to samo, ludzki chłopcze? Jest ci ciepło, ale nadal sssmutno?  
— Nazywaj mnie Harry — wyjaśnił ponownie Harry. — Ale tak, ciepło niczego dla mnie nie zmienia.  
Wąż wsunął mu się na kolana i usadowił na udach.  
— Bo Harry jest zawsze ciepły.  
— Taak, możliwe.  
Zaswędziało go nieco, gdy gad się poruszył.  
— To co zasssmuciło Harry'ego?  
Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Naprawdę zamierzał tu siedzieć i opowiadać o swoich problemach wężowi? Właściwie to czemu nie? Lepsze to, niż gdyby znalazł go, tak dumającego, Remus. Z pewnością znowu stwierdziłby, że to depresja blokuje jego magię.   
A ona nie blokowała, prawda? Nie tylko sny o tym świadczyły, ale również wężomowa.  
Czując się przez chwilę jak czarodziej, Harry odpowiedział na pytanie gada. Wyjaśnił sytuację z Dursleyami, opowiedział o rzeczach, o których prawie zapomniał, tak dawno temu się zdarzyły. Opowiedział o swoich rodzicach, o tym jak Syriusz był uwięziony w Azkabanie, podczas gdy to Pettigrew powinien tam być. O uratowaniu Syriusza, o puszczeniu wolno Pettigrew, za co mężczyzna odwdzięczył mu się w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Mówił o byciu Chłopcem Który Przeżył, o tym, jak nigdy nie chciał oklasków i oczekiwań, jakie się z tym wiązały. Nawet nie chciał być Chłopcem. Tylko… chłopcem. Ludzkim chłopcem, jak to nazwał wąż.  
——————————   
— Kim jest Lucinda? — spytał po kolacji Harry, zastanawiając się z roztargnieniem, co powiedziałby Remus, gdyby nalał sobie trochę whisky. Snape zostawił butelkę.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego ostro.  
— Gdzie usłyszałeś to imię?  
— Dzisiaj podczas snu — odparł lekko. — Mówiłem ci, Snape powiedział, że część snu jest prorocza.  
— Profesor Snape, Harry.  
— Taak, jak chcesz. W każdym razie widziałem was obu w gabinecie Dumbledore'a i podejrzewam, że on spytał o tę Lucindę, bo ty odpowiedziałeś, że czuje się dobrze. Kim ona jest?  
Remus zawahał się.  
— Przyjaciółką.  
No dobra, Harry potrafił zrozumieć aluzję.  
— Dobra — powiedział lekko. — Poznałeś już Sals?  
Przyglądał się, jak Remus unosi ze zdziwieniem brwi, gdy zaczął mówić do węża, odpoczywającego wygodnie w rękawie kurtki. Bez wątpienia Remus słyszał syczący dźwięk, Hermiona tak opisała wężomowę.  
A potem Sals wysunęła głowę z mankietu wystawiając język. Harry wyjął ją drugą ręką.  
— Piękny, prawda?  
Widocznie powiedział to po angielsku, bo Remus odpowiedział.  
— Tak… — odparł niepewnym, chwiejnym głosem.  
— Co? Nie boisz się węży, prawda? — spytał chłopak.  
— Nie, po prostu nie spodziewałem się, że wysunie ci się jakiś z rękawa. Był tam przez całą kolację?  
— Taak. Chyba spała. Sals dużo śpi.   
— Sals — powtórzył z powątpiewaniem Remus.  
Harry uśmiechnął się.  
— Miała być Sally, ale potem pomyślałem, że nie wiem, czy to ona. Pewnie mógłbym spytać, ale to by było… niewłaściwe. Trudno to wyjaśnić. Znaczy _chyba_ zdołałbym zadać to pytanie w wężomowie, ale brzmiałoby dziwnie. Więc zdecydowałem, że lepiej będzie Sals. No wiesz, pokrywa obie możliwości.  
— Czemu nie spytałeś jak ma na imię?  
— Próbowałem — przyznał Harry. — Nie wiem, może nie mają imion, dopóki jakiś czarodziej im go nie nada. Sals na początku chyba nie rozumiała, ale teraz już chyba tak. — Przełączył się na wężomowę. — Sals, to jest Remus.  
Wąż zasyczał w stronę Remusa. Harry zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową.  
— Co? — dopytywał się Remus.  
— Nic. — Harry wypił kolejny łyk herbaty, jeszcze bardziej żałując, że nie ma odwagi nalać sobie whisky. To chyba jednak nie byłby dobry pomysł. Mógł zburzyć to dziwne porozumienie, jakie zdołał zbudować ze Snape'em.  
— Czemu zmarszczyłeś czoło? — nalegał Remus. — Czy Sals groziła, że mnie ugryzie, czy coś takiego? Powinienem się trzymać z daleka od twojej małej przyjaciółki?  
Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
— Och nie, Sals nie jest groźna. Nic w tym rodzaju. — Zasyczał kilka razy na węża. — Sals spytała, czy jesteś moim ojcem, to wszystko. Właściwie to brzmiało to bardziej jak: czy byłem twoim jajkiem. Wężomowa czasami jest dość dziwna.  
— A zmarszczyłeś brwi dlatego, że…?  
— Jezu, nigdy nie potrafisz odpuścić? Jak myślisz, dlaczego? — odparł Harry podnosząc głos. Zdołał znieść pytanie Sals dość dobrze, ponieważ wąż nie mógł wiedzieć, że takich pytań lepiej nie zadawać, ale Remus powinien. Im więcej o tym myślał, tym bardziej się denerwował, rzeczy, których nigdy nie zamierzał wypowiedzieć, same wychodziły przez jego usta. — Może dlatego, że mógłbym chcieć mieć ojca, choćby przez dziesięć minut, tak, żebym mógł go pamiętać? Nie, cofam to. Może dlatego, że mógłbym chcieć mieć ojca, którego mógłbym szanować! O tak, to musi być to! James Potter, szukający Gryffindoru. _Jesteś taki podobny do ojca, Harry_, wszyscy tak mówią. Mój Patronus przyjmuje jego postać. A w zeszłym roku odkryłem, jaki był w rzeczywistości. Próżny, samolubny, okrutny dupek, a wymówką mojego cholernie błyskotliwego ojca chrzestnego na to wszystko była jakaś bzdura o tym, że byli idiotami. Jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło!  
— Harry…  
— Powinieneś po prostu przestać analizować moje uczucia! — wrzasnął chłopak. — Kurde, nigdy nie myślałem, że będę wolał spędzać czas ze Snape'em niż z _tobą_!  
— Profesorem Snape'em, Harry! — poprawił go Remus i Harry aż zagotował się z gniewu.  
— Nie musisz mi mówić, jak mam się odzywać! — wybuchnął. — Powiedz to jeszcze raz, a zacznę go nazywać Severusem, przysięgam!  
Cichy dźwięk zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę, odgłos odchrząknięcia.   
Harry odwrócił się, aż bojąc się spojrzeć. Już wiedział, kogo tam zobaczy. Kogóż niby innego? Cały Zakon miał omijać Grimmauld Place przez jakiś czas. Wszyscy poza Harrym, Remusem i… Snape'em.  
— Od jak dawna pan tu jest? — sapnął chłopak.  
— Wystarczająco długo — odparł Snape. — Przeproś profesora Lupina.  
— To on powinien mnie przeprosić! — wybuchnął Harry, zabierając ze stołu Sals. Te wszystkie wrzaski przestraszyły ją, czuł to.  
— Severusie — powiedział cicho Remus. — W porządku. Harry jest pod wpływem dużego stresu.  
— A kiedy jest inaczej? — zripostował Snape. — Pan Potter specjalnie powiedział mi, że woli być traktowany, jak normalny młodzieniec w jego wieku, pomijając niezwykłe okoliczności. I dlatego — odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego i pochylił lekko — _przeproś_ profesora Lupina. _Teraz_.  
Fale gorąca i zimna na przemian oblewały Harry'ego. Wiedział, że Sals to czuje. Coraz bardziej się bała. Wiedział również, że Snape ma rację. Nie mógł twierdzić, że chce być traktowany jak wszyscy inni, a potem złorzeczyć, kiedy to docierało. I… O cholera. Remus chciał tylko pomóc, nieważne, że robił to w zupełnie nieodpowiedni sposób. Harry zareagował za mocno i o tym wiedział.  
— Przepraszam, profesorze Lupin — ogłosił sztywno Harry, a potem dodał ciszej. — Naprawdę, Remus. Przepraszam.  
Z Sals owiniętą wokół nadgarstka, Harry starał się jak mógł zachować jakieś poczucie godności, zostawiając dorosłych samych w kuchni.

Rozdział następny:   
**Wspomnienia o Jamesie**


	18. Wspomnienia o Jamesie

korekta rozdziału: **Susie**

Rozdział osiemnasty:  
**Wspomnienia o Jamesie**

Jakiś czas później Snape znalazł go w salonie. Harry nie wiedział o czym obaj mężczyźni mogli tak długo rozmawiać, więc pomyślał, że mistrz eliksirów chciał dać mu po prostu czas, aby się uspokoił. Zirytował się na myśl, że tak właśnie było, celowo zignorował wejście nauczyciela i kontynuował rozmowę z Sals.   
Snape przysłuchiwał się temu przez chwilę, opierając się o półkę nad kominkiem, w końcu się odezwał.  
— Piękny wąż.  
Harry stwierdził, że zbyt długie ignorowanie profesora byłoby zbyt dziecinne. Spojrzał mu w oczy.  
— Taak, znalazłem Sals w piwnicy.  
— Ciekawe imię.  
Harry zdjął gada z kolan i położył na podłodze, odsyłając go sykiem.  
— Cóż, właściwie to najpierw myślałem o Gryff. Wie pan, z powodu kolorów. Burgund i złoty. Ale w końcu zdecydowałem się na Sals.  
— Skrót od Salazara?  
Harry, zupełnie zaskoczony, z trudem zdusił śmiech.  
— Och, tak jak Slytherin? Nie, nie pomyślałem o tym. — Snape usiadł i Harry zaczął się robić nerwowy. — Dzisiaj znowu oklumencja?  
— Za chwilę. Muszę się najpierw odprężyć. — Nie powiedział, że Harry też musi, ale to było dość oczywiste.  
— Whisky?  
Snape przyjrzał mu się dokładnie.  
— Myślę, że nie. Porozmawiajmy. Myślałeś o tym, co oznacza twój nowy ulubieniec?  
— Taak. Chodzi panu o wężomowę, prawda?  
— Czarodziejski dar — przytaknął Snape, przyglądając mu się spod półprzymkniętych powiek. — Z całą pewnością twoja magia nie zniknęła.  
— Hmm, też tak pomyślałem na początku. Ale wie pan, Dumbledore nie uważa, aby wężomowa była jakoś szczególnie związana z _moimi_ mocami. Myśli, że to zostało przeniesiona na mnie razem z tym — dotknął palcem wskazującym blizny na czole.  
— Nie zgadzam się — Snape wyprostował nogi i oparł je na niskim stole. Harry wpatrywał się zaskoczony w nauczyciela, dopiero po chwili przypominając sobie, że mężczyzna chciał się w końcu zrelaksować i doszedł do wniosku, że jemu też dobrze to zrobi .  
— Albus jest błyskotliwym i potężnym czarodziejem — kontynuował Snape. — Mimo to wiedza dyrektora o najmroczniejszej magii nie jest pełna. Dar wężomowy nie mógłby się w tobie rozwinąć, gdybyś sam nie posiadał wystarczającej mocy, aby potrafić z niego korzystać.  
— Więc ma pan na myśli to, że wężomowa jest najmroczniejszą magią? — sapnął Harry.  
— Oczywiście, ale nie denerwuj się. _Najmroczniejsza magia_ wcale nie oznacza czegoś złego. To wygodna nazwa na określenie rodzaju magii, która może zostać użyta w najgorszy z wyobrażalnych sposobów. Ta sama magia może być jednak wykorzystana do celów neutralnych, a nawet szlachetnych. Czy czary, którymi odczepiłem ten makabryczny portret były złe?  
Harry pokręcił głową.  
— Wężomowa jest uważana za zło głównie dlatego, że używano jej do przerażających rzeczy — wytłumaczył Snape.  
— Taak, Voldemort powiedział Nagini, że może mnie zjeść po tym, jak on już ze mną skończy — przypomniał sobie chłopak i zadrżał.   
Snape zachichotał. Harry zmieszał się, ale mistrz eliksirów szybko wyjaśnił.  
— Wiesz, Harry, trochę trudno cię traktować jak normalnego szesnastolatka, kiedy mówisz coś takiego. — Odchrząknął. — Chociaż się staram.  
Harry to doceniał, ale zdołał nie dziękować.  
— W każdym razie, spodziewam się, że już pogodziłeś się z tym, iż mówisz językiem węży — kontynuował Snape. — Wiesz o tym od drugiej klasy, prawda? Nie powinno nadal cię to niepokoić.  
— Ha! Czy nie było śmiesznie, jak wszyscy uważali, że jestem Dziedzicem Slytherina i chcę wyczyścić szkołę z mugolaków?  
— Mało prawdopodobny scenariusz — zgodził się Snape, uśmiechając lekko i zakładając ręce na piersi.  
— Z wyjątkiem pytona w zoo, z którym rozmawiałem, gdy miałem dziesięć lat, wężomowę słyszałem tylko od węża Voldemorta, bazyliszka i węża, którego wyczarował Malfoy podczas pojedynku — powiedział Harry. — Mało pozytywne doświadczenia.  
— Cóż, więc rozmawiaj dużo z Sals — zasugerował Snape. — Równie dobrze możesz się przyzwyczaić do swojego talentu, Harry. To część _ciebie_, cokolwiek mówi dyrektor.  
— Zacznijmy już po prostu lekcję, profesorze — westchnął zmęczony rozmową Harry.  
— Za chwilę. Czy ty właściwie _wiesz_, co robił twój ojciec, Harry? Jak zarabiał na życie?  
Harry prychnął myśląc, że Snape słyszał dużo więcej, niż pokazywał.  
— A robił cokolwiek? — odparł. — Zważywszy, że Potterowie mieli więcej czarodziejskiego złota niż reszta świata uważa za przyzwoite?  
— Mówisz jak Lupin. Nie przeczę, James był bogaty i nie odpowiadał mi sposób, w jaki mnie traktował w szkole. To, że z wyglądu jesteś do niego taki podobny, z pewnością na mnie wpływało… bardzo długo, Harry. Ale obraz, jaki zbudowałeś patrząc w myślodsiewnię? Nie jest właściwy.  
— Nie musi mi pan tego mówić! — oświadczył gorąco Harry. Z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz bardziej nieswojo, usiadł na podłodze, gdzie ostatniej nocy pracowali i spytał: — Oklumencja?  
Snape wstał, podszedł do niego, podciągnął go do góry i pochylił się nad nim.  
— Muszę ci to powiedzieć — obiecał. — Myślodsiewnia nie jest obiektywna, Harry. To, co widziałeś, było rekonstrukcją tamtego dnia z _mojej_ perspektywy. Bez wątpienia jest to prawdziwe, ale ma również swoje wady. A ty widziałeś tylko jeden dzień z całego życia swojego ojca.  
— Syriusz mi powiedział, że zawsze się nad panem znęcali! — zaprotestował Harry.  
— Prawda, ale ten dzień był wyjątkowo okropny — poinformował go Snape. — James dobrze wtedy nie wypadł, ale ty najwyraźniej stwierdziłeś, że był zupełnie bezwartościowym człowiekiem. A to… — Mistrz eliksirów odchrząknął. — A to nieprawda.   
Harry sapnął z rozdrażnieniem.  
— Za chwilę stwierdzi pan, że w końcu pan go nawet polubił!  
— Nie lubiłem go — zaprzeczył mężczyzna. — Nigdy go nie lubiłem. Kiedy dorośliśmy zbyt wiele już nas… dzieliło, tak to nazwijmy. — Snape przez chwilę się wahał, potem położył dłonie na ramionach chłopaka. — Ale, Harry, on nie zawsze miał piętnaście lat. Wyrósł na porządnego człowieka i, chociaż nigdy nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi, na koniec go szanowałem. On i Lily trzykrotnie oparli się Czarnemu Panu, wiesz o tym. James był w Zakonie, poświęcał się, robił co tylko mógł, aby chronić ewentualne ofiary i sprowadzić śmierciożerców przed sąd. Pracował jako auror, ale odmawiał przyjmowania zapłaty. Nie chodziło tylko o bogactwa, jakie posiadała jego rodzina, ministerstwo nie było wtedy ani trochę bardziej kompetentne niż jest w tej chwili. James wolał trzymać dystans do oficjalnej polityki, która niestety zbyt łatwo zmieniała się pod wpływem kaprysu.  
Nie wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć, Harry przyznał:  
— Nikt nigdy nie powiedział mi o nim aż tyle naraz.  
— Kiedy ludzie mówią, że jesteś do niego podobny, myślą o człowieku, jakim się stał — dodał Snape — a nie o tym, jakiego widziałeś w mojej myślodsiewni.  
Harry wciągnął głęboko powietrze i powoli je wypuścił. Nie powinno dla niego tyle znaczyć to, że Snape praktycznie przyznał, iż wybaczył Jamesowi. Nie powinno, ale jednak znaczyło. Czuł się dużo lepiej. Nie zupełnie dobrze, ale zdecydowanie lepiej.   
Strząsnął dłonie nauczyciela i powiedział:  
— Możemy już przejść do oklumencji?  
— Nadal jesteś zdenerwowany — zauważył Snape.  
— Trudno, żebym nie był — odparł Harry. — Znaczy, było świetnie i w ogóle, ale wypełnienie umysłu… obrazami jest dość dziwne. Naprawdę, myślę, że trochę whisky by pomogło.  
Snape odsunął się o krok.  
— Musisz być w stanie oczyścić umysł bez takich pomocy. I beze mnie, Harry. Dzisiaj zrobimy to trochę inaczej. Spróbujemy to wykonać bez kontaktu fizycznego.  
— Założę się, że potem nawet bez pana w moim umyśle — zgadł Harry. — A potem co? To wszystko? Myślę, że łatwiej mi będzie, jeśli będę znał cały plan, jeśli to panu nie przeszkadza. To znaczy jeśli to w niczym nie wadzi.  
— Nie powinno — odpowiedział Snape. — W pierwszym kroku musisz nauczyć się, jak powstrzymać wszelkie myśli bez jakiejkolwiek zewnętrznej pomocy, ale nie jest to wcale koniec. Musisz być w stanie utrzymać spokój nawet w chwili ataku. Co więcej, Czarny Pan jest o wiele lepszym legilimentą niż ja. To, czego naprawdę potrzebujesz, to zdolność przekonania go, aby _nie_ atakował cię pełnią sił.  
Wskazał, aby Harry usiadł, a potem przykucnął przed nim.  
— Jak mam przekonać do czegokolwiek Voldemorta? — spytał Harry, zaciskając dłonie na kolanach na sam dźwięk pytania. — Nie wyobrażam sobie, aby wycofał się, bo tak mu powiem.  
Snape uniósł brew w niewątpliwym wyzwaniu i wycedził:  
— Och, no dalej, panie Potter, z pewnością widzisz sposób? — Kiedy Harry pokręcił głowę, głos mężczyzny nabrał nieco kąśliwego tonu. — Tylko część ciebie jest czystym, szczerym Gryfonem, wiesz.   
_Przebiegłość… Ślizgońska przebiegłość…_  
— Och, ma pan na myśli… Odwrócenie uwagi, prawda?  
— Czemu boisz się nazwać to po imieniu?  
Harry otworzył usta, ale po chwili je zamknął, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.  
— Kłamanie nie jest gorsze od mrocznej magii, Harry — zauważył spokojnym tonem Snape. — Wszystko zależy od celu, do jakiego wykorzystujesz to _odwrócenie uwagi_.  
— Jasne — odparł Harry, czując się nieco pewniej. — Voldemort jest silniejszy niż ja, więc muszę być od niego mądrzejszy…  
— Czarny Pan nie jest od ciebie silniejszy. Naznaczył cię jako równego sobie.  
Harry wpatrywał się w swojego nauczyciela czując, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Snape nie mógł mieć na myśli tego, co właśnie powiedział. Po prostu nie mógł. Nie był nawet równy _Snape'owi_, nie mówiąc już o Voldemorcie!  
— Niech pan słucha, _mówiłem_ panu — zaczął Harry. — Wszyscy myślą, że go okpiłem, ale to _nieprawda_. Miałem pomoc, zawsze ktoś mi pomagał! _Mówiłem_ panu!  
Snape machnął ręką, jakby nic z tego nie miało znaczenia.  
— Niemniej, Czarny Pan nie ma więcej mocy niż ty, przepowiednia tak mówi. Jedyne co ma, to dużo lepsze pojęcie o tym, jak nią kierować. Ty faktycznie nie wiesz co z nią zrobić.   
— Ja faktycznie nie mam żadnej _magii_, profesorze — kłócił się Harry. — Powinienem słuchać pana i Hermiony i trzymać się z dala od mugolskich lekarzy! To moja wina, że straciłem moc, powinienem zostawić ciotkę Petunię jej własnemu losowi, tak, jak pan mówił. W końcu i tak jej nie pomogłem, no nie? A teraz, jeśli polegnie cały czarodziejski świat, będzie to moja wina! Będę odpowiedzialny za wszystko co ten bydlak zrobi…   
— Choć bycie porównywanym w czymkolwiek do panny Granger sprawia mi satysfakcję — przerwał mu Snape — nie powinieneś zapominać, że kierowałeś się chęcią zabezpieczenia pola ochronnego. Starałeś się chronić siebie do czasu, kiedy będziesz gotowy zmierzyć się z Czarnym Panem. Ja o tym wiem, tak jak Albus.  
— Taak, no więc, dużo dobrego dadzą mi teraz gryfońskie motywy — burknął Harry, przygryzając ze wzburzeniem wnętrze policzka. — _Powinienem_ pozwolić tej przeklętej tiarze przydzielić mnie do Slytherinu.  
— Cóż, przynajmniej nazwałeś swoją małą przyjaciółkę Sals.   
Ten komentarz rozładował nieco napięcia, tak, jak lekki uśmiech Snape'a.  
— A co do przeszłości, Harry, musisz pozwolić jej odejść. Nawet najgorsze decyzje mogą wyjść na dobre, kiedy spojrzy się z szerszej perspektywy.  
Słowa nie były jasne, ale Harry w jakiś sposób rozumiał, że mężczyzna mówił o Mrocznym Znaku wypalonym na ramieniu. Spojrzał tam, choć sam znak był ukryty pod szatami i zapewne więcej niż jednym rękawem.  
— Tak — mruknął jedynie Snape, pojedyncza sylaba wypowiedziana nisko i powoli. — Rozumiesz.  
Harry przytaknął.   
— Dobrze, zacznijmy w takim razie — zdecydował Snape. Przysunął się nieco bliżej do chłopaka, ale unikając kontaktu, i wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie z rozłożonymi palcami.  
— Dopasuj dłoń do mojej, ale nie dotykaj — powiedział głosem przerażającym, ale równocześnie spokojnym. Harry czuł, jakby się w nim zapadał. Kiedy zrobił o co go proszono poczuł energię pulsującą w powietrzu między ich dłońmi. Było zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy bawił się magnesami Dudleya i odwracał je do siebie tymi samymi biegunami, między nimi działała prawie materialna siła.  
——————————  
Tym razem Harry'emu dłużej zajęło wejście w mentalną wodę i scalenie się z nią, ale kiedy już się udało, mógł dłużej utrzymać się w tym stanie.  
Gdy w końcu Snape się odsunął i opuścił zmęczone ręce na dywan, przyznał:  
— Pod koniec byłeś sam, Harry. Opuściłem twój umysł jakiś czas wcześniej. Wyczułeś to?  
— Nie — mruknął chłopak, osuwając się. Oklumencja była o wiele bardziej męcząca, gdy nie miał do pomocy Snape'a, mentalnie i fizycznie.  
— To znaczy, że twoja oklumencja była prawie kompletna. Bardzo dobrze zrobione, panie Potter.  
Harry'emu bardzo trudno było powstrzymać się przed pysznieniem. Usłyszał komplement od Snape'a? Teraz znaczyło to dużo więcej niż powinno, ale był zbyt zmęczony, aby teraz o tym myśleć.  
— Jutro wymyśl jakiś inny obraz, w którym będziesz mógł się zatracić — polecił Snape. — Woda jest moja, rozumiesz. Chciałbym wierzyć, że jestem na tyle zdolny w oklumencji, że Czarny Pan nigdy nie zobaczył obrazu, którego używam, ale wolałbym nie ryzykować życia, jeśli wyczuje moją rękę w twojej mocy.  
— Och… — Harry o tym nie pomyślał. Używanie oklumencji przeciwko Voldemortowi mogło zagrozić Snape'owi, jeśli Harry to źle zrobi? — Tak, dobrze, profesorze. Zrobię, co pan mówi.  
— Nadzwyczajne słowa. — Snape stłumił dłonią ziewnięcie. — Nigdy nie myślałem, że je od ciebie usłyszę, a tym bardziej, że powiesz je poważnie.  
— Mówię je poważnie!  
— Tak, wiem o tym, Harry — przyznał Snape sardonicznie cedząc słowa, po chwili jednak jego głos był znów spokojny. — Nie zamierzałem sugerować nic innego. A przy okazji, poprosiłem Lupina, aby nie przejmował się tym, jak mnie nazywasz.  
Harry spojrzał na swojego nauczyciela.   
— Eee… Dlaczego?  
— Powiedziałem mu, że nasze lekcje oklumencji wymagają pewnej mentalnej bliskości i że jego nalegania, aby podtrzymać mój autorytet jako nauczyciela, może tylko zagrozić postępom, jakie już zrobiliśmy.  
Coś w doborze słów zwróciło uwagę Harry'ego.  
— Mówi pan, że mu powiedział. To nie była prawda?  
— Myślisz jak Ślizgon — pochwalił Snape.  
— Czy to prawda?  
— Nie wiem — przyznał Snape podnosząc się z kolan. _Auć_. Harry był pewny, że słyszał, jak trzaskają kości. — Możliwe. Zobaczymy. W każdym razie już czas, abym wracał.  
— Tak szybko jest pan w stanie wracać? — spytał zatroskany chłopak. — Może powinien pan chwilę zostać. Moglibyśmy znowu porozmawiać, tak, by pan nie zasnął.  
— Jest coś, o czym chciałbyś porozmawiać? — spytał łagodnie Snape, jakby naprawdę chciał wiedzieć.  
Harry pomyślał o śnie, potem pokręcił głową. W sumie to nie było nic takiego. Tylko scena, w której Snape zbiera włosy do Eliksiru Wieloskokowego, a potem polana w lesie. Nic strasznego, zupełnie nie jak poprzedni sen.  
— Wrócę więc — ogłosił Snape i podszedł do przepastnego kominka. — Pamiętaj o ćwiczeniu, Harry. Oczyść umysł kilka razy jutro i staraj się zatracać w czymś innym niż woda.  
Zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, Snape'a już nie było.  
— Dobrze, tak zrobię — odparł i tak. — I dziękuję, profesorze. Za wszystko.

Rozdział następny:  
**Sny**


	19. Sny

korekta rozdziału: **Susie**

Rozdział dziewiętnasty:  
**Sny**

Przez kilka następnych dni Sals była stałym towarzyszem Harry'ego. Chłopak zabierał węża wszędzie, czasami schowanego w kieszeni, czasami owiniętego wokół nadgarstka, a kiedy indziej zwisającego z szyi, niczym egzotyczna biżuteria. Wężomowa zaczęła być dla niego tak naturalna, że czasami nadal nieświadomie nią mówił, kiedy odwracał się od Sals i rozmawiał z którymś ze swoich nauczycieli, choć oczywiście nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.  
Jednak widząc dziwne spojrzenie Remusa czy Snape'a natychmiast się poprawiał.  
Harry spędzał po kilka godzin każdego dnia ćwicząc zaklęcia i uroki, ale żadne nie chciało zadziałać. Na szczęście robił większe postępy w nocy, kiedy koncentrował się na opanowaniu oklumencji. Te długie sesje ze Snape'em dalej przynosiły rezultaty, które szczerze zadziwiały Harry'ego, ale nareszcie robił to, co powinien robić rok temu – traktował to poważnie. Kilka razy dziennie oczyszczał zupełnie umysł – za radą Snape'a zaczął to robić podczas codziennych zajęć. _Zobacz, czy możesz dalej jeść śniadanie w takim stanie,_ powiedział Snape. _Spróbuj myjąc włosy. I staraj się, aby szampon nie dostał ci się do oczu._  
To ostatnie zostało rzucone jako żart, ale właściwie wcale nim nie było. Harry wiedział, co miał na myśli profesor: musiał być w stanie oklumować umysł w każdej chwili i robić to nie myśląc nawet o tym. Jeśli musiał wchodzić w trans, aby oklumencja była skuteczna, to wykorzystanie jej byłoby mocno ograniczone. Harry wiedział, że takie ograniczenia były niebezpieczne. Voldemort z pewnością by ich nie uszanował.  
Nie zagłębiał się już w obrazie wody. Przeraził się, że może to zagrozić Snape'owi, i zaczął szukać innego obrazu dla siebie. Na początku chodził korytarzami Hogwartu, ale zbyt wiele detali rozpraszało go. Zaczynał je przemierzać, rozglądać się, _myśleć_. Wyczuł, że potrzebuje czegoś bardziej związanego z żywiołem i po kilku próbach odkrył, że bardzo szybko zapada się w ogniu. Mógł stać się płomieniami, a jednak nie płonąć.  
— Ogień — zastanowił się Snape, kiedy zobaczył płomienie w umyśle Harry'ego. — To mroczna siła, kojarzona ze śmiercią, karą. Symbol zniszczenia. A nawet anihilacji.  
— Ale reprezentuje równocześnie oczyszczenie — spierał się Harry. Nie spodobał mu się sposób, w jak Snape na to patrzył.  
— Oczyszczenie? — Snape przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się Harry'emu. — Bardzo gryfoński sposób myślenia. Kontynuujmy.  
I Harry medytował z ogniem, za każdym razem utrzymując go coraz dłużej, a Snape usuwał się z jego umysłu powoli, w miarę jak Harry był coraz lepszy w oklumencji. Kiedy w końcu był w stanie zablokować wszystkie myśli bez pomocy, nauczyciel postanowił przejść do następnego kroku, _odwracania uwagi_.  
— Czarny Pan będzie jeszcze bardziej naciskał, jeśli wyczuje, że go blokujesz — wyjaśnił Snape. Wyglądało na to, że prawdziwa oklumencja składała się z chronienia pewnych myśli i pozwalania innym, mniej szkodliwym, na wolne wędrowanie. — Musi wyglądać na to, że ciebie zwyciężył, Harry, chociaż musisz pozwolić mu zobaczyć tylko to, co _chcesz_ pokazać. Przygotuj arsenał wspomnień i wrażeń, do których będzie miał dostęp bez ograniczeń. Ułóż je ponad swoim obrazem, warstwa za warstwą, które będzie mógł badać. Nigdy nie daj mu podstawy do podejrzeń, że cokolwiek leży poniżej.  
A więc teraz poza pracą z Remusem i ćwiczeniami nad oczyszczania umysłu, Harry spędzał kilka godzin każdego dnia z piórem w dłoni, katalogując szeroki wachlarz wspomnień, które był gotów pokazać Voldemortowi. Każdego wieczoru wraz ze Snape'em ćwiczył umieszczanie ich ponad ogniem, układał je tak gęsto w umyśle, że samego ognia nie można było dojrzeć.  
I wtedy nadszedł czas na wypróbowanie mentalnej dyscypliny Harry'ego podczas prawdziwej legilimencji.  
O dziwo, kiedy Snape wszedł tego wieczora przez kominek, miał ze sobą myślodsiewnię Dumbledore'a. Postawił ją na niskim stole przy kanapie. Harry zwlekał przy wejściu do bawialni, nerwowo głaszcząc Sals, która ścisnęła go za nadgarstek jakby rozumiejąc, że potrzebuje teraz, aby ktoś go przytulił. Harry zastanowił się nad intuicją małego węża. Niesamowite, jak Sals potrafiła wychwycić co czuł, ale spędził tyle godzin rozmawiając ze swoim małym ulubieńcem, że chyba nie powinien być zdziwiony. Sals znała go, to wszystko.   
Nauczyciel skinął na niego palcem.  
— Używałeś kiedyś tego?  
Harry prawie się zakrztusił.  
— Nie — wyjaśnił cierpliwie Snape z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. — Nie pytałem, czy kiedykolwiek w to patrzyłeś. Chyba obaj znamy na _to_ odpowiedź. Czy kiedykolwiek sam z tego korzystałeś?  
Harry niemo pokręcił głową.  
Snape położył delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka.  
— Chciałbyś dzisiaj? Zanim zaczniemy?  
— Nie wiem czemu pan mi to proponuje — wyszeptał Harry z poczuciem winy. Przyzwyczaił się, że Snape naprawdę potrafił być miły — kiedy mu to pasowało — ale bycie miłym w takiej sprawie po prostu nie pasowało do Snape'a, prawda? Po tym, co zrobił Harry? — To znaczy, nie robił pan tego w zeszłym roku.  
_Może naprawdę mówił poważnie, kiedy stwierdził, że jesteśmy kwita_, pomyślał Harry mrużąc brwi.  
— W zeszłym roku — powiedział cicho Snape zaciskając palce na ramieniu chłopaka mocniej, ale nie boleśnie — atakowałem cię wielokrotnie, i to w bardzo haniebny sposób. Wmawiałem sobie, że Czarny Pan nie będzie mieć litości i że najlepiej będzie, jeśli się do tego przyzwyczaisz. Wierzyłem, że twoje przerażenie, że zobaczę… pewne rzeczy, zmotywuje cię do walki ze mną. Ale to było złe, i nie był to typowy sposób prowadzenia takich lekcji. A więc, jeśli są jakieś rzeczy, których nie chciałbyś mi pokazać, możesz skorzystać z myślodsiewni.  
Harry zaśmiał się niepewnie.  
— Uhm, myślę, że teraz wie pan prawie wszystko. A i tak nie wiem, jak to działa, nie mówiąc o tym, że moja różdżka jest teraz raczej niesprawna.  
Snape dotknął czubkiem swojej różdżki skroń Harry'ego i wyszeptał:  
— _Pensare non pensatum_. — A potem powiedział: — Teraz myśl.   
Harry zamknął oczy i pomyślał o tym, jak dowiedział się, czym są urodziny i zrozumiał, czemu nigdy nie dostawał żadnych prezentów. Kiedy Snape odsunął powoli różdżkę, Harry poczuł jak coś porusza się w jego głowie, wysuwa przez czaszkę. Nie patrzył, jak Snape wkłada srebrne pasmo do myślodsiewni.  
— Znowu? — spytał Snape.  
Harry przełknął.   
— Nie widzę sensu. To znaczy to nie ma _znaczenia_, co pan zobaczy. Już nie.  
— Oczywiście, że ma, głupi dzieciaku. Każdy ma coś, co woli ukryć. — Snape ponownie dotknął różdżką skroni chłopaka. — _Pensare non pensatum_.  
Harry pomyślał wtedy o czymś, co jednak wolałby ukryć: jak bardzo zaczynał ufać Snape'owi, i jak bardzo go to czasami niepokoiło.  
— Znowu?   
— Nie, skończyłem. — Czując się nieco lepiej, Harry uśmiechnął się zarozumiale. — I tak tego nie potrzebowałem. Nie przełamie mnie pan. Teraz wiem, jak to utrzymać. Chyba miałem dobrego nauczyciela w tym roku.  
— Pewność siebie pomoże — zgodził się Snape ignorując komplement. — Arogancja, jak zobaczysz, prowadzi do przeciwnego skutku. — Odniósł myślodsiewnię do kuchni. Po chwili wrócił i potrząsnął różdżką. — Zaczniemy? _Legilimens_!  
Kiedy Harry się napiął, Sals zsunęła się po jego nodze i zniknęła w pęknięciach podłogi. Zaskoczony Harry o mało nie stracił obrazu. Czuł, jak Snape zbliża się do jego osłon, ale w tej samej chwili Harry wypełnił umysł ogniem i zablokował wszystkie myśli.   
Wydawało się, że walczyli w nieskończoność.  
Potem Snape przerwał walkę, wyczarował coś zimnego do picia i zaczęli od nowa.  
Snape nie wstrzymywał się, nie rozpieszczał go. Ale Harry _miał_ rację. Potrafił utrzymać zasłonę, nawet przeciwko najsilniejszym atakom Snape'a. Ćwiczył uwalnianie niegroźnych wspomnień, ćwiczył utrzymywanie ich nad ogniem, nawet czując, jak Snape zwiedza jego umysł. Ani razu nie upadł na podłogę, bezbronny, co jakże często zdarzało się w zeszłym roku.  
— Twoja magia musi tu działać — stwierdził w końcu Snape pewnego wieczora kilka dni później, kiedy odpoczywali po sesji. Tym razem Harry utrzymał osłony przez pełną godzinę.   
— Powiedział pan, że nawet mugole mogą się nauczyć mentalnej dyscypliny — przypomniał mu Harry, wycierając czoło wilgotną chusteczką. Westchnął i oparł głowę na kuchennym stole, pozwalając, aby opuściło go napięcie. Poczuł jak Sals wspina się po nim, wsuwa mu pod koszulkę i zwija się w kłębek.   
— Mugole nie potrafią przyswoić sobie tej umiejętności tak dobrze i tak szybko jak ty — zapewnił go Snape. — Patrząc jak ci idzie z oklumencją, zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie jest to również wrodzony dar u ciebie.  
— Nie może pan tak myśleć, nie po tym, jak mi szło wcześniej.  
— _Wcześniej_ — zaakcentował Snape — nie chciałeś się uczyć. To było aż zbyt dobrze widoczne.  
Harry zaśmiał się szorstko.  
— Prawda. Nie chciałem zablokować snów. Myślałem, że Voldemort próbował zdobyć broń z Departamentu Tajemnic. Starałem się odkryć, czego chciał. — Zamilkł i napił się chłodnej herbaty, po chwili kontynuował spokojnym głosem. — Poza tym nie chciałem się uczyć od _pana_. Bo niby czemu? Pan mnie nienawidził, a ja przez połowę czasu myślałem, że pan… umyślnie coś psuł.  
— Może nie słyszałeś, jak mówiłem, abyś pozwolił przeszłości odejść, Harry.  
Sals wysunęła mu się przez kołnierz i wysyczała coś chłopakowi na ucho. Harry odparł pośpiesznie w wężomowie i zacisnął dłonie na stole.  
— Co powiedział wąż?  
Harry przewrócił oczami, ale spróbował zachować pozory spokoju.  
— Teraz Sals chce wiedzieć, czy pan jest moim ojcem. Naprawdę, czy wszystkie węże mają obsesje na punkcie rodziny?  
— Nie mógłbym wiedzieć. Co odpowiedziałeś?  
Trochę dziwne pytanie. Co _mógł_ odpowiedzieć? Będąc zdenerwowanym jeszcze bardziej niż wtedy, kiedy Sals zadała te pytanie, Harry przyznał:  
— Powiedziałem, że nie mam ojca i nigdy nie będę go miał, i żeby więcej o to nie pytała, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, bo _Skończ już_ nie tłumaczy się najlepiej na wężomowę.  
— Myślę, że ją obraziłeś. — Snape wskazał na Sals, która zsunęła się po nodze od stołu i odpełzła przez podłogę.  
— Myślę, że po prostu jest głodna — stwierdził Harry.  
— Hmm — odparł Snape patrząc, jak znika wąż. — Jeszcze jednej rzeczy musisz się nauczyć, aby opanować oklumencję. Zaczniemy jutro: musisz się nauczyć, jak wypchnąć mnie ze swojego umysłu.  
— Cały ten wysiłek, aby kontrolować co pan zobaczy a teraz chce pan, abym nie pozwolił mu tego zobaczyć? — zaśmiał się słabo Harry.  
— Od czarodzieja twojego pokroju Czarny Pan będzie się spodziewał oporu; musisz być w stanie go wypchnąć, i zrobić to w taki sposób, aby nie rozerwać struktury myśli, jaką utkałeś nad obrazem.  
Harry gapił się zdezorientowany na nauczyciela.  
— W zeszłym roku _zaczął_ pan od tego. _Wypchnij mnie, Potter…_ ciągle pan to powtarzał.  
Snape odstawił filiżankę na spodek i spojrzał pochmurnie na chłopaka.  
— Powiedziałem, żebyś zostawił przeszłość w spokoju! Którego z tych słów nie rozumiesz?  
— Zastanawiałem się tylko, dlaczego w zeszłym roku oklumencja była taka jednowymiarowa — bronił się Harry.  
Rozluźniając się nieco, Snape przyznał:   
— W zeszłym roku chcieliśmy pomóc ci zablokować sny. Pomysł Albusa, chociaż logiczny, skoro Czarny Pan aktywnie tobą poprzez nie manipulował.  
— A teraz?  
Wyraz twarzy Snape'a stwardniał przypominając Harry'emu, że mężczyzna nie toleruje głupców.  
— Znasz na to odpowiedź.  
— Taak — przyznał powoli chłopak, zdając sobie sprawę, iż rzeczywiście tak było. — Stara się pan przygotować mnie nie tylko na sny, ale na następny raz, kiedy będę musiał się zmierzy z tym szkaradnym bydlakiem.  
— Następne starcie wydaje się nieuchronne. — Snape spojrzał na swoje dłonie, po chwili jednak podniósł wzrok na Harry'ego. — Chciałbym, aby to było niepotrzebne.   
Harry zadrżał, ostatnie słowo przypomniało nieproszone wspomnienie. _Zabij niepotrzebnego…_ Potrząsnął głową, zanurzając się na chwilę w mentalnym ogniu. To nie był stoicyzm, ale o dziwo pomogło.  
Natychmiast Snape wykrzywił się okropnie, wyglądało to, jak agonia zmieszana z przerażeniem, ale otoczona rezygnacją. Nie… stanowczością. Mężczyzna przycisnął prawą dłoń do lewego przedramienia, wstał i potykając się ruszył w stronę kominka.  
— Kurde! — krzyknął Harry rozumiejąc natychmiast co się dzieje.  
— Idź do Lupina — wydusił Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Zostań dziś z nim. _Nie wychodź z domu nawet na sekundę, zrozumiano?_  
— Tak! — wrzasnął Harry, gdy Snape wykrzyknął słowa, które miały go zabrać z powrotem do jego lochów. Harry podejrzewał, że tam włoży swoją przerażającą maskę i szatę i przejdzie kominkiem gdzieś dalej, gdzieś, skąd będzie się mógł aportować na wezwanie Voldemorta.  
— Też chciałbym, aby to było niepotrzebne — powiedział cicho Harry, gdy już został sam.   
——————————  
Remus zawsze szedł na górę i zostawiał Snape'a samego z Harrym podczas lekcji oklumencji. To była mała uprzejmość, ale Harry ją doceniał. Właściwie to miał trochę wyrzutów sumienia, że uważał, iż Remus w ogóle nie ma poczucia dekorum.  
Chłopak zapukał do drzwi Remusa i od razu został zaproszony do środka.  
— Snape poszedł. Mroczny Znak — wyjaśnił posępnie Harry, drżąc lekko na wspomnienie okropnego grymasu na twarzy nauczyciela.  
— Och, Harry! — Remus przeszedł pospiesznie przez pokój i objął chłopaka pocieszająco. — Widziałem jak to się stało podczas zebrania Zakonu. Niezbyt miły widok.  
— Nie — zgodził się Harry, głos miał nieco przytłumiony przez flanelową koszulę… och, górę piżamy Remusa. — Uhm, spałeś?  
— Czytałem książkę. — Wskazał na pogniecione posłanie i Harry zobaczył książkę zatytułowaną _W poszukiwaniu wewnętrznego wilka: Przewodnik dla czarodzieja alfa._ — Żart Severusa, obawiam się.   
— Ale Snape cię nienawidzi — oznajmił chłopak czując początki bólu głowy.  
— Dobrze mu wychodzi sprawianie takiego wrażenia — zaśmiał się Remus. — Ale od czasu do czasu popełnia błąd. Nie wiem, może chciał, aby książka była zniewagą. Jeśli chodzi o Severusa to trudno mieć jakąś pewność.   
— Zawsze nazywa cię Lupin, nigdy Remus. Tak jak mnie kiedyś nazywał Potter, wtedy, kiedy mnie nienawidził.  
— Cieszę się, że wiesz, że cię teraz nie nienawidzi — skomentował cicho Remus.  
— Taak, cóż, chciałbym, aby ciebie również nie nienawidził. To okropne, kiedy ludzie, na których… — _Ludzie, na których mi zależy_, chciał powiedzieć. Zdecydował, że lepiej nie przyznawać się do tego o Snapie. Przynajmniej nie na głos. — Kiedy ludzie, z którymi przebywam nie mogę znieść siebie nawzajem.  
Kiedy Remus uśmiechnął się, Harry wiedział, że mężczyzna usłyszał to, co nie zostało wypowiedziane.  
— Może poczujesz się lepiej, Harry, jeśli dowiesz się, że Severus nigdy nie przestał dostarczać mi eliksiru tojadowego. Właśnie tak – nie minęły trzy tygodnie od chwili, kiedy straciłem pracę w Hogwarcie, a już dostałem sową eliksir. I każdego miesiąca od tamtego czasu, jak w zegarku.  
Harry rozmasował sobie skronie, ale głowa nadal go bolała. Dziwne, kiedy Snape to robił, masaż od razu go rozluźnił.   
— Pokaż — powiedział Remus i przejął zadanie, masował dużo lepiej, chociaż daleko mu było do zdolności Snape'a. — Martwisz się o niego.  
— No, gdybyś zobaczył go, jak znak zaczął palić, też byś się martwił.  
— Widziałem, wiem — powtórzył Remus. — Wiesz co jest dziwnego z eliksirem, który mi robi? Snape nie przyjmie podziękowań. Stawał się naprawdę wrogi, kiedy próbowałem.  
— Próbujesz odwrócić moją odwagę od tego, co pewnie się teraz dzieje — mruknął Harry odsuwając się od troskliwych palców Remusa. — A co, jeśli śmierciożercy znowu szaleją? Zabijają mugoli, mugolaków? _Niedobrze mi_, Remus. Snape też to robi, prawda? Znaczy musi, jeśli chce dalej szpiegować dla Zakonu.  
— Powinienem rano z tobą o tym porozmawiać, przygotować cię — mruknął Remus.  
— Co? Skąd mogłeś wiedzieć, że dzisiaj zostanie wezwany?  
Remus spojrzał na niego dziwnie.  
— Cóż, Harry, dzisiaj jest Halloween.  
Harry był zaskoczony.  
— Straciłem poczucie czasu.  
— Miałeś dużo spraw na głowie — odparł współczująco Remus. — Może zejdziemy na dół i wypijemy kakao? Może to pomoże ci się uspokoić i zasnąć.   
Natychmiast Harry był pewien jednej rzeczy.  
— Oszalałeś — oświadczył spokojnie. — Nie obraź się, dobra? Ale jak możesz myśleć, że zasnę? Nie zasnę, dopóki Snape nie wróci, a pewnie nawet wtedy też nie.  
— Co więc zamierzasz robić?  
— Zostanę z tobą — odparł Harry. — Tak powiedział. Zaraz wracam.  
Wrócił po chwili z poduszką i kocami, ułożył je na podłodze i zrobił z nich coś w rodzaju gniazda. Remus patrzył na niego, jakby chłopak zwariował, ale Harry nic sobie z tego nie robił. Stwierdził, że zapewne będzie to długa noc i lepiej, jeśli będzie mu wygodnie.  
— Jeśli chcesz zostać ze mną — zaoferował Remus — nie ma potrzeby, abyś leżał na podłodze. Łóżko jest wystarczająco szerokie dla nas obu.  
Harry był przekonany, że było, ale równocześnie wiedział, że nie chce być traktowany jak dziecko. Jeśli przeniósłby się tam, Remus by robił zamieszanie, pewnie znowu by zaproponował kakao, albo mleko i ciasteczka, albo cokolwiek. A Harry nie był pewien, czy byłby w stanie to znieść.  
— Nieee — odparł. — Tu mi dobrze.   
Remus nie ponawiał oferty, za co Harry był wdzięczny. Znowu pomyślał o tym, że nie powinien być taki niemiły w stosunku do Remusa. Mężczyźnie naprawdę na nim zależało. Po prostu nie zawsze wiedział, czego Harry potrzebuje. Zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o lekcje magii. Wesołe myśli _nie_ pomogą mu wyczarować Patronusa, dopóki to, co było przyczyną problemu, nie zostanie rozwiązane. Ale _co_ to było? Harry coraz bardziej wątpił w to, że winę ponosi ubytek szpiku. W Frimley Park twierdzili, że odbuduje się sam w ciągu dziesięciu dni. I tyle już prawie minęło. Oczywiście, może z czarodziejami było inaczej, tak jak powiedział Snape. Prawdą było, że nie cała magia zniknęła, ale mimo wszystko… Harry czuł coraz większe zniechęcenie.  
— Więc — odezwał się po pięciu minutach ciszy. — Porozmawiajmy o mojej magii. Jak myślisz, czemu pojawia się tylko w trzech postaciach? Snape czuje, że to może być znaczące.  
— Wężomowa, oklumencja i prorocze sny — przytaknął Remus. — Severus ma rację. To dziwne, że pozostały tylko te trzy manifestacje twoich mocy. Żadne uroki, żadne zaklęcia, nic, co wymaga różdżki…  
— Może potrzebuję nowej różdżki? — zastanowił się na głos Harry. — Chociaż trudno mi wyobrazić sobie, dlaczego tak miałoby być. A poza tym bałbym się teraz użyć innej różdżki, kiedy wiem, że moja i Voldemorta anulują się wzajemnie. — Westchnął. — W każdym razie znalazłem w piwnicy szkolną różdżkę Syriusza. _Ona_ również nie chciała działać.  
Remus zamyślił się.  
— Miałeś inne prorocze sny?  
— Każdego dnia — wycedził Harry. — Albo nocy, znaczy się, od kiedy czułem się już wystarczająco dobrze, aby nie spać w dzień. Wiesz co? Zauważyłem w nich wyraźny wzorzec. Zawsze są w dwóch częściach, a pierwsza zawsze dotyczy przeszłości. A w miarę jak mam kolejne sny, cofam się coraz bardziej w przeszłość. — Zamilkł na chwilę wyliczając na palcach i zaczął wyszczególniać: — Najpierw Stworek, potem widziałem jak Snape obcina ci włosy do wielosokowego. Od tamtego czasu widziałem jak Ślizgoni wymyślają jakieś oszustwa do quidditcha, jak Dumbledore zatrudnia Arana jako nauczyciela Obrony i jak latem odnawiają zaklęcia otaczające Hogwart… tego typu rzeczy. Dość niewinne, z wyjątkiem tego ze Stworkiem, od którego wszystko się zaczęło.  
— I jesteś pewny, że wszystko, co wyśniłeś, jest prawdziwe?  
— Cóż, kilka dni po meczu quidditcha Ron wspominał w liście niektóre rzeczy, które widziałem. I spytałem Snape'a o odnawianie zaklęć. Był absolutnie zaskoczony, że mój sen był taki… _obszerny i szczegółowy_, jak to nazwał. Nie wiem czy szata Arana utknęła w spiralnych schodach Dumbledore'a, ale podejrzewam, że tak było.  
Remus zmarszczył brwi siadając na łóżku.  
— A co z drugą częścią snu, Harry? Tam też jest jakiś wzorzec?  
— I tu się sprawy komplikują — przyznał Harry. — Myślę, że jest, ale nie zdołałem go odkryć. Obrazy są dość przypadkowe. Zniszczenie domu Dursleyów, o tym ci mówiłem. Potem polana w lesie, nikogo w pobliżu, ale taka pełna grozy atmosfera. Potem był mały, kamienny pokój. Pusty, prawie klaustrofobiczny, chociaż, o dziwo, czułem pragnienie.  
— Co jeszcze?  
— Hmm. — Harry zamilkł i zamyślił się. Nie dlatego, że nie pamiętał, ale dlatego, że właściwie nie wiedział, jak o tym opowiedzieć. — Byłem w skrzydle szpitalnym w Hogwarcie, wiłem się z bólu. Nic nie widziałem, ale mogłem to _wyczuć_… — Remus uśmiechnął się a Harry pojął, że wilkołak z pewnością wiedział o co mu chodziło. — I krzyczałem, wołałem Snape'a. Jeśli podchodził do mnie ktokolwiek inny zaczynałem się rzucać, ale chociaż wiedziałem, że potrzebuję tylko jego, sam zapach jego przyprawił mnie o _mdłości_. — Zamilkł na chwilę. — Dziwne, nie?  
— Och, tego bym nie powiedział — zaprzeczył Remus. — Coś jeszcze?  
— Uhm, tak, ale teraz jest już tylko dziwniej. Jestem w lochach Hogwartu, mieszkam tam zamiast w Wieży, i Ron z Hermioną przychodzą mnie odwiedzić. Hmm, znowu widzę wtedy. Ron mówi coś uwłaczającego o Ślizgonach i uderzam go…  
— Klątwą? — spytał podekscytowany Remus.  
— Nie, pięścią. Nauczyłem się tego od Hermiony. Kilka razy przyłożyła Malfoyowi. — Harry próbował przypomnieć sobie więcej. — Och, i był jeszcze jeden, w tym Malfoy nazywa mnie swoim _bratem_, a ja się śmieję. Jeśli to nie jest chore, to ja już nie wiem.  
— Chcesz usłyszeć moją analizę tych snów?  
Zaskoczony tym, że Remus zapytał, chłopak odwrócił się w jego stronę.  
— Czy zaczyna się od _jesteś w mrocznym miejscu, emocjonalnie[/i[? __  
__— Rozumiem, że [inie_ chcesz.  
— Nie, nie, chcę — zdecydował Harry. — Może i jestem w mrocznym miejscu, tak jak powiedziałeś. Nie sądziłem tak wtedy, ale sny, szczególnie te o mnie, nie są miłe i słodkie.  
— To pierwsze co zauważyłem — skomentował mężczyzna opierając się na podgłówku. — Druga część każdego snu jest o tobie.  
— Poza tym z Privet Drive.  
— Nie uważasz, że obrazy Privet Drive są o tobie, Harry?  
— Hmm. Może rzeczywiście są.  
— Co do tego, że pierwsza część przedstawia przeszłość zapewne masz rację. Ciekawa moc, szczególnie, że nie sądzę abyś posiadał ją wcześniej.   
— Ty też widziałeś wyniki moich sumów? Czy Snape ci powiedział?  
— Intuicja — odparł Remus. — Oparta na fakcie, że prawdziwy dar jasnowidzenia jest niezwykle rzadki. Zaryzykowałbym stwierdzenie — kontynuował — że twoje przepowiadanie przeszłości ma jedno na celu: zmuszenie cię do zrozumienia, że nie są to jakieś zwyczajne sny. Raczej wizje, twoje moce mówią ci, abyś potraktował je poważnie.  
— Jak o tym, czy wiem, że profesor Aran jest zbyt _głupi_, aby spokojnie wjechać po schodach do gabinetu Dumbledore'a! — Harry zaśmiał się. — I nie potrzebuję wizji, aby wiedzieć, że Ślizgoni oszukują, Remus.  
— Dokładnie.  
— Hę?  
— To nie ma znaczenia, masz rację. To liczy się tylko jako znaczniki, tak, abyś wiedział, że _pozostała część_ snu wymaga uwagi. Część o tobie, Harry.  
Chłopak klapnął na poduszkę.   
— Dobra, rozumiem. To co z tą częścią? Widzisz w nich jakiś wzorzec, poza tym, że dotyczą mnie?  
— Odbijają twoją ambiwalentność — odpowiedział Remus, przyglądając mu się. — W wielu kwestiach.  
Harry miał wrażenie, że interpretacja Remusa mu się nie spodoba.  
— Mów dalej — powiedział ponuro wpatrując się w mężczyznę.  
Remus nagle wyłączył światło, chociaż skrzywił się, kiedy użył magii by usunąć magiczną poświatę otaczającą lampę.  
— Nienawidzisz domu Dursleyów, ale nie wiesz co czujesz w stosunku do kuzyna, jak rozumiem. Więc śnisz o tym, jak dom się zapada, ale nie ma go w środku.  
— Tak…  
— Czujesz się tu uwięziony. Chcesz się wydostać, ale wiesz, że to niemądre. Śnisz o kamiennym pokoju, o otaczających cię ścianach, czujesz pragnienie czegoś, czego nie możesz mieć, a jednak kiedy śnisz o polanie, wolności, obraz wydaje ci się pełen _grozy_.  
Harry uniósł brwi, czując podziw. Rzeczywiście, teraz nienawidził i równocześnie nie nienawidził Dudleya. Czuł się uwięziony, ale wiedział, że opuszczenie tego miejsca byłoby jeszcze gorsze.   
— Mów dalej — powtórzył cicho.  
Remus wciągnął głęboko powietrze, potem pogrążył się głębiej.  
— I jest jeszcze Severus. Między wami są lata nieufności i nienawiści. Po jego stronie więcej lat, niż ty żyjesz. Ale teraz obaj zbudowaliście… pewnego rodzaju przyjaźń. Nie czujesz się z tym do końca pewnie. Myślę, że go lubisz, przynajmniej czasami, więc śnisz o tym, że go wzywasz. Ale boisz się, że jesteś ślepy, więc we śnie nic nie widzisz. Robi ci się niedobrze z jego powodu, ponieważ nieważne co czujesz teraz, nie potrafisz zapomnieć o tym, jak przez niego czułeś się nieszczęśliwie.  
— Teraz czuję się tak przez niego — mruknął Harry nienawidząc tej myśli. Nie mógł znieść dumania nad tym, wyobrażania sobie co on mógł teraz robić. — No dobra, co jeszcze? — spytał. — I nie mów, że mam sprzeczne uczucia co do Malfoya, ponieważ _wiem_, że tak nie jest. Jest wrednym draniem, dokładnie tak jak jego ojciec.  
— Nie powiedziałbym, że masz ambiwalentne uczucia co do Malfoya, ale do siebie. Śnisz o tym, że uderzasz Rona bo obraża Ślizgonów, a jeden ze Ślizgonów nazywa ciebie bratem. Sądzę, że Draco w twoim śnie reprezentuje dom, do którego o mało nie zostałeś przydzielony.  
— Teraz _wiem_, że to musiał ci powiedzieć Snape.  
— Mmm. Rozważał to. Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale traktuje swoje obowiązki jako opiekuna domu bardzo poważnie.  
— Taak, nigdy nie widziałem, aby kiedykolwiek odebrał Ślizgonowi choćby jeden punkt — sarknął Harry.  
Remus prychnął cicho.  
— Och, Severus jest bardzo stronniczy, nie ma co do tego wątpliwości. Ale nie to miałem na myśli. Zna wszystkie dzieci bardzo dobrze. I ich rodziny również.  
— To dlatego, że to sami czystokrwiści, tak jak on. Syriusz opowiedział mi o tym gobelinie, wiesz. Rodziny czystokrwiste są ze sobą powiązane. Snape pewnie zna większość swoich czarujących Ślizgonów od urodzenia.  
— Nie wszyscy z nich są czystokrwiści, Harry. Ci, którzy nie są, szybko uczą się, aby o tym nie rozpowiadać. Niezależnie od ich pochodzenia, Severus spędza mnóstwo wolnego czasu zajmując się swoimi uczniami. Rozmawia z nimi, upewnia się, że przystosowują się do życia w Hogwarcie. Omawia z nimi oceny na semestr, poucza ich i doradza, jeśli jest taka potrzeba. Kiedy Ślizgoni są poirytowani, jest prawie stale obecny w ich pokoju wspólnym.  
— Cóż, musi, prawda? — odparł cierpko Harry. — Ślizgoni to nie Gryfoni. Kiedy _oni_ są poirytowani, rezultatem może być morderstwo. — Kiedy jedyną reakcją Remusa było milczenie, Harry przyznał niechętnie. — Okej, okej. Wygląda na to, że robi trochę więcej niż McGonagall, dobra?  
— Zrobiłby to samo dla ciebie, gdybyś trafił do Slytherinu — kontynuował Remus.  
— Jasne.  
— Nie, naprawdę — nalegał Remus. — Severus ma… specyficzne poczucie honoru. Gdybyś trafił do Slytherinu, byłbyś _jego_, Harry, a on opiekuje się swoimi, nieważne, czy nie może znieść widoku niektórych z nich. Myślę, że zobaczyłby kim naprawdę jesteś dużo szybciej, gdyby był w sytuacji, w której musiałby cię lepiej poznać.  
— Taak, cóż, było minęło — mruknął Harry. — Sny… Myślisz, że mam sprzeczne uczucia co do wyboru Gryffindoru przed Slytherinem?  
— Myślę, że zaczynasz pojmować, wewnątrz, że jesteś jednym i drugim. A może po prostu tyle, że gryfoński honor i lojalność nie jest jedynym użytecznym sposobem na życie.  
Harry oparł głowę na skrzyżowanych ramionach i utkwił wzrok w suficie. Będzie musiał o tym pomyśleć, ale nie teraz. Myśli dotyczące Snape'a podczas spotkania śmierciożerców znowu go nawiedziły, aby je przepędzić zaczął się zastanawiać na głos:   
— Jak myślisz, co się dzisiaj dzieje w Hogwarcie? Halloween to zawsze świetna zabawa. No, może poza rokiem, kiedy Quirrell wpuścił do lochów trolla. Uhm, Quirrell był nauczycielem obrony dwa lata przed tobą.  
— Też mi nauczyciel obrony — odparł Remus.  
— Nie znasz nawet połowy historii. Był opętany przez Voldemorta.  
— Żartujesz.  
— Nie. Spytaj Snape'a. Quirrell próbował przekląć moją miotłę, sprawka Voldemorta. Snape rzucał przeciwzaklęcie, aby mnie uratować, chociaż wtedy sądziłem, że to on rzuca klątwę.  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza, potem Remus odezwał się dziwnym głosem:  
— Pewnie mu za to nigdy nie podziękowałeś.  
— Nie. I pewnie nigdy tego nie zrobię — przyznał Harry. — Mógłby mi urwać głowę.  
— Pewnie by to zrobił. — Ziewnięciu Remusa towarzyszył odgłos moszczenia się na łóżku. — Dobranoc, Harry.  
— Dobranoc — odparł cicho chłopak, chociaż wiedział, że sam nie zaśnie. Leżał i myślał o ostatnim liście od Hermiony, w myślach przygotowując odpowiedź, którą miał napisać, gdy tylko zrobi się jasno. A potem już nie był w stanie z tym walczyć: myślał o Snapie. Zaatakowały go wspomnienia zebrania śmierciożerców, na które został sprowadzony wbrew woli podczas trzeciego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Voldemort, mściwy i bezlitosny dla swoich sług. Klątwa _Cruciatus_. Kulący się ze strachy Glizdogon.  
Czy Snape był na takim zebraniu, gdzie krąg śmierciożerców wielbi Voldemorta opowiadającego o swoich przerażających planach? A może dzisiaj robili najazd, terroryzowali jakąś na wpół czarodziejską wioskę, mordowali szlamy i czarodziejów półkrwi?   
Harry pomyślał, że dobrze, że zdecydował się nie spać. Dzisiaj nie miałby proroczego snu. Na myśl przychodziły mu tylko koszmary.

Rozdział następny:  
**Wiedzieć wszystko**


	20. Wiedzieć Wszystko

korekta rozdziału: **Susie**

Rozdział dwudziesty:  
**Wiedzieć wszystko**

Zanim Remus się obudził, Harry zdążył napisać list do Hermiony i drugi do Rona. Zostawił oba nie zapieczętowane, tak, aby nie musiał wypisywać adresu na kolejnych kopertach, gdyby Snape chciał je przeczytać. Mężczyzna nie poprosił o to od czasu pierwszego listu, jaki Harry wysłał, ale nie codziennie chłopak widział, jak Mroczny Znak ożywa, prawda?  
Oczywiście nie pisał o tym, choć sprawiło mu to pewne trudności. Co _powinien_ napisać swoim przyjaciołom? Nie mógł powiedzieć im, że coraz lepiej dogadywał się ze Snape'em. I to nie tylko dlatego, że Ron wysłałby go do psychiatry, ale taka informacja szybko mogłaby doprowadzić do śmierci profesora, gdyby list dostał się w niepowołane ręce. Tak samo opowieści o tym, jak dobrze idzie mu oklumencja. Pewnie nie powinien nawet wspominać, że Remus jest z nim w domu. Wszystko, co miało związek z Zakonem powinno pozostać w tajemnicy.  
W końcu Harry zdecydował się na długą opowieść o Sals. Napisał jak fajnie rozmawia mu się z wężem. Spytał o ich Halloween i o lekcje, starał się nie robić wrażenia zbyt zmartwionego.  
Ale martwił się. O Snape'a.  
Harry wyszedł z pokoju Remusa, kiedy mężczyzna zaczął się kręcić. Z braku jakiegokolwiek zajęcia przygotował śniadanie, z którego nawet skrzat domowy byłby dumny. Gotowanie naprawdę nie było takie złe. Zwłaszcza, jeśli miało się kogoś, kto doceniał efekt końcowy.  
— Potrzebujemy _Proroka Codziennego_ — powiedział, gdy tylko Remus wszedł do kuchni. — Chcę wiedzieć, czy zeszłej nocy były jakieś ataki śmierciożerców.  
— Uważam, że nie powinieneś o tym czytać — odparł Remus, nakładając sobie na talerz naleśniki, kiełbasę i jajka.  
Harry nie zamierzał tak łatwo dać za wygraną. Odłożył widelec.  
— Nie jestem dzieckiem, Remus. Muszę wiedzieć co Snape robił ostatniej nocy!  
Remus również odłożył sztućce, chociaż cicho.  
— Nie jesteś dzieckiem, zgadzam się. Ale nie jesteś również dorosły, a już zdecydowanie nie jesteś dozorcą Severusa. Jedyne, co musisz wiedzieć o ostatniej nocy to to, że robił wszystko co w jego mocy, aby pomóc Zakonowi w wygraniu tej wojny. Nie do ciebie należy osądzanie go, nieważne co robi.  
Harry zazgrzytał zębami.  
— Dowiem się prędzej czy później. Równie dobrze możesz mi po prostu załatwić gazetę!  
— Dziwię się, że jesteś gotowy uwierzyć w coś, co napiszą w _Proroku_ — upomniał go Remus. — Ja z pewnością nie wierzyłem w to, co przeczytałem tam o tobie.  
— No jasne — sarknął Harry, nieco łagodniejąc. — Piszą tylko to, co chce Knot i jego ludzie. Jednak zawiadamiają o aktywności śmierciożerców. Ostatecznie.  
— Lepiej by było, byś się skoncentrował na ćwiczeniach z różdżką zamiast martwić za co odpowiedzialny może być Severus.  
— Te ćwiczenia z różdżką idą mi beznadziejne, wiesz o tym. — Harry wziął duży łyk napoju zastanawiając się, czy Snape zauważy, jeśli ubędzie kilku cali whisky w butelce. Mógłby wlać ją do soku, prawda? Remus nigdy by się nie dowiedział. Hmm, może jednak by się domyślił, zważywszy jaki wyczulony węch miały wilkołaki.  
— Wiem, wygląda na to, że potrzebujesz jakiegoś katalizatora — stwierdził Remus. — Myślałem, że skoncentrowanie się na wesołych wspomnieniach załatwi sprawę.  
— Ale tak nie jest.  
— Widzę — przyznał cicho nauczyciel. — Masz jakieś pomysły, Harry? Jakiekolwiek?  
Zaskoczony, że Remus zapytał, Harry zastanowił się nad tym uważnie.  
— Hmm. Wiesz, że prawie wszyscy uważają wężomowę za oznakę mrocznego czarodzieja? Cóż, zaczynam myśleć, że te moje sny też są dość mroczne. Nie te o przeszłości, ale te o mnie. Choć nie wiem czy oklumencja jest mroczna. Hmm, może dla mnie jest. Obraz, który pomógł mnie, Snape'owi kojarzy się ze śmiercią i zniszczeniem.  
Remus wypił łyk herbaty.  
— Do czego zmierzasz?  
— Nie wiem. Wygląda na to… — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Naprawdę nie wiem, tylko tyle, że wszystko co mogę teraz robić jest… cóż, nie mroczne, nie do końca. Ale inni czarodzieje by tak o tym myśleli. Jak uważasz, co powinniśmy teraz spróbować?  
— Myślę, że powinniśmy spróbować lodów Floriana Fortescue — odparł Remus. — I nie mówię tego dlatego, że uważam cię za dziecko, Harry. Po prostu potrzebujesz przerwy od tego okropnego domu. Rozumiem, dlaczego Syriusz tak bardzo go nienawidził.  
— Taak, ja też — mruknął Harry. — Nie podoba mi się tutaj. Czasami myślę, że nawet nie chcę posiadać tego domu, mimo że jest użyteczny dla Zakonu. Ciekawe czy powinienem coś z tym zrobić? Oczywiście nie jest oficjalnie mój, śmierć Syriusza jest… dość problematyczna. Została oficjalnie ogłoszona? Legalnie?  
— Musisz spytać w ministerstwie magii. Albo Albusa. On będzie wiedział.  
— Wrócił do starej zabawy w unikania mnie — zauważył Harry. — Wiesz, kiedyś było tak, że gdy byłem w skrzydle szpitalnym to mnie odwiedzał. Rozmawialiśmy. Kiedy trafiłem do Świętego Mungo nawet nie wysłał mi żadnej wiadomości. Zupełna cisza.  
— Severus go informuje, Harry.  
— Ty pewnie też.  
Remus musiał odwrócić wzrok.  
— To konieczne.  
— Wiem — przyznał Harry. — Ale nic by mu się nie stało, gdyby mnie spytał jak się czuję. A co z lodami? Pomysł brzmi dobrze, ale lepiej żebym nie opuszczał domu.  
— Oczywiście, że nie — zgodził się Remus. — Nie przyszło mi to do głowy. A jeśli chodzi o to, czego powinniśmy teraz spróbować z twoją magią… Nie wiem, Harry.  
— Ja też — westchnął Harry. — Słuchaj, zróbmy dzisiaj przerwę. Poczytaj swoją książkę czy coś, a ja spróbuję przebrnąć przez tomy jeden do dziesięć notatek z lekcji, które przesłała mi Hermiona.  
— Nie sądziłem, że naukę będziesz uważał za _przerwę_ — zauważył Remus.  
— W porównaniu do godzin spędzonych na rzucaniu zaklęć, które nie wychodzą? Tak. I jeszcze coś, Remus. Czy _możesz_ przestać uważać, że załamię się, gdy użyjesz przy mnie choćby odrobiny magii? Nie jestem aż tak kruchy, dobra? I mam już dość ręcznego zmywania. Co powiesz na małe _Chłoszczyść_ na garnki i _Lavare_ na resztę? Co?  
Remus niechętnie sprzątnął kuchnię kilkoma machnięciami różdżki.  
— Dzięki — powiedział Harry i poszedł na górę, aby przebrnąć przez część notatek.  
— — — — — — — — — —  
Późnym popołudniem z kominka wyszedł Snape, ale Harry nie wiedział o tym, dopóki nie obudziło go potrząsanie.  
— Co? — burknął, przewracając się na plecy i spodziewając zobaczyć przyjazną minę Remusa. Z zamian ujrzał twarz, którą kiedyś uważał za szorstką i odpychającą. Teraz jednak wszystkie te srogie rysy nie wydawały się już takie groźne, nie dla niego.  
Mimo wszystko chłopak nie potrafił przestać myśleć o tych wszystkich okrucieństwach, jakich dopuścił się mężczyzna ostatniej nocy. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze na samą myśl o tym, ale musiał wiedzieć. Harry odwrócił wzrok nie mogąc spojrzeć Snape'owi w oczy zadając pytanie.  
— Eee… Dobrze się pan dzisiaj czuje?  
— O czym śniłeś? — odparł Snape pomijając pytanie. — Krzyczałeś jak opętany.  
Harry potarł skronie starając się sobie przypomnieć. Zazwyczaj nie miał problemów z przywołaniem swoich _proroczych snów_, jak je w myślach nazywał, ale oczywiście zazwyczaj nie był budzony w trakcie.  
— Uhm, nie wiem — odparł w końcu. — Ale blizna mnie nie boli, więc to pewnie nie ma znaczenia.  
— Właśnie dyskutowaliśmy z Lupinem na temat pańskich snów, panie Potter, i uważamy, że mają spore znaczenie — odpowiedział Snape odsuwając na bok szatę i siadając na brzegu wymiętoszonego posłania. — Musimy jeszcze ustalić _jakie_. Więc skup się.  
Harry spróbował, ale nic z tego nie wyszło.  
— Może byłoby łatwiej, gdyby powiedział mi pan, co krzyczałem.  
Snape przyglądał się mu, jego czarne oczy były jakby zmącone.  
— Nie jestem w stanie powtórzyć twoich słów, a tym bardziej zinterpretować. Były w wężomowie.  
Teraz to Harry wpatrywał się w nauczyciela.  
—_Krzyczałem_ w wężomowie? Nie sądziłem, że to możliwe. Znaczy trzeba syczeć; trudno krzyczeć sycząc…  
Przerwał, ponieważ Snape patrzył na niego z miną, którą rezerwował na, jak to określał, _bezmyślne paplanie_.  
— Dobra, przykro mi, nie wiem — dokończył chłopak. — Nie pamiętam.  
— O czym myślałeś zanim zasnąłeś? — zapytał Snape.  
— Uhm, głównie o zaklęciach. Czytałem notatki Hermiony.  
W pierwszej chwili Snape wykrzywił się z odrazą. Harry nie wiedział, czy to dlatego, że nie miał poświęcać uwagi lekcjom, czy z powodu ogólnej pogardy dla Hermiony.  
— A wcześniej, panie Potter?  
— Co z tym _panie Potter_? — skrzywił się zdenerwowany Harry, nie tyle swoim nazwiskiem, ale tym, co o tym_ myślał_. — Nie nazwał mnie pan Harrym od chwili przybycia!  
— Skoro przyszedłem prosto z lekcji, nie powinno cię to dziwić — odparł oschle Snape. — A teraz odpowiedz na pytanie, _Harry_. O czym myślałeś zanim poświęciłeś swój cenny czas encyklopediom, które panna Granger tak zawzięcie kopiuje?  
— Jeśli już musi pan wiedzieć — wybuchł Harry — martwiłem się o pana na tym spotkaniu! Nic, co mogłoby się wiązać z wężomową!  
— Martwiłeś się o mnie — powtórzył Snape. — Harry, opierałem się już atakom Czarnego Pana.  
Harry zbladł, przypominając sobie własne doświadczenia z Voldemortem. Nie myśląc położył dłoń na rękawie Snape'a.  
— Ma pan na myśli _Cruciatus_?  
Zamiast go odepchnąć, mężczyzna przykrył dłoń chłopaka swoją.  
— Miałem na myśli legilimencję, ale to drugie też znam dość dobrze.  
Harry przełknął, nienawidząc samej myśli, nienawidząc jeszcze bardziej tego, o co miał teraz zapytać. Ale musiał wiedzieć, po prostu musiał. Remus miał rację co do ambiwalentności. Ufał Snape'owi, albo przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało… a może bardziej chodziło o to, że chciał móc mu ufać. _Naprawdę_ chciał móc.  
Harry nagle wyrwał dłoń, stwierdzając, że nie byłby w stanie znieść spotykania go codziennie i zastanawiania się, jakie przerażające rzeczy zrobił w Halloween. Miał już dość tego, że wszyscy mieli przed nim tajemnice, miał już dość tego, że to _inni_ decydowali, co _on_ może wiedzieć.  
— Martwiłem się o pana, ponieważ zastanawiałem się, co pan _robił_ — wyjaśnił Harry, zrywając się z kanapy i zaczynając chodzić po pokoju. — Czy Voldemort zebrał swoich śmierciożerców i zaatakował mugoli? Mugolaków? Półkrwi, takich jak ja?  
— Uważam, że nie jesteś półkrwi. Oboje twoi rodzice byli czarodziejami.  
— Taak, cóż, moja mama była mugolakiem, jak pan dobrze wie, więc nie jestem czystej krwi — dodał zwięźle Harry. — A co z ostatnią nocą?  
Snape założył dłonie na piersi i dalej siedział na łóżku.  
— Wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć, znajduje się w _Proroku_.  
— Remus nie chciał mi go dać — odparł Harry, gniew zaczynał się w nim kotłować. — A poza tym wolę usłyszeć to od pana. Był wczoraj atak, profesorze?  
— Tak.  
Harry przestał chodzić.  
— Co się stało?  
— A jak myślisz, głupi dzieciaku? — spytał Snape, łagodne tony zmiękczały ostre słowa. — Mugolaki nie mieli szans, ani ta półkrwi czarownica, która przyszła im z pomocą.  
Harry zaczął paplać.  
— Czy przynajmniej był szybki?  
Głos Snape'a natychmiast stał się uszczypliwy.  
— Nie, nie był _szybki_. Gdzie dzisiaj zgubiłeś głowę? Nigdy nie jest _szybki_. Naprawdę możesz chcieć usłyszeć obrzydliwe szczegóły?  
Tak naprawdę to wolałby nie, ale chciał usłyszeć jak zrelacjonuje to Snape, aby mieć pewność, że było to dla niego rzeczywiście obrzydliwe.  
— Taak.  
— Jesteś w jeszcze mniejszym stopniu Gryfonem niż myślałem — warknął mężczyzna. — Nie chcesz się trzymać wygodnych iluzji? Wierzyć, że na świecie dobro zawsze zwycięża zło?  
— Nie — odpowiedział chłopak, a kiedy wydawało się, że Snape jednak nie powie, dodał: — Jak do cholery mam pokonać Voldemorta, jeśli nie wiem wszystkiego?  
— Wysłuchanie tego, co mogę ci powiedzieć, nie pomoże ci go pokonać!  
— Niech ja to ocenię!  
— Nie sądzisz — warknął ostro Snape — że nie mam ochoty opisywać ponownie spotkania? Już raz to zrobiłem, dla Albusa!  
Harry spojrzał na niego wyzywająco.  
— Muszę wiedzieć. Nie rozumie pan?  
Snape zacisnął pięści.  
— Niech więc tak będzie. Tak gdybyś nie _wiedział_, Czarny Pan uwielbia tortury — sarknął. — Tym razem rodzina mugolaków spróbowała ukryć swoją magię w mugolskiej wiosce w Cheshire. Czarny Pan siedział niby król na tronie i patrzył, jak rzucano_ Cruciatus_ na syna, mniej więcej w twoim wieku, aż wyrwał sobie włosy wraz ze skórą z czaszki. Rodzice też patrzyli, pod wpływem _Imperio_ kopali go, aż połamali mu wszystkie żebra. Jakoś wtedy pojawiła się ta młoda czarownica. Nie sądzę, aby kiedykolwiek uczyła się magii w szkole, ale bez wątpienia trafiłaby do Gryffindoru. Odważna i głupia jednocześnie.  
Wykrzywiając usta na wspomnienie Snape kontynuował lodowatym głosem.  
— Była podawana w kółko, tak jak żona, którą Czarny Pan uwolnił od _Imperio_, aby mogła zrozumieć w pełni horror bezskutecznej walki. Naprawdę chcesz usłyszeć, co ponad pięćdziesięciu złych, mściwych mężczyzn zrobiło tym kobietom? Mężczyzn, którzy uważają, że tylko czystokrwiści są w pełni ludźmi? Może wystarczy ci, jak się_ dowiesz_, że kiedy już nie mogły krzyczeć, Czarny Pan je wypatroszył! Kiedy jeszcze żyły!  
Coś przerażającego i wstrętnego zaczęło się zbierać Harry'emu w gardle. Dławiąc się i przyciskając obie dłonie do brzucha zmusił to do cofnięcia się.  
— Wystarczy? — zaszydził Snape wstając i pochylając się nad chłopakiem. — Jest tego więcej, jeśli nadal musisz _wiedzieć wszystko_. Jeszcze ci nie wyjawiłem, co stało się z mężczyzną i jak skończył chłopak, albo jak legilimencja może być najmroczniejszą magią, kiedy wykorzystujesz ją do zmuszenia swoich ofiar do rzeczy, których najbardziej się obawiają…  
— Wystarczy. — Harry w końcu odzyskał głos.  
— Powinno! — wrzasnął nauczyciel. — Wystarcza, że muszę tam _być_, że muszę to opowiadać Zakonowi! _Nie_ mam ochoty przeżywać tego na nowo, abyś i ty mógł zaspokoić swoją ciekawość!  
Harry nie był pewny, skąd czerpał odwagę, ale usłyszał jak zadaje pytanie, które prześladowało go od czasu, kiedy Snape ruszył na wezwanie Voldemorta.  
— A co pan robił?  
Snape zmarszczył brwi, minę miał przerażającą.  
— A _co_ to cię obchodzi?  
— Obchodzi! Musi! — wrzasnął desperacko. — Wpuściłem pana do swojego umysłu! _Ufałem_ panu!  
— Wiedziałeś, że pozornie jestem w jego służbie — odparł chłodno Snape. — Jeśli to cię obraża, to nie powinieneś chcieć wiedzieć, co stało się podczas ataku, prawda?  
— Odpowiedz na pytanie! Ile niewybaczalnych rzuciłeś? Czy też korzystałeś ze swojej rundy z kobietami? Czy to twoją różdżką je wypatroszono?  
— Pańska bezczelność jest wręcz _niewiarygodna_, panie Potter — odparł Snape, głos miał teraz o wiele groźniejszy, bo o wiele cichszy. — Ale odpowiem ci, skoro aż tak bardzo musisz wiedzieć. Żadnego, nie i nie.  
Harry'emu zajęło chwilę dopasowanie odpowiedzi do pytań, a kiedy już to zrobił, nie uwierzył.  
— Jasne — wycedził. — Chce pan, abym uwierzył, że stał pan tam jak filar cnotliwości, a Voldemort tego nie zauważył? Wiem, że musiał pan robić jakieś odrażające rzeczy razem z resztą!  
— Nie wiesz _nic_ — ogłosił Snape — ale się dowiesz. Nie dlatego, że chcę się bronić. Nie obchodzi mnie, co jakiś szesnastoletni szczeniak o mnie myśli. Nie obchodzi mnie również to czy mi ufasz! Ale mimo wszystko pokażę ci, co się działo. Z jednego powodu, panie Potter.  
Pochylając się, wysyczał Harry'emu w twarz.  
— Jeśli jesteś wystarczająco dorosły, ale słuchać o takich rzeczach, jesteś wystarczająco dorosły, aby je zobaczyć. A właściwie to _nalegam_, byś to zrobił.  
Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, szaty na nim zafalowały, zacisnął dłoń i skinął na Harry'ego, aby za nim poszedł.

Rozdział następny:  
**Myślodsiewnia**


End file.
